Es mi promesa
by okashira janet
Summary: "Hinata-chan, de ahora en adelante voy a cuidar de ti, es mi promesa". Cap12: Un nuevo ANBU. Para proteger a Hinata Naruto sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso entrar en ANBU... o quizás obligarlos a que lo aceptaran... NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**ES MI**** PROMESA**

**Capitulo 1: El peso de una promesa**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_¿Y si me matan?. Sí alguien te asesina no descansare hasta matarlo, es una promesa. Pero nunca imaginó que sus palabras pesaran tanto._

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen al buen Kishimoto que siempre me desilusiona con sus momentos NaruHina pero sigo teniendo fe. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro y con el simple afán de divertir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viento mecía su cabello lentamente, iba descalza y con una simple yukata, todo su cuerpo pulsaba, sentía sus dedos húmedos, por primera vez en la vida sintió un miedo que rayaba en el pánico.

—Su-suelte a Hanabi-chan… —Intentó sonar firme pero lo único que logró fue un chillido angustiado, su hermana estaba llorando, tenía las muñecas sujetas a la espalda y lucía débil como nunca antes la había visto. El hombre que estaba frente a ella vestía una armadura que bajo la luz de la luna brillaba con tenue resplandor. Giró lentamente hacía ella, como si no estuviera del todo preocupado de que lo hubiesen descubierto.

—Suelte a Hanabi-chan. —Repitió esta vez con mayor firmeza, sentía que las piernas se le deshacían, aquel hombre era fuerte lo podía ver con su Byakugan, su chakra bullía dentro de él como un dragón que levantara el vuelo. Hinata se colocó en la posición de batalla propia de su familia, era fácil deducir que se trataba de un samurai, pero, ¿por qué querría un samurai secuestrar a una de las hijas de la familia principal?, ¿no se suponía que el país del hierro era una nación neutral?

—Es una lastima que me hayas visto. —El hombre habló, era una voz aún joven, un tanto fría, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera ajeno a él.

—¡Suéltela! —Finalmente el miedo tomó un matiz diferente en sus venas, todo su cuerpo vibró con la adrenalina que precedía un combate, adelantó un pie descalzo sobre el pasto húmedo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —El hombre soltó a Hanabi apenas una décima de segundo, fue suficiente para que la menor tanteara con sus dedos en la cintura de su ofensor y tratara de alcanzar una de aquellas cuchillas, para Hinata todo pasó en un segundo. Lentamente como Hanabi intentaba defenderse aún con las manos atadas, la rápida reacción del hombre que le doblaba la muñeca y antes de darse cuenta los largos cabellos castaños de su hermana se esparcían en la tierra.

—¡Hanabi! —Chilló sintiendo que su estomago se torcía, la mancha de sangre empezó a crecer bajo su pequeño cuerpo de diez años—. ¡Hanabi! —Quiso correr hacía su hermana, el hombre la sujetó por atrás, le torció la muñeca.

—Tú me servirás.

—¡Suélteme! —Y era un dolor mezclado con miseria, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural intentó soltarse, tal vez había esperanza, Hanabi no podía estar muerta, no podía ser cierto, porque ella era la hermana mayor y los hermanos mayores siempre mueren antes que los pequeños, porque rompía con la ley de la vida que sucediera algo como eso.

Nuevamente sintió que la vida corría en cámara lenta, sintió un dolor apabullante en el brazo, dos fuerzas que traccionaron en sentidos diferentes y luego el "clac" que con una oleada de aturdimiento despertaba en su mente la chispa del pensamiento, de algo que irremediablemente se había roto.

Calló al suelo de rodillas, su brazo colgó inerte a su lado, incapaz de volver a obedecerle, sintió el frío metal rozando su nuca, por un escalofriante segundo pensó que iba a morir, lo siguiente que supo es que había caído al lado de Hanabi, la sangre de su hermana manchaba su ropa, podía ver sus ojos vacíos, su rostro eternizado en esa mueca de sorpresa y dolor.

Intentó boquear y decir algo, pero la mirada se le volvió borrosa, el samurai había perdido el casco, contra la luz de la luna vio su cabeza rapada, aquel dragón que brillaba resplandeciente casi como un embrujo, él la miraba fijamente y no había maldad en su mirada pero tampoco lastima, simplemente estaba ahí y ella sintió la agonía de estar bajo su pie, se ahogó de imaginar que su vida nuevamente no le pertenecía.

Quiso abrazar a Hanabi y morir con ella pero la consciencia empezó a perdérsele en un mar de oscuridad, como en una serie de fotografías superpuestas siguió viendo ese rostro que se recortaba contra la luz de la luna, el dragón que había presagiado la muerte, el dragón que había herido su corazón por siempre. Sus ojos se cerraron y para su mente empezó una serie de recuerdos sobrepuestos, imaginó que su corazón latía rápidamente, cada vez más fuerte hasta casi escapar de su pecho y mientras caía de rodillas con el brazo roto en medio del campo Hyuuga podía ver a Hanabi muerta a su lado y aquella sangre tibia y roja extendiéndose bajo ella, mojando sus rodillas, empapando su cabello.

Sintió que un abismo se abría bajo ella y una risa que no era la suya burlándose de su debilidad, de ser la espectadora de la muerte de su hermana, de la que había visto morir una parte de su alma sin mover siquiera un dedo. Despertó gritando y no fue el grito que precede una pesadilla, era el grito del que aún esta dentro de la pesadilla, del que nunca saldrá de ella, gritó tan fuerte que sintió que se le desgarraron los pulmones.

Se encontró en el hospital y fue consciente con dolorosa ansiedad de que nada de lo que había pasado era un mal sueño, Hanabi nunca jamás entrenaría en el dojo, nunca más sus manos de hermanas se entrelazarían con fraternidad mientras cenaban, no volvería a notar esos ojitos plateados que le preguntaban algo acerca de la academia, no habría más risas ni más juegos ni más recuerdos dolorosos que pudieran contarse bajo las sabanas intentando que el dolor de dos lo hiciera más llevadero.

Por una hora entera se quedo tiesa en la cama viendo el techo, los brazos inertes a los lados, pudo sentir dolor y supo que su brazo izquierdo no estaba perdido, lo habían vendado y enyesado, podía mover los dedos, ni siquiera había perdido eso, ¿pero Hanabi?, desde que se había despertado nadie había ido a verla, ni siquiera cuando había gritado, no debía asombrarse después de todo, múltiples veces había estado en el hospital sin que nadie se preocupara por visitarla, pero sentía que esta vez era diferente, ¿no iría nadie a decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Cuando la noche empezó a caer su padre entró a la habitación sin anunciarse, sus labios rígidos.

—Enterramos a Hanabi ayer. —Hinata sintió que nuevamente el estomago se le retorcía, un jadeo escapó de su boca, su padre empezó a hablar con su voz fría de siempre, en un insulto que por el matiz plano de la voz era aún peor ¿cómo es que no había podido salvar a su hermana?, era una vergüenza para el clan. Hinata no lo escuchó en realidad, había vuelto a posar los ojos en el techo, las lágrimas surgían lentas perdiéndose en la almohada. Rememoró una conversación que de tan vieja ni siquiera tenía matices de color en su mente, había sido cuando Hanabi tenía seis años, en aquel entonces había entrado a la academia y un día cualquiera se había colado en su cuarto metiéndose bajo las sabanas, si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar el cuerpo tembloroso a su lado, los ojillos asustados.

—Iruka-sensei ha dicho que los ninjas tienen enemigos, que esos enemigos pueden matarlos.

—Bueno… —Recordaba haber dudado un poco al contestar—. Es que ese es el camino de un ninja.

—Ah… —Pero había tenido tanto miedo, su pequeño cuerpo había convulsionado de tal forma que le fue imposible dejarla en ese estado de desazón, le explicó pacientemente el porque de las peleas, las causas de la guerra y la verdad oculta tras el orgullo shinobi, tratando de que fuera lo más fácil posible le hizo ver que en el mundo existían personas malas y buenas, había veces que las ideas colisionaban y no se podía hacer otra cosa más que defender los ideales aunque así se arriesgara la vida, en otras ocasiones la muerte llegaba sin avisar, ese era el camino del ninja. Para su sorpresa cuando terminó de hablar Hanabi estaba al punto de las lágrimas, con tristeza pensó que aquella información era demasiado densa para una niña tan pequeña, una niña que, de haber nacido en condiciones normales, solo habría tenido que oír hablar de amor y de protección. Fue entonces cuando unas palabras irreflexivas salieron de su boca, solo para calmarla, para que aquella noche durmiera tranquila como la nena que en realidad era.

—¿Y si alguien me mata?

—No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, —pegándola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo dejo que se acurrucara contra ella—, si alguien llegará a matarte yo no descansaría hasta asesinar a esa persona.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad… —Y aunque su voz era un murmullo Hanabi quiso creerle, de verdad creyó en esas palabras.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Es una promesa. —Y sonriendo volvió a repetirla—. Si alguien alguna vez le hace daño a Hanabi-chan yo no descansare hasta matarlo, es mi camino del ninja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata pudo salir del hospital una semana después, fuera de aquella visita de su padre no había recibido más visitas en toda su estancia hospitalaria, una parte de su cuerpo dolió con aquello, pero no era nada en comparación con el sentimiento de nulidad, el no valer para nada. Cada que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a Hanabi sonriéndole tímidamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, porque para los Hyuuga mostrar los sentimientos estaba prohibido, por eso las señales de afecto y apoyo tenían que buscarse, tenían que encontrarse en un roce suave, en una sonrisa apurada, en una taza de té dejada sobre la barra de la mesa, en una flor colocada junto a la ventana.

Salió del hospital con el paso ligeramente tambaleante, con el brazo pegado a su tronco debido al yeso, al estar fuera la luz del sol le hizo daño en los ojos, caminó lentamente sintiendo que con cada paso algo dentro de ella se fracturaba sin posibilidad para volver a unirse, ¿quién que no tuviera hermanos podía describir ese cruel sentimiento?, ese dolor que no se iba con nada, que acechaba y mordía y se reía desde las sombras, fue consciente de que bajo sus orbes había ojeras, que cada paso era como un grito ahogado.

¡Patética, patética, patética!

Sus sentidos se trastornaron a tal grado que quiso reír de rabia y sonreír de dolor, de pronto todo empezaba a perder sentido, el sol sobre su cabeza, los pájaros que volaban por debajo de las nubes, la gente a su alrededor. Sintió como si toda su vida no fuera más que una película muda donde el protagonista fuera ajeno a ella y Hinata Hyuuga solo fuera una mera decoración.

Trastabilló presa del dolor y emprendió el camino hacía donde las voces no pudieron alcanzarla, atravesó los campos de entrenamiento de los gennin y después de un largo caminar sin rumbo fijo se encontró repentinamente frente al campo de entrenamiento número 44, mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Su pálida mano derecha acarició las rejas que la separaban de aquel lugar, del otro lado había bestias feroces y peligros infernales, sin meditarlo demasiado saltó y se encontró parada en el borde de la reja, pasarse del otro lado fue apenas un suspiro.

Se preguntó si lo que deseaba era morir, sí, si que lo deseaba aunque no se lo admitiera a si misma, caminó lentamente, adentrándose en aquel mundo oscuro, en aquel paisaje húmedo y letal. Varios recuerdos la recorrieron como una ráfaga, había sido en ese lugar donde Shino, Kiba y ella habían llevado a cabo la segunda parte del examen para Chunnin, los únicos miembros de Konoha que habían logrado acabar el reto en un día sin sufrir daños.

Por un momento odio a su Byakugan, esa línea sucesoria que le avisaba del peligro, que le susurraba que un chakra poderoso se acercaba, que la mantenía a salvo a pesar de esperar a que la muerte llegara por ella y arrancara de cuajo aquello que nunca había sido suyo en realidad. Una serpiente empezó a acercarse, a pesar de que sus sentidos le gritaron que saltara se obligó a si misma a permanecer en aquel lugar, solo sería un momento y entonces todo aquel dolor desaparecería, su padre no tendría que avergonzarse de nuevo, sus amigos no tendrían que preocuparse más por ella.

—_¿Y si alguien me mata?_

—_No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, si alguien llegará a matarte yo no descansaría hasta asesinar a esa persona._

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al momento de esquivar el ataque de la serpiente gigante y saltar hasta un árbol, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, no podía morir no aún. La serpiente volvió a atacar, sus colmillos eran del tamaño de un brazo, sus ojos afilados presagiaban muerte, ella volvió a desviar el ataque y echó a correr y en aquel instante de adrenalina olvidó sus problemas, olvidó su dolor y el miedo y todo aquello que se atoraba en su cuerpo y estremecía su mente, sólo pensó en vivir, hacerlo por algo que era primitivo dentro de ella y que no obedecía sus deseos egoístas de cerrar para siempre sus ojos.

Corrió con el corazón desbocado y saltó la barda de un solo impulso sin siquiera pensar en concentrar chakra en el lugar indicado, una vez Neji le había dicho que el miedo era un potente catalizador de la energía solo hasta ese momento comprobó que tan cierta era aquella afirmación.

—Hanabi. —Gimoteó dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo cuando estuvo a salvo del otro lado y lloró lo que no había llorado, vomito el dolor sobre la tierra suave de Konoha, crispó su mano blanca sobre el suelo mientras su otro brazo continuaba pegado a su torso como un pequeño extra sin valor. No, no podía morir, porque tenía algo que debía cumplir antes y esta vez lo cumpliría, porque esta vez no podía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, había hecho una promesa y un ninja no retiraba sus palabras, eso era lo que había aprendido de Naruto.

—Naruto-kun… —Sus ojos se cristalizaron, hacía exactamente un año que había terminado la gran guerra ninja que había vuelto aliadas a todas las naciones, hacía exactamente un año que el corazón del rubio había logrado cambiar la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de Sasuke. La aldea había empezado su lenta reconstrucción desde aquel entonces, muchos habían muerto y todavía se les lloraba, pero en la mayoría de los corazones la esperanza había resurgido con mayor fuerza, por Naruto, por aquel héroe que había llevado pasión a todos los corazones.

¿Qué haría Naruto en la presente situación?, lentamente la joven negó con la cabeza, no podía saberlo y de cualquier manera ella era ella y Naruto era Naruto y pensar en situaciones como aquella no le haría ningún bien porque no eran posibles.

Con lentitud se levantó cuando la oscuridad a su alrededor era completa, los rugidos de las bestias del otro lado de la reja le estremecían el corazón. Lo había decidido, sería la última vez que lloraría como una tonta, sería la última vez que se estremecería de miedo y de dolor como la pusilánime Hinata, había algo que tenía que hacer, se lo había prometido a Hanabi, se lo había prometido a su sangre y a la sangre no se le negaba.

Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo que sentía que volvería a vomitar, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que matar al samurai con un dragón tatuado en la cabeza, no podía descansar hasta que la sangre de aquel hombre corriera tibia por el piso como había corrido la de Hanabi manchando su ropa.

Echó a andar con los ojos desenfocados, siendo peligrosamente consciente de cada movimiento que hacía su cuerpo, cada bocanada de aire que entraba en sus pulmones, la orden que tenía que darle a sus piernas para que caminaran, el punzar de su brazo herido. ¿Qué era el dolor a fin de cuentas?, si el miedo era un propulsor el dolor lo era también y ella tenía suficiente dolor dentro como para no volver la vista de nuevo atrás.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente mientras entraba silenciosamente a la mansión Hyuuga, no había nadie para recibirla, tampoco había signos de luto por la muerte de Hanabi, vagamente comprendió que la muerte de su hermana había sido algo que nunca había pasado, porque ella lo había gritado.

—¡Fue un samurai! —Pero se suponía que había una alianza, se suponía que el país del Hierro era neutral, como siempre Konoha había tenido que ver por sus intereses en general, como siempre la muerte de un solo individuo podía minimizarse si era por el bien de todos.

El fin justifica los medios.

Y aquello era tan triste, tan brutalmente miserable. Sintió que era un fantasma que caminaba apenas pisando los tablones de madera, si Konoha había decidido que podía pasar de la muerte de Hanabi ella no se lo echaría en cara, después de todo los ninjas eran meras armas, pero había algo diferente en esa ecuación, porque la unión que la volvía una con Hanabi no era el ser kunoichis de Konoha, lo que la hacía uno con Hanabi era algo que nadie que no hubiera vivido podía entender.

HERMANA.

Y aquella palabra lo era todo y no era nada y dolía y ardía y aquella larga noche también fue la única palabra que pudo decir. Era una promesa y aunque ella no fuera la indicada para llevarla a cabo lo haría, cumpliría su palabra. Por un momento fue consciente de que nadie le ayudaría, quiso descubrir los motivos por los que sus compañeros no la habían visitado en el hospital pero no hallo nada que la convenciera de otra cosa:

Estaba sola.

Y había estado sola tanto tiempo que fue como volver al pasado cuando todos la odiaban y no era más que un parasito que respiraba, quizás lo siguiera siendo, de hecho lo seguía siendo. Pero aquella batalla que iniciaba no era para probarse a si misma, ni siquiera era para sentir que podía ser mejor o cambiar o hacerse un poco más fuerte ni ninguna de esas tonterías sentimentalistas que había creído.

La batalla que empezaba en ese momento era una batalla de venganza, era una batalla que se había desencadenado desde que había hecho una promesa y sabía que Hanabi estaba ahí con ella, con aquel cabello castaño y largo, a veces un poco húmedo por el entrenamiento, con aquellos ojos que podían ser duros o suaves, con aquel piecito que se escurría bajo la mesa para rozarla aunque su rostro no dijera nada, porque los Hyuuga eran así, porque el amor en la familia se negaba aunque existiera.

Se acostó pero supo que si cerraba los ojos y dormía todas las emociones que la embargaban desaparecerían, si esperaba a volver a despertar sobre la cama de su cuarto perdería la fuerza, se recordaría que era tímida y dulce y demasiado débil, pensaría más veces lo que había estado meditando y se diría a si misma que era una promesa tonta que no podría cumplir. Aún cuando en esos momentos fuera el único eje de su vida.

No hubo muchas cosas que guardar en su mochila, no quería recuerdos que le entorpecieran el camino, todo el dinero que había ahorrado, pergaminos, armas y una determinación que en aquel momento nacía del dolor y de algo más que lastimaba y que se parecía mucho a una noche de sangre en donde la debilidad era la pieza principal de un juego de ajedrez donde el jaque mate había sido en su contra.

Su brazo dolía cuando le quito el yeso dejando solo las vendas, quería que doliera, solo con el dolor no podría abandonar, solo con el dolor podría seguir adelante, porque ella no tenía la determinación de Naruto, porque por instantes quería esconderse en un rincón de su cuarto y pedirle perdón a Hanabi por no cumplir sus palabras, porque sentía que su corazón no podía odiar aunque lo intentara, porque sus propia promesa se repetía vacilante en su mente.

Salió con su ropa ninja de siempre, el pantalón y la chamarra, pero había algo que había cambiado y era el sufrimiento, ese que pesaba en su espalda y le aplastaba la sonrisa, que volvía todo sombrío y quemaba como el fuego. Echó a andar despidiéndose con la vista de los jardines, sin ser consciente caminó hasta el mismo lugar donde todo había ocurrido, la luna no era llena así que no fue lo mismo, pero pudo imaginarse nuevamente aquella escena que parecía sacada de una película de terror. Las luciérnagas estaban volando, se mecían como puntitos fugaces en torno al pasto que no había vuelto a crecer, como si la sangre de Hanabi lo hubiera secado.

Estuvo parada ahí el tiempo suficiente para que el dolor llegara a un punto donde era imposible olvidarlo, entonces supo que no habría vuelta atrás, no por su propia decisión (fugaz y tambaleante) sino porque el espíritu de Hanabi se lo exigía, no podía morir, ni aunque lo deseara, ni aunque lo quisiera, no hasta vengar a su sangre.

—¿A dónde vas? —Justo cuando iba a echar a andar de nuevo escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas y era la misma voz fría y dura que había escuchado desde que tenía consciencia, no le respondió sin embargo, echó a andar lentamente—. Sé lo que estas planeando, no lo vas a conseguir. —Hasta el último instante era una basura para él, algo que no merecía la pena—. Si te vas Konoha te tratara como una desertora, no me tentare el corazón. —Nunca se lo había tentado de cualquier manera.

—Adiós. —Fue lo único que dijo y él tampoco agrego nada más, ella se fue sin girar ni una sola vez la cabeza, sintiendo que toda la vergüenza que le causaba a su padre caía sobre ella, se acumulaba en su espalda. Pero aquel no era un viaje de autosuperación y mucho menos para demostrarle a su padre su fuerza, de hecho todo aquello carecía de sentido a esas alturas.

Si hubiese sido un poco más fuerte antes Hanabi seguiría viva, aquel viaje era un autocastigo, uno por no proteger lo que mas quería en el mundo. Fugazmente pensó en Naruto pero luego sacudió la cabeza, desde que pusiera un pie fuera de Konoha no podía esperar que el rubio la entendiera, ¿cómo?, Naruto era demasiado fuerte, él no comprendería sus motivos, él no entendería que hubiera personas tan débiles que tenían que usar el dolor para seguir adelante.

Atravesó lentamente la aldea, a cada paso quería en realidad regresar, pero no había manera, no después de lo que había ocurrido con su padre, aquel era un viaje sin retorno, dejaría atrás lo que había querido en aquel lugar no por decisión propia sino porque sus propias palabras la habían obligado a ello.

Cuando su pie cruzó los arcos de Konoha algo irremediablemente se quebró, pero había demasiado cosas rotas dentro de ella para darle importancia a algo más que se destruía, aquel quizás no volvería a ser su hogar, pero no quería pensar en eso, de hecho no quería pensar en nada, sólo en un dragón.

—Adiós. —Y dejando que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos siguió su camino, uno que sin saberlo apuntaba a la oscuridad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, el día anterior había llegado de una pesada misión con Neji y daba gracias a los cielos estar en su apartamento y no con el genio Hyuuga que a pesar de ser su amigo se la pasaba llamándolo cabezota.

Ese Neji si que era todo un caso perdido. Bostezando el rubio se frotó un ojo y miró su reloj, pasaban de las nueve de la mañana así que con pereza se levantó apartando las sabanas con las piernas, los días estaban frescos últimamente.

Se metió a bañar mientras cantaba voz en cuello y salió silbando y poniéndose al mismo tiempo los pantalones. Tenía su plan de acción bien trazado, primero iría por Sakura al hospital, de ahí se pasarían a ver a Sasuke y en la noche irían a tomar con los demás en el bar de la hoja.

Sintiéndose feliz por sus planes inmediatos se calzó a toda prisa los tenis y salió con un aventón de puertas, la aldea estaba completamente reconstruida y se veía tan hermosa como siempre, por el camino la gente lo saludó con grandes muestras de entusiasmo, ¡era la onda ser el héroe del lugar!, aunque cuando los chicos le pedían autógrafos había un momento que llegaba a ser fastidioso, bueno, gajes del oficio.

Metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón comenzó a silbar una alegre melodía que había escuchado en un disco de música clásica en casa de Sai mientras éste pintaba un retrato de unas sandias, ¿por qué Sai tenía gustos tan raros?, en fin.

Parándose en sus talones y manteniendo el equilibrio en esa posición esperó fuera del hospital a que Sakura saliera, finalmente la vio, los cabellos rosas y los ojos verdes un poco cansados.

—¡Ey, Sakura-chan! —gritó con energía y ella simplemente alzó una mano en respuesta.

—Naruto.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Tuve guardia nocturna. —La chica bostezó y se tapó la boca con una mano—. Fue un poco ajetreado así que tengo sueño.

—No te preocupes, —Naruto le guiñó un ojo—, te duermes donde el Teme.

—Claro. —Sakura le sonrió brevemente en respuesta, desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea ellos dos lo visitaban todos los días sin falta y para gran horror del vengador. De cualquier manera los tiempos oscuros donde Sasuke les gruñía que los mataría estaban empezando a pasar, para gran alivio de Sakura que a veces recordaba con un escalofrío la ocasión en que ambos habían estado a punto de matarse el uno al otro después de que Sasuke se enfrentara a los cinco Kages.

Con la algarabía propia de Naruto llegaron a la zona Uchiha, no estaba muy bien cuidada y se sentía bastante fría y sola, pero era de esperarse cuando los primeros seis meses Sasuke había tenido que ejercer misiones la mar de tontas para ganarse la confianza de la aldea y aunque la mayoría estaban prestos a perdonarlo, en gran parte debido a los discursos de Naruto, el enfrentarse con él era algo que nadie desearía.

Como todos los días Naruto llegó anunciándose:

—¡Teme que ya llegamos! —Y como todos los días Sasuke les respondió amigablemente.

—Tienen tres segundos para sacar su culo de mi casa. —Pero tanto Sakura como el rubio lo ignoraron, Naruto se dirigió a picar lo que sea que su amigo se hubiese hecho para desayunar y Sakura se tendió en un sillón y al poco rato ya dormitaba tranquila, Sasuke la observó arqueando una ceja, pocos eran tan valientes para dormirse en presencia del demonio, solo por esa valentía le permitía seguir con vida a pesar de la falta de respeto a sus dominios.

—Oye teme, —con la boca llena de arroz Naruto se dirigió a su amigo quien compuso una mueca en su perfecto rostro—, ¿vas a venir con nosotros por la noche?

—Ni aunque me encerraran en genjutsu.

—Que bueno porque van a ir todos nuestros amigos, te alegraras de verlos.

—He dicho que no voy a ir. —Sus ojos negros tenían una particular manera de volverse fríos cuando estaba negando algo así que Naruto permitió que el rostro se le llenara de sudor mientras tragaba grueso el arroz que tenía en la boca.

—Vamos no seas amargado, yo pago dattebayo.

—Debes estar desesperado por compañía. —El Uchiha arqueó una ceja y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

—Es que la última misión fue una porquería. —El rubio echó la cabeza para atrás—. Teníamos que trabajar en una tienda de lana mientras reuníamos información, esas cosas no van conmigo.

—Eres demasiado escandaloso. —Sasuke le dio la razón sin cambiar un ápice su rostro.

—Y quería salir a divertirme con ustedes ahora que todo ha acabado y es bastante raro pescar a Sakura-chan en un día libre.

—Escuché que va a ser nombrada jefa del hospital. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja mirándola de reojo, Sakura destacaba en cosas que ellos dos no podrían, ¿usar el chakra de manera correcta y perfecta?, ni en sus mas grandes sueños.

—¡Sakura-chan es tan genial! —Naruto canturreo metiéndose otra bola de arroz en la boca, ¿de verdad había crecido?, porque había veces que no lo parecía ni por asomo, echando ligeramente la silla hacía atrás Sasuke cerró los ojos, aunque Naruto siguiera siendo el mismo torpe y bocazas lo cierto es que le debía mucho, casi morir a sus manos por ejemplo, pero en resumen había sido por causa del rubio que había vuelto a encontrar un hogar.

Y ciertamente Konoha le seguía pareciendo una porquería donde todos reían a costa de la vida de Itachi, pero bueno, también él podía reír de vez en cuando y no es como si Itachi se lo echara en cara.

_Tonto hermano menor_

Dale, por fin lo había entendido pero no por eso le iba a hacer una estatua a Naruto y tampoco iba a glorificar la aldea de la noche a la mañana, aún le gustaba que le temieran, aún le gustaba sonreír macabramente y sembrar terror, no era algo que pudiera cambiar así como así.

Naruto empezó a juguetear con los palillos y él le dio un zape en la cabeza (oh grandes enseñanzas de Suigetsu), debatieron, rugieron y se enzarzaron en una serie de insultos hasta que Sakura despertó y con toda la mala leche que podía tener alguien que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche les arrojó un puñetazo que él pudo esquivar por los pelos pero que a Naruto lo mando a volar hasta el patio, de verdad que esa chica…

El resto de la tarde Sakura se la pasó leyendo uno de esos pesados libros de los que ni él ni Naruto entendían nada y para distraerse ellos hicieron un ligero entrenamiento, haciendo énfasis en ligero, era una suerte que Kyuubi curara tan pronto a Naruto y que tuvieran a un medic-nin al lado para Sasuke.

Cansados se echaron a dormir un rato y cuando despertaron había anochecido y Sakura los picaba con el pie en el costado.

—Que ya es hora. —Apenas medio se acomodaron el cabello y partieron al bar, Sasuke con su mal humor congénito y Naruto tan animado como si lo hubiesen mandado a una misión rango súper A.

Cuando entraron al bar Shino y Kiba ya se encontraban ahí y al parecer discutían algo porque el domador de insectos acomodaba sus lentes cada dos por tres signo irrevocable de que estaba defendiendo su punto.

—¡Que hay chicos! —Naruto se sentó en medio de los dos, Sakura y Sasuke también hicieron lo propio.

—Nada. —Kiba se echó hacía atrás con fastidio—. Sólo le decía a Shino lo detestables que son en la familia Hyuuga.

—¿Lo dices por mí? —Neji que iba entrando arqueó una ceja, Lee que iba a sus espaldas murmuró algo de rivalidad intensa.

—Podría, pero no. —Kiba se encogió de hombros—. Es que anteayer que volví de mi misión, quería darle a Hinata algo que compré para ella pero cuando fui a los terrenos Hyuuga Hiashi me ha dado la patada de mala manera.

—A mí también me comunico que Hinata no estaba disponible. —Shino volvió a acomodarse las gafas.

—Si esta en una misión podría haberlo dicho de mejor forma. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos molesto—. Que venga de un clan que maneje a los perros no quiere decir que me pueda tratar como a uno callejero.

—Ahora que lo pienso. —Neji frunció un poco el ceño—. Desde que llegue ayer a la mansión no he visto a Hinata-sama.

—Debe estar en una misión entonces. —Shino se cruzó de brazos.

—No puede ser. —Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza—. He estado con Tsunade-sama últimamente y la tarjeta de Hinata permanecía libre de misión, incluso ayer que fui a recoger unos papeles…

—Entonces tal vez esta en la mansión y no me di cuenta. —Neji se encogió de hombros interrumpiendo a Sakura—. Después de todo los terrenos Hyuuga son muy grandes.

—Ay sí, —Kiba meneó los hombros en el aire—, soy del magnifico clan Hyuuga y me creo mucho. —Todos estallaron en risas, Ino llegó con gran menear de caderas y la conversación derivó en otras cosas, Naruto sin embargo no fue participe de la algarabía general, se encontraba observando insistentemente la puerta de entrada, Sai había mandado conejos mensajeros para avisarles a todos que se reunirían en el bar esa noche, uno por uno fueron llegando sin falta, pero por más que su corazón le decía que ella iba a entrar al final la noche pasó sin que Hinata Hyuuga se apareciera por ahí.

Bueno, suponía que tenía cosas que hacer, después de todo el clan Hyuuga era muy importante y ella era la heredera, era solo que últimamente le gustaba estar junto a ella aunque no se dijeran nada. Desde aquella lejana declaración en medio de la pelea con Pain había sentido que su corazón daba un bote alegre, no podía decir que la amara de regreso porque a decir verdad no entendía del todo aquello que los demás llamaban amor, había creído que sentía eso por Sakura pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Quería verla y cuando no estaba a pesar de estársela pasando bien tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba. Cuando al final de la velada todos empezaron a despedirse él fue el último en pararse de la mesa, Sasuke lo esperaba en la entrada.

—¿Estabas esperando a esa chica?

—¿Cuál chica? —Y había tal grado de ingenuidad en sus ojos azules que Sasuke estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos, había idiotas que nunca dejarían de ser idiotas, ni siquiera valía la pena intentar fastidiarlos.

—Olvídalo. —Y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ambos emprendieron el camino a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sé que tengo un reto que cumplir y todo eso pero me he aventado el súper maratón de Naruto y he recordado cuanto amaba al rubio, además empiezo a tener un poco de fe en que Kishi termine todo en NaruHina —aun lo dudo.

Pero en sí este fic tiene dos razones, la primera se debe a la violencia que estamos viviendo en mi país, las continuas muertes que nos tienen a todos en el limbo estremecieron a una persona especial para mí y en la inconsciencia de una noche fría le prometí algo que espero jamás tener que enfrentar.

La segunda es debido a un review que me dejaron en mi fic "Dueño de nada" alguien comentó que le gustaría ver a una Hinata oscura, cuando lo leí pensé, "Bah, Hinata no puede ser así", pero luego lo medité detenidamente, "bueno, ¿y por que no?" empiezo a darme cuenta de que soy débil ante los retos.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer. Ciao

_12 de octubre del 2011 miércoles _


	2. malas compañias

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 2: Malas compañías**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata había pasado los primeros dos días caminando apresuradamente, creyendo que su padre movilizaría gente para seguirla, para su desconcierto aquello no había ocurrido, ¿era una trampa o algo parecido?, no estaba muy familiarizada con lo que se hacía cuando un ninja dejaba la aldea por su propia voluntad. Recordaba de manera lejana que cuando Sasuke había dejado la aldea lo habían seguido para regresarlo, en aquel entonces no se le consideraba un ninja desertor, entonces, ¿ella era o no una traidora?, suponía que a esas alturas no debía importarle porque su meta estaba bien trazada, pero aún así no podía evitar preguntárselo una y otra vez, no había remedio, su corazón añoraba Konoha a pesar de los malos ratos.

Con un suspiro siguió adelante ajustándose los tirantes de la mochila, había tenido que usar su Byakugan en dos ocasiones para quitarse del camino de escuadrones ninja que volvían a la aldea. Ahora que había huido y que sabía que no podría volver hasta haber acabado con su objetivo se sentía bastante perdida, ¿por donde empezar?, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo llegar al País del Hierro, además no era como si cruzar las fronteras fuera fácil.

Para colmo lo único que sabía del agresor de su hermana era que tenía un dragón tatuado en la cabeza, esperaba que por lo menos aquello fuera suficiente.

—¡Y es tuerto! —Se lo dijo a si misma dándose ánimos sin dejar de caminar, no lo había distinguido en primera instancia, pero ahora estaba casi segura de que en la oscuridad de aquel día sólo había visto luz en uno de sus ojos, era eso o llevaba un parche, aunque que ella supiera los samuráis no tenían líneas sucesorias que esconder como lo hacía Kakashi o el mismo Danzo.

Giró a ver el cielo una vez más, dentro de poco empezaría a llover, pero sería idiota de su parte entrar a alguna aldea para pedir refugio, seguían demasiado cerca de Konoha, la gente la reconocería, para su desgracia sus ojos blancos eran demasiado bien conocidos por todas las naciones, pensó en hacer el Henge no Jutsu, pero dudó de poder mantener la transformación por mucho tiempo.

No había de otra, se mojaría, de cualquier manera no importaba mucho, su cabeza seguía perdida en una nebulosa de sentimientos agrietados, no había parado de caminar desde que había salido de Konoha, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo como un autocastigo, quizás sí, ahora por fin comprendía lo que debería sentir Lee cuando hacía las veinte vueltas a Konoha en pinillo, era una sensación de amarga satisfacción.

Frotó sus manos una contra la otra cuando la noche empezó a entrar, aún no hacía mucho frío pero el agua cayendo de lado como una cortina empezaba a empaparle la ropa, a pesar de la lluvia el cansancio y el sueño estaban por tumbarla. De ser posible a Hinata le hubiera gustado caminar y no detenerse, seguir caminando hasta que sus pasos la llevaran a un sitio en concreto, hasta que su mente formara un plan verdadero, pero no había manera, empezaba a ver los contornos borrosos.

Se acurrucó contra el hueco de un árbol, el lodo empezó a acumularse en torno a sus pies, ella lo contempló sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sentía que estar hundida en el barro describía a la perfección el estado de su cuerpo y su alma en esos momentos. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo, como si su cabeza no le diera siquiera la oportunidad de una noche sin pesadillas. Se volvía a ver a sí misma con la yukata blanca pidiéndole al hombre que soltara a Hanabi.

_Patética, patética._

Y no era la voz de su padre sino su propia voz la que se burlaba de ella, volvió a verse de rodillas en el suelo, volvía a escuchar el sonido de su brazo quebrándose, el hueso tronchado como una vara seca y aquel dolor infinito que no era tanto físico como mental.

—¡Ah! —Abrió de golpe los ojos y lo vio, el cabello blanco cayendo por su rostro, casi rozando sus hombros, los curiosos ojos violetas y los dientes aserrados que se curvaban en una maligna sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Una enorme espada colgaba en su espalda.

—¿Qui-quien es usted? —Hinata pasó saliva encogiendo instintivamente los pies.

—Eso podría preguntarlo yo. —El muchacho colocó ambas manos en su cadera inclinándose hacía ella—. Voy yo caminando tranquilamente a medianoche por un bosque maldito con una tormenta encima cuando me encuentro a un hada del bosque gritando enterrada en un tronco.

—¿Ha-hada? —Sin entender Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Siempre tienes que tartamudear? —El muchacho rodó los ojos—. Es desagradable.

—Lo-lo siento…

—Ya vas de nuevo, —El joven arqueó una ceja—, la verdad pensaba en robarte pero para que estés durmiendo en un tronco creo que estás más quebrada que yo.

—Uhm. —Hinata no supo que más decir, era obvio que aquel chico era un ninja, de hecho creía haberlo visto antes en algún lado.

—Hozuki Suigetsu, un gusto, asesinatos, limonadas y noches de placer a la orden. —El joven sonrió extendiendo una mano, al instante Hinata se estremeció, ¿cómo no recordarlo?, era el chico que estaba en el libro Bingo al lado de Sasuke Uchiha antes de que Konoha volviera a aceptarlo en sus filas. —¿Qué pasa? —El joven parpadeó y ella finalmente extendió la mano para responder el gesto, más por la cortesía que se le había inculcado en el clan que por otra cosa.

—Hyuuga Hinata.

—¿Eres de Konoha, no? —El chico estiró de su mano poniéndola de pie para gran susto de la joven—. ¿Debería matarte?

—¿Po-por qué haría eso? —Su corazón dio un bote inesperado, aquel joven frente a ella era un asesino, ninja renegado y perseguido en todas las aldeas ninjas, enfrentarse a él era casi un suicidio.

—No sé, yo soy quien esta preguntando. —Suigetsu la recorrió de arriba abajo buscando algo que le incitara a acabar con ella, al final pareció no encontrar nada interesante—. No parece que estés en misión, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? —Hinata pasó saliva bajando ligeramente la mirada, a los ninjas de Konoha se les inculcaba no dar información acerca de nada que incluyera a la aldea, pero ¿por qué se preocupaba por eso?, ¿no se suponía que había decidido separarse de su hogar?, ¿por qué las enseñanzas de sus maestros seguían repitiéndose en su mente?

—Yo… yo decidí dejar la aldea.

—¿Ah sí? —Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Mi… mi hermana menor fue asesinada.

—Oh sí, golpe bajo. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—. No me lo digas, déjame adivinar, ¿venganza quizá? —Ante la facilidad con la que él había adivinado sus propósitos la chica enrojeció dándole la respuesta que esperaba—. Déjame decirte una cosa chica, —el joven de la Niebla ladeó ligeramente la cabeza dado que era bastante más alto que ella—, no parece que tú estés hecha precisamente para la venganza.

—Yo… —Hinata apretó los puños bajando ligeramente la cabeza, no necesitaba que él se lo dijera, lo sabía de antemano, lo que estaba haciendo no obedecía su propio raciocinio sino una promesa de la que era esclava.

—Se nota que eres una persona debilucha y dulce. —Suigetsu llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada—. Si tuviéramos un enfrentamiento ahora mismo, ¿quién crees que ganaría?

—U-usted, quizás…

—Es mi punto. —Suigetsu volvió a dejar caer el brazo—. Deberías volver a Konoha, para obtener una venganza lo que se necesita antes que nada es poder.

—He estado en Konoha dieciséis años… —Hinata apretó ambos puños—. Y no he conseguido poder.

—Oh bueno, —Suigetsu se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca—. Cada quien sus traumas, cuando era chiquitín mate a mis compañeros de academia en el examen final. —El joven pintó una mueca en su rostro—. Por cierto que uno de ellos me debía dinero.

—Su-Sugeitsu-san… —Sin querer ponerse a pensar demasiado en el humor negro que el joven destilaba Hinata se armó de valor para volver a hablarle—. ¿Por qué quiere que desista de… de mi deseo?

—Hum, —el joven colocó una mano bajo su barbilla—, supongo que sólo empecé a hablar, cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera, si deseas ir por venganza allá tú, no es mi asunto. —Encogiéndose de hombros el joven volvió a echar a andar pero Hinata lo sujetó por la playera—. ¿Ah? —Suigetsu parpadeó—. ¿Es que se te ofrece una limonada?, no pareces la clase de persona que quiera una noche de placer en el bosque, aunque igual y puedo cumplir fantasías extrañas. —Muy a su pesar Hinata enrojeció y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces? —Él parecía curioso así que decidió abordarlo cuando ese sentimiento siguiera patente en sus ojos.

—Yo ne-necesito volverme más fuerte.

—Oh vaya, pues suerte con eso. —Los ojos violetas chispearon bajo la lluvia.

—De-déjeme ir con usted Suigetsu-san.

—A ver, déjame lo pienso. —El joven caviló dos segundos y luego giró a ella con los ojos entrecerrados—. No.

—¡Pe-pero…!

—Yo no hago de niñera, una vez tuve un equipo y cuando empezaba a creer que éramos amigos o alguna mierda así todos se largaron sin más.

—Yo, yo haré lo que usted quiera.

—Mira niña, —el joven arqueó ambas cejas aunque lo cierto es que eran de la misma edad—, una persona no debería hacer ofrecimientos como ese tan a la ligera.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo a la ligera! —Hinata sintió como su corazón se desbocaba, tenía miedo, últimamente ese era un sentimiento que se había repetido incontables veces, pero el recuerdo de Hanabi era más fuerte, la decisión que había tomado irrevocable.

—¿Ah si? —Suigetsu volvió a repasarla por entero con la mirada, Hinata deseó con toda el alma que él viera algo que le gustara, algo que lo incitara a llevarla con él, aunque de por sí sabía que no era llamativa en lo absoluto—. Mira, cuando me uní a Sasuke me puso una prueba el muy bastardo, ¿qué te parece?, te pongo una prueba y si la pasas nos vamos entendiendo.

—De acuerdo. —Se obligó a si misma a no tartamudear esta vez, no quería que él se arrepintiera en último momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto despertó con un enorme bostezo, debido a que la misión anterior había sido en extremo larga le habían dado unas mini vacaciones, pensó en ir a molestar a Sasuke pero en el último momento decidió mejor darse vuelta en la cama y abrazar la almohada, justo estaba soñando en un bol caliente de ramen cuando el sol empezó a entrar por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, ¡maldito fuera Sai por dejar abierta la ventana el día anterior!

Su amigo había llegado diciendo algo acerca de "captar la destrucción en su sentido más puro" y se había puesto a pintar el recibidor de su departamento, lejanamente Naruto pensó que quizás aquello debía ofenderlo de alguna forma, pero bueno, Sai le había llevado una sandia de regalo así que cuando había acabado de zampársela la idea de que debía estar molesto se había evaporado con las semillas que había lanzado desde su boca hasta el patio.

Debido a lo molesto del sol Naruto terminó levantándose pesadamente, con un suspiro hondo estiró ambos brazos al techo y luego se talló fuerte los ojos, cómo siempre encontró su cocina devastada, una de las razones por las que prefería asaltar los almuerzos de Sasuke, sujetó el cartón de leche entre sus manos y lo meneó en el aire, caducado, para no perder la costumbre.

Desganado se puso unas bermudas azules y una playera con gorro naranja y salió de su apartamento casi arrastrando los pies, a esas horas seguro que el borde de Sasuke se encontraba entrenando, Sakura en el hospital y Sai de misión, no tenía de otra que buscar por ahí un lugar para desayunar, Sakura le había dicho infinidad de veces que el ramen no era exactamente un buen almuerzo, pero a él no le importaba mucho lo que dijera sobre la salud la verdad, después de todo era en extremo raro que un ninja muriera de causas naturales o problemas de salud, la mayor de las veces era con una espada en el estomago o un jutsu por el culo, cómo diría Kakashi.

—¡Buenos días! —En cuanto entró al restaurante su ánimo mejoro considerablemente, nada como Ichiraku para volver a ser feliz, para su sorpresa se encontró con que Kiba ocupaba un asiento en la barra, los hombros echados hacía delante y una mala leche que se notaba desde que se ponía un pie dentro, de cualquier manera lo saludó con la efusividad de siempre—. ¡Kiba!, ¿qué haces?

—Comiendo, idiota. —Bien, aquello no había sido amable.

—¡¿A quien llamas idiota, idiota?

—Naruto, ¿empiezas con un especial de la casa? —Akane se asomó desde atrás de la barra antes de que aquellos siguieran con su discusión.

—¡Ah sí!, —concentrado en el ramen Naruto sonrió ampliamente pero luego giró la mirada nuevamente hacía el castaño—, ¿qué pulga te picó?

—¡Bah!, —Kiba meneó el vaso de agua en el aire—, es sólo que me tiene hasta la coronilla que nadie me diga que diablos pasa con Hinata.

—¿Aún no logras verla? —Naruto parpadeó, habían pasado ya tres días desde la reunión en el bar.

—No. —Kiba sorbió sus fideos aún con el ceño fruncido—. Ya ni siquiera sale nadie a decirme nada, simplemente no me dejan entrar o me dicen que por favor me vaya, por lo menos la primera vez Hiashi tuvo la decencia de correrme en persona.

—¿Hiashi es el padre de Hinata, verdad?

—¿Pero es que no sabes nada? —Kiba lo observó como quien ve a un caso perdido—. Ni porque es el clan más importante de la Hoja.

—Ya sabes que a mi no me gusta eso de los rangos y prestigio y esas cosas. —Naruto sujetó los palillos al ver llegar el primer plato de esa mañana.

—Pues deberías irte interesando si planeas ser Hokage. —Kiba arqueó una ceja y terminando su bol de ramen se levantó dejando el importe sobre la barra—. Si logras ver a Hinata dile que la estoy buscando.

—Entendido. —Naruto le guiñó un ojo y el castaño dio media vuelta para acto seguido salir del establecimiento. Naruto siguió comiendo su bol, aunque esta vez lentamente, se preguntaba donde estaba Hinata, desde que había vuelto de la misión no la había visto y si Kiba tampoco la había logrado encontrar eso sumaba cerca de seis días sin que nadie la viera, claro, eso tomando en cuenta que Kiba la había buscado desde que había llegado de su propia misión, podría ser que nadie la hubiera visto desde antes.

—Que extraño. —El rubio sorbió lentamente su ramen, igual y si iba a preguntar a la mansión Hyuuga alguien le daría razones, no por nada se había vuelto el héroe de Konoha, pero no había suficientes motivos para que de un momento a otro fuera a preguntar por la heredera Hyuuga.

Ciertamente las cosas entre ellos no estaban claras o mejor dicho, nunca se habían aclarado, desde la vez que ella había dicho amarlo ya había pasado un año, a lo largo de ese tiempo Naruto había tenido tiempo para pensar, para meditarlo, mentiría si decía que la amaba de vuelta, pero el hecho de saber de su amor lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, una felicidad que no sabía que existía.

Aún recordaba aquella vez cuando en medio de la guerra había ido a rescatarla, no lo había pensado, simplemente había corrido hacía ella mientras dejaba que sus clones se enfrentaran en otras batallas. No era tampoco que Hinata estuviera en un peligro mortal porque de no haber llegado él lo más seguro es que Kiba y Neji hubieran alcanzado a rescatarla, entonces, ¿por qué había ido?, la respuesta era bastante clara si la analizaba, lo cierto es que había querido, por una vez en la vida, ser el príncipe azul de la chica que decía amarlo, quería que ella lo viera fuerte y gallardo, tan confiable y honorable como no lo había sido nunca, como no lo había sido en los días de academia.

—¿De que te ríes Naruto? —Akane lo observó curiosa y él negó con la cabeza acabándose de golpe su tazón.

—No, de nada.

—¿Te sirvo otro?

—Me gustaría, pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien Naruto?

—De maravilla. —El joven le hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos y salió del establecimiento mucho más animado que cuando había entrado. Remoloneó un rato por la calle mientras la gente de los puestos lo saludaba y los niños de la academia le pedían autógrafos, convertirse en el héroe de Konoha le había dado muchas satisfacciones que jamás había sentido. Cuando era niño luchaba porque lo dejaran entrar a las tiendas y ahora todo mundo quería tenerlo con él, a veces aquello era capaz de ponerle una sonrisota en la cara, pero en otras ocasiones le fastidiaba un poco, suponía que así era como se sentía Sasuke de chico.

Sin tener un rumbo definido empezó a andar hacía los jardines, inconscientemente alejándose de la gente que lo asediaba, con sorpresa descubrió a Konohamaru parado frente a la piedra de los caídos, la bufanda ondeando en el viento y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Konohamaru? —Al instante el chico dio un respingo, Naruto temió haber interrumpido algún momento sentimental pero el muchachito giró a él con gesto sorprendido, sin rastros de lágrimas o cosa parecida.

—¿Naruto-niichan? —Sus ojos oscuros lo enfocaron—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada en realidad, —el rubio se pasó una mano tras la nuca sonriendo—, ¿y tu?

—Humm, —Konohamaru volvió a posar su atención en la piedra—, vine a ver de nuevo los nombres, supongo…

—Ah. —Naruto dio un par de pasos hacía la piedra, hasta quedar frente a ella, el mausoleo de los caídos, con delicadeza pasó la yema de los dedos por encima de los nombres de sus padres.

_Minato Namikaze_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro recordando los pocos momentos que había logrado compartir con ellos. Konohamaru también sonrió de la misma manera, él también tenía sus propios muertos que recordar, pero pensar en ellos sólo le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—Estoy un poco preocupado. —Konohamaru se meció en sus pies, de adelante hacía atrás.

—¿Y eso por que? —Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Es porque hace ya más de un mes que Hanabi-chan no se presenta con su equipo. —Naruto pensó vagamente que ese nombre le sonaba.

—¿Es una amiga tuya?

—Bah, —Konohamaru hizo un mohín—, es una princesa fría. —Sin embargo desvió el rostro sonrojado, al instante Naruto se puso en su modo tonto picándole las costillas.

—Ya veo, ya veo, es tu chica. —Al instante levantó el dedo meñique.

—¡Que no! —El chico se cruzó de brazos muy ufano—. Es sólo que resulta extraño, para colmo su jounnin sensei ha dicho que le pondrá un reemplazo y no ha querido dar más explicaciones, también fui a su casa pero nadie me hizo caso. —El niño alzó la barbilla poniendo mala cara—. Ahora ni siquiera me sirvió ser el nieto del tercero.

—Oh. —Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Hay cosas que ni la fama nos puede traer.

—Supongo…

—De cualquier forma si es tu chica deberías buscarla con más ahínco. —Naruto le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y Konohamaru se largó mascullando que en realidad era un tío imposible, que en primera no entendía cómo es que lo había nombrado su sensei en algún momento de su existencia.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al verlo alejarse, Konohamaru había sido uno de los primeros en hacerlo sentir aceptado, aún recordaba aquella sonrisa chimuela de cuando lo había conocido, en aquel instante no sabía quien era más burro si él o el niño.

—No hemos cambiado mucho a fin de cuentas. —Pasando sus manos tras su nuca el joven sonrió, desde que había acabado la gran cuarta guerra ninja sentía que su vida y el mundo en sí había dado una vuelta entera, el odio seguía existiendo, pero ahora creía que los shinobis podían entenderse los unos a los otros, habían acabado con el poder oscuro que intentaba hacerse con el mundo, entraban a una nueva etapa más luminosa.

—¡Naruto! —Sorpresivamente escuchó la voz de Sakura y giró hacía ella parpadeando.

—Sakura-chan, pensé que te tocaba turno en el hospital. —Su amiga se paró frente a él apoyándose en sus rodillas por el esfuerzo.

—Ah, ah, —jadeó intentando recuperar el aire—, sí, tengo que volver, pero me he escapado un momento.

—Sakura-chan, —el rubio arqueó sugestivamente ambas cejas—, ¿acaso querías verme? —Como recompensa se ganó un golpe en la cabeza que auguró un chipote de rápido crecimiento—. ¡Outch!

—Claro que no, idiota. —La joven por fin pudo dejar de resoplar y se irguió colocando las manos en su cintura—. Lo que pasa es que descubrí algo extraño.

—¿Extraño? —A Naruto que aún le punzaba el golpe le pareció que sus palabras dejaban mucho que desear.

—Escucha, —Sakura giró a ambos lados para asegurarse que se encontraban solos—, Tsunade-sama me ha mandado llamar a su oficina, lo único que sucedía es que había tomado de más así que tuve que hacerme cargo de ella, ni porque es la Hokage, maldición. —La chica entrecerró los ojos mientras una vena empezaba a palpitar en su frente.

—Bueno, así es Oba-chan. —Naruto intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

—La cuestión es, —Sakura volvió a recuperar el aire de misterio de antes—, como no podía irme y dejarla ahí medio desmayada me puse a acomodar sus papeles, ya sabes que las fichas con los nombres de todos los ninjas de la aldea se encuentran ahí.

—Hum, sí.

—¿Te acuerdas que en el bar dije que la ficha de Hinata se encontraba libre de misión?

—Sí. —Sus ojos azules centellearon, esta vez prestándole mayor atención a la conversación.

—Bueno, ahora que me he fijado no esta entre los ninjas que se supone están dentro de la aldea.

—¿Entonces si esta de misión?

—Ese es el asunto, tampoco esta entre los ninjas que salieron a misión.

—¿Entonces? —Naruto la observó perplejo.

—No sé. —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Busque su ficha por todos lados, pero simplemente no la encontré.

—Kiba me dijo hace poco que nadie ha querido decirle nada de ella con los Hyuuga.

—Esto es muy raro. —Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y luego miró el cielo—. Es muy tarde, debo irme o me regañaran en el hospital. —La joven agitó una mano en el aire, dio media vuelta y hecho a correr, sólo hasta entonces al rubio se le ocurrió una última pregunta.

—¡Oye Sakura-chan!, ¡¿Por qué viniste hasta acá a decírmelo? —Hizo altavoz con las manos para que ella pudiera escucharlo, pero la joven contestó sin girar a verlo.

—¡Pensé que siendo tú te interesaría! —Y sin más se perdió en la siguiente calle, Naruto parpadeó ladeando la cabeza, bueno, si que le interesaba aunque no le hubiera entendido de todo a Sakura en cuanto a su última expresión se refería, ¿cómo que siendo él?

—En fin. —El joven meditó un momento su plan de acción, pero al final le ganó la exaltación, tomando en cuenta que una Hokage tomada no le diría gran cosa partió hacía la mansión Hyuuga, igual y le daban la patada como a Kiba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cuando estuvo frente a los inmensos portales empezó a sentirse nervioso, nunca había estado ahí y era un lugar realmente imponente, oh bueno, no se iba a echar para atrás, era Naruto Uzumaki ni más ni menos.

—Err, ¡hola! —Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y por lo mismo se asustó lo indecible cuando Hiashi Hyuuga se apareció frente a él casi al instante, como si lo estuviera esperando.

—¿A que debemos el honor de tener a Uzumaki Naruto en el umbral de nuestra casa? —La voz fría le hizo al rubio preguntarse si en realidad era un honor o se estaba burlando de él, nunca había sido particularmente bueno con el sarcasmo y eso que Sasuke era un experto en el mismo.

—Eh, sí. —Por alguna razón se sintió un colegial preguntando por su novia al padre de la misma—. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con Hinata.

—Lo lamento pero ella no esta disponible.

—Humm, —el rubio carraspeó—, ¿cuándo lo estará?

—Quien sabe. —El patriarca lo observó con aquellos ojos sin interés, Naruto sintió un escalofrío, era como ver la mirada de Neji corregida y aumentada.

—Pero esta aquí, ¿cierto?

—Obviamente no "aquí", —Hiashi hizo énfasis en la palabra—, por lo menos no creo que éste bajo su zapato y tampoco bajo el mío. —Naruto boqueó de manera que parecía un pez fuera del agua, aquello había sido grosero pero no sabía como regresársela.

—¿Cuándo podré verla?

—Ciertamente el ojo blanco no se caracteriza por ver el futuro, joven héroe. —Naruto empezaba a irritarse, ahora entendía porque se había encontrado a Kiba tan cabreado por la mañana.

—Volveré mañana. —Sentenció de una manera que no daba pie a contradicciones.

—Lo estaremos esperando. —Hiashi se quedo ahí parado, las manos metidas en las largas mangas de su yukata y los brazos cruzados al frente. Naruto se alejó con muestras de estar realmente enfadado, pero en cuanto notó que Hiashi se alejaba de la puerta corrió y se pegó a la pared del complejo, se suponía que no debía usar su modo Sannin ni su modo Kyuubi a menos que se tratara de una emergencia, pero esa era una emergencia.

Colocó a un Naruto a tomar energía de la naturaleza, concentrándose en eso y no en Hinata, de lo contrario terminaría hecho un sapo y cuando tuvo el poder suficiente sus ojos se volvieron dorados, sintió el poder recorrerlo y en un instante repasó el chakra de todos los integrantes del complejo Hyuuga, pudo distinguir a Neji entrenando en los patios traseros, al parecer alguien vigilaba su desempeño, distinguió chicos correteando por los pasillos, algunas personas haciendo comida, otros que estudiaban, pero no encontró a Hinata por ningún lado.

—No esta. —Deshizo su transformación volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, si antes estaba un poco preocupado ahora no tenía manera de nombrar al nuevo sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Escucha, —Suigetsu le susurró a Hinata, ambos estaban agazapados tras unos matorrales, Hinata sentía que la sangre le corría tan rápidamente que de un momento a otro caería desmayada—, si es cierto lo que me contaste no te importa que tu aldea no te vuelva a aceptar, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Sus dedos se apretaron unos contra otros con fuerza, la verdad es que no quería pensar en eso, le hubiera gustado terminar con lo que iba a hacer y regresar a la aldea, aunque no hubiera nadie esperándola ahí.

—Entonces esta es mi condición, —Suigetsu señaló al frente, a donde dos Chunnin de la aldea de las Nubes estaban sentados en el suelo comiendo un tardío desayuno—, demuéstrame que no te importa nada, mátalos.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata observó a Suigetsu y luego volvió la mirada a los ninjas que no le habían hecho nada—. Konoha mantiene una alianza con las grandes naciones ninja y si yo…

—Pensé que ya no te importaba tu aldea. —Suigetsu se miró las uñas fingiendo un gran interés en las mismas.

—E-es que… —Hinata volvió nuevamente la vista a los ninjas frente a ella, simplemente no podía, no creía que asesinar gente inocente fuera la manera de llevar a cabo su venganza, ¿no desencadenaría eso una espiral de odio sin fin?

—Si no lo haces no te dejare ir conmigo. —Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas—. Para graduarse en mi academia debías matar a los compañeros con los que habías estudiado por años, claro que de esa manera podías vengarte de uno o dos pesados. —El joven caviló un momento, una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo en su rostro.

—Pero… —Hinata volvió nuevamente la vista hacía los ninjas, en su interior se debatía el sentimiento de cumplir su misión y su natural tendencia a la bondad, de esa manera no ganaría nada, pero de cualquier modo no podía traicionar tan fácilmente sus principios.

—Ya lo dije, si no los matas no vienes conmigo. —Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos categórico, ella apretó los puños bajando la vista al suelo, era por demás, no podía hacerlo, se mordió el labio con fuerza, quizás estaba perdiendo una terriblemente grande oportunidad, pero no podía, simplemente…

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Uno de los Chunnin se levantó, un kunai en su mano, el otro se puso en guardia al instante. Por un momento Hinata sintió su cuerpo tensarse, pero al instante siguiente Suigetsu la tomó de una mano y se paró jalándola con él.

—¿Qué hay muchachos?, nosotros por aquí paseando.

—Hozuki Suigetsu. —Uno de los Chunnin murmuró, el kunai temblando ligeramente en su mano.

—Oh, no tendré que presentarme. —Suigetsu sonrió con todos sus dientes aserrados.

—Un Hyuuga. —El otro se fijó en los ojos de Hinata, en el protector colgando de su cuello.

—Bueno muchachos, dos opciones. —Suigetsu levantó dos dedos al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo—. Atacar y morir o correr y probablemente morir, personalmente me agrada más perseguir a la presa, ya saben, le pone emoción al asunto.

—¡Maldito! —Uno de los Chunnin se lanzó hacía delante apretando los dientes, el otro hizo una serie de sellos y al instante un rayo apareció en su mano, Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar las cosas, el bombeo de su corazón le dejo bien a las claras que se encontraba en una pelea a muerte. Rápidamente se colocó en la posición clásica de combate de su familia, Suigetsu se disolvió en el suelo y el líquido viscoso en el que se había convertido reptó hasta alcanzar al tipo con un rayo en la mano.

—¡Junken! —Hinata no pudo seguirlo por más tiempo con la vista, su propio combate no resultaba muy favorecedor, no alcanzó a conectar el golpe y su oponente si que la lanzó de una feroz patada, sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones cuando se paró como pudo para esquivar un ataque de electricidad directo a su cabeza.

—¿Sabías que el agua conduce a la electricidad? —Suigetsu que se había enroscado alrededor de su oponente sonrió de manera bastante aterradora y luego colocó la mano convertida en agua sobre la mano de su oponente, al instante el rayo que se concentraba entre los dedos del Chunnin empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Suigetsu y como consecuencia su propio cuerpo, el hombre lanzó un grito desgarrador antes de caer fulminado al suelo, Suigetsu también se dejo caer de sentón al suelo sacudiendo su cabeza, si que había sido una experiencia _electrizante._

Giró distraído la cabeza y se encontró con que la chica se encontraba en problemas, el hombre la seguía con relámpagos en ambas manos, si no salía de esa no pensaba ni por asomo ayudarla, si no era capaz ni siquiera de vencer a un Chunnin no le serviría ni cómo entretenimiento.

Hinata boqueó una vez más intentando mantener la guardia, sentía la adrenalina recorrerla, no quería matar a esa persona, no quería hacerle daño, no había sido su intención, si Suigetsu no la hubiera jalado con ella ni siquiera habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a él.

El ninja volvió a golpearla, esta vez en el brazo que se había roto hacía poco, Hinata sintió como el dolor la recorría por entero, casi pudo escuchar crujir las porciones óseas aún sin acabar de pegar, o quizás volviendo a quebrarse.

Pero entonces cómo si se tratara de una película en reversa le vino a la mente todo, la sangre tibia, el rostro sin vida de su hermana, una noche de luna llena, un samurai que la miraba desde lo alto.

_Patética, patética._

Y una promesa, una que no podía negar, una que tenía que cumplir, que se había fijado sin importar las consecuencias. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando algo desconocido dentro de ella la empujo hacía delante, ni siquiera lo pensó, el kunai dio un giro en su muñeca antes de encontrar el sitio adecuado, hundiéndose en el estomago de su contrincante, la sangre empezó a surgir tibia, como la sangre de Hanabi, no es que no hubiera matado antes, es que era la primera vez que no era por una misión.

—Oh vaya. —Suigetsu se paró a su lado y arqueó una ceja—. No fue muy elegante, pero supongo que sirve. —El ninja aún respiraba, dificultosamente, agonizando—. Morirá dentro de poco. —El joven de la Niebla pronosticó cómo si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—¿Entonces…? —Hinata intentó que la voz le saliera libre de emoción pero no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

—Bueno, el trato era que mataras a los dos, pero supongo que tuve un poco de culpa por emocionarme. —Pasando una mano por su cabello el joven giró a ver el cielo, hacía rato que el sol brillaba en lo alto—. Esta bien, te vienes conmigo.

—¿En serio?

—Podría ser interesante. —El joven arqueó ambas cejas—. Aunque desde ya que te quede claro que no somos "tú y yo", si te pasa algo te dejare tirada, ¿esta claro?

—Sí.

—No somos un equipo, pareja, compañeros o como quieras llamarlo.

—E-entendido.

—Sólo estoy interesado en ayudarte a encontrar al samurai ese porque aún recuerdo cómo nos patearon el trasero a Juugo y a mí, sería bueno regresarles la delicadeza.

—De acuerdo Suigetsu-san.

—Con Suigetsu esta bien. —El joven giró a verla con una ceja arqueada. —Somos de la edad, no me hagas ver viejo.

—¿Su-Suigetsu-kun?

—Nadie me ha llamado así antes. —El joven frunció un poco el ceño y colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, luego su mirada se iluminó—. ¡Sí!, me gusta.

—E-entonces Suigetsu-kun…

—Sí, ahora vamos a buscar agua que me muero de sed. —Pasando ambas manos tras su nuca el muchacho echó a andar de nuevo, Hinata lo siguió tratando de no mirar al hombre que dejaban muriendo tras ellos, no quería pensar en él, lo borraría de su mente, alejaría esos ojos oscuros y aquel cabello castaño, olvidaría esa piel morena haciendo contraste con la playera blanca bajo el chaleco.

Cuando ya ambos se encontraban muy lejos del claro los dos compañeros de los Chunnin de la Nube llegaron al sitio de reunión, asustados de ver la condición de sus camaradas corrieron hacía ellos, uno estaba muerto desde hacía tiempo, su cuerpo completamente frío, el otro sin embargo alcanzó a decir algo antes de dejar escapar su vida con un suspiro.

—Suigetsu… de la Niebla… un Hyuuga… de Konoha… una chica… familia principal. —Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras pero para sus compañeros fueron suficientes, al parecer la aparente paz no podía durar demasiado al fin y al cabo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Tengo bastantes ideas para esta historia, así que aún no sé muy bien que camino va a tomar. Sé que a la mayoría le emocionó el ver a una Hinata oscura, pero paciencia que una persona no se llena de odio de la noche a la mañana, agradezco profundamente a:

**Tsuki Tsuruga**

**Brujhah**

**Haruto-kun**

**Adlgutie**

**Jan di-chan**

**Ridesh**

**Haibara20**

**Ketty**

**Ratka**

**Mary Uchiha-sama**

**Maribelteka**

**Bella Uchija**

**Aio hyuga**

**Pao Uchiuga**

**Hinata-Tsuki**

Espero ir contestando todas sus dudas conforme pase la trama, por ahora espero que les haya gustado la entrada de Suigetsu, deje unas pequeñas pistas difusas en este capitulo, a ver si alguien las encuentra, un beso Ciao

_26 de Octubre del 2011 Miércoles_


	3. Cazadores

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 3: Cazadores**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata abrió los ojos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir de dolor, el día anterior Suigetsu le había vendado el brazo de manera apretada murmurando que un hueso mal soldado sólo les traería problemas. A decir verdad le había sorprendido ampliamente que él se preocupara por su estado, cuando habían decidido viajar juntos el joven de la Niebla había dejado muy en claro que no abrigarían ningún lazo de compañerismo, sin embargo parecía que él había sido el primero en romper la regla y eso a solo un par de horas de caminar juntos.

Ladeando la cabeza Hinata enfocó a donde Suigetsu dormía con la boca bien abierta y las piernas extendidas de par en par, contrario a sus suposiciones el muchacho no había roncado en toda la noche. Habían armado una tienda de campaña y se habían metido los dos dentro, hacía un frío endemoniado afuera así que la noche no había sido precisamente placentera.

Por largos segundos Hinata contempló el rostro dormido de su compañero, la verdad es que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho el día anterior ella tenía sus dudas acerca de su personalidad, no le parecía que un desalmado pudiera dormir tan cómodamente al lado de una chica que acababa de conocer, o quizás solo fuera un poco ingenuo.

—Mmm… —Finalmente Suigetsu abrió un ojo y la enfocó aún modorro—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días Suigetsu-kun. —Supuso que debía tener un aspecto horroroso, ojeras, el cabello desordenado y el brazo en cabestrillo.

—Hace un frío espantoso. —El joven se revolvió contra su desgastada cobija, incluso en eso no era consecuente con sus palabras porque le había prestado la otra manta en vez de cobijarse bien él.

—Se esta acercando el invierno. —Hinata intentó aplacar un poco su cabello con la mano libre, Suigetsu volvió a cerrar los ojos, a la joven le pareció que tenía mucha similitud con un gato perezoso.

—Me gustaría dormir la próxima vez en una posada, desgraciadamente no tengo mucho dinero.

—Yo tampoco, lo siento. —Se había mentalizado toda la noche intentando no tartamudear en su presencia, lo último que quería era que su constante repetir de palabras la volviera desagradable a sus ojos.

—No importa, pero para una venganza se necesitan poder y dinero y si no hay dinero por lo menos el poder debería ser bastante grande.

—Ah…

—Mentiría si dijera que soy el hombre más fuerte de los alrededores. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—. Tengo un buen nivel, ¿ves?, pero no creo que pudiera hacer mucho contra Sasuke por ejemplo.

—E-entiendo. —Hinata casi se rompió los dedos de tanto que los apretó, había vuelto a tartamudear.

—Por el momento vamos a esperar a que sane ese brazo. —Suigetsu asomó un ojo violeta por encima de su cobija—. Después igual y podemos conseguir dinero. —Hinata estaba completamente segura de que los métodos que el tendría para ganar dinero no serían precisamente honrados, pero a esas alturas suponía que no debía importarle.

—Bien. —Se quedo sentada ahí mientras escuchaba como una tenue lluvia golpeaba la pared de la tienda, Suigetsu se revolvió contra si mismo intentando ganar calor, su cabeza de blancos cabellos se arrebujaba contra la manta que no le brindaba demasiado calor.

—¿Por qué no duermes otro rato? —Suigetsu le habló desde debajo de su manta.

—Hum… —Hinata desvió la mirada—. Ya no tengo sueño.

—Todas las mujeres son iguales. —La voz del joven le llegó como un farfullo lejano—. Karin también se despertaba muy temprano, por lo menos tú no me pateas en la cabeza para que me levante.

—¿Karin-san? —Hinata parpadeó, había visto pocas veces a la pelirroja en Konoha, pero en general se le notaba bastante respetuosa, bueno, eso cuando no quería engañar a alguien, pero de ahí a patear chicos en la cabeza…

—No deberías llamarla con tanto respeto. —Molesto Suigetsu se volvió un ovillo—. Es una arpía de lo peor, —nuevamente un ojito violeta hizo su aparición entre los hilachos de la manta—, siempre se portaba tan empalagosa con Sasuke y al momento siguiente me estampaba un puñetazo en la cara, además es una malhablada, no he conocido mujer más desesperante.

—En Konoha no parecía que… —La voz se le apagó en la garganta y volvió a enlazar los dedos bajando la mirada.

—Es normal que te duela un poco estar lejos de tu aldea cuando acabas de abandonarla, —nuevamente la voz apagada de Suigetsu hizo aparición—, a mí me pasó.

—Hum. —No esperaba que él fuera a contarle algo así y volvió a echarle una mirada de reojo aunque sólo podía ver sus cabellos blancos sobresaliendo de la manta y el taco humano que él mismo había formado, de alguna manera le recordó un poco al revoltoso de Kiba que siempre decía que era rudo aunque a veces la ternura se le escapara sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—En una media hora nos pondremos en marcha, iremos de pueblo en pueblo hasta que ese brazo cure.

—Lamento ser una carga.

—Olvídalo. —Y volvió a reinar el silencio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto había estado teniendo días que no podían catalogarse precisamente como buenos, desde que había descubierto que Hinata no se encontraba en Konoha se la había pasado molestando a medio mundo para descubrir donde se encontraba, por desgracia no había mucha gente que pudiera ayudarle.

Sakura se encontraba demasiado ocupada en el hospital y con su futura promoción para que pudiera serle de verdadera utilidad y aunque la joven se mostraba preocupada por Hinata Naruto no quería agregarle más estrés a su ajetreada vida.

Neji (en quien al principio había centrado sus esperanzas) había sido enviado a una misión apenas un día después de regresar de la que habían tenido en conjunto, el asunto era particularmente raro porque se suponía que a menos que fuera una misión urgente se le debía dar un periodo de reposo a un ninja que volvía de un mandato fuera de la aldea, pero al joven Hyuuga lo habían mandado a una situación absurda con la aldea de la arena que bien habría podido hacer un Chunnin cualquiera.

Sasuke por supuesto no era un buen apoyo por el simple y sencillo hecho de que no quería serlo, Naruto estaba seguro de que si su amigo usara su sagaz mente para ayudarlo ya habrían dado con la solución a tan enigmática circunstancia, pero Sasuke se dedicaba a tirarse a rascarse la panza antes de intentar pensar siquiera un par de segundos en Hinata, era desesperante, para colmo cuando le había querido transmitir sus dudas el muy maldito había arqueado una ceja.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —Decididamente no tenía perdón.

Por esas circunstancias el rubio se había mostrado tan irritable últimamente, había que agregarle por supuesto que Tsunade se había hecho de una maravillosa habilidad para burlarlo, parecía que últimamente el último sitio donde pasaba el tiempo era en su oficina, Naruto ya se había cansado de seguirle la pista como un perro para al final darse de bruces con que la Hokage ya se había ido.

Kiba lo había ayudado en sus pesquisas un par de veces, pero un día cualquiera el joven Inuzuka también había sido mandado a una misión y se había marchado refunfuñando.

—Te encargo a Hinata, encuéntrala. —Pero en primera instancia era imposible encontrar a alguien en un lugar donde definitivamente no estaba y Naruto estaba seguro de que la chica no se encontraba en Konoha y el hecho de que Hiashi se lo diera a entender de manera poco amable también acababa de agriarle el carácter.

Siempre que iba a la mansión Hyuuga terminaba saliendo de ahí sin pistas y con la sensación de que le habían jugado el dedo en la boca. Shino que nunca hablaba más de la cuenta le había recomendado calma y pensamiento critico, pero si había algo que pudiera estar alejado de Naruto Uzumaki eran sin lugar a dudas esas dos palabras, no se podía estar quieto y tanta vuelta como león enjaulado empezaba a fastidiar también a Sasuke quien siempre veía su casa invadida por la presencia rubia de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que Hinata-chan esta metida en problemas.

—Los ninjas tienen problemas todo el tiempo. —Sasuke le gruñó, era una típica tarde con él arreglando una puerta y Naruto patrullando por el pasillo con el ceño exageradamente fruncido.

—Problemas serios.

—Que no este en la aldea en realidad no es grave siendo una kunoichi. —Le estaba contestando en automático lo mismo que le venía diciendo desde hacía más de una semana, sabía lo que Naruto le replicaría y conocía así mismo lo que él diría para contraatacar, aquella era una conversación recurrente que siempre acababa en lo mismo y que para colmo sólo servía para poner a Naruto en un estado irritante de nervios.

—Lo grave es que Sakura-chan asegura que su tarjeta no estaba marcada como misión.

—Quizás Sakura no se fijó bien.

—Yo también entré a la oficina de Tsunade-obachan, la tarjeta de Hinata-chan no estaba por ningún lado.

—Entonces debe estar en una misión secreta, cuando eso ocurre las tarjetas no están en ningún lado. —Sasuke en realidad no conocía esa información, pero últimamente inventaba cualquier cosa para que Naruto dejara de saltar de un lado a otro acabando con su escasa paciencia.

—Hinata-chan no es la clase de persona que mandarían a algo tan peligroso. —Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento, pero prefería insistir en eso que buscar algo más lógico que pudiera satisfacer al rubio.

—Deja que el tiempo pasé, la verdad saldrá a la luz. —Por fin colocó el último clavo y cerró la puerta para ver que había quedado en perfectas condiciones, no había descubierto que era bueno en trabajos manuales hasta hacía muy poco cuando después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto había decidido que adecentaría un poco al menos las habitaciones que usaba para si mismo.

—¡No puedo esperar que la verdad salga a la luz! —Naruto golpeó con un pie en el suelo, oh claro, si no le hacía caso usaba la violencia física—. Cuando la verdad de Itachi salió a la luz tú ya lo habías matado. —Sin olvidar su sensible consideración a sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? —Sin alteración en su tono de voz Sasuke volvió a abrir la puerta para asegurar su funcionamiento.

—Si por lo menos te tomaras un par de minutos para pensar en otra posibilidad…

—Podrías pensar por ti mismo.

—Tú eres mejor en eso. —Naruto reconoció con un chasquido de lengua, no se rebajaría a decirle a Sasuke en que era mejor que él de no ser porque ya estaba suficientemente desesperado a esas alturas.

—Oh, gracias por el crédito. —Sasuke apenas arqueó las cejas—. Pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Es porque no estas poniendo empeño. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya he dicho antes que ni siquiera la recuerdo bien. —Sasuke cruzó el pasillo dándole un aventón en el hombro al rubio para quitarlo del camino, estaba empezando a irritarse pero Naruto también era tozudo cuando lo requería.

—Hinata Hyuuga, callada, tímida, cabello negro, piel muy blanca…

—Físicamente si la recuerdo. —Sasuke le envió una mirada oblicua—. Me refiero a que no tuve suficiente contacto con ella como para saber en que anda metida.

—Bueno… —Naruto titubeó un par de segundos—. Mayormente es tímida, cuando habla suele tartamudear, por lo general siempre esta sonrojada, pero cuando tocan algo importante para ella puede transformarse, es como si todo su valor saliera a flote sin que le importe nada más.

—Suena peligroso. —Sasuke se sentó en la barra de su cocina y acercó un plato con manzana—. ¿Es la chica que dices que se enfrentó a Pain por ti, no?

—Hum. —Naruto también trepó a la barra, le había contado a Sasuke acerca de que Hinata lo había ayudado, pero no le había dicho que ella había dicho amarlo, de hecho no se lo había dicho a nadie, dudaba que Hinata se lo hubiera platicado a alguien por otro lado.

—Una chica como esa parece que hace las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado.

—Ella no es tonta. —El rubio frunció exageradamente el ceño.

—Sólo digo que parece la clase de persona que se lanzaría al ruedo sin más si cree que alguien que ama esta en problemas. —Sasuke empezó a comer para no seguir hablando, por alguna razón se había acordado de Itachi, quizás fuera por el desafortunado comentario anterior de Naruto.

—Bueno, —Naruto balanceó los pies en el aire—, eso no es malo, ¿no?

—Yo dije que era peligroso. —Sasuke tragó el trozo de manzana.

—¿Peligroso? —La mirada azul de Naruto quedo fija en algún punto de la pared.

—Me recuerda a cierto idiota con bigotes de zorro. —Naruto tardó un par de segundos en relacionar aquello con él mismo.

—¡Oye!

—Tal para cual. —Con desgano Sasuke se metió otro trozo de manzana en la boca.

—Estas muy poco participativo hoy. —El rubio bajó de un salto de la barra—. Debería ir a pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru.

—Haz lo que quieras. —El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, Naruto se dijo con fastidio que no parecía importarle que pasaran de su amistad, aún seguía preguntándose por qué diablos lo quería tanto.

—Nos vemos. —Salió del lugar sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta y avanzó con pasos lentos al centro de investigación, Shikamaru había ascendido puestos durante la cuarta guerra ninja, ahora era el jefe de esa división, lo cierto es que siempre estaba igual de atareado que Sakura, se preguntaba si podría ayudarlo.

—¿Puedo ver a Shikamaru? —Se inclinó sobre el primer escritorio que encontró, una chica rubia con gruesas gafas de fondo de botella lo observó un instante para luego abrir la boca.

—¡Ah, ah, claro Naruto-kun, pasa, pasa! —Naruto recordó haberla visto en una ocasión anterior, pocos días después de la muerte de Jiraiya, pero había olvidado su nombre.

—Ah gracias…

—Shion.

—¡Gracias Shion-chan! —La chica le sonrió ampliamente, Naruto recordó que cuando Shikamaru estaba presente ella solía sonrojarse, el hecho de que no se hubiera sonrojado al despedirlo con una sonrisa quería decir que ese sonrojo era solo para el Nara, condenado afortunado.

—¿Naruto? —Se encontró a su amigo tras una montaña de papeles, por alguna razón había pensado que estaría haciendo algo más emocionante, se había equivocado.

—Ey Shikamaru. —Se sentó antes de que el Nara pudiera sugerírselo—. Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo.

—¿Algo? —El joven arqueó ambas cejas.

—Es acerca de Hinata-chan, ella…

—Shino ya vino aquí a hablar acerca de eso. —Shikamaru se echó hacía atrás en su sillón—. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

—¡Yo también lo estoy! —No supo por qué lo había dicho y se sintió ridículo después de gritarlo, pero Shikamaru no dijo nada al respecto.

—Estuve haciendo un par de averiguaciones con Shino, desde el momento en que nadie supo nada de ella a la fecha ha pasado en realidad cerca de un mes.

—¿Un mes? —Por alguna razón Naruto sintió que se le iba el aire.

—Tuvo una última misión, —Shikamaru deslizó una mano, abrió un cajón y sacó una libreta—, fue cerca de un mes y medio atrás, regresó herida pero no de gravedad, se le fue otorgado un periodo de descanso que comprendía dos semanas, la última vez que uno de nosotros la vio fue hace un mes cuando tropezó con Ino y hablaron de flores, para ese entonces debía estar en sus últimos días de descanso así que es probable que la hubieran mandado a una misión inmediatamente después.

—Pero su tarjeta…

—Lo sé, —Shikamaru lo interrumpió—, Sakura nos lo dijo. Como miembro del servicio de inteligencia sé que los únicos que no figuran en las listas de misión o de permanencia en la aldea son los ANBU.

—Pero Hinata-chan no puede ser ANBU, —de no estar tan ansioso Naruto incluso podría haber reído con la absurda idea—, ella ni siquiera ha logrado alcanzar el nivel de Jounnin.

—Durante la guerra muchos fueron promovidos aun sin exámenes. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, se estaba refiriendo a si mismo obviamente.

—Lo sé. —Naruto apagó un poco la voz, no había sido su afán ofenderlo—. Es sólo que Hinata-chan…

—Parece poco probable. —Finalmente el Nara le dio la razón—. La verdad a Shino y a mí tampoco nos parecía factible, sin embargo la otra circunstancia por la que un ninja no figura en las listas es porque esta muerto, —un escalofrío recorrió a Naruto por entero—, o porque se ha vuelto un desertor.

—Imposible. —El rubio negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

—En adelante son solo suposiciones. —Shikamaru respiró hondamente—. Esto es lo que descubrimos Shino y yo, puede tener que ver con Hinata o no, son solo cosas curiosas que encontramos.

—¿De que se trata? —Los puños del rubio se presionaron con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el escritorio.

—Aunque cuando les preguntábamos de Hinata a los de la rama secundaria parecían genuinamente no saber nada de ella algunos de la rama principal tenían reacciones un poco más sospechosas, uno incluso nos dijo que no ganaríamos nada preguntando.

—¿A que se refería?

—No lo sé. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros—. Además un día después de que Ino vio a Hinata por última vez hubo un ingreso fantasma al hospital.

—¿A que te refieres? —Naruto parpadeó.

—Algunas veces nuestros prisioneros de guerra o espías necesitan tratamiento medico, como no se les puede tratar como a un paciente normal se les hospitaliza en una sección aislada del hospital de la que pocos conocen la existencia, a esto se le conoce como ingreso fantasma, como jefe del departamento de inteligencia casi siempre estoy enterado de estos acontecimientos, sin embargo no fui informado de este ingreso y cuando se lo pregunte a la Hokage me aseguró que todo debía tratarse de un error administrativo.

—¿Tu lo crees?

—No. —Los ojos del Nara se oscurecieron—. Porque también estaba registrada el alta, exactamente dos semanas después.

—¿Entonces…?

—Suponiendo que Hinata haya sido ese ingreso, ¿por qué se manejó de esa forma?, no sólo eso, el mismo día que esta registrada el alta hubo algo extraño en la puerta de salida de la aldea, por una hora no hubo guardia, cualquiera pudo haber entrado o salido en ese lapso.

—¿Por qué?

—En el informe dice que alguien desmayó al guardia y que el tiempo aproximado fue de una hora.

—¿Y por qué no dieron la alarma? —Sin entender Naruto frunció el ceño.

—El clan Hyuuga se encargó de recorrer con sus ojos toda la aldea, no había ningún extraño en Konoha.

—Pero alguien pudo haber salido.

—Así es.

—¿Pero por qué haría algo así Hinata-chan? —Aturdido Naruto echó ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás.

—No estamos seguros de esto, son sólo suposiciones. —Shikamaru ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Pues yo estoy seguro de que Hinata-chan no esta en la aldea. —El rubio se paró de su asiento luciendo consternado, ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta.

—Creo que la única que podría aclarar un poco las cosas es la Hokage, pero dudo que nos diga nada.

—Ya veremos. —Y en los ojos del rubio estaba pintada la determinación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Bien, aquí va. —Hinata esperó pacientemente a que Suigetsu metiera unas tijeras y empezara a abrir el yeso que le habían puesto en el brazo, con tanto mover y quitar se había tardado en consolidar más de la cuenta—. ¡Por fin! —El joven sonrió con humor—. Se te ha puesto un bracito de lastima. —Era cierto, el brazo que había tenido yeso se le había adelgazado en comparación del otro.

—Supongo que habrá que fortalecerlo de nuevo. —Hinata abrió y cerró los dedos de la mano, se sentía extraño sin el yeso.

—Ya era hora. —Suigetsu balanceó el yeso en un dedo—. Empezaba a creer que ese hueso nunca pegaría.

—Lamento que haya tardado tanto.

—No importa. —Suigetsu volvió a sonreírle, era una de esas sonrisas mitad divertida mitad malvadas que Hinata había aprendido a relacionar con el buen humor de su compañero, llevaban ya cerca de dos semanas juntos y debía admitir que la convivencia con Suigetsu era bastante llevadera. Al principio habían tenido sus roces, por ejemplo cuando ella tartamudeaba, más de una vez él había amenazado con dejarla tirada si seguía hablando de esa manera, también habían tenido problemas con el descaro de él y la usual timidez de ella, pero al final se habían acoplado bien a su viaje juntos.

—Ya podemos empezar a entrenar. —Hinata lo miró de reojo, en uno de sus arranques de buen humor él había prometido ayudarla con su entrenamiento debido a que era un chico de agua.

—¿Quieres empezar ahora? —Era el amanecer de un día particularmente gris, Suigetsu tenía la nariz roja por el viento helado que le daba de frente.

—Si a Suigetsu-kun no le agrada…

—Yo nunca rehúyo una pelea nena. —"Nena" era al parecer el mote que se le había antojado ponerle y Hinata ya había dejado atrás la irritante costumbre de sonrojarse hasta morir y empezar a balbucear cuando él se dirigía así a ella.

—¿Entonces…?

—¡En guardia! —El joven dejó caer el bulto con sus pertenencias y Hinata hizo lo mismo poniéndose en la posición propia de su familia, su brazo recién liberado le parecía casi ajeno, demasiado delgado y torpe por la falta de uso.

Suigetsu se lanzó hacía delante, automáticamente ella activó el Byakugan, pudo seguir sus movimientos gracias a su línea sanguínea, pero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el puñetazo a su hombro, rodó por el suelo un par de metros antes de levantarse, aquel golpe no era nada comparado con el Gatsuga de Kiba.

—Aguantas bien. —Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado para después pasar a convertirse en un charco de agua que avanzó hacía ella, al instante Hinata adelantó un pie y apretó los dientes, hacía tiempo que no usaba la técnica que había desarrollado por si misma en la que usaba el agua para probar sus golpes Junken.

—Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou. —Las venas alrededor de los ojos de Hinata se saltaron aún más, sus manos se movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa y al instante siguiente Suigetsu se echó hacía atrás abrazando con una mano su estomago.

—¡Oye!

—¡Lo siento Suigetsu-kun! —Asustada bajó la guardia.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —El joven boqueó intentando agarrar aire—. Me duele una infinidad.

—Es una técnica de mi familia. —Tuvo que pelear brutalmente contra si misma para no tartamudear.

—Ya había oído hablar antes de lo horrorosas que eran las técnicas Hyuuga. —El joven ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Pero sinceramente no esperaba que pudieras darme.

—Es porque me pasé buena parte de mi adolescencia entrenando con agua. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Ya. —Suigetsu frunció un poco el ceño—. Debería haber una manera de que usáramos eso a nuestro favor.

—Además de abrir puntos de chakra no veo la manera en la que pueda ayudarnos. —Hinata tuvo que abrazarse a si misma, una ráfaga de aire particularmente helada se estrelló contra ellos.

—Oh, hace un frío asqueroso. —Suigetsu tanteó en su cinturón por su botella de agua, si no se daba prisa solo tendría un bloque de hielo, luego, cuando llevaba la botella a medio camino de su boca se dirigió hacía ella—. ¿Abrir puntos de chakra dices?

—El Junken puede usarse para eso.

—Suena interesante. —Dio un largo trago y luego sonrió—. Quítate las pesas, se me ha ocurrido algo. —Hinata obedeció quitándose las pesas que se había puesto hacía dos semanas en torno a los tobillos, hasta el momento sólo había entrenado las patadas, cosa que, dicho sea de paso, no era exactamente un área en donde destacara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Suigetsu-kun?

—Vamos a hacer un combate real. —El joven sujetó la empuñadura de su espada, Hinata nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan sedientos de pelea como los de él cuando acarició su arma—. Pero en lugar de intentar cerrar los puntos de chakra intentaras abrirlos.

—¿Y eso para que? —Titubeante Hinata se colocó en posición de ataque.

—Tu entrenas tu velocidad y yo entreno como responder con un punto de chakra abierto, no creo que sea tan fácil como suena. —Y definitivamente no lo era, pasaron casi todo el día entrenando, para Hinata era frustrante darse cuenta de que él se estaba reteniendo, sólo pudo abrirle dos puntos de chakra en toda la tarde, pero cuando lo logró él tuvo que detener la pelea, sentía demasiada euforia y poder, si continuaban entrenando no habría manera de que pudiera medir las estocadas de su espada.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo sofocada y jadeante, debido a la baja temperatura el sudor se le enfriaba apenas hacía contacto con el exterior, estaba empezando a caer la noche, Suigetsu opinó que lo mejor sería acercarse a una posada a comer algo, habían estado sobreviviendo con el dinero de Suigetsu, pero pronto se acabaría, el de la Niebla había dicho algo acerca de cobrar una recompensa, Hinata no le había prestado demasiada atención, había descubierto que la única manera de seguir adelante con su promesa era no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo para conseguir lo que había planeado.

—Mas adelante hay un pueblito. —Suigetsu señaló vagamente al frente—. Vayamos. —Se notaba que necesitaba agua, hasta ese momento Hinata giró a verlo con sorpresa, le había parecido que por mucho que se había esforzado no había logrado hacer que su compañero se cansara ni un poco, al parecer no había sido así.

En silencio ambos recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hombro con hombro, los días empezaban a hacerse más cortos y antes de que pudieran entrar en el poblado la noche ya había caído sobre ellos, Hinata intentaba no pensar en nada mientras prácticamente arrastraba su cuerpo a la posada más cercana, tenía el labio roto y probablemente varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo, Suigetsu no era precisamente amable cuando peleaba.

Entraron al primer establecimiento que vieron abierto seguros de que era el único del lugar, era un poblado casi desierto, las pocas personas que habían visto se dirigían presurosas a sus casas con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista baja por el viento.

—¡Uff, por fin! —Suigetsu exclamó con un suspiro al entrar, al instante las voces dentro del lugar se apagaron y todos giraron a verlos, hubo un estremecimiento general pero el de cabello blanco lo ignoró y se dirigió a la barra—. Dos chocolates calientes y una botella de agua por favor.

—En seguida. —El posadero sin embargo no parecía afectado con sus presencias, Hinata se sentó calladamente al lado de Suigetsu, supuso que para tener un trabajo como ese se debía pasar por alto quien fuera el cliente.

—También nos trae unos onigiri. —Suigetsu tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra del mostrador, Hinata apenas sonrió viéndolo de refilón, entre más tiempo pasaba con él más le parecía que tenía muchas semejanzas con Kiba, a pesar de su apariencia ruda en realidad solía ser amable.

—¿No sabes donde puedo encontrar una lista oscura por aquí? —Suigetsu se inclinó un poco sobre la barra, el posadero arqueó apenas una ceja dejándoles las tazas enfrente.

—No, deberías probar suerte en un sitio más grande chico.

—Me supongo. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y luego tomó el asa de su bebida dispuesto a empinar el trago.

—¿Eres Hozuki Suigetsu, cierto? —El posadero lo miró fijo a los ojos que en ese instante se iluminaron con un chispazo violeta.

—Sí. —No parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que supiera su identidad, bueno, después de todo su rostro aparecía en los carteles de _Se busca _a lo largo de las naciones ninja y sus alrededores.

—De la Niebla.

—Así es.

—Tu gobierno ofrece mucho por tu cabeza muchacho.

—Más les vale. —El joven parecía genuinamente contento, Hinata tomó su taza y empezó a sorber despacio, Suigetsu era lo suficientemente fuerte para ir por ahí sin que le importara el precio que se cobraba por su cabeza ni que cualquiera que lo viera podría intentar hacerse con la recompensa.

—Su comida. —El posadero dejo los platos y luego giró a ver a Hinata, como en segunda instancia, su mirada la investigó a fondo antes de dar media vuelta y seguir atendiendo a los clientes, incomoda la chica jugueteó un rato con su comida y luego giró disimuladamente hacía Suigetsu.

—¿Qué es una lista oscura?

—Es la lista que los malos hacen de los buenos. —Suigetsu pareció contento con esa explicación—. Para que me entiendas es como el libro Bingo de los malos.

—Ah. —Por un instante pensó que en esa lista seguramente se incluía a Naruto, decidió no preguntar porque se suponía que ya nada la ataba a esa antigua vida, ella lo había decidido por si misma.

—Ah, ya lo encontré. —Finalmente Suigetsu señaló hacía una pared—. Estaba buscando donde demonios tenían mi cara. —Hinata giró la vista hacía allí, era una pared un poco oscura porque la luz del foco no alcanzaba a llegar bien a ella, estaba tapizada completamente con caras que indicaban los nombres de los delincuentes, su rango y recompensa, Suigetsu aparecía sonriente en una de ellas, pero cuando prestó más atención no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar de un salto del banco y caminar como alelada hacía delante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Con un montón de arroz dentro de la boca Suigetsu preguntó, pero ella no contestó, sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Ey! —Molesto por la falta de atención Suigetsu también bajó de su banco y caminó tras ella, Hinata no lo oía, sentía la boca seca, lentamente extendió la mano y acarició con la yema de los dedos el cartel de recompensa.

—¡Oh! —Suigetsu paró en seco a su lado—. Con que era eso, —con simpatía le dio un par de golpecitos a Hinata en la espalda—, bueno, a ser sinceros se habían tardado. —Hinata lo escuchó como en un sueño, sus ojos no podían despegarse del letrero, en él podía ver su propio rostro, el flequillo cubriéndole parte de un ojo y una mirada distante, no sabía cuando habían tomado esa foto.

_Se Busca_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Viva o muerta_

_Recompensa 5,000 Ryo_

Sintió que caería en cualquier instante, que las piernas no le sostendrían y caería de rodillas, le era imposible creer que luego de dieciséis años siguiendo órdenes de un día a otro se pusiera precio a su cabeza sin mayores contemplaciones, ni siquiera habían tomado la consideración de investigar como habían ocurrido las cosas, no les importaba en lo absoluto que había sido en defensa propia.

—Pero que recompensa tan cutre. —Suigetsu señaló su propio letrero en el que sonreía con todos los dientes a la cámara—. 50,000 Ryo si que es una verdadera recompensa. —No tenía ánimos ni deseos de discutir con su compañero acerca de recompensas, sentía que el mundo entero le daba vueltas—. Por cierto, —el joven de la Niebla apoyó una mano en su hombro—, esto quiere decir que va siendo hora de que una linda bandana de Konoha sea cruzada por una línea horizontal, ¿no lo crees?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Shikamaru Naruto no logró acorralar a la Hokage en ningún momento, en cuanto se veía a solas con él inventaba algo para dejarlo solo, evitaba confrontaciones directas y cuando no tenía de otra lo miraba con sus profundos ojos castaños y rugía que no necesitaba a un crío haciendo preguntas.

Estaba adolorido por ese trato distante, Tsunade lo trataba como a la vil plaga y aquello cada vez era peor. Despertó ese día sin muchas ganas de otra pelea sin sentido con la rubia, hubiera querido escuchar los consejos de Sakura pero justo el día anterior su amiga había sido promovida a jefa del hospital y suponía que no debía empañar su felicidad volviéndola a acosar con sus sospechas en torno al caso de Hinata. Pensó en ir a ver a Neji que había vuelto de su misión hacía cosa de dos días, pero le pareció poco prudente, después de todo el Hyuuga no había tenido periodos de descanso entre una misión y otra. Sintiéndose exhausto por sus pocas posibilidades decidió ir a darle la lata a Sasuke.

Se colocó una playera naranja y salió de la casa con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, por lo general el invierno en Konoha era apenas un vientecillo fresco así que no era realmente necesario ponerse suéter. Sin muchos ánimos llegó a la casa de su amigo y se metió sin tocar, pero Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, era curioso porque el Uchiha por lo general no abandonaba sus territorios a no ser que lo citaran a una misión.

—Lo habrá llamado Tsunade-obachan. —Susurró para si mismo y luego giró la mirada alrededor, al final no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, iría a molestar una vez más a la Hokage, después de todo no dejaba de ser él, siempre persistente Naruto.

Iba a entrar por la puerta como la gente normal, pero al final siguió su vieja costumbre de niño y se apostó al lado de una ventana ocultando su presencia, se asombró al darse cuenta de que dentro de la oficina se encontraban la Hokage, Sasuke, Karin y Neji, se preguntó en que situación podrían estar los tres juntos, Karin y Neji eran del tipo de rastreo, además Karin y Sasuke no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que corriera sangre.

—Se preguntaran que están haciendo aquí. —Tsunade habló con una voz inusualmente baja, Naruto tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para escucharla bien—. Ustedes han sido elegidos debido a características específicas para esta misión. —Karin levantó la barbilla, se notaba a las leguas que no le hacía gracia nada que tuviera que ver con Sasuke.

—¿De que se trata la misión? —Neji alzó la voz.

—Antes que nada debo decir Neji que tu participación en este escuadrón no fue decisión mía sino de Hiashi Hyuuga.

—¿De mi tío? —Neji parpadeó.

—Como es un asunto que concierne al clan decidió que mandaría al mejor Hyuuga para hacerse cargo de limpiar el honor que había manchado a la familia. —Los ojos de Tsunade parecieron volverse distantes, como si una tormenta estuviera danzando dentro de ellos, Sasuke la observó fijamente, los pensamientos que no había querido confiarle a Naruto empezaban a tomar forma frente a él.

—Creo que no entiendo Tsunade-sama.

—Esta misión es absolutamente secreta, en ustedes recae el salvar el honor de la aldea.

—¿Esta segura de que soy la indicada? —Con desparpajo Karin arqueó una ceja—. Ni siquiera soy de esta aldea y de hecho aún no acaba de pasar mi periodo de prueba.

—El mío tampoco. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, Karin hizo un mohín con la boca.

—Después de esta misión su periodo de prueba terminara.

—Pues enhorabuena. —Karin arqueó ambas cejas—. Pero aún no aclara porque deja el honor de la aldea en dos ex criminales, dejando de lado al Hyuuga genio por supuesto. —Neji no pareció muy contento con el mote puesto, pero no dijo nada.

—Por la situación especial que rodea esta misión es poco probable que alguno de sus compañeros de generación quiera llevar a cabo la tarea.

—¿La cual es? —Sasuke observó a la mujer empezando a perder la paciencia, finalmente Tsunade tomó aire.

—Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Seidou Karin, su misión consiste en formar el escuadrón cazador de elite y atrapar a Hinata Hyuuga, viva o muerta. —Por un momento hubo un tenso silencio en el salón, finalmente Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sé que estas afuera Naruto, ya deberías entrar. —Apenas unos segundos después el rubio entró a la oficina, sus ojos azules se encontraban oscurecidos de tal manera que por un momento Tsunade sintió algo parecido al miedo.

—Exijo una explicación. —Su voz era como un velado rugido peligroso.

—No eres quien para exigir semejante cosa. —Sin embargo Tsunade recuperó la compostura y con ella el papel que se suponía estaba desempeñando.

—¿Cómo puede pedir la vida de Hinata-chan…?

—Hyuuga Hinata ha resultado culpable del asesinato de un Chunnin de la aldea de la Nube así como complicidad con Hozuki Suigetsu. —Ante la mención de su excompañero tanto Sasuke como Karin levantaron al instante la mirada, pero luego fingieron seguir tan desinteresados como al principio.

—¡Hinata-chan no haría algo así! —Naruto apretó los puños exaltado.

—La última semana hemos estado reuniendo pruebas, además antes de morir el Chunnin afirmó que Hinata era la culpable, no podemos hacer oídos sordos a un ninja desertor.

—¡Hinata-chan no tiene motivos para hacer algo como eso! —Los ojos del rubio ardieron en furia—. Debe haber una equivocación.

—No hay ninguna equivocación. —Tsunade se levantó, parecía tan molesta como él—. Además esto me pone en una encrucijada, la aldea de la Nube no se caracteriza precisamente por su benevolencia y tú lo sabes. —Naruto guardó un férreo silencio, aún podía recordar la golpiza que había recibido al tratar de defender a Sasuke—. No puedo perder los frágiles lazos de paz entre nuestras aldeas por la vida de una sola kunnoichi.

—Esto es injusto. —Naruto elevó la mirada—. Estoy seguro de que hay una equivocación, seguramente Hinata-chan ha caído en una trampa, ¡tú la conoces Oba-chan!, ella no haría algo como eso, ella es…

—La razón por la que no quería que te entrometieras en todo esto es porque sabía que algo así pasaría. —Tsunade cruzó los dedos tras su espalda—. Esa fue la razón por la que escogí personalmente a este escuadrón, Karin y Sasuke no tienen lazos que los unan con Hinata, es mejor así.

—¡¿Y Neji? —Naruto rugió—. ¡¿Acaso no son primos? —Hasta ese momento prestaron atención al joven quien lucía visiblemente descompuesto dada su apariencia estoica habitual.

—No puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. —Tsunade cerró los ojos—. Fue una petición personal del líder del mejor clan de Konoha.

—¡Pero eso es…!

—Naruto. —Tsunade clavó en el sus ojos castaños—. Basta.

—¡Iré con este escuadrón! —El rubio apretó ambos puños—. ¡No dejare que le hagan daño a Hinata-chan!, ¡yo la traeré de vuelta a la aldea!, ¡verán que están equivocados con respecto a ella!

—Sólo estas complicando las cosas. —Tsunade se masajeó la sien sabedora de que una vez decidido no podría pararlo.

—¡Demostrare que Hinata-chan es inocente!

—Esta bien, —la Hokage soltó un suspiro derrotado—, puedes ir, pero Naruto, eres un Cazador de ahora en adelante. —El rubio no dijo nada, salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la demora, muchos exámenes y luego unas vacaciones que parecen trabajos forzados.

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Maribelteka**

**Tsuki tsuruga**

**Bella Uchija**

**Alabdiel**

**Jan di-chan**

**Haibara20**

**PaoUchiuga**

**Hinata-Tsuki**

**Valentia-Crzn**

**Gaby L**

**Adlgutie**

**Abril uchiha de hatake**

Gracias por leer, sé que mis pistas son muy vagas así que no desesperen, esta bien si están tan perdidos como Naruto. Un besote a todos Ciao.

_10 de Diciembre del 2011 Sábado _


	4. Decisión No mirare atrás

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 4: Decisión. No mirare atrás**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata observó largamente su bandana cruzada por una raya horizontal, ¿de verdad era suya?, sentía como si estuviera en un sueño muy pesado del que no podía despertar, o quizás era que hasta el momento había vivido en un sueño del que se había despertado de golpe y porrazo.

—Vamos a ir a la aldea del remolino. —Suigetsu que iba caminando unos pasos adelante se llevo la cantimplora a los labios bebiendo ávidamente—. No tenemos ni pizca de dinero y lo mejor será cobrar recompensa por alguien.

—De acuerdo. —La voz le salió lenta, desde que había visto que Konoha había puesto precio por su cabeza no había logrado concentrarse en nada más que en su desdicha personal.

—Lo mejor sería un pez pequeño por ahora. —Suigetsu asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza como si eso reafirmara su punto—. Por cierto, ¿ya vas a dejar esa cara larga?

—Lo siento.

—Sí, las aldeas te dan una patada en el culo cuando ya no te necesitan, es la ley de la vida, supéralo.

—Sí. —Pero por más que él lo dijera no podía simplemente quitarlo de su cabeza como quien borra las palabras de un pizarrón, Konoha había sido más que una patria un sueño viviente, ¿no había sido ella uno de los depósitos de la voluntad del fuego?, ¿no había peleado en la cuarta guerra ninja exponiendo su vida por el triunfo de unos ideales que los abarcaban a todos?

—Oye. —Suigetsu paró repentinamente—. Me molesta la gente depresiva así que solo te haré una pregunta. —Hinata respingó, no podía darse el lujo de perder a su compañero, sabía que en realidad no era más que un punto en medio del desierto que fracasaría si se valía de sus propias fuerzas.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué saliste de tu aldea?

—Yo… —Su boca se entreabrió, sintió que el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente, volvió a verlo todo, la noche, la sangre, la última expresión que había tenido el rostro de Hanabi, su inutilidad, su promesa… —Lo hice para cumplir mi palabra… —Su voz salió trémula desde su garganta—. Porque un ninja no retira sus palabras.

—Bien. —El joven de la Niebla la observó fijamente—. Sí es así sigue tus convicciones.

—Entiendo. —La joven asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y ambos siguieron caminando, últimamente Suigetsu no bromeaba ni hacía sus clásicos comentarios picantes, ella tampoco le sonreía como antes. Sentía que en su mente se estaba llevando a cabo un cambio que le horrorizaba, quería hundirse en su miseria, llorar por lo fácil que le habían dado la espalda quienes se habían proclamado en otros tiempos sus aliados pero…

—Ey. —Repentinamente Suigetsu adelantó un brazo frente a ella—Siento algo…

—¡Byakugan! —En automático activó su línea de sangre, la sorpresa la dejo muda, sus labios se entreabrieron—. Son de la aldea de las nubes y…

—Jo, —el joven de la Niebla tronó sus nudillos mientras una enorme sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro—, parece que empiezan los problemas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto había formado parte de equipos que no tenían muy buena dinámica, pero aquel escuadrón rebasaba los límites de lo permisible. Neji parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y sus propias cavilaciones como para prestar atención al entorno, Karin sólo lanzaba pestes de Sasuke y se quejaba de tener que hacer misiones tan engorrosas, Sasuke por su parte no decía nada y saltaba de rama en rama con los mismos ojos fríos de siempre.

—¿Todavía no la ves Neji? —Por décima vez Naruto preguntó al genio Hyuuga quien tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, ¿de que servían los trajes especiales y las mascaras si Naruto seguía insistiendo en llamarlos por sus nombres en lugar de los nombres en clave?

—No Dorado aún no. —Hizo énfasis en el mote que se le había otorgado al rubio a ver si así espabilaba y dejaba de embarrar la misión, pero Naruto al parecer no lo capto ni de lejos.

—¿Y tu Karin?

—Si el chakra de ustedes (trío de monstruos) no fuera tan grande quizás podría sentir algo. —La chica soltó con irritación, Naruto no la había tratado mucho en la aldea, pero definitivamente era peor que Sakura e Ino juntas, no sólo era extremadamente violenta sino que además carecía del buen corazón que sus compañeras poseían.

—¿Y si cambiamos de recorrido?

—No tiene caso. —Sasuke ni siquiera giró a verlo—. No tenemos idea de hacía donde se fue.

—Podría haber ido donde Gaara.

—¿Con que objeto? —Karin soltó petulante.

—¡No sé!, —era consciente de que estaba diciendo sandeces pero la verdad no le interesaba mucho en esos instantes—, Gaara es un buen aliado y…

—Para que recurra a un buen aliado quiere decir que salió de la aldea por problemas, —Karin pareció atravesarlo con sus maliciosos ojos rojos—, ¿acaso sabes algo que los demás no?

—¡No! —Naruto gritó irritado, esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas—. Sólo digo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Y lo seguiremos perdiendo mientras no sepamos hacía donde fue. —Sasuke volvió a hablar sin girar a verlo, iba primero en la comitiva—. Fue buena borrando sus rastros del sitio donde asesinaron a…

—¡No lo digas!, —el rubio apretó los puños sin dejar de avanzar—, me niego a creer que Hinata-chan hiciera algo así, ella no es la clase de chica que…

—Ya cállate. —Karin gruñó—. Si yo fuera esa tal Hinata también me hubiera largado solo por no oírte. —Naruto abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero al parecer las ideas huyeron en desbandada de su mente, la pelirroja por su parte tomó aire pesadamente y siguió avanzando, Naruto no era alguien que le cayera mal, de hecho su calido chakra le resultaba bastante acogedor, no era su intención lastimarlo o cosa parecida, era solo que estar en equipo con Uchiha Sasuke era algo que estaba en su lista de "peores cosas que pueden suceder".

—Oye Neji… —Con tiento el joven se emparejó con el Hyuuga—. ¿No tienes idea de por que Hinata-chan se fue de la aldea.

—Por décima vez en este día, no. —Neji contestó firmemente, usualmente no era tan frío en las misiones, varias veces Naruto lo había visto bromear, lucir cansado, enojarse o relajarse, pero justo en esos momentos parecía que su voz era tan plana como pudiese ser la de un robot. A Naruto le hubiera gustado quitarle la mascara de halcón que traía para ver si acaso es que su rostro estaba demostrando algo.

—"¿Preocupado chico?" —Dentro de él escuchó la voz de Kurama, como siempre parecía entretenido con sus banales problemas humanos.

—"Obviamente" —Naruto le gruñó en respuesta.

—"Esa chica, recuerdo cuando se nos declaro…"

—"Se declaro a mi". —Naruto frunció el ceño mientras un tic le latía en la ceja.

—"Bueno, dado que estoy adentro…"

—"¿Los bijuus sienten cosas como esas?"

—"Es una linda humana, tiene ojos interesantes".

—"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

—Dorado. —Naruto interrumpió su charla con el zorro ante la voz de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Si vas a hablar con tu amigo procura ver por donde saltas, si sigues así vas a hacer que Halcón se caiga por tropezar contigo.

—Ya… —En otras circunstancias no habría sido tan dócil ante una orden de Sasuke, pero en esos instantes lo único que quería era regresar a hablar con el zorro.

—"Oye Kurama", —volvió a entrar a su mente—, "¿crees que podrías prestarme tu poder para buscar a Hinata-chan?"

—"No sé". —El zorro se miró las uñas—. "No me parece que esa niña quiera que la encuentren".

—"¡Vamos!, necesito demostrar que Hinata-chan es inocente, si no lo hago…"

—"Te diré algo", —los enormes ojos del zorro refulgieron en la oscuridad—, "cuando una chica como esa hace algo como esto quiere decir que lo que sea que la obligo a hacerlo no tiene marcha atrás".

—"¡Es por eso que quiero ayudarla!, ¿acaso no entiendes?".

—"¿Te acuerdas cuando se nos declaro?"

—"¡¿Otra vez con eso?", —el rubio tronó sus nudillos mientras cerraba los ojos empezando a cabrearse—, "ya te dije que solo se me declaró a mi".

—"En ese instante me sorprendí mucho", —en los labios del inmenso zorro apareció una sonrisa—, "pensé que alguien que exponía su vida para salvarte aún a sabiendas de que no lo lograría era digna de ti".

—"¿Ah?" —Sin saber que decir Naruto entreabrió la boca.

—¡Dorado!, —nuevamente salió de su mente, pero esta vez hubo un golpe extra en forma de un Neji que se estampaba en su espalda—, ¿podrías dejar de hacer esas excursiones mentales que tanto te gustan?

—Lo siento. —Contestó automáticamente, esta vez los ojos intensos de Sasuke le decían bien a las claras que si se volvía a dejar vagar dentro de si mismo también él haría una excursión a las profundidades de su mente y de verdad que no era agradable que otro se inmiscuyera en territorio privado.

Siguieron avanzando sin cruzar palabra, de verdad que era el escuadrón más poco unido que Konoha hubiera visto nacer, Naruto incluso extrañaba cuando Sasuke y él eran jóvenes y se peleaban por todo, por lo menos en aquel entonces no había silencios incómodos.

—Deberíamos prepararnos para acampar. —Neji habló por fin después de varias horas, los demás no contestaron simplemente se dejaron caer al suelo y cada quien empezó a hacer una tarea como si ya estuviera contemplado en su rol. Naruto por su parte se sentó en un tronco y se retiró lentamente la mascara de zorro dejando que su sudado rostro tomara un poco de aire.

—Oye Neji, —con aire abatido giró hacía donde el Hyuuga soltó un suspiro quitándose la mascara también—, ¿por qué crees que Hinata-chan haya huido de la aldea?

—Hinata-sama tenía muchos motivos a ser sincero. —La brutalidad con la que dijo aquello le secó la boca al rubio, hasta ese momento había dado por hecho que todos los aldeanos de Konoha se encontraban felices en la aldea que tan arduamente todos intentaban proteger, había dado por sentado que solo un loco o alguien consumido por ideales funestos podía pensar en abandonar su amada villa.

—Pero… —Titubeante intentó rebatir aquello, pero Neji no le dio tiempo.

—Pero el hecho de que haya tenido muchos motivos no quiere decir que fuera a hacerlo, en general Hinata-sama es la clase de persona tranquila que intenta estar conforme con las condiciones que la vida le ha impuesto.

—¿Entonces?

—Me lo he estado preguntando, —Neji miró al cielo que lentamente se empezaba a llenar de estrellas—, ¿había algo que molestara a Hinata-sama?, ¿había algo que hubiera cambiado en ella?, pero no puedo pensar en nada. Hiashi-sama siempre ha sido demasiado severo con ella por lo que no me acaba de convencer que haya huido en un arranque por las palabras de su padre, después de todo estaba acostumbrada.

—Acostumbrada… —Naruto repitió lentamente la palabra, sólo hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo muy poco que conocía a la chica Hyuuga, cierto, él también había tenido una infancia desgarradora, también él había terminado por acostumbrarse a los malos tratos de los aldeanos, pero ella en cambio había sufrido ese desprecio por las personas que supuestamente deberían quererla.

—No puedo creer que el corazón amable de Hinata-sama haya cambiado. —Neji se levantó del tronco y volvió a colocarse la mascara—. No puedo creerlo ni como su primo, ni como ninja y mucho menos como su verdugo.

—Yo tampoco… —Naruto dejo que sus palabras se perdieran en la brisa nocturna—. Yo tampoco…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Lo siento, —Darui de la aldea de las nubes miró a Hinata con una expresión triste en sus suaves ojos—, pero es una misión. —Hinata en realidad no tenía nada que decir u opinar acerca de lo que estaba pasando, un escuadrón de la aldea de la Nube los estaba rodeando, a los otros tres no los conocía pero a Darui sí, aquel joven tranquilo que era la mano derecha del raikage.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ustedes dos mataron a nuestros camaradas!, —una chica de piel muy morena y ojos rojos como la sangre saltó enfurecida—, ¡eso es suficiente motivo!

—Además, —Darui miró fijamente a Suigetsu—, me debes una de la última vez.

—Jo, que rencoroso. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros, pero luego miró fríamente a su contrincante—. De todas formas no me la creo, que alguien como tú haya sido enviado a buscar a una recompensa tan mediocre. Ni más ni menos que el comandante de la primera división de la alianza shinobi durante la guerra.

—No te incumbe. —El joven se colocó en posición de ataque, sólo hasta ese momento Hinata reacciono, Suigetsu tenía razón, no había porque enviar a alguien tan importante por una chica que valía 5,000 ryo, el hecho de que Suigetsu estuviera con ella tampoco lo ameritaba a ser sincera, ¿entonces?

—Los ojos. —Dio un paso atrás horrorizada de su descubrimiento, el brillo en la mirada de la kunoichi contrincante le dio la respuesta que buscaba, era una Hyuuga después de todo, una de la familia principal. ¿No había intentado esa misma aldea en el pasado secuestrarla para obtener el secreto del Byakugan?, las cosas no podían estar más claras, esa orden de búsqueda por parte de su aldea le había dado a las demás naciones ninja la pauta perfecta para hacerse con la desertora que poseía los ojos anhelados.

—No es de caballeros quitarle los ojos a una dama. —Suigetsu que captó la idea al vuelo enarcó ambas cejas colocándose delante de Darui, no le volvería a dar la oportunidad de dejarlo tirado por ahí como trapo viejo como había ocurrido en la cumbre de los Kages.

—Son órdenes al fin y al cabo. —El cabello blanco del joven se meció con él, Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua, le tenía tirria a aquel sujeto por el descalabro que había sufrido a sus manos, pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo, le demostraría a todos que Hozuki Suigetsu no era ya el que habían conocido.

—¡Adelante pues! —Ambos hombres se lanzaron al frente, Suigetsu con el rostro desfigurado de excitación y Darui con su parquedad de siempre, Hinata en cambio se colocó en posición de defensa, tenía tres contrincantes y la verdad dudaba mucho de que se pudiera hacer cargo sola.

—Voy a matarte. —La muchacha frente a ella volvió a gruñir con rabia—. Vas a arrepentirte de lo que le hiciste a Kenta.

—Tranquilízate Sarui. —Otro joven le puso una mano en el hombro sin dejar de ver a Hinata—. Sólo ten cuidado de no lastimar sus ojos. —Hinata ni siquiera pudo pasar saliva, su mente intentó infructuosamente encontrar alguna salida a su situación, tres chunnin de la nube no eran exactamente pan comido, de hecho era muy probable que los chunnin de Konoha no tuvieran nada que hacer frente a ellos.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, quiso pensar desesperadamente en alguna estrategia, pero lo único que le venía a la mente eran clases sin sentido de flores cuando era niña, nunca más que en ese momento odio tanto las suaves y tranquilas clases de la academia, ¿acaso no habían pensado sus amables maestras que llegaría el día en el que tendría que enfrentarse a la muerte si seguía en ese camino?, ¿de que servía saber hacer arreglos florales en semejante situación?

—¡Uc! —Su cuerpo se dobló en dos cuando la chica la pateó directo en el estomago, tenía una fuerza brutal y la mandó sin piedad a enterrarse contra el tronco de un árbol, por un momento perdió el sentido de la realidad.

¿De que servía en esos momentos los complicados problemas que Iruka-sensei les ponía en el pizarrón?, ¿importaba acaso el ángulo en el que un kunai debía entrar en el cuerpo para producir daño?, ¿sabían acaso sus manos de matemáticas?

—¡Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Kenta! —La chica la sujetó por el cabello y la estrelló contra su rodilla, al instante una herida se abrió en su frente, intentó desesperadamente conectar un golpe Junken pero la sangre le impedía abrir bien los ojos.

Se recordó a si misma siguiendo a Naruto sin descanso, viéndolo entrenar, sonriendo ante sus logros, intentando seguirlo, ¿dónde estaría en esos momentos si en vez de seguirlo como una sombra hubiera entrenado con ahínco y sin piedad?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en vez de hacerse a un lado y sentir pena de si misma patéticamente hubiera forzado su cuerpo hasta más allá de lo humano?

—¡Junken! —Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo dirigió su mano cargada con chakra contra el muslo de su contrincante, sin embargo la chica la soltó de un empujón antes de que pudiera tocarla.

—No caeré en tus trampas Hyuuga.

Hyuuga, que gracioso, en algún momento había dejado de serlo y de cualquier manera siempre estaría encadenada a ese apellido, ese que pesaba en sus hombros y hacía que su espalda se encorvara.

¿Por qué si su padre la despreciaba tanto seguía dejando que un guardián la siguiera a todos lados?, ¿por qué si era el error del clan Koh la cuidaba cual niña mimada que tenía que proteger?

Si hubiera crecido como un niño normal quizás se hubiera hecho fuerte a base de tropiezos, si hubiera podido crecer extendiendo sus propias alas quizás hubiera alcanzado a Naruto después de que la vida la golpeara, pero no, había sido la mimada y despreciada niña Hyuuga, la princesa del reino frío que solo podía llorar encerrada en su castillo.

—Aquí va. —El ninja que estaba tras ella le atizó un golpe en la nuca que la mando hacía delante, sangre saliendo de su boca a presión, sintió que todo en su mente se revolvía, a lo lejos vio a Suigetsu peleando demencialmente con Darui, a pesar de sus evidentes heridas su sonrisa demente demostraba que se divertía, ¿por que no podía ser como él?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan dulce y débil?

—Espero que estés sufriendo. —La chica rugió recibiéndola con una patada en el pecho—. Traidora de Konoha, asesina.

¿Asesino?, ¿qué era un ninja si no un asesino?, lejanamente podía entender el odio de esa chica, ¿no era lo que uno sentía cuando moría alguien cercano?, el deseo de venganza era meramente humano y nacía del dolor, pero entonces, ¿cuál venganza era la justa?

Ni siquiera intentó defenderse cuando fue lanzada hacía el piso, su cuerpo se estrelló con tal fuerza que sintió como si todo dentro de ella se rompiera, tosió sangre, veía borroso.

¿Debería dejarse matar por la venganza de esas personas?, había sido ella quien había asesinado a su amigo, lo merecía entonces, al principio había pensado que había sido en defensa propia, ya no estaba tan segura. Un ninja era lo que era por las guerras, por la sangre y los problemas.

Sin el caos los ninjas no podían existir, ella sólo era parte de eso, de una espiral de odio que no podía acabar mientras alguien no fungiera como sacrificio.

—¡Dejarme matar, ni de coña! —A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Suigetsu—. ¡Me gusta demasiado la vida para dejar que me la quiten! —Con dificultad intentó enfocar los ojos en el inmenso espacio ante ella.

—_¿Y si alguien me mata?_

—_No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, si alguien llegará a matarte yo no descansaría hasta asesinar a esa persona._

Oh cierto, no podía morir, no aún. Aunque ellos tuvieran la razón, aunque sus razones fueran validas no podía hacerlo, era culpable cierto, ahora lo entendía. Era culpable de la muerte de un hombre, del dolor de sus amigos, de la expulsión de la aldea, todos los cargos eran justos, pero, ¿le importaba?, no, en lo absoluto.

Lo único que era valioso para ella era Hanabi, sus ojos pálidos, sus sonrisas fugaces, su cabello castaño tan parecido al de su padre, su voz disimulada que jamás volvería a oír.

¿Qué le importaba a ella la gente que no conocía?, era egoísta claro, pero después de todo ella no era más que un simple humano metido hasta el cuello en aquella vorágine de dolor que arrasaba con todo.

No descansaría hasta matar al asesino de su hermana, tenía que hacerlo, matarlo de cualquier forma, no importaba cuantas personas arrasara a su paso, era su promesa de amor, era su promesa y desde ese justo momento también era su motivo de vida.

—Ugh. —Con dificultad se puso de pie, sus tres contrincantes la vieron extrañados de que pudiera hacerlo. Su cuerpo era un trapo, ¿y que?, el dolor era un motor, el dolor era la sensación más palpable de estar vivo—. Lo lamento, —susurró lentamente mientras respiraba entrecortadamente—, he de matarlos.

—¿Estas de broma? —Los ojos rojos de la chica refulgieron.

—¡Byakugan! —Su línea sanguínea se activó, recordó como si fuera sido ayer el día en que había peleado en contra de Neji, en menos de veinte minutos su primo la había dejado al borde de la muerte, bien, ahora se trataba de matar.

—¡Junken!, —sólo pudo pensar en Neji, no en el Neji que ahora inclinaba la cabeza cada vez que pasaba a su lado, pensó en ese Neji oscuro que había intentado matarla, si tan solo pudiera ser como él, dejarse vencer por el rencor como él.

—¡Ah!, —la chica retrocedió un paso y preparó un rayo en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento Hinata la sujetó del brazo apretando un canal de chakra, luego apuntó directo al corazón con la otra mano. Era un trabajo perfecto que nunca había logrado, no tanto por su incapacidad como por lo que eso conllevaba: la muerte del oponente—, ¿qué… que hicis…? —pero la chica no pudo continuar cayó al suelo inerte.

—¡Sarui! —Uno de los Chunnin aulló, el otro abrió mucho los ojos, pero rápidamente redirigió su furia hacía Hinata. La joven por su parte se sujetó el costado con gesto tambaleante, estaba en un estado que era peor que un fideo, si había logrado matar a uno de ellos había sido única y exclusivamente por el factor sorpresa, ahora no podía hacerlos caer en la misma trampa de nuevo.

Sus ojos marcados con el Byakugan recorrieron rápidamente el territorio frente a ella, uno de sus contrincantes peleaba con una especie de lanza, el otro había llevado instintivamente la mano al porta shuriken.

Era obvio que no tenían nada que fuera especialmente sobresaliente, no tenía que preocuparse por técnicas especiales con líneas sanguíneas.

—Vas a pagar lo que hiciste. —El que llevaba la lanza se colocó muy derecho, su rostro se había ensombrecido.

—Lo haré, —Hinata sintió que la voz que surgía de su garganta no era suya en realidad, no era su tímida voz de siempre, pero tampoco era muy diferente, como si el dolor que siempre portaba continuara ahí—, pero no ahora.

—¡Ya verás! —Se arrojó contra ella con la lanza por delante, Hinata sólo tuvo que dar un quiebre de cadera para desviarla con una mano, la fricción con la madera le produjo abrasión en la mano, pero no era momento de quejarse, no cuando el dolor era infinito y recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Junken. —Lo susurró suavemente al tiempo que su ágil mano extendida intentaba colarse a su pecho, pero el muchacho fue rápido, giró usando la lanza como un pivote, sabedora de que se estrellaría contra su espalda Hinata se impulsó en un salto que le hizo quedar con la espalda en horizontal, apenas salvándose por unos centímetros del impacto de la lanza. Con un audaz giro cayó al suelo en cuclillas, resoplando.

—Pensé que no tenías fuerzas hace rato. —El ninja colocó la lanza en posición de defensa frente a él.

—Yo también lo creía. —Soltó con lentitud, resoplando con dificultad, sus fuerzas eran escasas a ser sincera, pero había decidido que tenían que ser suficientes.

—No te olvides que es un Hyuuga. —El otro escupió con desprecio, se notaba a leguas que la muerte de su compañera lo había trastornado, los sentimientos que supuestamente no debían demostrarse en batalla adornaban su cara.

—Como si eso importara.

—Debería importarte. —Hinata respondió con un timbre de voz bajo, no en realidad porque fuera un Hyuuga del que hubiera de enorgullecerse si no porque justo en ese instante se había dado cuenta cabal de lo que su familia significaba en el campo de batalla.

—¡He dicho que no importa!, para un ninja del país del rayo lo único que importa es cumplir la misión.

—Los ninjas somos casi iguales en cualquier parte. —Hinata murmuró con debilidad, por como iba la pelea de Suigetsu era bastante acertado decir que no tendría tiempo para ayudarla, antes bien tenía que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para continuar con vida por si mismo.

—La Nube es la única aldea que no se precia de tener desertores de Akatsuki. —El joven hizo girar la lanza en sus manos, rayos empezaron a formarse como en un remolino. Hinata se limpió lentamente la sangre de los labios, la cualidad de los Hyuuga era el Junken, pero su familia en realidad era buena con las técnicas básicas.

Echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, aquello era casi un suicidio, pero sabía que no moriría, no mientras Hanabi no fuera vengada, después no importaba.

—¿Qué haces? —El joven siguió girando con velocidad su lanza sin acabar de comprender porque su contrincante corría directamente hacía donde la esperaba su muerte, su compañero en cambio lo vio claro.

—¡Cuidado! —Hinata se lanzó al aire con toda la fuerza que poseía en las piernas, su largo cabello negro se extendió en el aire como un manto, lo suficientemente alto para esquivar la lanza y sus rayos, o por lo menos eso intentó porque en el último instante su pierna izquierda no tuvo tanta fuerza y la electricidad corrió por su miembro haciéndole apretar los dientes.

No gritó, en lugar de eso dirigió con precisión exacta un kunai al cuello de su enemigo, la muerte fue instantánea, el ninja apenas pudo abrir grandes los ojos, sus manos lentamente dejaron de girar su arma, los rayos cesaron liberando la pierna de Hinata, pero fueron ambos quienes cayeron al suelo, él con los ojos bien abiertos y la sangre manchando su uniforme, ella con la pierna carbonizada, completamente deshecha.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el otro joven se acercara, lo hizo lentamente, con sus ojos caramelo viéndola fijamente, unas ojeras instantáneas habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, Hinata conocía esa mirada, era la mirada del dolor y la venganza.

—Hyuuga Hinata, —el joven alzó en su mano un kunai—, mi nombre es Karuzo Mikaro. —La presentación que se hacía antes de matar a un contrincante sólo podía ser posible cuando se reconocía el valor del adversario.

—No puedo morir aún… —Titubeante Hinata intentó medio incorporarse, pero él la sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta.

—Descansa en paz. —Y sin más clavó el kunai en el estomago femenino, una mancha roja extendiéndose rápidamente hasta manchar el suelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto estaba viendo el cielo cuando escuchó que Karin salía de la tienda y empezaba a desperezarse, le había tocado ser el último haciendo guardia así que empezaba a amanecer.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —La joven se acomodó las gafas, le molestaba en extremo esa misión porque tenía que acomodar la mascara de Cazador de tal manera que no le molestara con los lentes y eso era todo menos cómodo, de buena gana le hubiera pedido un par de consejos a Kabuto acerca del asunto, lastima que estaba muerto.

—Aburrida. —Naruto soltó con fastidio.

—Pues lamento que no se haya metido ningún espía para tu diversión. —La chica arqueó ambas cejas y se acercó a la fogata, sería buena idea poner el agua para un té matutino.

—Mientras no sepamos nada de Hinata-chan esto sigue siendo un engorro. —El rubio acomodó la barbilla entre las rodillas y arrancó una brizna de pasto bajo sus pies.

—No te preocupes, —Karin soltó con desparpajo cruzándose de piernas—, en cuanto asesinen a alguien más sabremos por donde van los tiros.

—¡Ya he dicho que Hinata-chan no…!

—Me pregunto que piensa esa chica, —Karin lo interrumpió al tiempo que alzaba los ojos al cielo—, ¿por qué alguien que lo tiene todo lo dejaría?

—¿Qué lo tiene todo? —Naruto parpadeó.

—Una aldea que la apoya, buenos amigos, un lugar al cual volver, ¡incluso era la futura líder del clan más prestigioso de la Hoja!, ¿quién podría ser tan tonto para dejar todo eso?

—Sasuke. —En automático el rubio señaló al joven Uchiha que salía lentamente de la campiña.

—Pasare por alto lo de ser tonto sólo porque cuando lo dices tú pierde toda validez. —El Uchiha contestó con sequedad, Karin se puso de pie descruzando teatralmente las piernas y soltando un bufido se alejó de allí moviendo de un lado a otro su largo cabello rojo.

—¿Por qué te odia tanto? —Naruto preguntó con pesadez.

—Me lo merezco pero no es como si me interese. —El joven de ojos negros contestó con tranquilidad al tiempo que se sentaba sobre una roca.

—¿Tú por qué crees que Hinata-chan haya salido de la aldea?

—Ya te he dicho que no la conozco suficiente. —Sasuke resopló, odiaba que Naruto se pusiera tan pesado, a veces le hubiera gustado contestarle que su amada aldeita no era tan hermosa como él creía que era y que era más que probable que la chica aquella hubiera huido por alguna causa derivada de eso.

—¿Cuándo tu te fuiste…?

—Venganza. —Sasuke lo interrumpió impávido.

—Sí, pero…

—Poder.

—¡Ya sé!, —Naruto saltó como un resorte—, lo que quiero preguntarte es si hubo algo que al final te terminara de impulsar a hacer eso.

—Tú. —Sasuke contestó con sinceridad—. Oh mejor dicho ese demonio que llevas dentro.

—Su nombre es Kurama, —el rubio soltó con petulancia—, es un aliado de la Hoja.

—Lo que digas. —El Uchiha agitó una mano en el aire—. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta el Hyuuga?

—Neji salió a… ¡mira ahí viene! —El rubio se puso de pie presto a preguntarle porque había tardado tanto en darse un baño cuando notó que el rostro del castaño estaba anormalmente pálido, en su mano sujetaba un pergamino.

—Me han entregado esto. —Sin embargo su voz salió tan inflexible como siempre cuando arrojó el pergamino al aire, Sasuke lo atrapó al vuelo y no había pasado ni un segundo cuando Naruto se pegó a su hombro para poder leer también.

_Aliados de la Nube han confirmado que Hinata Hyuuga y Hozuki Suigetsu han sido avistados a diez kilómetros al sur de la aldea del remolino. En enfrentamiento con un escuadrón especial del Rayo han causado la baja de tres Chunnin, se les confirma como un objetivo peligroso._

_Recompensa aumenta a 20,000 Ryo y 100,000 Ryo respectivamente._

_Vivos o muertos._

Naruto leyó la misiva una, dos, tres veces, como si las palabras no le acabaran de entrar del todo en la cabeza, ¿de verdad Hinata había asesinado a sus aliados?, no podía ser cierto, esas cosas no debían ni podían estar pasando.

La había visto pelear para defender su aldea y la paz de todas las naciones en la cuarta guerra ninja, no podía estar equivocado con respecto a ella, tenía un corazón tierno que se preocupaba de los demás, aquello debía ser una broma.

—Así que cerca de la Aldea del Remolino. —Karin que le había quitado el pergamino a Sasuke de mala manera volvió a doblarlo y se acomodó los lentes al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja—. Seguro ese dientes de tiburón andaba en caza de una recompensa.

—¡Eso es!, —Naruto pareció reaccionar milagrosamente—, ese chico debe estar obligando a Hinata-chan a ayudarlo, seguro que por ser usuaria del Byakugan…

—Suigetsu no es tan listo como para planear algo así. —Sasuke soltó con aburrimiento.

—Podrá ser idiota, —Karin apretó los dientes—, pero no es su estilo usar a las personas sólo para cumplir sus deseos. —Nuevamente la tensión apareció entre los antiguos miembros de Taka, Naruto se hubiera sentido apabullado por aquello de no ser porque estaba demasiado confundido con respecto a Hinata.

—¿Por qué habrán aumentado tanto la recompensa del dientes de tiburón?, —recuperando su pose intelectual de antes Karin colocó una mano en su cintura—, la doblaron.

—Seguramente derrotó a alguien muy importante y por lo mismo no quisieron agregar su nombre. —Sasuke le contestó a pesar de lo mal que le cayó aquello a la pelirroja quien volteó la cara indignada—. De haberlo dicho su credibilidad habría bajado frente a las otras naciones ninja.

—O quizás no lo mato. —Neji habló con voz lenta—. Después de todo sólo se mencionan tres muertes chunnin y no parece que esas importen demasiado.

—¡Eso no importa!, —Naruto saltó exaltado poniéndose a la carrera la máscara de zorro—debemos ir a la aldea del Remolino, no podemos dejar que Hinata-chan siga escapándose. —Y por la cara que puso Neji se dio cuenta con espanto de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer una vez que la encontrara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿No estarás pensando en morirte verdad? —Suigetsu le puso una compresa húmeda sobre la frente a Hinata, ésta tenía los ojos claros fijos en el techo.

—No.

—Que bueno, —Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado—, porque no desperdicie mi valioso tiempo matando al Chunnin que iba a matarte solo para que te mueras de todas formas.

—Gracias Suigetsu-kun.

—Me gustaba más como decías mi nombre antes, como si estuvieras avergonzada. —Suigetsu soltó un largo suspiro, luego rozó con la yema de sus dedos sus propias heridas, le hubiera gustado decir que el asunto con Darui había sido un honroso empate, pero lo cierto es que él se había llevado la peor parte y si no había muerto a manos del joven de la Nube había sido porque en el último momento había creado una tormenta y había huido de cualquier forma con Hinata a cuestas.

Por supuesto su compañera no se encontraba bien, pero en los barrios bajos de la aldea del Remolino nadie hacía muchas preguntas cuando traían a alguien agonizando y aunque los ninjas médicos no eran exactamente los mejores por lo menos no se tenía que sufrir el acoso de las preguntas indiscretas siempre y cuando se tuviera con que pagar.

Y hablando del pago, ¿quién hubiera pensado que ese ninja al que había matado de cualquier manera por la espalda iba a valer tanto?, había sido una idea genial llevárselo también mientras huía.

Lo único malo es que lo había matado a traición, pero bueno, se suponía que un desertor no tenía que preocuparse mucho por eso, ¿no decían que los bandidos no tenían honor ni moral?, pues entonces tan fácil.

—Suigetsu-kun… —Hinata rozó con sus dedos la enorme herida que le había quedado en el estomago, su compañero había bromeado con que tenía forma de media luna y se veía sexy, la verdad el asunto no le importaba demasiado—. ¿Cuándo podré pararme de aquí?

—No sé. —El muchacho colocó las manos tras su nuca—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Necesito ser más fuerte. —La joven cerró los ojos—. Para poder cargar con mis palabras.

—No vas a ser más fuerte en unos días.

—Lo sé. —Ambos guardaron silencio, finalmente Suigetsu se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—La verdad aún no sé porque decidí ayudarte cuando te encontré ese día en el bosque, quizás me pareció agradable que alguien quisiera ser mi discípulo y aprender cosas de mí para variar. —El joven sujetó sus tobillos, sus ojos violetas se perdieron en algún punto de la pared—. Pero ya me he dado cuenta de que estar contigo es muy peligroso.

—Lo lamento.

—No me estoy quejando, —el joven sonrió de medio lado—, tú te uniste a mi para intentar ser más fuerte, ahora sé que para caminar a tu lado yo también tengo que ser más fuerte.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un Hyuuga después de todo, —con picardía giró a verla—, los ojos anhelados por todas las naciones y yo soy el protector de toda esa locura, no puedo esperar a ver las aventuras que me esperan si sigo acompañándote.

—¿Entonces…?

—Seguiré a tu lado. —Sin dejar de sonreír le dio un golpecito sobre el hombro—. La primera vez Darui ganó, la segunda vez ha sido empate entonces en la que sigue me toca ganar.

—Suigetsu-kun es muy valiente.

—Gracias, gracias. —El joven bajó la cabeza en una reverencia teatral—. Aunque creo que al principio este asunto no se trataba de protegerte.

—No quiero que lo haga. —Con mucho dolor la joven se medio incorporo en la dura cama.

—¿En que quedamos de tutearnos?

—Ah… sí. —Una pálida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero desapareció casi al instante—. Suigetsu-kun, no quiero ser una carga, quiero cumplir mi venganza con mis propias manos, ser fuerte por mis propios medios… pero no tengo tiempo.

—¿Venganza ah?, creí que era un plato que se sirve mejor en frío.

—Si me quedo aquí a esperar solo ganare que vengan a matarme como antes.

—Las complicaciones de ser un Hyuuga, —el joven se encogió de hombros—, ¿entonces?

—La vida me tiene que alcanzar por lo menos para matarlo. —Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, su rostro pálido pareció volverse del color de la ceniza.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí.

—Aunque sea un samurai no creo que la tengas fácil, además me informaron hace poco que nuestras recompensas subieron y que la gente de Konoha te anda buscando por toda la aldea.

—¿Nos encontraran? —Apurada la chica giró hacía él la mirada.

—No, —sin embargo él se mostró muy seguro—, los bandidos de la aldea del Remolino no traicionan entre sí.

—Ya veo.

—¿Pero lo has pensado?, ¿cómo vas a enfrentarte a la gente que envíe tu aldea?

—No lo sé, —sus labios parecieron marchitarse—, pero no me importa.

—Bueno, no es como si me preocupe mucho, pero desde ahorita te digo que soy completamente incapaz de hacerle frente a Sasuke o al jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

—No enviarían gente tan importante. —Hinata no tuvo siquiera un estremecimiento al pensar en Naruto, la batalla librada hace poco le había consumido por entero los sentimientos que no tuvieran que ver con su misión, quizás a eso se referían cuando decían que al ver a la muerte de frente no se podía volver a vivir de la misma manera que anteriormente.

—¿Y si lo hacen? —Por un momento Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, considerando la posibilidad de verse en semejante escenario, como en la batalla volvió a su mente la imagen de un montón de chiquillas haciendo arreglos florales, aspirando el perfume de las orquídeas.

—Naruto-kun no podría hacerme nada, —sin darse cuenta habló claramente, su mente dando giros para formar pensamientos que en condiciones normales jamás hubieran tenido cabida dentro de su ser—, es demasiado bueno y blando con sus amigos.

—Ni que lo digas, —Suigetsu bufó—, no puedo creer que estuviera tan obsesionado con Sasuke a pesar de todo.

—En cuanto a Sasuke-san… —La chica apretó los labios—. Me despedazaría en un instante.

—Vaya ánimo. —Suigetsu arqueó una ceja divertido, luego se volvió agua y se escurrió hasta el piso donde tomó su forma original acostado sobre las vigas de madera—. A pesar de que en algún tiempo fui su compañero no creo que me tenga la más minima piedad así que no cuentes con eso.

—Me lo suponía.

—De cualquier manera espero que no manden a Sasuke. —Suigetsu reprimió un escalofrío de pavor, una cosa era molestarlo constantemente mientras eran un equipo y otra muy diferente el enfrentarse a él con esos nuevos ojos malditos que había conseguido.

—No suena muy factible. —Hinata murmuró lentamente y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada, Suigetsu empezó a contarle una historia de cuando era pequeño, ella apenas lo escuchaba en el duermevela de las pesadillas. No le pesaba en el alma el haber matado a sus contrincantes en la última pelea, era un ninja después de todo, pero no podía soportar la imagen de su hermana muriendo.

La recordaba a cada instante, las sonrisas fugaces, los preciados momentos en que ambas se escapaban del pesado régimen Hyuuga y jugaban a trenzarse las largas melenas, recordaba su cuerpo infantil cuando aún no las separaban, cuando aún se levantaba en las noches para mecer su cuna.

Lo había decidido, Hanabi era para ella más importante que todo lo demás, más que su papel de líder del clan, más que los amigos que no habían aparecido para verla ni una sola vez mientras sufría, más que el amor que era unilateral y lo seguiría siendo por siempre, más que su propia vida, más que la vida de cualquier otro.

Era su decisión, no volvería a mirar hacía atrás, no volvería a cuestionarse lo negro y lo blanco, no volvería a dudar en una batalla. La muerte de Hanabi y su sangre tibia manchando el suelo se encargarían de recordárselo, si de ahora en adelante su camino se había torcido irremediablemente que así fuera.

—Suigetsu-kun, —lentamente interrumpió la charla del muchacho sintiendo que no aguantaría consciente mucho tiempo más—, ¿de que color es la venganza?

—¿De que color?, —en un principio pensó que estaba divagando por la fiebre, pero luego recordó al hombre que personificaba la venganza, el sinónimo de ese sentimiento cuyos ojos mostraban el infierno—. Roja por supuesto, —con sus afilados dientes dibujó una macabra sonrisa—, roja con aspas negras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la horrorosa tardanza, pero verdaderamente este semestre no me da tiempo ni de respirar. Además mi ciudad esta en tal estado de agitación que cada que vamos a la escuela tenemos que estar pendientes de que no nos den un balazo por error y sinceramente ese estado de conmoción no permite un buen nivel de concentración cuando se vuelve a casa.

Aunque he de admitir que este capitulo fue fácil de escribir porque no era realmente muy difícil imaginar la mente de Hinata enfrentada de una vez por todas a la violencia (nuestro pan de cada día).

Agradezco a:

**Maribelteka**

**Peste21**

**Jan di-chan**

**Haibara21**

**Adlgutie**

**Bella Uchija**

**Alabdiel**

**Hinata-tsuki**

**Gaby L **(me conoces demasiado por desgracia)

**Namikaze rock**

**Hitoki-chan**

**Lindakennedy**

**PaoUchiuga**

**Yanu-chan**

**Rndomfan**

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Hinamel**

**Ale**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Kitsune-chan**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, me emociona bastante ver que se molestan y tienen sus propias ideas acerca de los personajes, ¡la Hokage es lo peor!, ¡hasta que la Hokage se comporta como un líder!, ¡pobre Hinata!, ¡niña mimada que no fuera!, de verdad que ha sido divertido.

Los dejo apelando a su bondad para que no me regañen mucho por la inmensa tardanza, pero de verdad que medicina resulto más difícil de lo que creía en este semestre.

Un beso Ciao

_12 de Marzo del 2012 Lunes_


	5. Cielo escarlata

**ES MI PROMESA **

**Capitulo 5: Cielo escarlata**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—¡Neji-niisan! —Con lentitud un pequeño Neji giró a donde una chica de apenas tres años corría hacía él.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama? —Le habló con el respeto de siempre, pues así se lo habían inculcado, pero sus ojos sonrieron para ella.

—¡Mira el cielo! —Los ojos de la chica resplandecieron, por un momento en lugar de hacer lo que ella decía Neji contempló el tinte rojizo que brillaba en las pupilas claras de su prima.

—¿El cielo? —Finalmente levantó la cabeza para ver lo que ella le mostraba.

—¡Esta rojo!

—Hum. —Ciertamente lo estaba, como algo que lentamente moría.

—¿No es hermoso?

—¿Hermoso? —Confundido Neji volvió a verla, a él le parecía algo melancólico.

—E-es… —La pequeña jugueteó con sus dedos, siempre le costaba expresar sus sentimientos—. E-es de un brillante rojo…

—Es cegador. —Neji hizo visor con su mano, a lo lejos el sol se despedía estampando sus últimos rayos en el cielo nocturno que se preparaba para hacer aparición.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata bajó la mirada—. De-de alguna manera el corazón late, late muy rápido al verlo.

—Hum. —Neji volvió a levantar la mirada intentando encontrar lo que ella le mostraba pero que no podía ver.

—Co-como las flores cuando ha llovido, co-como las rosas cuando el día muere…

—Había una canción acerca de algo como esto. —Neji se sentó en el pasto, Hinata se sentó a su lado sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¿Usted la conoce?

—Uh-uh, cre-creo que sí, pe-pero…

—¿Podrías cantarla? —Al instante Neji se sonrojó, la había tuteado sin querer, con aprehensión giró la mirada a todos lados, le reñirían si se daban cuenta de la manera en que se comportaba con su protegida.

—_E-ese cielo escarlata…_—Hinata empezó a cantar muy despacito, era una vocecita dulce de una niña pequeña, Neji la miró con toda la ternura que podía entregar a otra persona a su escasa edad—_… de un brillante rojo cegador, yo sé que dentro de ti lo puedes recordar… _—Cerrando los ojos Neji se acostó a su lado, con el viento meciendo el pasto bajo sus dedos, con su prima cantando a su lado, arrullándolo—_ Arropados por el viento prometimos juntos siempre estar, unidos en una hermandad. —_Sin abrir los ojos Neji buscó la mano de su prima, al poder estrecharla con la suya sintió como Hinata se encogía sobre si misma, era demasiado tímida.

—Hinata-sama, la voy a proteger por siempre.

—¿Po-por siempre?

—Sí.

—Si-siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿ve-verdad?

—Sí.

Con lentitud Neji abrió los ojos, sus labios estaban dolorosamente resecos.

—_Ese cielo escarlata, de un brillante rojo cegador, dime que no has olvidado su bello color. —_Era la misma canción, pero no era la dulce voz de su prima la que la cantaba.

—¿Podrías callarte? —Sasuke gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Yo canto lo que se me da en gana! —Karin le lanzó una cuchara de metal que el ex vengador pudo esquivar apenas por los pelos.

—Ya están peleando. —Naruto soltó un suspiro cansado—. ¿Tan temprano?

—Me ha despertado con sus chillidos. —Sasuke frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie.

—Eres idiota. —Karin colocó una mano en su cintura—. Ni siquiera estaba cantando fuerte.

—También despertaste al Hyuuga con tus graznidos, ¿cierto Hyuuga? —Pero Neji no respondió, en su mente seguía recordando aquella escena de su infancia, aquella canción que se había vuelto tan dolorosa. Seguramente había soñado con eso porque aquella mujer la estaba cantando y en algún lugar de su alma dolía…

—Oii Neji, —Naruto agitó una mano frente a él—, ¿no te sientes bien?

—¿No podrían usar los nombres clave que nos dieron? —Neji agitó su cabeza intentando apartar aquellos melancólicos recuerdos.

—Hasta acabado de despertar ya estas de gruñón. —Naruto saltó hacía atrás entrecerrando un poco los ojos, pero al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en la expresión del castaño—. Hey, ¿de verdad estas bien?

—Sí. —Neji se cubrió el rostro con una mano—. Voy a mojarme la cara.

—Yo también voy. —Sasuke gruñó de cualquier manera, no quería quedarse con una Karin enfurruñada de buena mañana, que se hiciera cargo Naruto que tenía basta experiencia con mujeres maniacas.

Ambos hombres caminaron al río sin mediar palabra, sin embargo no fue difícil para Sasuke darse cuenta de que su compañero lucía perturbado, en cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiera prestado atención, pero debía admitir que de entre las pocas personas que le parecían interesantes en cuanto a sus capacidades podía mencionar al genio Hyuuga.

—¿Malos sueños? —Le preguntó al descuido, también él los tenía, con sus padres, con Itachi, con el baño de sangre que había sido su infancia.

—No… —El castaño titubeó—. No del todo…

—Oh. —Iba a indagar más pero decidió dejarlo—. Maldita Karin, despertarnos de tan buena mañana con sus chillidos. —No esperaba que Neji le contestara, pero hubo un brillo en su mirada al agacharse a recoger agua que le indicó que había dado justo en el blanco—. ¿Fue la canción?

—Hinata-sama la cantaba.

—Oh. —Sasuke observó a su compañero de reojo, hasta el momento no le había prestado verdadera atención a la misión, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que Naruto lo acabaría liando todo. Pero suponía que estar en el lugar de Neji… de hecho él había tenido ese lugar en el pasado, obligado a matar a Itachi, sangre de su sangre…

—¿Regresamos?

—Sí. —El Uchiha se echó agua de cualquier manera en la cara y dio media vuelta tras el castaño.

Mientras tanto en el campamento Naruto se ocupaba en guardar las tiendas dentro de la mochila mientras Karin preparaba el frugal almuerzo, seguía cantando en voz baja de mejor humor que antes, después de todo no tenía que fingir su humor espantoso cuando estaba sólo con el rubio.

—_Mi sonrisa la tengo que forzar, para esconder mi tristeza interior, por eso lo intento ignorar gritando de felicidad._

—Oye, —Naruto aguanto un escalofrío—, esa canción es muy triste.

—Jo. —La pelirroja arqueó una ceja presta a decir alguna barbaridad, pero luego volvió a relajarse, siempre la tranquilizaba ese chakra tan calido—. Pues lo siento, pero no había gran variedad sirviendo a Orochimaru, ¿qué cantabas tú?

—¿Yo? —El rubio se señaló a si mismo.

—¿Nadie te canto alguna vez?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Vaya niño triste. —Karin se miró las uñas.

—¡Oye!

—No es como si a mí mi mami me cantara. —Karin se echó el cabello hacía la espalda con un gesto petulante—. Pero había alguna gente extraña en las celdas de Orochimaru que lo hacían.

—¿Tu eras la celadora de una guarida cierto? —Naruto por fin logró guardar las campiñas en la mochila y se secó el sudor de la frente con gesto apremiante.

—Algo así. —La pelirroja arqueó ambas cejas.

—Debió haber sido duro. —Karin giró a verlo por encima de sus gafas, ese chico era así, a veces decía cosas que en los demás calaban duro de una manera demasiado simple.

—Ni tanto. —Aunque ella no era ni por asomo la clase de persona que iba por la vida quejándose de su pasado.

—¡Oh bien! —Naruto estaba por agregar otra cosa cuando vio que sus dos compañeros se acercaban de vuelta, los dos lucían serios, pero por lo menos no parecía que Neji fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Traguen. —Karin les arrojó a ambos una lata, ninguno se quejó por la violencia, aunque ciertamente no estaban acostumbrados a que una chica pasara de tal manera de ellos.

De alguna manera a Naruto le caía bien por no andar tras Sasuke como perrito moviendo el rabo como el resto de las chicas, pero suponía que había ahí mucho de lo que él desconocía.

—¿Y bien? —La pelirroja se sentó sobre una roca arqueando ambas cejas—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la aldea del Remolino. —Sasuke medio gruñó en respuesta mientras se pasaba de cualquier modo el contenido de la lata, no es que Karin fuera una gran cocinera tampoco, seguro solo estaba un poco por encima del eminente peligro por intoxicación que podía producir la comida de Sakura.

—Pensé que esa aldea había desaparecido. —Neji acotó lentamente.

—¡Sí! —Naruto saltó como disparado—. Esa era… —"La aldea de mi madre" iba a añadir, pero por alguna razón las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—No es la _original. _—Sasuke se rascó al descuido la nuca—. Es una aldea de reciente confección.

—¿De donde ha salido? —Karin frunció un poco el ceño.

—Es una aldea de maleantes al parecer. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja terminando por fin de tragar su nauseabundo desayuno—. Como una burla a la antigua aldea de los Uzumaki, por lo menos algo así he escuchado.

—Es probable que se encuentren ahí, esta cerca del último lugar donde los vieron. —Karin acomodó sus gafas sin notar que Naruto apretaba los puños, que se burlaran de la aldea de su madre era una verdadera ofensa. Sasuke por su parte giró a ver disimuladamente a la chica del escuadrón, seguramente Karin estaba tan quitada de la pena porque no sabía que ella misma pertenecía a ese clan. De hecho de no ser porque Kabuto se lo había confesado en su pelea él mismo jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Busquémoslos. —Sasuke metió la lata en su mochila. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Ey nena. —Hinata alzó la mirada, su compañero estaba balanceando una bolsa con alimentos enfrente de ella—. ¿Cómo estas?

—Mejor. —Lentamente Hinata bajó los pies de la cama, se había tardado una eternidad en que le sanaran las heridas y sinceramente aún no estaba en condiciones de un enfrentamiento, pero no parecía como si Suigetsu tuviera mucha prisa a ser sincera.

—Que bueno. —El joven se sentó a su lado, las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en medio—. Porque me han dicho que los de Konoha ya están aquí.

—¿Aquí donde? —Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de su voz aparentemente sin sentimiento, quizás y era cierto eso de que llegado a un punto de miseria la mente se negaba a seguir deleitándose en el dolor.

—Sólo sé que están rondando por la aldea, ¿a que no adivinas?

—¿Qué? —Tratando de reprimir una mueca alcanzó la bolsa que su compañero tenía sobre las rodillas, de verdad tenía hambre.

—¡Oye!, ya casi no tartamudeas.

—Me duele el estomago cuando lo hago. —Contestó apenas con un susurro, era cierto, desde que había estado a punto de morir no es que fuera uno de sus hobby el andar hablando, de hecho nunca lo había sido, pero ahora tenía que quitar obligatoriamente el tartamudeo que la hacía sofocarse más.

—Anda y yo que creía que habías avanzado por tu propio pie. —Con un suspiro Suigetsu colocó las manos tras su nuca y se dejo caer en la cama cerrando los ojos.

—Siento no ser tan rápida Suigetsu-kun. —En otra ocasión, en otro tiempo le habría sonreído dulcemente, pero en ese instante sólo se concentro en abrir lentamente el envoltorio que tenía en la mano.

—Ni que hacerle…

—¿Qué era lo que no adivinaba?

—¡Ah sí!, —el muchacho se reincorporo de golpe pegando escandalosamente su rostro con el de ella, sin embargo la chica no se sonrojo, consecuencias de perder casi la mitad de su sangre suponía…—, el escuadrón que han mandado es uno de elite.

—¿De elite? —La mano le quedo floja en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

—Cazadores.

—¿Po-por qué mandarían cazadores? —El tartamudeo involuntario le provocó una mueca de dolor.

—Supongo que por el apellido, los ojos y todo eso, bueno, creía que era por eso, ¿pero a que no sabes qué? —Los ojos de Suigetsu chispearon—. ¡Las recompensas aumentaron!

—¡Oh! —El jadeo desconsolado de Hinata no pareció afectarle demasiado.

—Tengo cien mil y tú creo que unos veinte.

—¿Po-por qué? —Y ahí iba a tartamudear de nuevo, de verdad que debía ser masoquista, del dolor tuvo que sostenerse el estomago.

—Debe ser porque nos enfrentamos con Darui, nadie sabe en realidad lo mal parados que salimos, sólo que matamos a su escuadrón, así que ya ves… —Suigetsu se dejo caer soñador sobre el colchón, las recompensas atraían a las chicas.

Hinata giró a verlo por un momento, había sido una suerte que se encontrara a esa clase de chico en su camino, la clase de persona que no parecía valorar correctamente la vida y se lanzaba a las malas por el camino. Ninguna otra persona hubiera aceptado seguirla en una empresa tan increíblemente mal planeada y riesgosa.

Con lentitud empezó a comer lo que su compañero le había llevado, había pasado todo su tiempo de recuperación comiendo comida instantánea, creía que ya era capaz de distinguir todos los empaques de ramen por marcas, color y textura.

Extrañaba un poco su comida casera, pero si al principio no podía pararse dudaba mucho que hubiera podido hacer algo con un sartén y fuego.

—Tenemos dinero por el tipo que vendimos. —Suigetsu se estiró completamente en la cama—. Nos ira bien por un tiempo así que, ¿algún plan? —Hinata giró a verlo de reojo, en toda su vida los planes no eran creados por ella sino por alguien más capaz e inteligente, ella siempre era el soldado al punto que cumplía las ordenes sin chistar. Decididamente esa situación había cambiado tomando en cuenta el destino que se había impuesto a si misma, así que por más miedo que tuviera tenía que abrir la boca y hablar.

—Por el momento no puedo enfrentarme a los de Konoha… —Sus ojos claros parecieron perderse en algún punto de la pared—. A nadie en realidad.

—Knock out. —Suigetsu ondeó una mano en el aire.

—Podríamos seguir escondiéndonos o tratar de escapar sin ser vistos.

—O podríamos intentar lo primero y si no se puede salir por patas con lo segundo.

—Eso suena mejor. —Lentamente Hinata siguió comiendo, sin poner mucha atención volvió a recorrer con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba, no era ni por asomo un hospital, de hecho parecía una vieja alcantarilla que en cualquier momento fuera a caer sobre su cabeza, la lámpara se balanceaba de manera errática por encima de ellos, era en todo el sentido de la palabra un nido de ratas.

Se sonrió melancólicamente pensando en el pasado, en que había sido Hinata Hyuuga la princesa de cristal rodeada de comodidades y refinamiento. Aunque había sido una kunoichi lo cierto es que nunca se había enfrentado a situaciones como la presente. Su vida había sido básicamente servir como ninja de rastreo, siempre alejada de los peligros reales y de la podredumbre circundante.

Incluso cuando habían estado en plena guerra Neji siempre había estado lado a lado con ella, protegiendo con su amplia espalda de genio su debilidad de heredera.

—¡Oh mira!, —Suigetsu arrojó un poco de agua contra la pared—, una cucaracha. —Hinata apenas le lanzó una mirada de reojo, en aquel lugar había tantas alimañas que ya había pasado completamente de sobresaltarse cada que aparecía una nueva. Con cansancio dejo la mitad de su comida sobre un sucio buró y se recostó a un lado de Suigetsu, él no dijo nada, llevaban varias noches durmiendo así.

—Oye nena, —aunque él no era la clase de tipo que guardaba silencio por mucho tiempo—, ¿tienes idea de ha quien han mandado?

—No. —Hinata cerró los ojos—. Pero si son Cazadores serán un problema. —Cualquier ANBU de Konoha podía ser un cazador, era realmente frustrante que enviaran una fuerza como esa tras una chica como ella, lo único que hacía la aldea era ponerle más trabas a su camino.

—Sí que lo serán. —Suigetsu se colocó de pie de un salto—. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿y tú?

—Más tarde. —Hinata miró sin aparente interés la lámpara que seguía balanceándose llenando de sombras la habitación.

—Ok. —Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo—. Te espero afuera.

—Bien. —El chico salió y Hinata volvió a mirar el techo, pensar en Neji le había traído el recuerdo de una canción lejana a la mente.

_Ese cielo escarlata…_

Tarareo un parte de la canción en su mente y luego sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa como las de antes, no, porque ella no volvería a ser la de antes, porque pasaría por encima de quien fuera para lograr lo que se había propuesto.

_Esperando siempre estoy, sentado hasta anochecer tan sólo por saber, noches enteras por ti, también amaneceres sufrí, no sabes lo que me has hecho pasar._

Suigetsu corrió afuera del edificio donde se escondía con Hinata, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a lugares como aquel, pero ciertamente ese en especial tenía un cierto aire deprimente.

Además no olía precisamente a rosas.

—¡Ey! —Saludo a unos tipos que subían con manchas de sangre en la ropa quienes sólo le dirigieron una mirada de reconocimiento. La noticia del aumento de su recompensa había corrido como pólvora, los débiles se apartaban de él pero para otros sólo se había convertido en un pez gordo. Ahora ya no sólo tenía que preocuparse por los que venían por los ojos de su compañera, sino por los que lo seguían por sus propios meritos.

—Ni modo. —Dejo escapar con un suspiro y se volvió agua casi a unos centímetros de alcanzar la puerta, la verdad le desagradaba un poquitín andarse arrastrando por el suelo, pero tampoco era cosa de que le cayera encima un Cazador apenas salir a tomar la luz del sol.

Sólo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie sospechoso por ahí volvió a materializarse en su _maravillosa _persona.

—Ya me hacía falta salir. —Con un suspiro alegre extendió ambas manos al cielo y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que la había cagado.

—Así que estabas aquí. —Y no pensó que fuera a escuchar esa voz tan pronto…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Ey Sasuke.

—Usa los nombres clave zopenco. —El Uchiha gruñó exasperado, no podían ir todos juntos por ahí sin darse a notar, pero por lo menos había decidido quedarse al lado del idiota de Naruto para que no le saliera con que había hecho una burrada.

—¿Cuál era el tuyo?

—Cuervo.

—Debió haber sido Hebi… —Naruto susurró por lo bajo, pero fue suficiente para que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Y el tuyo debió haber sido ramen.

—No suena tan mal. —El rubio iba a empezar a divagar sobre el asunto, pero tuvo que esconderse cuando un par de maleantes empezaron a darse bajo de ellos, realmente aquel lugar era sorprendente, apenas habían estado un par de horas y ya se habían atizado como cinco veces frente a ellos. Realmente le sentaba mal que hubiesen usado el nombre de la aldea de su madre para fundar un lugar así.

—Aka nos dijo que nos avisaría si es que los sentía.

—¿Quién es Aka? —De verdad un caso perdido.

—Cuidado. —Sasuke colocó una mano frente a él, Naruto giró a ver como los tipos de abajo empezaban a lanzarse shurikens, ¿de verdad Hinata estaría en un lugar como ese?, cada vez lo veía menos probable.

—Esto es estupido. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos, la mascara le daba calor y el complicado uniforme de Cazador (por muy bien equipado que estuviera) no se comparaba con la libertad de su chaqueta naranja.

—Fuiste tú quien chilló que quería venir. —Sasuke replicó con simpleza.

—Hinata-chan no puede estar aquí. —El joven miró el cielo, parecía que dentro de nada se pondría a llover, el firmamento se estaba poniendo naranja.

—Últimamente creo que hablas de esa chica como si supieras mucho sobre ella. —Sasuke le mandó una mirada oblicua.

—¡Hinata-chan es una persona buena y amable!, —el rubio apretó los puños—, no sé que es lo que esta ocurriendo, pero ella no podría ser capaz de…

—Dime otra cosa. —Sasuke lo cortó en seco—. ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por ella?

—¿No es obvio?, —en los ojos del joven se leyó la seriedad—, es una buena amiga y…

—¿Harías esto por cualquier amigo?

—¡Por supuesto!, —el rubio saltó con brios—, porque de verdad aprecio a mis amigos y…

—En tal caso no creo que puedas con esto. —Sasuke giró a ver el cielo.

—¿Qué? —Sin entender Naruto lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero decir que no vas a llegar al corazón de esa chica diciendo que la vas a rescatar como harías con cualquiera de tus amigos, ella no te va a oír.

—¡¿Pero que dices? —Inconscientemente el rubio apretó los puños—. ¡Tú no conoces a Hinata-chan!

—Pero conozco la oscuridad. —Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron turbios—. Ningún lazo tan débil como el que estas demostrando te salva de la oscuridad.

—Tú y Hinata-chan no tienen nada en común. —Resentido Naruto se recargó contra la pared tras su espalda—. Hinata es una chica buena y comprensible, estoy seguro de que si se le da la oportunidad todo este asunto quedara aclarado. —Sasuke simplemente giró a verlo de reojo, podría haber seguido insistiendo pero sabía que no serviría de nada, Naruto era estupido y obstinado por naturaleza, habían sido esas cualidades las que lo habían vuelto su amigo, no cambiaría por más que le hablara, de hecho dudaba mucho que su ideología cambiara así esa chica le diera una patada en la cara.

—Jum. —El Uchiha sonrió con ironía.

—¿Y ahora que?

—Nada, sólo que eres un idiota-

—¡¿Qué has dicho?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Así que si estaban aquí.

—Para ser una ninja rastreadora te has tardado un pelo en encontrarnos, ¿no crees? —Suigetsu curvó las comisuras de su boca hacía arriba, una mano en su cadera y los ojos chispeantes que auguraban malas palabras como mínimo.

—Tú sigues siendo un idiota. —Karin colocó ambas manos en su cintura, hacía tiempo que no veía a Suigetsu, se había puesto unos centímetros más alto y el cabello le había crecido considerablemente, en algún otro momento hubiera pensado que se vería incluso peor, pero lo cierto es que se le acomodaba muy bien.

—¿Así que te volviste un perro de la aldea que te atrapo, cierto zanahoria?

—Mucho mejor a rebotar de un lado a otro como cierta persona. —La chica arqueó una ceja, aunque supuso que con el rostro escondido tras la mascara no daría ningún aspecto en realidad.

—¡Oh!, —el chico alzó ambas manos—, discúlpame por no poder soltar tus falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo o tener un amigo idiota que interviniera por mí.

—Cada quien se salva como puede. —La pelirroja dejo resbalar una mano por el costado de su cuerpo, hablar con Suigetsu siempre la cabreaba, sonaba como que lo habían dejado tirado (y bien que lo hubiera podido hacer sin peso de consciencia), pero había sido él quien no había pedido clemencia.

—Claro, eso siempre ha funcionado bien en nuestro grupo. —El joven pareció escupir con desprecio, por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba dolido, pero deshecho rápidamente el pensamiento, era el estupido dientes de tiburón después de todo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Finalmente le gruñó molesta.

—¿Qué quieres tú?, —el joven contraatacó—, eres tú quien esta frente a mi con ese ridículo uniforme.

—¿Dónde esta la chica?

—¿La nena? —Fue instantáneo, una patada voló sobre su cara, pero su cuerpo se hizo agua antes de que pudiera hacer contacto del todo—. ¿Estas celosa?

—Cállate. —Pero no había ningún tono de chanza en ninguno de los dos. Sus ojos se analizaban fríamente.

—¿Quién más esta contigo?

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

—Estas aquí sola. —Suigetsu replicó con calma—. Y ambos sabemos que podría deshacerme de ti con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Podría hacerlo. —De un violento movimiento arrancó la mascara de su rostro, por un momento sólo fueron ojos rojos contra ojos violetas, tan cerca que podían escuchar sus respiraciones.

—Pues no parece que estés por la labor. —Finalmente Karin retrocedió un paso.

—¿Por qué has venido sola? —Su voz fue mortalmente seria, ella tuvo que morderse el labio.

—¿Cómo sabes que no hay…?

—Estas sola. —Aquello no dejaba lugar a replicas—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te importa? —Sus dientes chirriaron. Cuando aún formaban parte de un equipo con Sasuke sus conversaciones siempre fueron de ese estilo, gritos, golpes, chirridos y maldiciones de ambas partes, pero ahora era diferente, como si las niñerías de antes se hubieran evaporado y sólo quedara la rabia propia del estado adulto.

Era tan diferente que parecía como si las palabras fueran capaces de cortar el aire.

—Eres imposible. —Los ojos del joven la observaron fijamente, como si la luz de sus ojos se hubiera ido a otro lado y estuviera siendo observada por un contenedor vacío.

—¡Tú eres el imposible! —Chilló porque nunca había tenido otra manera de comunicarse con él, no conocía otra forma.

—No me voy a dejar atrapar fácilmente. —Lentamente tomó un mechón de su largo cabello rojo y lo apretó entre sus dedos—. No esta vez.

—No es como si tuvieras escapatoria. —Karin se cruzó de brazos, incomoda por la mirada desenfocada de aquellas orbes moradas.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—Lo haría si pudiera. —La chica apretó los dientes.

—Oh claro. —Con lentitud él la soltó—. Pero no puedes. —La pelirroja tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar, cierto, era más débil que él, siempre lo había sido, pero no era por eso, era simplemente que no podía, no a él.

—Eres un condenado engorro con esa capacidad de distinguir el chakra, yo si que debería matarte. —Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar defenderse Suigetsu ya la había sujetado por el cuello, su mano grande de hombre casi rodeándola por entero. Apenas apretó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos rojos se abrieran con espanto, pero casi al instante la soltó con una sonrisa gastada, una de esas que surgía rasposa desde la garganta.

—Pero yo si que no puedo, que mierda. —Acto seguido dio media vuelta y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Por qué me das la espalda? —Karin saltó al instante.

—No puedes tocarme zanahoria. —Él contestó con simpleza y echó a andar. Ella simplemente apretó los labios, quería gritarle y reñirle y zarandearlo hasta la muerte, pero no podía, porque realmente no podía tocarlo y de alguna manera su espalda ya no era la espalda del niño que se divertía a su costa, era la espalda del hombre que de alguna manera y de algún modo había dejado marchar.

—Idiota. —Y no supo si aquello iba para ella o para él o quizás fuera para los dos, a fin de cuentas su mundo siempre había girado en plural.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji caminó lentamente hacía ella, no podía equivocarse, se lo decía aquel cabello largo con tintes azules que se mecía lentamente ante el fresco cielo de un temprano anochecer.

Estaba de espaldas a él pero no era necesario que se diera la vuelta para confirmarlo, se le veía más delgada y su ropa estaba gastada como si hubiesen pasado años desde que la traía puesta.

—Hinata-sama… —Automaticamente se quito la máscara. Estaban apenas a unos cuantos metros. Muchas veces se había preguntado que era lo que haría cuando estuviera frente a ella, ¿qué haría cuando por fin la encontrara?, ahora lo sabía, no podía hacerlo, la amaba demasiado, la había amado desde siempre, la amaba incluso más que a la aldea, más que a su deber, más que lo que había sido su destino.

—Neji-niisan, —ella habló aún sin girar a verlo—, ¿te acuerdas de esa canción?

—¿Canción? —Aturdido él sólo pudo contemplarla.

—Hoy el cielo esta escarlata. —Ambos giraron automáticamente a ver el cielo que se había teñido de rojo, sin venir a cuento el joven sintió un escalofrío, ellos habían estado pensando en el mismo momento, en la misma triste canción.

—Hinata-sama…

—¿Quién te ha enviado? —Lentamente su prima se giró para darle la cara, para él fue como si lo hubieran golpeado, sus calidos ojos claros no lucían más que como dos esferas sin color que se posaran en él solo porque tenían que mirar a algún lado y no porqué le prestara verdadera atención en realidad.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sin los sonrojos que le eran comunes, incluso su voz parecía haber cambiado.

—Hinata-sama, ¿Quién…?

—¿Acaso quieren matarte?

—¿Qué? —La pregunta tuvo la cualidad de aturdirlo.

—¿No lo recuerdas Nii-san? —Hinata dio un paso hacía él—. Yo puedo matarte.

—¿Hinata-sama?

—Sin pestañear. —No podía ser, aquella mujer con los hombros cansados y la mirada endurecida no podía ser su dulce prima, aquella mujer con voz fatigada que hablaba sin tartamudear no podía… Como golpe cayó en cuenta de algo que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. ¡El sello!

—Ya te has dado cuenta. —Hinata apenas lo miró cuando leyó en sus ojos el reconocimiento—. No creía que en Konoha fueran tan idiotas de pasarlo por alto.

—Ellos…

—¿Fue la Hokage?, quizás fue mi padre, ¿pensaron que no lo utilizaría contra ti?

—¿Lo usaría? —La voz le salió más firme de lo que hubiera planeado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Nii-san? —De nada valía que usara aquel nombre si lo veía de ese modo, como si en realidad no hubiera nadie enfrente.

—¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? —El joven apretó los puños, quería tocarla, quería abrazar esos frágiles hombros y ser su escudo como se lo había prometido un día, pero por alguna razón aquello no parecía posible.

—Cierto, ¿por qué? —La joven lo miró fijamente y por un momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y regresaran a una historia lejana, a los días en que se querían sin ponerle nombre al sentimiento, de cuando se amaban de la misma fraternal forma y juraron estar juntos para siempre.

—Hinata-sama. —En un impulso juntó su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, ¡estaba tan maltrecho!, había perdido peso de una manera alarmante y la manera en que había trastabillado antes de estamparse contra su pecho hablaba de su debilidad, ¿cómo podían las aldeas ninjas estar persiguiéndola?, ¿cómo podía ser posible que su recompensa hubiera ascendido?

—Neji… —Por un momento cerró los ojos, sabía que sería demasiado fácil, demasiado simple perderse en el calor de Neji y dejar que él la protegiera como siempre, demasiado sencillo llorar y decir que no quería hacerlo, que no había querido hacerlo.

El calor de su primo la tentaba a dejar su palabra y su promesa de lado, si se dejaba perder en los brazos de Neji no podría seguir adelante.

—No entiendo que esta pasando, pero no puedo hacerle daño, yo jure ser su guardián, usted es mi Hinata-sama. —El aire se estampó con fuerza contra ellos, Hinata tuvo que apretar sus manos para obligarlas a no resbalar hasta el cuerpo de su primo y aferrarse a él. No podía seguir dependiendo de los demás, no podía arrastrar a nadie más por su oscuro camino.

—Yo ya no soy nada tuyo. —Lentamente le colocó las manos en el pecho y lo apartó de ella.

—¡Pero…!

—¿No lo entiendes Neji? —Sus ojos duros se clavaron en los de él—. Tú misión es matarme y si te atraviesas en mi camino te matare.

—¡Hinata-sama no…!

—¡Ya no soy la niña tonta que cuidabas! —La herida del estomago le dolió con el grito, pero no podía doblegarse, no cuando se trataba de Neji, no cuando aún tenía el poder de doblarla—. Podrás ser un genio, pero yo puedo acabar con tu vida con el pensamiento.

—Hinata-sama…

—¿Recuerdas la canción cierto?, —por un momento aquellos ojos vacíos lo hicieron estremecer, como si ninguna alma los habitara—, estoy rompiendo mi promesa contigo, ya nada nos ata contra el otro.

—¿Por qué? —Neji apretó los puños—. No puede simplemente echarme sin darme una razón.

—No estas en posición de pedir nada. —No había crueldad en sus ojos, no había maldad siquiera, era solo una mirada cansada, una voz decidida y un cuerpo demasiado endeble.

—Hinata-sama…

—Vuelve a odiarme como antes si eso te ayuda Neji. —Apretando los dientes para no gemir o algo parecido Hinata avanzó para pasar de él, pero al colocarse a su lado Neji la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza.

—¡No le creo!, ¡usted no podría…!, no podrías matarme…

—No soy la niña débil que dejaste Neji.

—¡Soy su guardián, nací para protegerla!, si me ordenara que bajara al infierno por usted…

—Basta. —Aquello le dolía, de verdad le dolía, porque en el último momento se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, de lo mucho que había dependido de él, de lo mucho que había esperado que algún día le dijera esas palabras. Pero ahora ya no podía escucharlo, hacer uso de él sería muy fácil, tan solo decirle que la siguiera, que la ayudara en su venganza, pero eso era algo que tenía que hacer sola, algo en lo que no podía enredarlo, no a él.

—Hinata-sama.

—Me estorbas Neji.

—No es posible… —Por un momento titubeó y fue suficiente para que ella se soltara.

—Regresa a Konoha, no eres de utilidad en tu escuadrón, no puedes tocarme.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con usted? —Era ella, pero no podía aceptarlo, no era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, no había manera que una persona se transformara de esa manera, ¿dónde estaba la persona suave que temía hacer daño a los demás y evitaba las confrontaciones?, ¿en donde se había metido esa chica que lo llamaba con dulzura y trataba de no serle una carga?

—Debo hacer algo Neji.

—¿Qué?, si me lo dijera podría ayudarla.

—Eres un shinobi de Konoha. —Ella apenas le lanzó una mirada—. Yo ya no.

—¿Qué…? —Hasta ese momento notó que el protector en torno a su cuello estaba marcado por una raya horizontal, por un espantoso instante no logró asimilar aquello. El tiempo se detuvo, ambos de espaldas, el cielo rojo a punto de languidecer y el viento meciendo sus largas cabelleras.

—No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más Neji.

—¿Por qué?

—Voy a olvidarte. —Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. En su mente volvió a aparecer aquel día, dos niños de diferentes ramas que aún así jugaban juntos bajo un hermoso cielo carmesí.

—_Al romper la promesa decidimos desaparecer y nunca debimos volver. —_Hinata estaba cantando, su pequeña vocecita apenas alcanzando a escucharse, Neji estaba recostado a su lado, con la mano en alto jugueteaba a enredar y desenredar en su dedo los cortos mechones de cabello de su prima—. _Tus ojos, perdieron su color, en mi habitación ya no hay calor, incluso ya olvide tu voz, dejaste un vacío en mi interior._

—Hinata-sama… —Por un momento Neji había dejado su entretenimiento, por alguna razón el pecho le había dolido con fuerza.

—¿S-sí Nii-san?

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos. —No era una pregunta, era una promesa.

—Cla-claro Nii-san. —Inmediatamente sus mejillas se habían coloreado.

—Cuando veamos un cielo como éste… —Neji giró la mirada a donde el rojo se confundía con el negro que auguraba la entrada de la noche—. Lo recordaremos.

—¿E-estar juntos?

—Sí.

Pero esos días estaban lejanos y las promesas de un par de niños que no conocían de la vida no valían de nada.

—Estoy rompiendo mis lazos contigo Neji.

_No podríamos continuar, sólo aumentaría el rencor, por eso mejor dijimos adiós._

—No puedo creerlo, no es posible. —La garganta pareció arderle.

—Créelo. —Sabía que debía lastimarlo, no podía ser libre mientras el lazo con Neji siguiera ahí, había jurado que pasaría por encima de todo.

—Hinata-sama…

—Adiós Neji. —El joven giró violentamente, la espalda de su prima se alejaba lentamente de él y a pesar de ser tan delgada sus hombros estaban orgullosamente erguidos, nunca antes había tenido esa posición en el pasado, nunca antes había estado tan segura.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Ambos alzaron la mirada, en lo alto del acantilado se encontraba Naruto, sus cabellos rubios se mecían al aire, no traía puesta la mascara y su uniforme de Cazador estilizaba su varonil figura.

—Naruto-kun. —No supo si era porque estaba muy cansada o si ya había gastado todas sus emociones, pero la voz le salió hueca.

—Hi-Hinata-chan. —Por un momento Naruto no supo que decir, aquella era Hinata, pero no podía ser ella, sus ojos tímidos se habían transformado, incluso se asemejaban a la mirada que había tenido Sasuke en el pasado, como si todo aquello fuera solo una molestia que aplazaba sus planes.

—Así que tú eras el otro. —Hinata lo observó fijamente, esperaba oír a su corazón desbocado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor en las manos, pero no hubo nada, quizás es que de alguna manera ya había muerto y aunque suponía que aquello era lo mejor no pudo evitar sentir un poco de melancolía.

—Hinata-chan. —El rubio abrió la boca desorientado, aquella voz que le hablaba tan tranquilamente no podía ser de ella, ese cuerpo tan delgaducho y esa ropa tan gastada no podían pertenecerle, era como si se hubiera transformado por completo, como si el dolor impregnara su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a matarme Naruto-kun? —Al instante ambos hombres se tensaron.

—¡¿Cómo podría?, —pero Naruto fue el primero en reponerse—, Hinata-chan, ¡eres mi amiga!

—Eso me suponía. —La media sonrisa que apareció en aquel rostro lo hizo abrir los ojos bien grandes sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía.

No podía ser cierto, Hinata, quien siempre había sido la tierna y suave Hinata-chan, ¿acaso se estaba aprovechando del cariño que le guardaba?

—¡Explícame!, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando? —En algún punto sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Con lentitud volvió a darse la vuelta y a caminar para alejarse de ellos, la pierna que le habían electrocutado se había recuperado más rápido que la herida en el estomago, pero de cualquier manera dolía, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no arrastrarla un poco.

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto Hinata-chan? —Desesperado el rubio apretó ambos puños, no podía ser cierto, aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Esa mujer no podía ser la misma que se había sacrificado a sí misma para salvar su vida en la batalla contra Pain, no podía ser la misma niña que le había dado ánimos cuando había entrado al torneo para Chunnin. No podía ser la misma que le había dicho que lo amaba.

—Sé que son tus órdenes Naruto-kun, —y la voz no le tembló en lo absoluto para decirlo—, pero si te atraviesas en mi camino no dudare en quitarte de él. —No era como si tuviera el poder para hacerle frente, pero sabía que aquello calaría hondo en el futuro Hokage de Konoha, por supuesto hacer que la odiara no le ganaría ninguna ventaja, pero de esa manera también renunciaba a él, de frente y con el corazón en la mano se alejaba de la luz que siempre la había guiado en su camino para entregarse a la oscura promesa que le debía a la persona más importante de su vida.

—Hi-Hinata-chan… —No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca con una expresión idiota en el rostro al ver como se alejaba, no es que no pudiera detenerla, ¡es que estaba demasiado aturdido para hacerlo!

—No deberías ir por ahí queriendo salvar a todos tus _amigos. —_Y era algo que le había querido decir hacía bastante tiempo.

_Ningún lazo tan débil como el que estas demostrando te salva de la oscuridad._

Las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza.

—¡Hinata-sama! —Neji se irguió cuan alto era, sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, porque él no era la clase de hombre que decía sus sentimientos con facilidad, porque había creído que aquello tenía que permanecer dentro de él—. Soy su guardián, nací para usted. —Al instante los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa, por ese breve instante él desapareció de escena, sólo eran dos primos con los mismos ojos claros en una fúnebre despedida.

—Hubo un tiempo en que yo también creí eso. —Hinata tomó aire—. Pero es mi decisión cortar ese lazo contigo Neji.

—¡Hinata-sama!

—Espera Hinata. —La voz de Naruto se había puesto ronca y no entendía si era porque aquello le recordaba demasiado a si mismo en su despedida con Sasuke hacía tantos años o porqué le había dolido que el lazo más importante para ella fuera el que hacía con Neji.

—Si intentas detenerme matare a Neji Naruto-kun. —Y entonces lo supo, que de alguna manera Sasuke tenía razón, no podía alcanzarla, no cuando había decidido romper el lazo más fuerte que tenía.

—Hinata…chan… —Pero aunque extendió la mano hacía delante la chica se difuminó en una nube de humo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en tocarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Entonces ya tenemos la identidad de tres. —Suigetsu levantó tres dedos en el aire, estaban caminando lo más rápido que podían a través del bosque—. La zanahoria.

—Neji.

—Y Naruto. —Los dos dijeron el mismo nombre al tiempo.

—La zanahoria en realidad no es fuerte, tanto tú como yo podríamos dejarla fuera de combate, —el joven soltó un gemido—, pero es un engorro que pueda rastrearnos.

—Neji tampoco es problema. —En algún lugar del alma decir aquello le sonaba como a traición, pero había decidido quitarle el sufijo que lo avalaba como a su familia, Neji no volvería a suponerle una traba, aunque doliera—. Puedo matarlo en cualquier momento.

—Ese sello si que rockea. —Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas. Pero luego entrecerró un poco los ojos—. Pero no lo mataras, ¿cierto?, aunque se atraviese.

—Quizás no. —Tenía que ser sincera, Neji no dejaba de ser Neji después de todo—. Pero no dudare en quitarlo del camino.

—Bueno, no puedo reclamarte. —El de la Niebla se encogió de hombros—. Yo tampoco pude matar a la zanahoria. —Por un momento ambos caminaron en silencio, pero luego Suigetsu volvió a mirarla de reojo—. ¿Y Naruto?

—Parece que no puede atacarme.

—¿Y eso?, bueno, ya sé que es un idiota y…

—Yo estaba enamorada de él y él lo sabía.

—¿En serio? —Suigetsu alzó divertido ambas cejas.

—Naruto-kun no es la clase de persona que olvide cosas como esa.

—¿Aún lo quieres?

—Sí. —Sería mentira negarlo.

—Pero también pasarías por encima de él, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Después de todo él lo había dejado bien claro, ella siempre sería su preciada amiga, el lazo que la unía con él era demasiado endeble de su parte como para resultar importante, si es que había un lazo entre ellos lo había edificado ella, intentando hacerlo fuerte con sentimientos que habían sido unilaterales, con un amor de fantasía.

—Bueno, éste ha resultado ser un buen día. —Suigetsu colocó ambas manos tras su nuca con una sonrisa feliz—. Tres de los Cazadores que nos siguen no pueden atacarnos.

—¿Hay más?

—En el Remolino me dijeron que eran cuatro. —El de la Niebla arqueó ambas cejas.

—Me pregunto quien será…

—¿No le juraste amor eterno a alguien más que pudiera sernos de utilidad, cierto?

—No que yo recuerde.

—¡Oh!, una broma. —Suigetsu le picó ligeramente una costilla, ¡outsch, heridas, heridas!

—Suigetsu-kun…

—Esa venganza que cargas tiene demasiado dolor encima, ¿no podrías ser una vengadora más divertida?

—Lo siento.

—Oh bien. —Con un gesto despreocupado el chico le revolvió los cabellos—. Pondré la diversión para los dos en ese caso. —Y lentamente Hinata sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la demora, exámenes, carreras, depresiones, emociones, pura de esa. La canción que me inspiró es el ending de FMAB, pienso que en estos momentos el lazo más fuerte que existe es de estos dos, era el lazo que Hinata tenía que romper para ser libre.

Agradecimientos a:

**Namikaze Rock**

**Alabdiel**

**Jan di-chan**

**Haibara 21**

**Brujhah**

**Bella Uchiha Cullen**

**Lindakennedy**

**Peste21**

**Ale**

**Hyuuga**

**Joyce Hinata**

**Kage ni Hime**

**Maribelteka**

**Uchiha de taisho**

**Hinamel**

**KITSUNE-CHAN**

**Hinata uzumaki**

**Damon Yamato**

**Hinaneko 16**

**Hocino Tsuya**

**MeganWeasleyGranger**

**Gynee**

**Nadeshko**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Ciao

_27 de mayo del 2012 domingo _


	6. Entre vengadores

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 6: Entre vengadores**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Déjenme ver si entendí. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, estaba irritado, lo decía aquel tic que movía su ceja derecha en pequeñas pulsaciones—. Ustedes tres vieron a nuestro objetivo, hablaron con nuestro objetivo, ¡tuvieron la oportunidad de atraparlos!, pero no hicieron nada.

—Ya cállate teme. —Naruto realmente no estaba de humor para regaños, su mente seguía confusa y a pesar de que lo había visto no podía creerlo, ¿Hinata de verdad había amenazado con matar a Neji?, ¿de verdad le había dicho que se hiciera a un lado?

—Callarme nada. —Sasuke siseó de mala manera—. Parece que ustedes tres no recuerdan la parte de la misión que dice "vivos o muertos" y mucho menos parecen conocer el significado de _atrapar._

—¿Podrías callarte? —Naruto, sentado sobre una piedra con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas alzó la mirada apenas para alcanzar a fulminar a su amigo con la vista.

—Somos un grupo de Cazadores. —El Uchiha caminó frente a ellos con los brazos aún fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho—. Esta misión me jode y no quiero alargarla por tiempo indefinido. —Ni Karin ni Neji dijeron nada al respecto, la primera se encontraba sentada, la mirada fija en un punto contrario a dónde Sasuke replicaba, con un gesto de fastidio en la cara. Neji por su parte se encontraba con la mirada fija en el suelo, Sasuke pensó con hastío que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Y que querías que hiciéramos? —Naruto se puso de pie empezando a lucir un grado más que fastidiado.

—No lo sé. —El joven habló con sarcasmo—. Quizás detener a una Chunnin, digo, pensé que el "gran Kurama" serviría para algo.

—"_Dile que a mí no me meta". —_El gran zorro gruñó meneando sus enormes colas de un lado a otro, el ceño fruncido, aún le guardaba un sano rencor a todo aquel que tuviera sangre Uchiha corriendo por sus venas.

—No metas a Kurama. —Naruto apreto los puños.

—Tengo que hacerlo, al parecer el héroe de Konoha es incapaz de atrapar a una simple chica Chunnin.

—Sabes perfectamente que esa no es la cuestión.

—¿Cuál es la cuestión entonces?, puedes enfrentarte al resto de los bijuus pero no puedes atrapar a una chica, ¿es eso?

—¡Hinata-chan es…!

—Por eso no deberías estar en esta misión. —Sasuke lo apuntó con el dedo—. Tus ridículos sentimientos…

—¿Mis ridículos sentimientos que…? —Ofuscado el rubio se puso de pie, pero Sasuke había descruzado los brazos dejándolos caer lentamente a sus costados.

—¿Qué pasa? —Neji pareció escapar de su letargo y dirigió la mirada hacía el antiguo vengador.

—¿No es extraño?

—¿Qué es extraño? —Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba el cambio en la voz de su amigo, como si estuviera deshaciendo una conspiración.

—Este equipo.

—Por supuesto que es extraño. —Karin chilló de mala manera—. Te odio.

—Dejando de lado nuestras diferencias personales. —Neji habló con su voz monocorde de cuando estaba en medio de un pensamiento importante—. Si lo es. —Nuevamente el rubio se sintió fastidiado, esos dos estaban cocinando algo en sus mentes y era seguro que ni él ni Karin lo habían captado aún.

—Lo he estado pensando, —Neji colocó la barbilla entre sus manos tapando parcialmente su boca—, ¿por qué Hiashi-sama me envió a esta misión?

—Existen dos posibilidades, —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—, que de verdad tenga a su hija en un pésimo concepto y haya creído que no defendería su vida de ti o…

—O que esto haya sido una treta para proteger a la familia principal. —Neji frunció el ceño, no debía sorprenderse, la familia secundaria servía para que la familia principal subsistiera, ¿qué era lo que pretendía Hiashi enviándolo a esa misión?, ¿de verdad quería deshacerse de su hija enviando al genio Hyuuga a acabarla?, ¿o por el contrario sabía que Hinata activaría el sello y lo reduciría a nada?

—¿Quieren decir…? —Naruto dejó la boca abierta, aquello no tenía sentido, todos en la aldea sabían lo mal que Hiashi trataba a su hija, que la menospreciaba y siempre le restregaba en la cara su debilidad, ¿por qué habría de arriesgar el futuro de su integrante más brillante por el de una renegada?

—Hay otra opción. —Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si así pudiera despejar sus ideas—. Quizás Hiashi haya pensado que te unirías a ella.

—En ese caso fue mandado aquí no como cazador sino como guardián. —Karin arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Hiashi-sama pensaría eso? —Neji cerró los ojos, ciertamente había actuado de esa manera, le había ofrecido todo lo que era a Hinata, se había puesto en charola de plata para que ella lo usara a voluntad, ¿habría sabido Hiashi-sama que eso ocurriría? Y en tal caso, ¿también contemplaba la posibilidad de que Hinata rechazara su ayuda?

—Además la Hokage aceptó la decisión del clan Hyuuga. —Los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar en comprensión—. No es posible que tantas personas hayan pasado por alto el tema del sello.

—¿Quieres decir…? —Naruto iba a preguntar algo pero Karin lo interrumpió.

—Además él esta aquí. —Señaló a Naruto—. Y todos sabíamos que sería un problema desde el principio. —El rubio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar, Neji se le adelantó.

—Aquel día todos sabíamos que estaba escuchando tras la ventana, es poco probable que la Hokage no se haya percatado también.

—Esta misión parece hecha para fracasar. —Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y acarició al descuido el centro de un shuriken—. Quizás Karin y yo no tenemos lazos con esa chica Hyuuga, pero es obvio que conocíamos a Suigetsu.

—Yo no puedo enfrentarme con Hinata-sama, —Neji bajó un dedo—, Karin no puede hacer nada en contra de ninguno de los dos por si sola, —Neji bajó otro dedo y la pelirroja hizo un mohín con la boca, bien que era débil, pero no tenía que decirlo de esa manera—, para finalizar… —Alzó la mirada y observó al rubio y luego al Uchiha.

—Si seguimos esa línea de pensamiento, —Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo el shuriken y lo hizo girar en su dedo—, la Hokage dejo que Naruto escuchara nuestra conversación a propósito para que se uniera a la misión, sabiendo perfectamente que mientras yo intentaría cumplir con mi deber él trataría de detenerme para salvar a esa chica.

—Los mando juntos para que se anularan. —Karin frunció exageradamente el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?, esa es la pregunta. —Neji se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué la aldea usaría sus mejores cartas para fracasar? —Sasuke detuvo el girar del shuriken, parecía concentrado en el filo del mismo.

—¿No estamos dándole demasiadas vueltas? —Naruto se sostuvo la cabeza con confusión, aquello parecía una elaborada trampa y decididamente nunca pensaría mal de Tsunade, bien que fuera espantosa con aquella fuerza monstruosa cuando lo golpeaba en la cabeza, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una maravillosa mujer que pensaba siempre en el bienestar de la aldea.

—¿Qué otra explicación tenemos? —Neji cerró un momento los ojos—. El equipo es disfuncional en más de un sentido.

—Sin embargo, —Karin habló lentamente—, ¿para que protegerían a Hinata Hyuuga?

—Es la heredera de los Hyuuga. —Neji se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque no lo parezca es bastante importante dentro de la aldea.

—Después de esto dudo que llegue a algún lado en su clan. —Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando encontrar la respuesta que se le escapaba.

—Esperen un momento. —Neji se puso de pie—. Hay algo que no sabemos.

—No sabemos muchas cosas. —Sasuke replicó fastidiado.

—¿Por qué Hinata-sama esta haciendo todo esto?

—¿Una misión encubierta? —El Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

—¡Un momento!, —Naruto saltó poniendo ambos brazos estirados, una mano parando a Neji y la otra contra Sasuke—. No estoy entendiendo nada.

—No es una novedad. —Los ojos negros de Sasuke chispearon con sarcasmo.

—Eres bastante lentito. —Neji de verdad que era espantoso.

—¿Quieren decir que la aldea esta protegiendo a Hinata-chan?

—Son suposiciones. —Sasuke apartó la mano que Naruto le estaba poniendo enfrente.

—¿Entonces para que nos mandaron a nosotros? —El rubio frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué han puesto su rostro en un cartel?

—Es obvio que no lo sabemos. —Karin se acomodó las gafas arqueando una ceja.

—Para empezar nuestra misión parece haberse ido al carajo. —Sasuke sentenció mirando a sus compañeros con desdén—. Parece que soy el único que esta dispuesto a lo que sea para capturar a esos dos.

—El llanero solitario. —Karin murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que Sasuke no la escuchara, pero Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco para después sacudir la cabeza, (concentrarse, concentrarse).

—En vista de que la aldea puede que nos este usando podríamos cambiar un poco la misión. —Neji miró al frente, como si la respuesta estuviera en el camino que debían seguir dentro de poco.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Podríamos investigar porqué Hinata-sama esta haciendo esto, quizás de esa manera sabríamos si la aldea la esta usando o no.

—Eso solo sirve para quitarte a ti las dudas. —Sasuke lo encaró mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Prefieres actuar bajo ordenes establecidas sin cuestionarte nada?, —el Hyuuga arqueó una ceja—, te recuerdo que la última vez que hiciste algo como eso acabaste matando a tu querido hermano.

—¡Repite eso!

—¡Basta! —Naruto tuvo que meterse en medio de los dos, Neji no era la clase de hombre que se amedrentara ante una fuerza superior, de hecho se veía bastante dispuesto a repartir golpes con el Uchiha—. Tenemos que obtener respuestas antes de actuar, ¿esta bien?

—Hablen por ustedes. —Sasuke siseó dando media vuelta, aquel equipo era incluso más asqueroso que el que había tenido cuando tenía doce años.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿A que no adivinas?, —Suigetsu infló el pecho un par de segundos antes de desinflarse como un globo y poner en su rostro una sonrisa enorme—, ¡tengo comida de verdad!

—Eso es un alivio Suigetsu-kun. —Hinata le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, estaba vendando sus manos sentada en la rama de un árbol, por alguna razón (que por el momento habían decidido no discutir) el equipo de Cazadores había dejado de seguirlos, era eso o les habían perdido el rastro.

—¿Tofu? —El chico arrojó una bolsa hacía arriba, Hinata la atrapó al vuelo, gracias a la medicina que llevaba en su frugal morral había terminado sanando más rápido de lo que le habían pronosticado, por supuesto, no era como si pudiera forzar demasiado su estomago (la herida estaba cerrando bien, pero mejor no arriesgarse), sus piernas en cambio ya estaban como nuevas.

—¿A dónde vamos hoy Suigetsu-kun? —La joven abrió el envoltorio y empezó a comer lentamente.

—¿Por qué no entrenamos un rato? —El chico le sonrió feliz, habían empezado a entrenar de nuevo hacía relativamente muy poco tiempo.

—Sería una buena idea. —Hinata intentó corresponder su alborozo, pero apenas le salió una sonrisa que intentaba ser un poco más luminosa y fallaba estrepitosamente.

—Por cierto, —el joven cruzó las manos tras su nuca y se recargó en el tronco del árbol—, no he encontrado mucha información acerca de tu samurai dragón.

—Supongo que los datos son vagos. —Hinata miró con algo de tristeza su comida antes de darle un buen mordisco, sabía que no sería fácil, lo había sabido desde el momento mismo en que había abandonado la mansión Hyuuga, pero no podía echarse hacía atrás, no ahora, no cuando ya no tenía a donde volver.

—Si que lo son, —Suigetsu empezó a comer con rapidez, cuando hacía cosas como aquella Hinata no podía evitar recordar a Kiba, ¿cómo estaría su amigo?, pensar en él le causaba malestar, Kiba siempre había sido duro, en ocasiones incluso pecaba un poco de cruel, ¿entendería él lo que estaba intentando hacer?, ¿la juzgaría?, no tenía sentido pensar en si tenía o no la aprobación de Kiba, había decidido romper sus lazos y sin embargo su mente seguía siendo débil, seguía titubeando—, creo que para encontrar al tipo ese tenemos que entrar al país de Hierro. —Suigetsu continuó hablando al tiempo que engullía.

—No será fácil. —Hinata dejo su bol casi a la mitad, últimamente no tenía demasiada hambre.

—Vaya que no. —El chico empinó su bol para acabarse los últimos pedacitos, luego palmeó su estomago—. Contenta la barriga.

Hinata volvió a sonreír, muy levemente, luego observó el cielo que se extendía sobre su cabeza, era un día con nubes cargadas, sin embargo la lluvia no se decidía a caer, aquello era una lastima porque Suigetsu solía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando se soltaba tormenta. Últimamente Hinata sentía que lo conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, la manera en que se quejaba cuando se estaba tomando el ultimo trago de su cantimplora, sus bromas subidas de color, la forma en que sus pupilas violetas brillaban ante la posibilidad de una nueva aventura, la sonrisa desigual de sus dientes aserrados. Suigetsu era en si mismo una persona especial y completamente original, jamás conocería a alguien como él, cuando había silencio él sabía animarlo hasta que pareciera una fiesta, incluso era capaz de hacer conversación con sus suaves monosílabos (aunque le había confesado que tenía experiencia siendo compañero de Sasuke).

Aunque nunca hablaban de sus pasados Hinata sentía que estaba bien así, que el presente era lo único que contaba, no importaba el pasado tormentoso ni el futuro incierto, Suigetsu era su compañero en ese momento y aquello era suficiente. No quería engañarse a si misma, era posible (bastante en realidad) que terminara desarrollando afecto hacía él, lo mismo le había pasado con Shino y Kiba, no podía negar esa parte de su personalidad. Pero por el bien de su promesa intentaría no demostrárselo demasiado, que de verdad le importaba, porque Suigetsu lo había dejado claro al principio, ellos no eran ni serían nunca amigos.

—¿Entrenamos ya? —No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había pasado con la vista fija en el cielo.

—Hum, sí. —Bajó de un salto de la rama, estaba considerablemente alto y sintió como sus piernas resentían el impacto, pero era necesario, si no se fortalecía rápidamente —aunque fuera un poco— no podría alcanzar su meta.

—En guardia. —Suigetsu sacó la enorme espada que sujetó por la empuñadura en posición horizontal al lado de su cuerpo, definitivamente que se debía ser fuerte para aguantar el peso de semejante arma con una sola mano. Ella por su parte se colocó en la posición propia de su clan, la pierna derecha ligeramente adelante, los pies encogidos hacía dentro.

—¡Ahora! —Suigetsu se lanzó hacía delante, Hinata hizo un quiebre de cadera lanzándose hacía atrás, para un miembro del clan Hyuuga ese grado de flexibilidad era pan comido debido a que era necesario para su técnica del puño suave, sin embargo Suigetsu no podía dejar de asombrarse, sin poder remediarlo se le salió un silbidito de admiración.

Hinata colocó las manos en el suelo y dio una voltereta hacía atrás pateándolo en la cara, al instante el chico se volvió agua. Pelear con Suigetsu era todo un reto, en teoría ningún ataque de taijutsu podía hacerle daño, era preciso encontrar sus puntos de chakra e inutilizarlos, pero debido a su consistencia líquida aquello se volvía tarea de titanes. Por supuesto, pasar la mitad de su vida entrenando con agua le daba cierta ventaja, pero tampoco era como si aquello se notara demasiado.

—¡Vamos nena! —Suigetsu rugió, aquello le solía pasar con bastante frecuencia, los combates eran su pasión. Hinata se echó hacía delante con la palma de la mano cargada de chakra, él bloqueó el ataque con su espada. Recibir semejante bloqueo era triturarse los dedos contra el metal, Hinata tuvo que apretar los labios y dar un paso atrás reconsiderando el ataque, siempre era preferible el contraataque, pero con Suigetsu no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Finalmente se le ocurrió algo que ya había probado antes, cuando abría un punto de chakra de una de las extremidades del chico el resto de su cuerpo solía ponerse torpe al no saber medir la energía que se le escapaba. Por supuesto, abrir un punto de chakra en plena pelea era infinitamente difícil, pero…

—¡Ah! —Se lanzó adelante con la palma extendida, Suigetsu abrió las piernas y puso la espada en posición horizontal para bloquear, pero justo en ese instante el agua se les vino encima sin previo aviso.

Hubo un chispazo azul y luego los ojos de Suigetsu relampaguearon.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue que? —Hinata también estaba aturdida.

—¡Eso! —Suigetsu dejó su posición de combate y miró su brazo, podía sentir el chakra corriendo con gran velocidad, como si hubiera adquirido una vida ajena a la suya.

—Yo sólo… —Hinata retrocedió un paso, la verdad no sabía que había pasado, iba a atacar a Suigetsu, pero el agua se había atravesado en su camino así que la había golpeado también, el caso es que no había podido tocar a su compañero, pero al parecer algún efecto había tenido el agua que había caído sobre él. Su brazo lucía diferente.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso!, —el de la Niebla hizo aspavientos con las manos—, pegarle a la lluvia, yo que sé. —Para ese entonces la tormenta que caía sobre ellos era épica.

—Bu-bueno… —Hinata volvió a ponerse en posición, el agua le dejaba una visibilidad casi nula y el cabello mojado se le pegaba a la cara—. ¡Byakugan! —En cuanto sus ojos adquirieron la técnica propia de su familia concentró la vista al frente sin ningún punto fijo en realidad. Sin saber bien a bien que esperar lanzó un ataque al frente, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el agua se pintaba de azul.

—¡Lo sabía! —Suigetsu exclamó triunfal.

—¿Qué sabía? —Hinata se giró tímida hacía él.

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. —El joven se volvió una plasta de agua en el suelo y luego se materializo a unos centímetros de ella, Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar del susto—. A ver, hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Sobre usted?

—Intentare volverme agua unos segundos antes, vamos.

—Ok. —Nuevamente (y un poco indecisa) llevo a cabo la técnica, esta vez el cuerpo líquido de Suigetsu salió despedido hacía atrás envuelto en una tenue luz azul.

—¡Creo que ya lo tengo! —El joven volvió a recomponerse en sí mismo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. El chakra entra en el agua. —Lucía particularmente acelerado.

—¿Entonces si coloco chakra en el agua…?

—¡Y le cae a alguien más abrirás los puntos de chakra aunque no sepas exactamente donde están! —Suigetsu se golpeó un puño con su palma y empezó a caminar de manera acelerada alrededor de ella—. Si yo me vuelvo agua sería como un medio de transporte, ¡podrías usarme como un arma!

—Pero… —Hinata entrelazó sus dedos ejerciendo presión en ellos—. ¿De que nos serviría abrir los puntos de chakra del enemigo?

—Tal vez podamos usarlo a la inversa. —Suigetsu entrecerró un poco los ojos—. Intenta cerrarlos.

—¿Usando el agua?

—Sí. —El joven se paró a unos dos metros de ella—. Intenta darme.

—Hu-hum, esta bien… —La verdad no le parecía que fuera una buena idea, pero mejor no molestar a su compañero. Volvió a concentrar chakra en su mano y observó fijamente al frente, tendría que darle la dirección y la fuerza correcta si quería que el agua golpeara a Suigetsu a dos metros de distancia.

—¡Junken! —En cuestión de un par de segundos Suigetsu ya había caído al suelo, anormalmente pálido.

—¡Suigetsu-kun!

—Parece… parece que si sirve a la inversa… —El joven se sujetó de ella entrecerrando los ojos con dolor—. Pero nena, para la otra no apuntes al corazón, ¿bien? —Aturdida Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Naruto giró la cabeza, empezaba a caer la noche y se había sentado en una roca desde donde podía ver el correr de un riachuelo enfrente. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Neji había llegado a interrumpirlo.

—Nada en realidad. —Con desgano el rubio tiró una piedra al centro del lago. Por un momento hubo silencio, pero luego el jinchuriki soltó un suspiro—. El teme es un idiota.

—Siendo correctos él es el único que se esta comportando como la misión lo requiere. —Con sus modales precisos de siempre Neji se sentó al lado del rubio.

—A veces no se pueden seguir las órdenes. —Naruto volvió a lanzar una piedra con molestia, detestaba cuando salía a relucir el lado _sensato _de Neji.

—Estoy fallando esta misión y estoy fallándole a Hinata-sama. —El joven Hyuuga elevó la mirada al cielo—. Me pregunto que es lo que debería hacer.

—No podemos hacer nada mientras no sepamos la verdad. —Naruto apretó un puño.

—Se supone que tanto ANBU como el grupo Cazador no debe hacer preguntas ni cuestionar nada. —Neji acarició al descuido la tierra bajo su mano, aquel lugar era tranquilo y acogedor, le hubiera gustado encontrar las respuestas que buscaba ahí.

—Ese es el sistema al que pretendíamos demoler cuando se llevo a cabo la cuarta guerra ninja. —El rubio también miró hacía el cielo—. Siento que en estos momentos soy demasiado pequeño y no me doy cuenta de nada, como cuando estaba encerrado en esa isla con el pulpo mientras todos los demás estaban luchando.

—¿Es cierto que te pusieron a clasificar a los animales por si eran machos o hembras?

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —Naruto sintió como su rostro enrojecía de pura vergüenza, de verdad que a veces sus propios niveles de idiotez lo sorprendían.

—Entonces lo hiciste…

—El caso es que siento como si fuera lo mismo. —Con un bufido el rubio puso las manos a modo de almohada y se inclinó hacía atrás recostándose sobre la piedra—. Hinata-chan esta haciendo algo y no sé que es, me han dicho que tengo una misión, pero de nuevo me están engañando.

—Yo también lo siento. —Neji colocó una mano sobre su rodilla sin dejar de ver el cielo—. Estoy seguro de que Hinata-sama esta haciendo algo en la que no la puedo seguir, lo he estado pensando, quizás es que este equipo se ha conformado solo para que parezca que Konoha esta haciendo algo, aunque no sea así.

—¿Somos un farol? —Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

—Aunque incluso esa hipótesis resulta harto fantasiosa, en primera no hay manera de que la Hokage hubiera predicho nuestras reacciones, bueno, la tuya tal vez.

—Muy gracioso. —Naruto gruñó, aunque por todos era conocido que era capaz de lo que fuera por sus amigos.

"—_No deberías ir por ahí queriendo salvar a todos tus amigos."_

Nuevamente sintió que se le encogía el estomago, ¿eso que quería decir?, ¿qué no requería su ayuda?, ¿qué la dejara en paz?

—Oye Neji… —Titubeó, pero al final recordó que Hinata misma había dicho que Neji era su lazo más fuerte, siendo así era él quien mejor la conocía.

—¿Si?

—Hace un tiempo… bueno, en la batalla contra Pain… bueno, Hinata-chan…

—¿Ella te dijo algo ese día? —Neji cerró los ojos, recordaba aquella batalla con horror, el momento en que creyó que había perdido a su prima, cuando su mundo pareció detenerse, cuando su papel de guardián se perdió al no tener a una persona a quien proteger.

—Ella… —Se estaba poniendo demasiado rojo, quizás no había sido buena idea intentar decirle a Neji.

—En aquel tiempo Hinata-sama te amaba.

—¿Eh? —Oírlo de labios de Neji le hizo brincar el corazón, como si se reafirmara de esa manera lo que ella le había confesado en pleno campo de batalla.

—Te amaba desde antes en realidad, siempre fuiste su meta a seguir.

—¿En serio? —Y era calido, infinitamente calido saber que alguien lo había reconocido mientras los otros creían que era un apestado.

—Sí. —Neji abrió lentamente los ojos—. Pensé que quizás Hinata-sama reaccionaría al verte, a ti, la persona que más admira en este mundo, pero no lo hizo, no había nada en sus ojos.

—¿A que te refieres? —Naruto sintió como si alguien estrujara su pecho.

—Los ojos que Hinata-sama nos mostró no eran los de ella, no eran esos ojos tímidos y dulces, no eran los ojos calidos de Hinata-sama, eran diferentes, como si solo existieran para cargar dolor…

—¿Dolor?

—Quizás Hinata-sama te amaba, pero yo soy la persona que mejor la conoce. —Neji se puso de pie, Naruto no supo que quería decir el castaño con aquello—. Yo era su guardián, la persona en quien podía confiar su vida. —Y entonces lo entendió, el dolor de Neji, el que ella lo rechazara era incluso peor que el rechazo amoroso, porque Neji había nacido justamente para protegerla, al perder eso todo lo que era él y para lo que había vivido se perdía.

—No dejare que nadie le haga daño a Hinata-chan. —Lentamente Naruto se medio incorporo para quedar sentado al lado de Neji, hombro con hombro—. Si esto se sale de tus manos yo te ayudare. —El joven Hyuuga no dijo nada, simplemente se paró colocando la mano sobre el hombro del rubio, momentos después se marchó en silencio.

—"_¿Podrás sostener semejante promesa, cachorro idiota?" —_La voz profunda y burlona de Kurama le provoco rodar los ojos.

—"¿A quien llamas cachorro idiota?" —Con lentitud se metió en su mente y empezó a caminar por los pasillos llenos de agua, una vez siendo niño aquel zorro había estado a punto de borrarlo del mapa de un furioso zarpazo, realmente aquellos no habían sido precisamente buenos tiempos.

—"_No veo otro cachorro idiota por aquí". —_El enorme zorro asomó las fauces por entre los barrotes de la jaula, a veces Naruto lo soltaba para que correteara por allí, pero normalmente lo tenía bien sujeto, caso contrario su chakra sufría unas variaciones espantosas.

—"¿Qué quieres?" —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas.

—"_Me gustan los Hyuuga, siempre tan correctos". —_Kurama sonrió de aquella manera demoníaca que hacía ver más grandes sus colmillos.

—"Al grano". —Realmente Naruto no tenía ganas de una larga charla filosófica con su prisionero.

—"_¿Entonces esa chica ya no nos quiere?, lastima, me agradaba._

—"¿Podrías de dejar de bromear acerca de eso?"

—"_Claro". —_Con una última risita burlona el zorro volvió a perderse en las sombras de su celda, Naruto chasqueó la lengua, ahora que se había ido le hubiera gustado hablar más tiempo con él, por lo menos así se olvidaba de los problemas que parecían surgirle cada dos minutos.

Sin embargo no le habló para que volviera, aunque varias veces Kyuuby le hubiera ayudado eso no quería decir que fuera particularmente bueno en problemas sentimentales o amorosos. Y ya que tocaba ese punto, ¿amoroso?, ¿de verdad?, estaba seguro de que los sentimientos que albergaba por Hinata eran calidos y bellos, pero no estaba seguro de hasta que punto aquello rebasaba una simple amistad.

Solo sabía que verla en su nuevo aspecto lo había trastornado, había sido como si por un momento se hubiera visto impedido de reaccionar, ella lo amaba, Neji se lo había confirmado, ¿dónde había quedado aquel amor?, ¿a dónde se había ido?, era imposible que una persona que había puesto su vida en el filo por salvarlo lo dejara de querer así sin más.

No, Hinata lo seguía queriendo, en algún punto y en algún lugar de su ser los sentimientos que le había entregado aquel día seguían palpitando dentro de ella, el problema es que estaban muriendo. Naruto era consciente de lo cruel que había sido, de la manera tan poco amable que había tratado esos maravillosos sentimientos, cualquiera en el lugar de Hinata se habría sentido rechazada o por lo menos decaída.

Pero tan embotado como estaba con la guerra y la posterior recuperación de todo (salvar a Sasuke, los tratados de paz entre aldeas, reconstruir Konoha) no había prestado atención a aquello que en su momento le pareció tan importante.

Hinata

¿Cuánto daño le había hecho?, ¿cómo habría suspirado en soledad el que sus sentimientos fueran obviados de tal manera?. No había manera de zafarse, era probable que sin darse cuenta le hubiera roto el corazón, ¿qué podía decir a su favor?, incluso en esos instantes su mente era una confusión entera.

Sabía por ejemplo que ver su relación con Neji lo había sacado de sus casillas, pensar que Neji era más importante, que ella lo consideraba más importante…

—"_Eso se llama celos, digo, por si te interesa". —_Kurama se revolvió placidamente meneando sus colas de arriba abajo. Naruto simplemente arqueó ambas cejas como si pasara por alto su comentario, sin embargo el impacto fue fuerte.

Cuando niño había sentido celos de Sasuke, porque Sakura lo seguía sin descanso, porque sin hacer nada meritorio la chica que tanto amaba se desvivía por él, ¿qué tenía Sasuke que no tuviera él?, ahora su mente topaba con otra incógnita, ¿qué tenía Neji que no podía ofrecerle él a Hinata?

Al instante de hacerse la pregunta no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ¿era verdad entonces que la quería de un modo mayor al de amigos? y si era así, ¿en que momento había ocurrido?, no quería equivocarse, no cuando una misión y la vida de Hinata se encontraban en juego.

—Me toca la guardia. —Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos al ponerle una mano fría y pesada sobre un hombro.

—¿Eh?

—Estas en la luna. —El Uchiha arqueó una ceja—. Vete a dormir.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo…

—No me importa, mueve el culo. —Y así (acompañado de un poco de violencia física) el momento de introspección de Naruto Uzumaki terminó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata giró la mirada a un lado y volvió a tantear el dinero en el fondo de su bolsillo, Suigetsu y ella habían entrado a una pequeña aldea donde se producía arroz, en su mayoría los habitantes eran personas bastante humildes, los niños corrían descalzos por las calles pedregosas.

Habían decidido que lo mejor para no llamar la atención era separarse, Hinata se había recogido todo el cabello en una cebolla, el fleco tapándole los ojos, llevaba una capa vieja y deslucida que le llegaba hasta los pies y Suigetsu le había aconsejado que caminara lentamente y pusiera cara de hambre, aunque a decir verdad no creía que aquel rostro pudiera dársele muy bien, lo cierto es que en la mansión Hyuuga muy pocas veces había pasado hambre.

Suigetsu por su parte se había puesto una capa por el estilo, se había echado todo el pelo hacía atrás como un aristócrata y había tomado un palo del camino.

"Este será mi bastón", había dicho, a Hinata le había causado gracia, no se lo imaginaba caminando encorvado como un anciano por más que su cabello blanco pudiera hacerse pasar por la cabellera de un viejo.

Su misión era muy sencilla, hacía rato que se les había acabado el alimento para el viaje, Suigetsu tenía que conseguir suficiente agua y armamento y ella tenía que comprar comida. En una aldea tan alejada del mundo shinobi como lo era aquella no corrían demasiados riesgos.

Con lentitud la joven siguió recorriendo los puestos, los vendedores anunciaban sus productos con voz ronca y cansada, la cuarta guerra shinobi había acabado afectando más a la población civil de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado.

Estaba decidiéndose a comprar unas mandarinas un poco ajadas cuando algo le hizo quedarse sin respiración.

—No encontré lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué buscabas?

—Un estuche para limpiar mi espada.

—Ah.

—Olvide el mío en el país.

—Ya… —La mandarina se resbaló de la mano de Hinata yendo a parar hasta el suelo, no podía ser, sintió como la sangre dentro de su cuerpo hervía, no podía equivocarse, ciertamente no había estado en lo que uno llamaría su _mejor estado mental_ pero no podía confundirlo.

Ahí estaba.

El hombre que había acabado con su vida volviéndola un infierno.

Ambos hombres empezaron a avanzar, al parecer salían de la aldea, Hinata los siguió con el corazón golpeándole brutalmente en el pecho, ni siquiera considero el llamar a Suigetsu, no sabía donde estaba y no podía perder esa oportunidad.

Eran dos hombres, no portaban la armadura samurai pero no importaba, Hinata reconocía aquel dragón, el mismo que había cegado la vida de Hanabi y a ella la había enviado directamente al infierno, ¡lo mataría!, ¡tenía que matarlo!

Caminó despacio tras ellos, la respiración acelerada, los ojos fijos en su objetivo, sentía que el odio empezaba a acumularse como jamás antes había tenido sentimiento alguno, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta cabal de cuanto lo odiaba, ella, Hinata Hyuuga, reconocida por su amabilidad y gentileza, ¡lo odiaba por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento!

—Alto. —Ya habían salido de la aldea y se encontraban en medio de un claro rodeado de árboles cuando el hombre con el dragón en su cabeza se detuvo y dio la orden a su compañero.

—¿Qué sucede? —Al parecer el otro no se había percatado de su presencia, Hinata supo que no valía la pena esconderse, ni su espíritu se lo permitiría ni podría engañarlo.

—Alguien nos sigue. —Al instante el otro hombre llevo una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Quién?

—No se preocupe Urakaku-san. —El objetivo de Hinata, aquel espantoso samurai habló con la sequedad con la que lo había hecho aquella espantosa noche en la que su hermana había desaparecido del mundo—. No es nadie importante. —Hinata sintió que su pecho explotaría de ira, nunca le había importado que la menospreciaran, de hecho siempre había creído que era débil, pero no lo aceptaría de él, definitivamente no.

Lentamente avanzó hasta estar frente a ellos, tan acelerada que podía sentir su propia respiración agitando sus pulmones. Lo observó a consciencia y a detalle. Era un hombre joven y calvo, el tatuaje de dragón se encontraba sobre su ojo derecho, el otro, el izquierdo, tenía un parche y por encima de él se podía notar una enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz que lo atravesaba. Una pesada bufanda color vino cubría parcialmente su rostro provocando que su boca fuera invisible a la vista.

—Usted… —Sintió que la voz se le quebraba por la rabia—. Usted…

—Eres Hinata Hyuuga. —Sin embargo él la reconoció mucho más rápido dejándola impactada—. ¿Qué pretendes apareciendo así frente a mí?

—¿Qué pretendo?, —apretó tan fuerte los puños que estuvo a punto de sacarse sangre—, ¿cómo puede…?, ¡si estoy frente a usted es obviamente porque quiero que su sangre corra por el suelo! —Lo gritó con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada, sus ojos plata parecieron desbordarse de un sentimiento que hasta ese momento no había conocido, deseos asesinos, quería matarlo, de verdad quería hacerlo.

—Es muy valiente de tu parte. —Pero él simplemente se giró hacía ella, su compañero estaba por seguirlo, pero él puso un brazo frente a él cerrándole el paso, como para decirle que con él solo era suficiente—. Pero la valentía sin poder no tiene valor.

—He abandonado mi aldea, he cambiado mi destino, he rechazado a mi sangre, —cada palabra era como un golpe, como algo que raspaba y dolía, como algo que sangraba dentro de ella—, lo he dejado todo por este momento.

—Lamento escucharlo. —Su único ojo de verdad parecía sentirlo, Hinata sintió que le daba una bofetada, ¿cómo podía sentir lastima de ella?, ¿cómo se podía ser tan cínico?

—¡Byakugan! —Activó su línea sanguínea colocándose inmediatamente en la posición de batalla de su familia, sus manos temblaban por la rabia reprimida, sentía que las venas alrededor de sus ojos podían estallar por el poder acumulado.

—La ira dirigida de tan mala manera durante un combate te llevara irremediablemente al fracaso. —El hombre desenfundó su espada, se veía tan calmo que Hinata sintió nauseas—. Los sentimientos mal encausados llevan a la destrucción.

—Cállese. —Susurró en un jadeo ahogado.

—El sentimiento de venganza envenena el alma.

—Cállese. —Esta vez su voz fue un chillido que parecía a punto de perder los estribos.

—Mi muerte no te traerá a tu hermana de regreso.

—¡Cierre la boca! —Furiosa se lanzó hacía adelante con la palma de la mano cargada de chakra, él puso su espada en posición de bloqueo, pero ya demasiadas veces se había enfrentado a la espada de Suigetsu como para caer en ese truco, con un violento quiebre de cadera redirigió su mano hacía su pecho.

—¡Junken! —Pero en el último momento él avanzó un paso de costado, casi como si se deslizara sobre el agua.

—No lograras vencerme en ese estado. —Hinata solo alcanzó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando él la sujetó del brazo y le susurró contra la oreja, aquel hombre que le repugnaba, estaba tan cerca, tan abrumadoramente cerca que podría vomitar.

—Shugohakke Rokujuu Yonsho. —Ya lo tenía cerca, no lo dejaría ir. Con rapidez elevó una mano que al instante dejó caer un hilo de chakra al suelo, su otra mano se movió con la misma velocidad, aquellos hilos de chakra combinados con el Byakugan eran capaces de cortar lo que fuera, tenía que ser lo suficientemente flexible, lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr su cometido.

—¡Okisuke-san! —El hombre que se había mantenido al margen dio un paso al frente luciendo sorprendido y temeroso por su compañero, pero al parecer semejante preocupación no había sido necesaria. Hinata dio un paso atrás, su boca se abrió y sin poder evitarlo escupió sangre.

—Tienes una herida. —El samurai la había golpeado con la empuñadura de su espada en el estomago, sintió como la herida volvía a abrirse—. No deberías pelear en semejante estado.

—Ugh. —Con toda la rabia que tenía conectó un golpe Junken en su brazo izquierdo que cayó inerte, pero él pareció no tomarlo en cuenta, sin ningún gesto en el rostro la tomó del cuello con la mano derecha y la levantó de tal manera que sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire.

—La venganza es un camino oscuro que no cualquiera puede seguir. —Hinata quería gritarle que la soltara, que no tenía deseo de escuchar sus razones ni su filosofía, quería matarlo, sólo eso, quería matarlo…

Sintió como el aire empezaba a faltarle, estaba resultando patética, tan patética como siempre, nunca dejaría de ser la endeble y débil Hinata Hyuuga.

—Si no tienes la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarte a tu adversario debes dejarlo. —Él seguía hablando con la calma de siempre, como si intentara convencer a una niña de no llorar por el helado que se le había caído, ¿cómo podía un hombre así haber cometido un asesinato tan espantoso?, ¿por qué se encontraba ahora bajo su mano como si todo lo que había pasado y sufrido no valiera de nada?

—Ugh. —La garganta se le estaba cerrando, débilmente empezó a patalear intentando soltarse.

—Si sigues tras de mí desperdiciaras tu vida. —Era humillante, humillante ver su mano apretando su cuello, poder ver su rostro impávido observándola desde un ángulo bajo, con su vida literalmente en sus manos.

Quiso gritar, quiso golpear, morirse o matarlo, lo que fuera, pero se dio cuenta una vez más que no era capaz, nunca había sido capaz de decidir su futuro, de cargar en sus hombros el peso de sus decisiones.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a morir, que el aire hacía un par de segundos había dejado de entrar a sus pulmones, que la consciencia empezaba a tambalearse, iba a morir…

De pronto la mano del hombre se abrió y ella cayó al suelo como un fardo, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para toser, se quedo ahí tirada, el cabello se le había soltado y caía sobre la tierra enmarcando su rostro pálido.

—¿Qué sucede? —El samurai que se había quedado en la retaguardia volvió a poner la mano en la empuñadura.

—Un cazador. —Al instante la tétrica figura se recortó contra la sombra de los árboles.

—¿Konoha?

—Esto ya no es nuestro problema. —El samurai del dragón dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, titubeante su compañero lo siguió. Hinata pudo verlos desapareciendo entre las sombras, apenas podía respirar, pero le hubiera gustado más morir, morir o matarlo, siempre había creído que sus únicas opciones eran esas.

Escuchó que el Cazador se acercaba, no era Neji, las pisadas de Neji no sonaban así, además Neji ya se hubiera acercado a prestarle ayuda, tampoco parecía probable que fuera Naruto, el rubio era demasiado arrojado para avanzar con esa lentitud y los pasos eran demasiado pesados para pertenecerle a Karin.

Cerró los ojos, la herida del estomago se le había abierto y estaba sangrando, la garganta se le había apretado de tal manera que dudaba mucho que pudiera hablar. Si no se trataba de esos tres entonces era el último cazador, el cuarto, ¿quién sería?, no importaba, había sido derrotada.

Sasuke se acercó con lentitud, los samurais ya estaban muy lejos. No podía creer que en una simple vuelta de rutina (más por alejarse de las incoherencias de Naruto que por otra cosa) fuera a encontrarse con Hinata Hyuuga.

La escena había sido harto chocante, la chica colgando del cuello por la mano de su verdugo, la persona a quien quería matar diciéndole que no podía hacerlo.

_Te falta odio_

Aquella era una repetición exacta de Itachi cuando se habían encontrado y él tenía doce años. La venganza en los ojos de ella era palpable, impregnaba el aire con la fuerza de su rabia. El motivo que tanto habían discutido en esos días se acababa de revelar frente a sus ojos.

Hinata Hyuuga buscaba vengarse de alguien y ese alguien era un samurai del país del Hierro. ¿Cuál era la causa?, lo desconocía, pero lo que si podía decir a ciencia cierta es que justo en esos instantes aquella era la única razón que ponía en movimiento la vida de esa chica.

Con lentitud se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, una mano rozando el suelo, la otra apoyada en su rodilla, Hinata ni siquiera giró a verlo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en un mundo que Sasuke conocía muy bien, estaba en el vacío producido por la frustración, sus manos temblaban de rabia. Había estado al borde de la muerte, pero solo podía pensar en que había fallado, lo veía, aquella oscuridad que se la estaba tragando.

¿Así se habría visto él en sus tiempos?, claro, ella era como una repetición del Sasuke de doce años, ese que buscaba poder desesperadamente, el que se había equivocado por completo…

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Finalmente la voz le salió con aquel tono insensible de siempre—. Eres una desertora de la villa oculta de la Hoja y como tal quedas consignada a la autoridad correspondiente. —Hasta ese momento Hinata giró hacía él, en sus ojos no hubo ningún signo de reconocimiento, pero sus labios se entreabrieron para decir su nombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —La voz le había salido rasposa por el daño producido a su garganta, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿qué había hecho para delatarse?, lentamente se quito su mascara, con curiosidad observó aquel rostro pálido. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin interés o quizás es que estuviera demasiado cansada y débil para prestarle la debida atención.

—Ese hombre tiene razón, —no supo porqué, pero le habló en sus términos fríos de siempre—, no lograras tocarlo con ese nivel de poder.

—N-no… importa… —No había lágrimas ni tristeza, sólo estaba aquella rabia pisoteada, ese odio sin precedentes que se forzaba a si mismo a ponerse de pie.

—Solo lograras que te mate. —Él mismo había entrenado por tres años para que al final Itachi simplemente le regalara su vida como al niño protegido que siempre fue, si volvía a enfrentarse con ese samurai no habría nadie que la salvara de su destino.

—Matar o morir. —Aunque no agregó nada más él pudo entenderla, porque había sido consumido por esa misma oscuridad, porque en algún punto supo que ella había amado de la misma apabullante manera en que lo había hecho él, sólo alguien que había amado de aquella manera desgarradora podía odiar con la misma intensidad.

Verla a ella le recordó a si mismo perdido en una vorágine sin rumbo y supo que hiciera lo que hiciera no lograría cambiar el destino de aquella chica, si la encarcelaban no pensaría en otra cosa más que en escapar, si la dejaban probablemente moriría a manos de aquel a quien quería matar, pero aquella había sido su decisión.

—No puedo darte un sermón. —Sasuke la miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros—. Yo también tomé el camino que estas siguiendo. —Pero en su caso aquel había sido el camino equivocado, en su caso aquel había sido un camino de odio que al final se le había volteado en contra, al final de su venganza no había encontrado alivio para su alma, sólo había encontrado dolor y lágrimas.

Hinata intentó incorporarse a medias, aquello le causo un dolor punzante, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Sasuke Uchiha, de hecho dudaba que en el pasado hubieran intercambiado palabra, quizás en la academia para algún recado o actividad, pero de ahí en más eran completos desconocidos.

Hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la mente que tuviera algo en común con él, Sasuke era fuerte, era un demonio, un renegado con el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse a los cinco Kages juntos.

Ella era la débil y tímida Hinata Hyuuga, sin fuerza ni siquiera para reclamar el titulo de heredera que por nacimiento le correspondía. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, nunca antes se había puesto a analizar los motivos que alentaban a Sasuke durante su tiempo de renegado, pero ahora le parecían claros como el cristal, ahora podía entender al Sasuke oscuro y vengador de antaño, ahora comprendía lo ilógico que resultaba el que lo buscaran en aquellos años, Sasuke no iba a volver con ellos, así como ella se negaba a regresar, así como ella había cerrado todas sus salidas para encontrar una sola meta.

El vengador que permanecía dormido en los sombríos recuerdos de Sasuke la comprendió y la sed de venganza que corría por las venas de ella en esos momentos también comprendió al Sasuke antiguo, al que había sacrificado su vida entera por cumplir el objetivo que se había trazado, acabar con la vida del hombre que había trozado su existencia.

Porque entre vengadores no había necesidad de más palabras.

Pero el hecho de que se comprendieran, el hecho de que pudieran entender aquello no quería decir que Sasuke fuera a dejarla marchar, porque Sasuke no era su amigo y nunca lo había sido, porque no la ataba ningún lazo con él.

Incluso podría matarla ahí y ahora sin ningún atisbo de culpa, en primera se suponía que aquella era su misión. Le hubiera gustado idear algo para escapar, pero aún se encontraba increíblemente frustrada, terriblemente hundida en las tinieblas por haber visto expuesta una vez más su debilidad.

No podía morir, no aún y sin embargo todo parecía tan gris, el mundo alrededor, el camino a seguir, el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca del suyo.

—Estas preocupando a Naruto. —Sasuke en realidad no supo porqué había dicho eso, quizás porque durante su largo peregrinar en los reinos de la oscuridad muchas personas le habían dicho lo mismo, quizás porque había sido Naruto y solo Naruto quien al final de cuentas lo había sacado de aquel pozo negro.

Pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, apenas una chispa, que se apagó al momento siguiente, había un lazo entre esa chica y Naruto, un lazo que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar, quizás aquel era el lazo que podía salvarla. Y no sabía porqué simplemente no la tomaba de aquellas frágiles manos y la maniataba para cumplir su misión, no entendía porque teniéndola a su merced, pudiendo matarla o capturarla, le preocupaba más el impacto que aquello tendría sobre aquel idiota al que llamaba amigo.

O era quizás que no soportaba la idea de que alguien como ella, una persona que en esencia había sido buena y obediente, alguien que podía ofrecer calidez en un inicio no tuviera una segunda oportunidad a final de cuentas.

Si él, el demonio Uchiha, el desertor de Konoha, miembro de Akatsuki, ¡el hombre que se había atrevido a retar a todos los Kages!, había logrado volver a nacer con una segunda oportunidad, entonces, ¿quién era él?, ¿qué poder tenía para negarle el mismo derecho a ella? Y lo sabía, que después de la venganza solo quedaba el vacío, la sensación de que todo había sido en vano, que aquel camino era el equivocado, pero no era él quien podía ordenarle abandonarlo, no cuando había abrazado el mismo destino en su corazón.

Adelantó una mano hacía sus cabellos color ébano, era una bonita cabellera, brillante y oscura, casi como la de Itachi, pero al hacerlo notó (no sin cierta sorpresa) que había sido presa de un jutsu de reemplazo. Unos pasos más atrás Suigetsu mantenía el verdadero cuerpo de su compañera sujeto contra su regazo, el mensaje en sus ojos era muy claro.

"_No me la quitaras, no de nuevo"._

Luego ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, últimamente Sasuke sentía que siempre se escapaban de la misma manera y hablando de eso, ¿ahora como le iba a decir a su equipo que había cometido el mismo estupido error sentimentalista dejándolos escapar?, de verdad que había equipos completos que eran gilipollas.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Tuve un día de asueto, así que trabaje a marchas forzadas para sacar este capitulo en una tarde (Oka Jan cae rendida). En fin, ahora tengo una idea más clara de hacía donde se dirige este fic, espero les agrade el resultado porque fueron sus reviews los que me dieron la idea.

Agradezco a:

**Noelialuna**

**Pao Uchiuga**

**Haibara21**

**Jan di-chan**

**Hanonkurumi**

**Kage ni Hime**

**Hyuuga**

**Maribelteka**

**Gaby L**

**Namikaze rock**

**Nadeshko**

**Bella Uchiha Cullen**

**Alabdiel**

**Kik**

**Katyn**

**Yanu-chan**

**Adlgutie**

**Gynee**

**princesaLoto**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Ro0w'z**

**Joyce Hinata**

**Ace Angell**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, _Seduciendo a Neji-niisan, _esta a punto de terminar y luego de ese le toca el turno a Gaara, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo ahora creo que me esperare un poco antes de echarme al ruedo con el pelirrojo.

Reitero mis agradecimientos, son geniales Ciao

_21 de junio del 2012 Jueves_


	7. ¿Quien dejo salir a los perros?

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Quién dejo salir a los perros?**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Déjame ver si entendí. —En la frente de Naruto pulsaba una vena que parecía querer explotar—. ¿Viste a Hinata-chan y no hiciste nada?

—Corrección, —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—, ustedes dijeron que antes de hacer cualquier cosa teníamos que conseguir información.

—¡Pero tu dijiste que habláramos por nosotros! —Naruto contraatacó exaltado.

—Bien, la próxima vez que la vea la matare para tu comodidad. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja con su aire insensible de siempre.

—Olvida eso, —Neji intervino separándolos de un aventón—, ¿qué descubriste?

—Su amada princesita esta en busca de venganza. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, no le agradaba que nadie lo tocara y tanto Neji como Naruto eran muy dados a hacerlo.

—¿Venganza? —Por primera vez Karin pareció interesarse en la conversación, su mano delicada ajustó los lentes en torno a su nariz.

—Contra un samurai. —El Uchiha colocó ambas manos en su cadera—. Y no cualquiera.

—¿Quién? —La pegunta del rubio fue como un siseó.

—Okisuke, no sé si lo recuerden, era…

—La escolta de Mifune-san. —Neji meneó la cabeza—. Esto es malo.

—¿Por qué es malo? —Naruto soltó lentamente el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

—Mifune-san es el general de país del Hierro, —Neji se dirigió a Naruto con aire pesimista—, era el general de la quinta división durante la guerra.

—¿Qué? —El joven sintió que la lengua se le secaba, la cosa no era grave, era lo que le seguía, intentar acabar con ese tal Okisuke era lo mismo como si alguien quisiera dañar a Shizune, era demasiado cercana a Tsunade.

—¿Por qué? —Neji apretó los puños girando hacía Sasuke.

—No sé, —el último Uchiha se cruzó de brazos—, Suigetsu llegó antes de que pudiera interrogarla y se la llevo.

—¿Y no trataste de seguirlos idiota? —El chillido de Karin de verdad podía lastimar sus oídos.

—¿Para que?, —sin embargo contestó con la seriedad de siempre—, esa chica no va a cesar en su empeño a pesar de lo que hagamos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Los ojos azules de Naruto se achicaron.

—Por la oscuridad, —una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de humana se pintó en el rostro de Sasuke, era la sonrisa que le recordaba a todos que a pesar de las apariencias dentro de él había habitado un demonio—, la oscuridad en ella me habló.

—Tonterías. —Aunque el rubio tuvo que contener un escalofrío—. Tú mismo dijiste que no conocías demasiado a Hinata-chan.

—La oscuridad puede reconocerse, —la sonrisa se borró del rostro Uchiha, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí—, debes recordar que Gaara reconoció en mí la oscuridad con solo ver mis ojos cuando éramos niños, esa cualidad no cambia a pesar del tiempo, los ojos que vivieron en oscuridad reconocen a sus iguales.

—Decidamos quieren, —antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar la voz de Neji lo interrumpió—, ¿vamos a seguir esta misión?

—Sí. —Sasuke y Karin dijeron al tiempo.

—¡No! —Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Bah, no hay que hacerle caso, nunca fue miembro verdadero de la misión de cualquier manera. —Karin lo vio de reojo.

—¡¿Qué dices?

—Yo opino que sigamos la misión cambiando un punto, —Neji acotó despacio—, hay que atraparlos vivos.

—Eso resulta bastante cómodo para ti, ¿no Hyuuga? —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡Yo estoy con Neji! —Naruto alzó rápidamente la mano—. ¡Kurama también vota por esa opción!

—¡No valen los votos de bestias interiores! —Karin contraatacó apretando ambos puños.

—¡Claro que sí! —Naruto se empeñó en su punto como un niño pequeño.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si! —Por su parte tanto Neji como Sasuke negaron con la cabeza, ese par era imposible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿A dónde vamos? —Hinata preguntó sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

—¿Has escuchado acerca de la isla de los perros? —La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza, llevaba el estomago fuertemente vendado, pero aún así la mancha carmesí evidenciaba una herida mal cuidada—. No es una isla en realidad, —Suigetsu explicó dándole un largo trago a su cantimplora—, es lo más bajo de lo más bajo del mundo ilícito.

—Suena acogedor. —Hinata murmuró despacio, se estaba dando cuenta que últimamente sus comentarios más sarcásticos escapaban antes de que pudiera frenarlos, como si dieciséis años de recato Hyuuga se hubieran ido al caño en unos pocos meses.

—Sí que lo es. —Suigetsu acotó con humor—. Podríamos escondernos de Sasuke ahí por un tiempo, recuperar fuerzas y con algo de suerte hacer un par de trabajitos para ganar plata.

—¿Dónde esta?

—Seguro es lo que más te gustara, —Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo—, esta en la frontera con el país del Hierro, no exactamente la frontera, claro, es un mundillo aparte, no es muy seguro cruzar fronteras de cualquier forma.

—¿Bandidos? —Hinata preguntó sin muchas fuerzas.

—Bandidos, secuestros, robos, además, ¿lo habías pensado?, —Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas—, ¿cómo cruzaremos la frontera al país del Hierro?, somos prófugos de las cinco aldeas ninja.

—Será difícil. —Hinata contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención, sentía que de vez en cuando la visión se le ponía borrosa y oscura.

—¡Será más que difícil! —Suigetsu gritó, pero por alguna razón lucía emocionado. Ambos siguieron caminando sin más palabras de por medio, estaban atravesando el desierto bordeando la aldea de la arena, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, aquello era un suplicio para ambos, Hinata estaba guardando la mitad de su agua para dársela a su compañero que sudaba como si fuera un hielo puesto sobre el asador.

Se habían colocado capas con capuchas para protegerse del sol, pero a cada paso el pie se les hundía más en la arena evidenciando su cansancio y el peso de su cuerpo cada vez más torpe sobre sus pies.

Cuando el viento empezó a ponerse helado y la luna a tintinear en el cielo Suigetsu sugirió que acamparan junto a un árbol marchito, Hinata no hizo comentario alguno acerca de que en el desierto no había árboles, aquello era a causa de un jutsu y la única persona capaz de manipular la madera era Yamato si no se equivocaba, ¿habría pasado por ahí alguna escuadra de Konoha?

—¿Podemos dormir espalda con espalda? —Suigetsu sugirió abrazándose los hombros—. Tengo frío. —Sin más se colocó a espaldas de su compañera y ambos apoyaron la cabeza en el otro, Hinata había tenido que depender de su antiguo equipo en muchas ocasiones, más de una vez Kiba y Shino la habían salvado en algún momento crucial, pero no recordaba nunca un momento como aquel con uno de ellos. Cerró los ojos cansada, no se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer guardias y a ser sincera no creía que ninguno soportara despierto después de semejante caminata. Sabiendo que quizás estaba cometiendo un error dejo su consciencia perderse.

_Se encontró de pie sobre el mismo jardín marchito dónde su hermana había muerto, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto y ella vestía la yukata de esa noche, su cabello suelto ondeaba en el viento y entonces la vio, su hermanita estaba de pie en medio del pasto moribundo, había sangre en su ropa._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —Pero la niña no le contestó, apenas ladeó un poco la cabeza, llevaba una venda alrededor de los ojos._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —Quiso correr, pero el chico que había matado luego de salir de Konoha la sujetó de la mano, era una mano fría que se clavaba en su muñeca._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —El escuadrón completo de la aldea de las nubes (el mismo que Suigetsu y ella habían destruido) estaba ahí, todos estaban fríos y tenían los ojos fijos en la nada, pero jalaban de ella enterrando las uñas en su carne, Hanabi cada vez estaba más lejos y un perro negro estaba echado a pocos pasos, era enorme y amenazador, sus ojos eran sangre líquida y parecía burlarse de sus intentos de soltarse de sus captores._

—_Suéltame, —lo escuchó susurrarle como si estuviera hablándole en su oreja—, suéltame. _

Despertó de golpe sintiendo que sus dientes chocaban el uno contra el otro, Suigetsu seguía durmiendo, su cabeza de blancos cabellos estaba recargada en su hombro, podía observar su largo flequillo cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos. Asustada y aterida se abrazó a si misma, a ser sincera quería darse la vuelta y aferrarse a Suigetsu, pero se suponía que ya no era la misma niña tonta y débil.

Faltaba para el amanecer pero no podía volver a dormir, aquel perro la había estremecido de una manera extraña, le tenía pavor, pero por otro lado sabía que de soltarlo el camino sería más fácil. La mañana la descubrió con los ojos fijos en las dunas de arena mientras Suigetsu se desperezaba a sus espaldas.

—¡No sabes cuan duro y congelado esta mi trasero! —Aquel fue su saludo de buenos días, en otra ocasión y en otro momento se hubiera sonrojado, pero en ese instante apenas le sonrió sin prestarle mucha atención—. ¿Tu como dormiste?

—Tuve una pesadilla. —También ella se puso de pie, apenas se acomodaron las capas y recogieron su equipaje volvieron a echar a andar.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Con mi hermana.

—¿No es eso bueno?

—Estaba muerta.

—Ok. Suena un poco perturbador.

—También había un perro.

—¿Qué clase de perro?

—No sé… —Hinata giró a ver el cielo que lentamente se pintaba de un rojo encendido—. Era negro y aterrador.

—Que mal plan, —Suigetsu se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca—, yo soñé que tenía un frío de la jodida, pero no era un sueño, ¿por qué tiene que estar tan helado el maldito desierto nocturno? —Hinata se encogió de hombros, últimamente Suigetsu hablaba mucho y ella apenas asentía con la cabeza, las cosas estaban así desde que había tenido un pequeño ataque de histeria por su debilidad (Suigetsu había acabado por darle una bofetada), hubo silencio entre ellos por al menos dos días después de eso, pero al final Hinata admitió que se lo merecía, quizás si sus amigos le hubieran dado una lección como esa (un golpe y "tranquilízate con una mierda") podría haberse sobrepuesto más rápido de muchas cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso y su compañero de ese momento era Suigetsu, no Kiba, no Shino y estaba bien así.

—Vamos a tener que parar en un abrevadero. —Suigetsu hizo mala cara, el agua revuelta con la que le daban de tomar a los caballos civiles no le agradaba demasiado, pero necesitaba agua urgentemente, en ese aspecto era bastante más delicado que cualquier otra persona, de verdad pitaba por llegar a la isla de los perros, el clima ahí sería como en el país del hierro, con un poquito de suerte incluso habría nieve.

Caminaron casi por cinco horas casi sin hablar, de vez en cuando paraban porque su sandalia se había llenado demasiado de arena o porque debían esconderse porque pasaba una caravana, lo cierto es que ir de prófugo era un dolor de muelas y ambos parecían compartir el sentimiento. Al llegar al abrevadero Suigetsu metió la cabeza dentro como si fuera una bestia más, Hinata se sentó a un lado y tomó un poco de agua con la mano, no estaba fresca como supuestamente eran los oasis, era agua sucia, tibia y de un gusto insalubre, pero se lo tomaron de todas formas.

—Te lo digo Tsubame, —un muchachito moreno como un esclavo iba siguiendo a una chica de cabello corto y castaño que guiaba a un caballo hacía el abrevadero—, no es buena idea que viajemos tan solos en… —Al instante de ver a Hinata y Suigetsu cerró la boca con espanto.

—No vamos a robarles, —Suigetsu aclaró poniendo las palmas hacía arriba—, no estafo críos. —Hinata no sabía si hablaba en serio o no (hasta el momento no habían precisado robar nada).

—Buenas tardes, —la chica era a todas luces una simple civil sin mayor encanto—, estamos viajando…

—Nosotros también, —Hinata echó ligeramente hacía atrás su capa, al ver su rostro los chicos parecieron relajarse, Suigetsu rodó los ojos, oh sí, bajen las armas solo por un rostro hermoso de mujer—, ¿a dónde van? —Hacía demasiado calor para sutilezas.

—Somos comerciantes, —el muchachito se cruzó de brazos mirando a Suigetsu como si sopesara su potencial—, vamos al país de seda.

—¿Podríamos viajar con ustedes? —Hinata dejo que su largo cabello escapara al encierro de la capa, pudo notar el asombro y la apreciación en los ojos castaños del muchacho—. Estamos cansados de la caminata por el desierto, les aseguramos que no intentaremos nada en su contra.

—La carreta es pequeña… —La jovencita acarició al descuido su caballo—. Tendrían que viajar en el pescante…

—Esta bien, —con su desparpajo habitual Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo—, puede que no lo parezca pero sé conducir caballos. —Así fue sellado el trato, los jovencitos se metieron a la carreta y tanto Suigetsu como Hinata treparon al pescante, el calor era igual de espantoso, pero por lo menos ya no tenían que caminar. Hinata quiso preguntarle a Suigetsu dónde había aprendido a dirigir una carreta, pero al final terminó adormilándose en el hombro de su compañero.

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —De nuevo se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto marchito, los muertos pasados jalándola hacía atrás, clavando sus dedos en su carne, impidiéndole avanzar. _

—_Déjame salir. —El perro negro estaba ahí, observándola, con la enorme lengua apenas asomando entre sus colmillos, esta vez pudo ver sus cadenas, eran pesadas y gruesas, tenía muchos candados, sería difícil quitarlos todos._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —La chica Chunnin logró sacarle sangre de un hombro, sintió dolor, pero por más que gritaba su hermana seguía demasiado lejos y no parecía que pudiera acercarse por su propia voluntad, la venda en torno a los ojos le impedía orientarse._

—_Suéltame. —El perro volvió a jadear con un tono malignamente humano, quizás si lo soltaba alcanzaría a su hermana, pero le daba pánico hacerlo, el perro era grande, demasiado, podría atacarla y matarla y sin embargo parecía la única forma._

—_Suéltame…_

—Despierta, despierta. —Sintió unas palmaditas en las mejillas y la voz de Suigetsu que la alentaba—. Aquí nos bajamos. —Se sorprendió enormemente de ver que estaba amaneciendo, seguramente su compañero había estado despierto toda la noche, pero no parecía cansado.

—Lo siento Suigetsu-kun.

—Cuando dices cosas como esa me acuerdo de cómo eras antes. —El muchacho le ayudo a apearse y luego agitó la mano en el aire para despedirse de los chicos que seguían su camino al país de la seda—. Hemos avanzado mucho.

—¿En serio? —Hinata tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza.

—Sí. —Suigetsu sonrió feliz, como si estuviera regresando a un perdido hogar—. Debemos caminar en línea recta y a buen paso puede que estemos allí en la noche.

—¿De verdad? —Se sentía un poco adormilada y un poco temerosa aún así que tuvo que obligarse a volver a la realidad, a alzar su mochila del arenoso suelo y colgársela a la espalda. Suigetsu empezó a parlotear de buen humor, Hinata lo miró de reojo, no era la primera vez que se preguntaba porqué él la estaba siguiendo, no estaba muy segura de que sus mejores amigos hicieran lo que él estaba haciendo por una perfecta desconocida, cierto, había dicho que era por diversión, ¿pero acaso eso era lo único importante en su vida?, aunque quizás las cosas hubieran cambiado, quizás y ya no eran tan desconocidos.

Pero intentar decírselo (o preguntárselo) era una perdida de tiempo, él había dicho que no serían nada y aunque ella sabía que el trato ya se había roto (por su parte y por la de él) haría como que las cosas seguían su curso normal avanzando por simple distracción.

Avanzaron, con arena que se les metía en los ojos y los pies cansados, con la lengua empezando a desollarse y las heridas calentándose en el vapor de su propio sudor apestado. Llegado un punto, sin embargo, el aire empezó a volverse frío, Hinata giró a ver el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a oscurecer aún.

—Odio los cambios de clima abruptos. —Suigetsu mugió—. Si de repente ya no puedo caminar me habré congelado, asegúrate de asarme a fuego lento.

—Entendido.

—Era broma.

—…

—No me ases… —Hinata apenas sonrió, de alguna manera Suigetsu era igual de infantil que Kiba, últimamente sentía que lo extrañaba, su cabello castaño y su cara de niño mientras dormía.

—Estamos llegando. —Suigetsu se tapó aún más con la capucha—. Y deja te digo que no será un recibimiento cordial. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza, el cambio de clima fue demoledor a pesar de que tuvieron que avanzar varios kilómetros antes de que se les empezaran a entumir los huesos.

La isla de los perros.

Hinata supo que había entrado en ella cuando empezaron a aparecer edificios con mala pinta, pisos sucios, un desagradable hedor que parecía envolver el lugar por entero, vidrios rotos, podredumbre.

—Nunca pensé en decir esto, —Suigetsu le susurró por lo bajo—, pero trata de no meterte en problemas. —Hinata realmente no supo si aquella recomendación fue profética, avanzaron cerca de dos cuadras y entonces lo vieron, apenas empezaba a anochecer, pero aquel prostíbulo ya estaba abierto, un hombre enorme sujetaba a un chico contra la pared, parecía tener unos once o doce años, tenía el labio reventado y se debatía con ímpetu.

—¡He pagado y pienso cobrarme! —El hombre relinchó, su rostro era espantoso, ojos oscuros y piel curtida.

—¡Ya he dicho que yo no trabajo aquí! —El muchachito era flaco, su piel muy oscura y el cabello tieso como si llevara varios días sin bañarse.

—¡Me importa un bledo! —El hombre lo sujetó por el cuello, por un momento Hinata tuvo la espantosa impresión de que se lo quebraría—. He pedido a un mocoso y tú lo eres.

—¡Suéltame! —El terror empezó a dibujarse en el rostro del chico.

—Los perros no tienen derecho a quejarse. —El hombre lamió la mejilla del muchacho, Hinata pudo ver la maldad en sus ojos, en sus manos que apretaban el cuerpo flaco y joven. Dio un paso enfrente, la mochila resbaló de sus hombros y en la lejanía pudo escuchar el llamado de Suigetsu "no", pero algo se había activado dentro de ella sin oportunidad de un retroceso.

Aquel chico era casi de la edad de Hanabi, alguien había matado a Hanabi, ahora ese chico estaba a merced de un hombre, que podrido estaba el mundo.

—¡Hinata! —Escuchó a Suigetsu atrás, pero ya había golpeado al hombre en el brazo haciendo que soltara al chico, no había usado más que taijutsu, los civiles no sabían reconocerlo, no sabrían que era ninja.

—¡¿Qué? —El hombre giró hacía ella, lo que vio le hizo reír, una chica delgada, piel demasiado blanca y ojos sin color que parecían no tener alma—. ¿Qué quieres gata perdida? —Supo que ya no estaba en su mundo cuando aquel hombre la llamó así, ella no era ya la mil veces cuidada princesa Hyuuga, ya no había rango ni honor ni respeto, era ahí una chica sucia y maloliente que podía pasar por cualquier perdida más de la ciudad.

—Déjalo ir. —Su voz no tembló, últimamente ya no lo hacía, quizás era cansancio o quizás simplemente estaba cambiando.

—¿Y tu tomaras su lugar perrita? —La sujetó de la mano, Suigetsu estaba parado atrás, luciendo tan débil y niño como ella misma, el rostro con ligeros síntomas de deshidratación.

—No. —Zanjó con decisión y tuvo deseos de matarlo, no sólo de apartarlo, realmente quiso matarlo, por la muerte de Hanabi que no había podido evitar, por su reciente fallo contra el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

—¿Qué dices? —La voz del hombre se volvió un rugido, la gente alrededor empezó a disiparse y a correr, el chico había caído al piso, no parecía por la labor de huir, estaba ahí con el labio reventado, ahora que le prestaba atención parecía tener un ojo morado.

—He dicho que te marches. —Sintió odio en sus palabras, odio palpable.

—¿No sabes quien soy perrita? —La sujetó del cabello alzándole la barbilla, ella lo dejo hacer, acumulando el odio, acumulando la oscuridad.

—No y no me importa. —Le hubiera gustado ser más audaz, más valiente y escupirle en el rostro, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Pues ya te enteraras! —Alzó una rodilla, Hinata colocó las manos en defensa en automático, Suigetsu se adelantó con la espada por delante, sólo hasta entonces sintió su chakra y supo que había estado jugando con algo demasiado peligroso.

—¡Abajo!

—¡Byakugan! —Se deslizó por el piso mientras Suigetsu intentaba en vano atravesarlo con su espada, el hombre había vuelto su puño hierro, era un ninja. El chico esta vez sí intentó correr, pero fue lanzado por los aires y se estrelló en la pared echando sangre por la boca.

Hinata no recordaba haber estado tan enojada antes, con ella, con el hombre, con el mundo. Nunca lo habían intentado en una batalla real, pero se pusieron de acuerdo con una sola mirada, ella se lanzó hacía delante en un ataque Junken, Suigetsu se volvió agua, el agua cayó sobre el cuerpo del hombre y al instante se desplomó reducido con el cuerpo vuelto un hematoma de un espantoso morado.

—Muérete idiota. —Pero Suigetsu no tuvo la menor clemencia, la espada le cercenó la cabeza de un solo movimiento—. ¡Joder! —Parecía que la furia le había borrado de la mente que todo había sido a causa de los arrebatos de su compañera—. ¿Valdrá éste algo en el mercado de cadáveres? —Habló con ironía, pero no parecía que estuviera de buen humor.

—Sí que vale. —El chico se acercó arrastrando un poco el pie—. Es puño de hierro de la Nube.

—¿Tu quien eres? —Suigetsu le preguntó de malas pulgas recordando que todo el asunto había empezado por él.

—Maru.

—Maru no es un nombre. —Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos.

—Los perros no tienen nombres de todas formas. —El chico se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer rudo, pero falló estrepitosamente por su pie cojeante, el ojo morado y la sangre que le había empapado la sucia camisa.

—¿Perro? —Hinata repitió por lo bajo, se sentía un poco culpable y bastante avergonzada de contradecir las ordenes de Suigetsu, a pesar de que él aún no le reclamaba.

—Se llama la isla de los perros porque hay muchos perros. —Suigetsu recitó como si lo supiera de memoria, aunque dejo a la chica en las mismas.

—Pueden traerlo, —el chico señaló el cuerpo en el piso—, les diré dónde venderlo, ¿tienen recompensa?

—Cien grandes bebe. —Suigetsu se echó el cuerpo decapitado sobre un hombro y para el horror de Hinata le pasó a ella la cabeza, después de todo se lo merecía por ignorar sus indicaciones, no le quedo de otra que tomarla del cabello y tratar de no pensar demasiado en ella mientras la balanceaba por la calle, seguro no era una buena forma de entrar a un nuevo lugar y, seguro, aquello no les granjearía demasiados amigos.

—¿Cien?, —el chico abrió la boca impresionado—, ¿de verdad?

—Soy Suigetsu de la Niebla. —El ojo violeta de Suigetsu se cerró en un guiño—. ¿Qué hacías en un prostíbulo? —El chico se sonrojó.

—¡Yo sólo iba pasando!, ese hombre loco me sujetó por atrás y me arrastró a su cuarto, me estaba queriendo sacar la camisa cuando le di una patada y me ha dejado el ojo morado, yo sólo escapé por la ventana pero…

—Suficiente. —Suigetsu lo detuvo con la mano—. Había olvidado las pintorescas historias de éste lugar. —Hinata en cambio sentía que el estomago se le revolvía, un chico casi abusado, una cabeza apenas separada de su tronco en su mano, un pueblo de bandidos y ella ahí, ella ahí…

—Es por ahí. —El chico señaló un tétrico establecimiento, Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió por una puerta que chirriaba como mil cuervos juntos. Aquello fue como vender carne en el mercado, lo sopesaron, lo observaron, comprobaron que fuera el tipo correcto y les pagaron.

Hinata sentía que todo pasaba demasiado rápido y que ella estaba ahí, medio perdida, medio aturdida y sin embargo no podía irse, no podía ni debía.

—Entonces Maru, —Suigetsu le revolvió los tiesos cabellos al niño al salir del establecimiento—, ¿serás un perro agradecido?

—Por supuesto, —por primera vez el niño giró hacía Hinata—, tú tienes la protección de los perros. —Sinceramente Hinata no entendía que significaba eso, pero al parecer hacía muy feliz a Suigetsu.

—¿Dónde esta tu…?

—Manada, —el niño completó la frase—, pueden quedarse en casa el tiempo que gusten, los demás estarán de acuerdo. —Hinata pronto descubrió que "los demás" eran chicos de todas las edades, desde niños harapientos hasta hombres hechos y derechos que asentían con la cabeza cuando pasaban.

—Los perros deben cuidarse entre ellos, —Suigetsu le aclaró cuando estuvieron en su habitación, al parecer habían dado por hecho que eran pareja y los habían metido juntos en un cuarto—, si alguien más cuida de un perro tiene el apoyo de los demás, ¡y yo que no quería que ayudaras al niño!

—¿Qué es eso de perro? —Hinata preguntó despacio dejando sus cosas en una mugrienta esquina del salón.

—Gente sin nombre, huérfanos, repudiados, rechazados, exiliados, la basura de la sociedad. —Suigetsu se sacó la playera y se echó agua en la cara dejando que corriera por sus pectorales, Hinata desvió la mirada y él largó una carcajada.

—Eres una mujer rara.

—¿Por qué?

—No desvías la mirada cuando mato a un hombre y en cambio lo haces ante mi desnudez.

—No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra… —Hinata apuntó insegura.

—Por lo general la oscuridad viene de la mano de las perversiones, ¿no lo sabías? —La chica enrojeció y nuevamente Suigetsu soltó una carcajada—. No te preocupes, si no quieres me estaré quietecito en el futon.

—Suigetsu-kun…

—Bien, bien, no habrá acercamientos carnales, que estirada. —Pero la mirada juguetona en sus ojos violetas era contagiosa, el dinero lo había puesto de buen humor después de una larga caminata, de hecho parecía como si las cosas repentinamente se les hubieran puesto bastante favorables.

—Tengo sueño.

—Pues duerme.

_Volvió a verla, Hanabi estaba ahí, un poco más cerca, pero la venda en sus ojos no le permitía moverse con libertad, simplemente adelantaba una mano como queriendo encontrar una pista que le indicara a donde dirigirse._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —Esta vez el hombre del prostíbulo la sujetaba por la cintura, Hinata tenía su cabeza decapitada sujeta por los cabellos en su mano, la cabeza estaba tirando sangre por la boca, intentaba hablar pero aquello era un gorgoreo chapoteado en líquido carmesí._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —De nuevo aquellas figuras frías que ya estaban muertas le arañaban la piel produciéndole daño, se abrazaban a sus piernas para que no pudiera caminar. El perro estaba echado a un lado, lucía más grande, más fuerte, más espantoso que nunca y sonreía de esa maligna manera humana._

—_Suéltame, así nunca la alcanzaras. _

Hinata despertó gritando, en la oscuridad sintió como Suigetsu le tomaba la mano y se acurrucaba contra ella.

—Duérmete Mangetsu-baka. —Y supo que ambos habían soñado algo, pero que el sentimiento era diametralmente opuesto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naaruto se arrebujó contra su sabana, dio una vuelta para un lado, una vuelta para el otro lado y finalmente recibió un almohadazo en la cara de parte de Neji que musitó entre sueños que no lo dejaba dormir. No le quedo de otra que pararse y vagar un rato por ahí, Karin estuvo más que feliz de cederle su guardia, se arqueó hacía arriba como un gato y se fue a meter a su tienda, Naruto la observó sintiendo (como siempre que la veía) que tenía una extraña conexión con esa chica, aunque al parecer ambos lo ignoraban.

—"_¿Por qué la caminata nocturna cachorro?" —_Kurama preguntó con su desparpajo habitual.

—"No podía dormir". —Naruto reconoció encogiéndose de hombros y brincando de un salto a la rama de un árbol.

—"_Tengo muchas ganas de capturar a esa chica." —_El Kyuubi reconoció con un gran menear de colas.

—"¿Por qué?" —Naruto parpadeó.

—"_Porque quizás cuando lo haga tu cuerpo haga algo que convenza a tu mente de chorlito de lo que de verdad sientes"._

—"¡Oye!" —El enorme zorro soltó una carcajada y luego se sumió en el silencio, Naruto bufó y miró el horizonte, nuevamente le habían perdido la pista a Hinata, pero no parecía que ninguno de ellos estuviera muy decidido a poner la misión en movimiento de nuevo. Naruto no sabía mucho de política y papeleo, pero algo le decía que no iba a poder librar a Hinata tan fácilmente del encierro luego de haber avanzado contra sus aliados.

¿Y por qué querría venganza?, todo aquello parecía un acertijo y le hubiera gustado que Shikamaru estuviera cerca para que le ayudara a resolverlo. Se pasó lo que restaba de la noche viendo el cielo hasta que Neji salió a mear, aquello obviamente lo regresó al mundo mortal.

—¿Qué haces? —El Hyuuga siguió en lo suyo sin siquiera girar a verlo—. Deja de mirarme.

—Idiota. —Muy a su pesar Naruto se sonrojó—. Eres tú quien interrumpe el silencio.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar, —terminadas sus necesidades básicas el castaño giró hacía él entrecerrando los ojos—, tus ventosidades nocturnas pueden matar a cualquiera.

—¡¿Qué?, —Naruto sintió todo el peso del bochorno caer sobre él—, ¡cuando me duermo se me afloja el cuerpo!

—Ya lo notamos. —Neji se dirigió a la palangana en medio del campamento y se echó agua en la cara—. Nuestra tienda tiene aromatizante a mofeta contigo adentro.

—Como si tú olieras muy bien. —El rubio apretó los dientes—. ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas?

—Pues sí paráramos en un hostal con baños… —Neji enrojeció tenuemente.

—Dejen de parlotear. —Sasuke asomó la cabeza fuera de mal humor, su cabello asemejaba mucho a un nido de golondrinas—. Son las seis de la mañana.

—Casi van a ser las siete. —Neji lo corrigió sentándose sobre una piedra.

—Seis, siete… —La mirada de Sasuke auguraba problemas—. Vayan a arreglar sus pleitos de novias en otro lado.

—Y mira quien viene a hablar, —Neji empezó a peinarse el largo y enredado cabello con las yemas de los dedos—, el que anoche lloraba por su hermano.

—¡Oye!, —Naruto saltó—, ese es golpe bajo.

—¡No estaba llorando!, —ahora sí Sasuke salió por completo de la tienda, la ropa bastante arrugada y desacomodada—, a veces hablo dormido.

—A veces toda la semana. —Parecía que el mal humor de Neji lo ponía bastante sarcástico y esa era un área donde probablemente pocos le ganaban.

—¡Cállense todos! —La erizada cabellera roja de Karin provocó que los tres hombres dieran un salto—. ¡Si alguno vuelve a gritar le voy a dar una patada de aquí a Suna! —Acto seguido desapareció dentro de su tienda.

—Hay mujeres insoportables. —Sasuke siseó lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no lo oyera, a veces como que extrañaba un poquito a la Karin enamorada.

—Que carácter. —Neji se veía genuinamente sorprendido, Naruto que estaba más que acostumbrado a los desplantes de Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, todas las mujeres son iguales.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez tanto Naruto como Sasuke giraron a donde un joven castaño parecía perdido en dimensión desconocida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ese "qué"? —Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Las mujeres no son así. —Neji declaró con firmeza.

—Claro que sí. —Naruto sintió que el parpado le brincaba, Karin encajaba muy bien con la descripción que se podía hacer de Sakura o Ino cuando estaban en un mal momento.

—Tenten jamás ha tenido un ataque histérico como ese, —Neji frunció un poco el ceño—, si no esta de acuerdo con algo de lo que Lee o yo hacemos se sienta a debatirlo con nosotros como una persona razonable.

—Pues ella debe ser un caso raro. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, aún recordaba a todas esas mujeres locas de la academia que lo seguían como posesas.

—Pues Hinata-sama tampoco me ha alzado nunca la voz de esa manera, —Neji giró a ver la tienda de Karin como si en ella habitara una serpiente peligrosa—, es amable y dulce, si tiene alguna idea es firme en su punto, pero intenta llegar a un acuerdo civilizado con los demás.

—Pues ya esta, —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con irritación—, ya son dos los casos raros. —La verdad estaba empezando a envidiar los contactos femeninos de Neji, con razón él siempre parecía tan tranquilo, con semejantes mujeres quien no.

—Hanabi-sama tampoco…

—Ya entendimos. —Naruto giró la mirada indignado—. Nunca te las has tenido que ver con la mujer prototipo.

—Yo pensé… —Neji movió los dedos en el aire, clara señal de que se había puesto nervioso.

—¿Creíste que las mujeres eran como las que tú conocías? —Sasuke tuvo el sano impulso de reírse en su cara, aunque se frenó—. Pobre hombre engañado.

—¡Ellas están tan llenas de hormonas siempre! —Naruto agitó los brazos en el aire luciendo desdichado—. ¡Sakura-chan me golpea si se siente irritada aunque yo no tenga la culpa!

—¿Y tu lo permites? —Intrigado Neji se inclinó un poco hacía él, ahora que caía el Hyuuga no era tan cercano a su persona como para saber que su compañera solía tratarlo como su piñata personal.

—Oh bueno, —carraspeó atontado—, no duele tanto en realidad.

—Eres un caso perdido.

—En verdad lo es. —Si que era odioso cuando Sasuke y Neji se unían en una causa común.

—Bueno, basta de eso. —Neji se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta, se veía diferente así, los ojos plateados eran más evidentes en su rostro—. Karin ha dicho que no ha sentido ninguna presencia conocida en un buen rango de kilómetros. —Desde que la misión era imprecisa habían pasado de llamarse por sus nombres clave (de cualquier manera Naruto nunca lo había hecho).

—Aunque ahora el rumbo es fijo, ¿no? —Sasuke tomó un palo y dibujó un par de líneas en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Naruto arrugó toda la cara intentando hallarle forma—. ¿Un plan para una emboscada?

—No, —Neji se cruzó de brazos dándose aires de importancia—, es el río Kememeo.

—Es el país del Hierro. —Sasuke murmuró enojado.

—Pues dibujas más feo que Gai-sensei cuando le dio Parkinson. —Neji asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es el Parkinson? —Naruto preguntó con cautela.

—¡Cállense los dos! —Sasuke no estaba para que le criticaran sus garabatos en la tierra.

—¡Les dije que cerraran el pico! —Los tres se agacharon cuando un kunai pasó peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas, si que se ponían insoportables las chicas cuando les llegaba la visita del mes.

—En fin, —por precaución (jamás temor, claro que no) Sasuke bajó un poco la voz—, el hecho es que esa chica avanza hacía éste lugar.

—Pero les será difícil cruzar las fronteras. —Neji colocó una piedra frente a la bola que Sasuke había bautizado como el país de los samuráis—. Los carteles con sus recompensas habrán llegado ya a las fronteras de todos los países.

—¿Entonces? —Naruto se puso en cuclillas para seguir al ras del suelo los eventos.

—Tienen dos opciones, una es conseguir un salvoconducto.

—¿Eso como se hace? —Curioso Naruto giró la mirada hacía arriba, nunca había tenido problemas para cruzar las fronteras de ningún país.

—Para los ninjas solo es mostrar el papel de misión, —Neji giró la mirada hacía Sasuke—, ¿cómo hiciste tú para cruzar las fronteras cuando fuiste renegado?

—Genjutsu. —El Uchiha se encogió de hombros—. Fue fácil.

—Pero ni Hinata-sama ni Suigetsu saben usarlo. —Neji colocó dos piedritas frente a la línea-frontera—. Así que solo les queda entrar por la fuerza y después esconderse.

—En tal caso parece que nuestro destino es sencillo. —Sasuke hizo girar su mascara de Cazador en su dedo índice—. Vayamos al país del Hierro y esperemos hasta que aparezcan.

—Buena idea. —Neji se pasó una mano por el cuello—. Y ahora que tenemos un plan, ¿podríamos detenernos en algún lugar con baños públicos?

—¡Yo apoyo esa idea! —Karin salió al instante de la tienda provocando que nuevamente los tres chicos retrocedieran—. No soporto más esta suciedad.

—Entre chicas se entienden. —Naruto le susurró a Sasuke al oído, al instante en el Uchiha se dibujó una sonrisa que se borró al segundo siguiente, cuando estaba con Naruto era tan fácil volver a ser quien había sido en el pasado que le provocaba una pésima idea de si mismo, ¿tan manipulable era?

—¡Avanzando! —Karin ordenó empezando a levantar la tienda, Naruto y Sasuke palmearon a Neji en la espalda, ya iba siendo hora de que el siempre perfecto chico Hyuuga conociera el verdadero comportamiento femenino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Escucha Hinata-hime. —El hombre frente a ella dibujó una línea sobre un papel—. Existen solo un par de formas para cruzar la frontera, una es teniendo un salvoconducto, la otra a la fuerza.

—¿Y la tercera? —Suigetsu se acodó en la mesa, sus orbes moradas brillando con diversión.

—Disfrazarse. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Cosa que es casi imposible, los guardias de la frontera les revisaran hasta debajo de las uñas.

—Me gusta lo de "a la fuerza". —Suigetsu ladeó la cabeza—. Suena divertido.

—¿Qué tan difícil sería? —Hinata colocó lentamente los dedos sobre la mugrienta mesa.

—Existen lugares más fáciles de penetrar que otros y los perros los conocemos todos, pero invariablemente se hará un escándalo, tendrán que esconderse y todo el país estará en alerta para encontrarlos.

—¿Nos ayudaran? —Hinata intentó que la voz le sonara indiferente, pero hasta ella notó un deje de angustia.

—Salvaste a Maru, —el hombre sonrió—, los perros son fieles a sus amos Hinata-hime.

—Gracias. —La tensión en sus brazos desapareció.

—Podemos provocar un gran tumulto y darles tiempo a esconderse, pero será difícil.

—Bueno, sería una tontería quedarnos de este lado a ver cuándo a ese tipo se le ocurre salir. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Van tras Okisuke, —el hombre arqueó una ceja—, es un pez realmente grande.

—A esta chica le gustan los retos. —Coqueto Suigetsu guiñó un ojo y señaló a Hinata que lucía tan quieta como una muñeca de porcelana, la herida de su estomago por fin se encontraba cicatrizada correctamente, no había logrado recuperar mucho peso pero ya no lucía tan mal como hacía unos días, además que bañarse le daba mejor aspecto a cualquiera.

—¿Con cuantos hombres cuento? —Hinata se puso lentamente de pie.

—Treinta, unas cinco mujeres, somos los que estamos aquí ahora.

—Entiendo. —La chica extendió los dedos de ambas manos, se había pasado varios días practicando con Suigetsu, era su única carta, pero era una carta fuerte, ni siquiera le habían puesto nombre, se pregunto si una técnica en conjunto podía llevar nombre o era solo trabajo en equipo.

—Parece como si estuvieras pensando otra cosa. —Suigetsu la miró de reojo.

—¿Todo el mundo esperara que pasemos la frontera por la fuerza, no? —Hinata colocó un delgado dedo bajo su barbilla.

—Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones. —Suigetsu concedió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizás sí. —La chica se dirigió a su cuarto, con lentitud acarició un largo mechón de su cabello, le había prometido a Hanabi que cumpliría su promesa pasara lo que pasara, ¿cierto?

_Hanabi había empezado a llorar y sus lágrimas rojas mojaban la venda que cubría sus ojos, estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo, el corazón le latía desesperado intentando consolarla._

—_¡Hanabi-chan! —Y todos los muertos se aferraban a sus piernas, la iban a hacer caer, intentó avanzar a pesar de sus agarres, pero no podía arrastrar con tantas personas, la cabeza decapitada parecía adherida a sus dedos, no podía soltarla._

_El perro negro estaba ahí, la enorme cabeza entre las patas y la sonrisa de colmillos blancos y puntiagudos como relamiéndose en espera de ella. _

—_Suéltame. —Tenía miedo de hablarle, pero parecía como si no hubiera otra opción._

—_¿Qué ganare si te suelto? —Sintió su propia voz tambaleante y asustada._

—_Lo que quieras. —El perro sonrío—. Lo que quieras._

—Suigetsu-kun, —era de noche y la luna entraba por la ventana cuando despertó, Suigetsu estaba a su lado quejándose porque la frazada no era suficiente para mantenerlo calientito—, ¿quién es Mangetsu-san?

—¿Mangetsu-baka? —El joven sonrío ampliamente—. Es mi hermano, ¿por qué?

—Oh, —por una vez su timidez propia regresó a ella—. E-es solo que en la noche…

—Esta muerto, —Suigetsu la interrumpió sin lucir desanimado en lo absoluto—, era un genio con la espada, un asesino nato, el más grande de las siete espadas de la Niebla.

—¡Oh!

—Era un buen hermano (en el sentido retorcido de la Niebla, claro).

—Entiendo…

—Siento como que tienes un plan para pasar la frontera y no me lo quieres contar. —Suigetsu se colocó boca abajo, el rostro de lado para poder verla—. ¿Me lo dirás?

—Estaba pensando que soy demasiado reconocible en cualquier lado. —Hinata se hizo un ovillo al lado del chico—. Por mis ojos.

—Hyuuga. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Hay algo en mis sueños que me esta molestando. —La chica miró fijamente a su compañero, a sus hermosas orbes violetas, quizás lo más hermoso de su persona.

—¿Las pesadillas continúan?

—Supongo que sabrás que el ojo blanco de los Hyuuga lo puede ver todo, —Hinata llevo una mano a su cara—, el pasado, el futuro, el presente, nada puede esconderse a nuestra visión.

—¿Es como una bola de cristal?, —Suigetsu se emocionó enseguida—, dime, ¿tendré niños y una esposa amable?

—Será violenta. —Hinata le contestó sin inflexiones en la voz.

—Diablos, entonces prefiero pasar de unir mi vida eternamente.

—El caso, —como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido ella continuó—, es que creo que he despertado mi visión absoluta mientras me encuentro inconsciente.

—Creo que no te estoy entendiendo. —El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Pero me seguirás, ¿verdad?

—Siempre a sus ordenes Hinata-hime. —Y bajo la frazada ambos sonrieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Quién dejo salir a los perros? —El guardia de la frontera se frotó la nariz con asco desde mucho antes de que la lenta caravana llegara a su portón, nevaba con lentitud, pero aún así el hedor era espantoso.

—¡Alto! —Su compañero se plantó frente a la comitiva poniendo una mano enfrente y con los ojos llorosos por el picor en su nariz.

—Buenos días. —Una muchacha envuelta en una pesada gabardina se apeó del pescante—. Venimos a ofrecer nuestros vinos al país.

—Apestan. —El hombre se tapó la nariz.

—Venimos de muy lejos. —La chica suplicó, sus manos eran pálidas como las de los civiles de la montaña.

—Los conozco. —El otro guardia avanzó con un palo en la diestra—. Son de la isla de los perros.

—De algo tenemos que ganarnos el sustento. —Un hombretón se bajo tras la muchacha, tenía mala cara—. Y vender vino no es algo ilícito según tengo entendido.

—Pasen a revisión. —Ciertamente el guardia no quería hacerlo, todos apestaban y lo que menos quería era meterles mano entre sus hediondas pieles. Unas diez personas (entre hombres y mujeres) bajaron de las carretas, todos se colocaron contra la pared, la primera era una chica de cabello corto y tan negro que podía pasar por azul, dos largos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, pero por lo demás el corte era bastante masculino, tenía unos bastante comunes ojos castaños, o mejor dicho, sólo tenía un ojo, el otro estaba tapado por un parche.

—¿Qué te pasó en ese? —El guardia se lo señaló.

—Me lo vaciaron en una pelea. —A pesar de lucir tan endeble la chica le contestó con valentía.

—Eres muy joven para meterte en tales líos, —el guardia le bajó el parche de un solo y grosero movimiento, una cicatriz recorría su ojo izquierdo de arriba abajo, era una lastima, hubiera sido considerablemente guapa sin eso—, te has echado a perder. —La chica se encogió de hombros, llevaba los labios apretados, aunque debía ser por el frío.

—Ya podríamos acabar. —Su compañero le siseó—. Estoy haciendo esfuerzos por no voltear el estomago.

—Espera, —era una lata pero tenían que revisar el cargamento—, enséñame el vino.

—De acuerdo. —El hombretón del principio, quien parecía ser el líder, medio gruñó, la chica tuerta entrecruzó los dedos como si estuviera ligeramente nerviosa. Ambos, el hombre y el guardia, avanzaron hacía la última carreta en donde viajaba la mercancía, por lo menos veinte tarrajas de vino esperaban alineadas una al lado de la otra.

—Destápalas todas. —El guardia ordenó y al instante las veinte mostraban inocentemente su líquido rojo tinto. Apenas verlo sintió que la boca se le secaba, ser guardia en aquella perdida parte de la frontera era la mar de aburrido, nunca pasaba nada y siempre tenía que abandonar la calidez del cuarto de vigía para certificar a borrachos, ninjas, samurais y demás bestiezuelas que se pasaban por ahí, ¿alguien tenía que regresarle el favor, no?

—Tomaré un poco. —Adelantó un vaso hacía la tarraja de la segunda fila, pero al instante el hombre lo detuvo.

—Esa no, le ha caído un poco de polvo en el camino, usted sabe, pero la de aquí ha estado bien cerrada. —Cualquier sospecha que hubiera podido tener se borró en cuanto el vigorizante licor pasó por su garganta así que regresó de mucho mejor humor con su compañero que se abrazaba a sí mismo rugiendo por el congelamiento de su trasero.

—¿Ninguno esta en la lista de recompensas, cierto?

—No. —El otro gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Como dije deben ser perros de la isla que vienen a ensuciar, no deberíamos dejarlos pasar, apestan.

—No puedes detener a alguien de la isla porque apesta. —El otro lo aleccionó—. Además el vino es bueno.

—Debiste traerme un poco. —Su compañero se quejo—. Así también los dejaría pasar de buena gana.

—Tienen diez días para vender y largarse. —El que había tomado el vino se dirigió hacía la muchacha de cabello corto sintiéndose benevolente—. Aquí esta su pase.

—Gracias. —Ella se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia, luego todos volvieron a subir con paso lento a las carretas y arrancaron con el crujir de las ruedas medio ajadas. Anduvieron por al menos dos horas sin que nadie dijera gran cosa, finalmente pararon en algo que parecía una taberna de muy mala muerte, la nieve estaba cayendo con mayor fuerza y todos corrieron a refugiarse dentro del hostal, no así la muchacha que caminó hasta la última carreta y abrió la tarraja de la segunda fila.

—¿Suigetsu-kun?

—Por fin nena. —En el vino se formó un mechón de cabello blanco, luego unos ojos y lentamente un rostro.

—¿Algún imprevisto?

—Fuera de que intentaron beberme y creo que estoy un poquitín tomado nada de que preocuparse. —El muchacho colocó ambas manos a los costados del barril y se impulsó para salir del vino, al sentir el coletazo del frío volvió a sumirse de lleno en el líquido rojizo—. Mejor me quedo aquí.

—Suigetsu-kun, —la chica lo jaló por los hombros—, estas tomado.

—Ya dije que un poquito. —Al final el muchacho accedió a salir—. Odio ese censor de chakra, de no ser por eso simplemente tomaríamos la apariencia de alguien más para pasar.

—Es un engorro. —La chica asintió, el cabello corto como cuando era niña le dejaba al descubierto el cuello y aquello no era precisamente agradable en semejante clima.

—Me gusta tu nuevo look. —Suigetsu se apoyó en su hombro dejando las piernas flojas, no sólo estaba un poco tomado, estaba completamente borracho—. Chica mala.

—¿Chica mala? —Ella tuvo que aguantar una risita, nunca (en toda su vida) a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido definirla de esa forma.

—¿Te gusta a ti Hinata-hime?

—No he resentido aún el cambio porque este ojo ve igual que el pasado. —Hinata se llevo la mano hacía aquel simple ojo castaño—. Supongo que se notara la diferencia cuando active el Byakugan y sólo funcione en el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Fue buena idea hacer una cicatriz por encima, verdad? —Suigetsu sonrió de esa manera tonta que tenían los borrachos de hacerlo.

—Sí, —ella le reconoció con humildad—, bajaron el parche como dijiste que harían.

—Y cayeron en el farol de la cicatriz. —Ella asintió con la cabeza, su ojo se asemejaba mucho al de Kakashi ahora, cubierto y con una cicatriz en vertical, en otros momentos quizás le hubiera preocupado su aspecto físico, pero no ahora, no para lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Pero no será una desventaja tener un solo ojo con el Byakugan? —Suigetsu preguntó por décima vez (por lo menos) desde que le había planteado su plan.

—Quizás. —Hinata lo arrastró con suavidad al hostal, adentro reinaba un clima tibio y el resto de los perros ya se habían acomodado en alguna butaca o en un rincón cerca de la chimenea—. Pero no lo creo.

—Tus predicciones no cuentan como argumento. —Suigetsu hipó—. Última vez que viajo con la mercancía, para la otra usaremos la fuerza bruta.

—De acuerdo. —Ella le concedió sin prestarle demasiada importancia y lo ayudo a subir las escaleras, les habían otorgado un cuarto y gracias a los perros tenían diez días antes de que empezaran a buscarlos y aún así solo buscarían a una gata perdida, si corría con suerte nadie le daría demasiada importancia. Ahora ya podían trazar un plan, una emboscada y la posterior venganza sin contratiempos ni preocupaciones.

—Oye nena, —Suigetsu trató de frotarse la enrojecida nariz—, ¿qué le hiciste a tu ojo?

—No confió demasiado en nadie. —Hinata se sonrojó por primera vez en días.

—¿Lo destruiste? —Parecía que Suigetsu fuera a echarse a llorar.

—Me pareció lo más apropiado.

—¿Aún sigues protegiendo a tu familia y tu aldea? —Suigetsu refunfuñó—. Ya no me vas a gustar tanto con los ojos bicolor.

—Es una lástima. —Ella le sonrió con tristeza acomodándolo en la cama, en el fondo de su mente bailoteó la imagen de un Naruto sonriente, pero se forzó a desecharla, ella nunca le había gustado de ninguna manera, no había diferencia.

A los segundos Suigetsu ya se había abandonado en los brazos de Morfeo y ella se dejo caer a su lado con los brazos abiertos y los ojos fijos en el techo, trató de no pensar en nada, pero una solitaria lágrima bajó por su ojo nuevo y se perdió tras su barbilla, eso fue todo, por lo menos podía estar segura de que aquel hombre que la había operado lo había hecho bien. Una risa que tenía poco de natural sofocó por un momento su garganta, pero desapareció con el aire mientras cerraba los ojos.

Había dejado salir pasear al perro, ¿ahora que?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **A ser sincera me da un poco de (¿depresión, angustia, miedo?) escribir este fic, pero vamos tirando.

Agradezco a:

**Kage ni Hime**

**Gynee**

**Jan di-chan**

**Haibara21**

**Noelialuna**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Ro0w'z**

**Alabdiel**

**Maribelteka**

**Gaby L**

**Kik**

**MariiDii**

**Ania-coug**

**PrincesaLoto**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Sin**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, Seduciendo a Neji-niisan ya termino pero me esperare un rato antes de escribir el fic de Gaara (hasta echar fuera otra historia porque tengo 4 y eso de actualizar cada siglo no es de Dios).

Un beso, gracias por leer

_25 de Julio del 2012 Miércoles _


	8. Planes

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 8: Planes**

**Por Okashira janet**

Hinata sofocó un jadeo que le hizo doler los pulmones, era ridículo pero se había enfermado por el cambio de clima, ciertamente verse obligada de pasar del desierto a un mundo cubierto de nieve era un shock para su organismo.

Respirando entrecortadamente se dio media vuelta en la incomoda cama y sintió como el fleco humedecido se le pegaba a la frente, tenía un frío mortal pero a la vez no paraba de sudar, si se tapaba con las mantas se moría de calor y si se destapaba temblaba de frío.

Sintiendo que los oídos le zumbaban se pasó una mano por la caliente nuca sólo para comprobar que el cabello en ese sitio estaba tan corto como el de un hombre, había escuchado en una ocasión que cortarse el cabello en una mujer era como mutilarse, quizás eso era lo que había hecho, de cualquier manera no le importaba mucho, el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo era tan ajeno de lo que había sido en el pasado que ya había pasado de preocuparle.

Los _perros_ ya se habían ido deseándoles buena suerte, Suigetsu no podía salir a pasear con libertad porque a diferencia de ella él no había cambiado ni un ápice, a menos que hiciera el Henge era completamente reconocible y de cualquier manera no era como si pudiera manejar al cien por ciento su chakra como lo hacía ella para pasar desapercibida.

Como consecuencia el joven se había quedado sentado en las escaleras jugando a volverse agua, llegar al descanso y volver a trepar en sentido contrario, en ocasiones como esa Hinata se preguntaba si acaso Suigetsu nunca había dejado de ser un niño.

La garganta le estaba empezando a doler y su nariz a moquear de tal manera que pensaba que mojar la almohada se volvía factible, nunca le había gustado enfermarse porque quien se hacía cargo de si misma era ella, nunca había nadie alrededor para prepararle una infusión caliente o mimarla, así había sido dentro del clan y así había sido en su equipo.

A veces Hinata veía a las madres que arropaban a sus hijos con bufandas en la academia y les daban consejos para no enfermarse, pero eso no había aplicado en ella, Koh era su guardián, pero casi no sabía nada de niños y de niñas menos que otra cosa, pensaba que estar a su alrededor y alejarla del peligro era su deber, no había espacio para nada más.

Aunque Koh no fuera un hombre especialmente cariñoso Hinata sentía que lo extrañaba, al final el papel de guardián se lo había quedado Neji, pero antes de eso, cuando apenas era una niña Koh había sido para ella la figura paternal que había estado buscando.

—Koh… —Susurró sin fuerzas, sentía el cuerpo cortado y la cabeza punzándole, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer aparte de estar ahí, tirada intentando respirar con normalidad, pero todo el mundo sabía que una gripa era una gripa y no se iría así como así.

Afuera había un chirrido como el de un molino dando vueltas, era molesto pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, los dientes le estaban castañeando, Suigetsu le había dicho que estaban diez grados bajo cero y que afuera había un hermoso manto de nieve, a ser sincera a Hinata no le gustaba demasiado la nieve, en Konoha rara vez nevaba y el recuerdo más temprano que tenía acerca de la nieve venía envuelto en una escena con Hanabi.

Aún entonces, luego de tanto tiempo, cada que pensaba en Hanabi su mente volvía con precisión exacta al momento mismo en que su vida había cambiado por completo, el instante en que aquel hombre había matado a su hermana justo frente a sus ojos.

_Patética._

Con sorpresa abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida sin querer, en realidad lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir el ojo castaño el cual empezó a derramar lágrimas, el otro (el que poseía el Byakugan) se encontraba oculto bajo un parche.

Estaba nevando, en el país del Hierro siempre nevaba, Hinata giró la mirada hacía la ventana casi sin fuerzas, todo en ella estaba pesado, su cabeza, su cuerpo, su corazón… miró la nieve caer sin ánimos y pensó de nuevo en aquella escena.

—_¿Qué es eso Hinata-neesan?_

—_Creo que nieve… —_Ambas estaban mirando por la ventana sin parecer muy convencidas de la respuesta de la mayor.

—_¿Por qué cae nieve?_

—_No lo sé, —_Hinata se pegó a la ventana—, _quizás las nubes se desmoronan…_

¿Por qué caería la nieve?, aún no tenía la respuesta, quizás moriría sin saberlo y sí, era ilógico estar pensando en cosas como esa, después de todo, ¿Qué relevancia tenía saber por qué nevaba?, solo nevaba y ya, pero últimamente Hinata se fijaba en todo lo que ya no volvería a ver, en lo que ya no podría comprender.

Lo había sabido aquella noche cuando había dejado libre al perro, cuando con manos temblorosas le había soltado la correa.

—_Tú morirás. —_Aquella era la respuesta que le había dado y por alguna razón no le pareció tan descabellada, es decir, lo sabía desde el principio, que sería difícil, casi imposible para ella.

—_¿Pero podré matarlo? —_Los muertos la jalaban clavando sus cadavéricos dedos en su piel, pero ella había fijado los ojos en los del enorme perro frente a ella quien sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa maligna.

—_Sí. —_Y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ciertamente no había pensado que iba a ser de ella una vez culminara su venganza, pero ahora sabía que no debía preocuparse por eso, no tendría que ocuparse de Konoha o del deshonor que le había causado al clan, simplemente moriría.

Por eso no le había costado cortarse el cabello o deshacerse de uno de sus ojos, el Byakugan podía verlo todo y le estaba demostrando su futuro, si hacía eso podría matar al samurai, luego le sobrevendría la muerte, pero no importaba, no si lograba hacer valer su promesa.

Constipada volvió a rodar en la maloliente cama, hubiera querido que por lo menos sus últimos días fueran apacibles y llenos de armonía, de hecho siempre había soñado que moriría como un civil, que un día simplemente se acostaría a dormir siendo muy anciana y ya no despertaría, se quedaría sumida en recuerdos agradables de sueños de días mejores.

Pero aquello ya no iba a ocurrir.

Tosió encogiéndose sobre sí misma, estar enferma le hacía sentir más vulnerable que nunca, la fiebre le estaba provocando caer dormida y despertarse exaltada en cortos periodos de tiempo. Si pudiera hacer una última cosa antes de morir le hubiera gustado despedirse de Kiba y de Shino y ver al bebe de Kurenai. Lo cierto es que también le hubiera gustado ver una última vez la aldea, correr por el bosque donde Neji y ella se habían entrenado sin descanso mientras Naruto estaba fuera en su viaje con Jiraiya.

Y si se trataba de soñar también hubiera querido un abrazo de parte de Naruto, un último abrazo, apenas el adiós de un amor que había mimado con paciencia y dulcemente dentro de ella sin recibir nada a cambio.

Las chicas si que eran tontas cuando se enamoraban, ella lo era. Hubiera podido reírse de si misma, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para intentarlo, en lugar de eso cerró los ojos y se fortaleció con las únicas imágenes que podía ver en ese estado.

Hanabi

Hanabi

Hanabi

Todo era ella, Hanabi siendo bebe en sus brazos, Hanabi creciendo, comiendo una paleta, viéndose a los ojos intentando que su padre no lo notara, disculpándose por los golpes dados después de un combate, contándose sus sueños bajo la penumbra de las sábanas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mojando la almohada y haciendo aún más difícil su respiración. A veces, cuando la fortaleza le flaqueaba y lloriqueando se decía a si misma que no quería morir, sólo tenía que recordar a su hermana para que el impulso de la venganza volviera a nacer con impecable odio en su corazón.

Y no defraudaría su promesa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿No es raro? —Karin puso ambas manos en su cintura y se enfrentó a los tres hombres que se encontraban alrededor de un tablero de shoji en diferentes posiciones.

—Sí que lo es, —Naruto parecía enfurruñado—, no puede ser que Neji me éste ganando si apenas ha movido tres piezas.

—Yo no decía eso zopenco. —Karin sintió que su voz se elevaba unos cuantos decibeles—. Hablo de que esos dos ya deberían estar aquí.

—Hay carteles con sus rostros por toda la frontera. —Sasuke habló sin ganas—. Cuando entren al país nos daremos cuenta.

—¡De cualquier manera ha pasado mucho tiempo! —Karin miró enfurruñada al manto de nieve que podía apreciarse por la ventana—. ¡Hace demasiado frío aquí!

—No se puede hacer nada contra eso. —Neji movió otra pieza ante el horror de Naruto, ¡definitivamente ese juego ya no tenía salvación!

—Voy a salir. —Molesta por la falta de atención de sus compañeros Karin gruñó al tiempo que se ponía una gruesa chamarra negra encima.

—¡Espera!, —Naruto se paró de un salto—, yo también voy. —Eso era preferible a quedarse y ver la cara de satisfacción de Neji cuando anunciara el jaque mate.

—Como quieras. —Karin se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el joven se colocara encima un pesado abrigo que con el cuello alto apenas dejaba a la vista la nariz y sus ojos.

—¡Vamos! —Naruto echó a andar a la salida, a pesar de que ya antes había estado cerca del país del Hierro aún no acababa a acostumbrarse a su clima congelador, prefería por mucho darle una visita a Gaara antes que meterse de lleno en aquel refrigerador viviente.

Por un rato Karin y él caminaron lado a lado sin decirse nada, sinceramente Naruto empezaba a sentirse nervioso, nunca le había agradado demasiado el silencio.

—¿Y que hacías con Orochimaru? —La chica arqueó una ceja como si aquella pregunta estuviera completamente fuera de lugar.

—Era la carcelera de una de sus guaridas.

—¿No era eso peligroso? —La verdad no podía imaginarse a una chica como ella, a todas luces débil, haciendo un trabajo como ese.

—Tenía mis maneras. —Karin sonrió de medio lado, no por nada era la reina de la actuación.

—¿Por qué detestas tanto a Sasuke?

—Hasta la pregunta ofende. —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos intentando aparentar molestia, pero ciertamente había algo que hacía poco menos que imposible enojarse con semejante rubio de pacotilla.

—¿Y bien?

—Para matar a Danzou atravesó mi cuerpo sin compasión. —Karin se acomodó las gafas—. Seguro no lo comprenderías, pero eso es algo que mata todas las pasiones en una chica enamorada. —Naruto abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, Sakura también había estado a punto de morir a manos de Sasuke, pero al contrario de Karin su amiga seguía amando al Uchiha, ¿eso que quería decir?, ¿el amor de Sakura era más fuerte que el de Karin?, o acaso Karin era más fuerte.

Si se aplicaba la razón podría decirse que la decisión de Karin de alejarse de Sasuke había sido la acertada, el dejar de amarlo había sido la elección más lógica al asunto, sin embargo él mismo había seguido en la búsqueda incansable de Sasuke aún cuando en innumerables ocasiones habían estado a punto de la muerte, aún cuando le había dado la espalda a todos, aún cuando rezumaba oscuridad.

Quizás simplemente Karin no estaba hecha para el amor apasionado que tanto él como Sakura compartían, el amor que lo soportaba todo, el amor de amigo y el amor romántico. Naruto estaba seguro de que seguiría a Sakura aún si ella cayera en un hondo vacío, porque así era él.

—¿En que piensas? —Karin giró a verlo curiosa, pero rápidamente cambió su atención hacía algo más—. ¡Panecillos calientes!, debemos comprar algunos. —Naruto fue jalado hacía el puesto y se quejó de que el chico tuviera que pagar, ni siquiera estaban en una cita.

A veces Karin era desesperante, pero la soportaba porque le gustaba su cabello, era rojo y vibrante como el de su madre, aunque quizás el de Karin fuera más atrevido, el cabello de Gaara también era rojo, pero era otro tipo de rojo, un rojo más serio. Le hubiera gustado tener él también cabello rojo, se hubiera visto tan guay como Gaara y además hubiera sido completamente igual a su madre.

No es que tener el cabello de su padre lo molestara, pero de alguna manera sabía dentro de él que quería muchísimo más a su madre que a su padre, la razón era simple, mientras su madre se había sacrificado entre lágrimas por él su padre había aceptado la muerte por razones puramente shinobis y por la cobardía de perderla a ella.

Siendo sinceros su padre había amado más a su madre de lo que lo había amado a él, era lógico, suponía, a Kushina la había conocido durante años y a él apenas lo había visto unos minutos, pero su madre lo había sentido crecer, lo había amado desde que había empezado a formarse en su vientre, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, si su padre hubiese sido el jinchuriki y su madre la Hokage estaba seguro de que no hubiera crecido siendo un huérfano, Kushina se hubiera quedado con él, no lo habría dejado solo.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Karin giró de malas pulgas a dónde Naruto parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —El rubio sonrió—. Me recuerda a alguien.

—Pues eres apenas la segunda persona que me dice eso. —Karin arqueó ambas cejas, aunque no estaba muy segura de si "tu cabello de zanahoria es precioso en verdad" de Suigetsu contara como cumplido.

—¡Waa te acabaste los panes! —Naruto chilló al darse cuenta, no era posible, por lo general las chicas delgadas como Karin siempre estaban a dieta, ¡Sakura jamás se hubiera acabado sola tanta comida!

—Eso te pasa por no ponerte listo rubito. —Karin chupó sus dedos, pero luego se cruzó de brazos abrazándose a si misma—. Me regreso a la posada, hace demasiado frío.

—Yo me quedo otro rato. —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca, no quería a Neji ganándole de nuevo ni a Sasuke molestándolo sin razón.

—No me culpes si te vuelves un cubo de hielo. —La chica se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

Naruto la vio irse con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro, Karin era lo más alejado de _compañero ideal _que pudiera pedirse para una misión, pero en lo general él era bastante blando con las mujeres, Sakura hacía lo que quería con él, le tenía tanto miedo a los zamarreos de Ino que prefería seguirle la corriente, Tenten era más accesible así que las misiones con ella no eran difíciles y Hinata…

El aire escapó de sus pulmones y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón dando media vuelta, había salido en misiones con Hinata y su equipo varias veces cuando eran pequeños, luego habían compartido un par de veces siendo adolescentes, pero nada que destacar. Hinata era suave y agradable, parecía acostumbrada a seguir órdenes y nunca lo contradecía, estar con ella era como estar sobre algodón.

El viento frío le golpeó la cara, de lo único que podía vanagloriarse en aquel momento era de que el Kyuubi siempre lo había hecho resistente contra resfriados, dolores de garganta y sus derivados así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por eso.

Pateó una piedra y continuó el camino, había poca gente afuera, seguramente a pesar de ser nativos de la zona una calle llena de nieve no invitaba mucho a estar en el exterior.

No había mercados en las calles como en Konoha, no había niños chillando como ninjas con palitos de madera a modo de kunais, no había perros lanudos echados al sol ni gatos que atrapar. En cierta forma el país del Hierro era bastante soso, pero por otro lado la nieve formando aquel manto blanco era hermosa.

De cualquier manera Naruto prefería por mucho Konoha, aunque suponía que cada persona amaba el lugar en donde había nacido por muy extremas que fueran las condiciones de vida.

Estaba perdido en esas cavilaciones cuando entró a un pequeño parque y se sorprendió enormemente al notar un columpio colgando de la rama de un árbol y no era sólo que aquello le traía viejos recuerdos de días más tristes, si no que en esta ocasión también había una persona en el columpio y al igual que él en el pasado parecía acariciar la cuerda del balancín con aire melancólico.

El viento despeinó el cabello de Naruto dejando en sus ojos una mirada que parecía doler un poco, cuando era niño siempre había estado en soledad, si tan solo alguien le hubiera hablado, si alguien se hubiera acercado… una simple sonrisa podría haber hecho la diferencia, un simple saludo podría haber hecho su infancia un poquito más feliz, un poquito más agradable.

Sin pensarlo echó a andar hacía la persona sentada en el columpio, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla flojos y un enorme suéter gris que no parecía que la estuviera arropando todo lo bien que cabría esperar, sintió como si la soledad que irradiaba también lograra alcanzarlo a él.

—Hola. —Susurró despacio y la persona en el columpio dio un bote asustado y giró la mirada hacía él horrorizada, al parecer la había asustado sin querer, era una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve, llevaba el corto cabello negro muy corto, pero dos largos mechones le caían casi hasta la barbilla y el fleco le cubría a medias los ojos—. ¿Te asuste?, lo siento. —Naruto sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, en sus tiempos de infancia era sumamente desconfiado, la gente a veces fingía para luego lastimarlo, quizás fuera el caso de esta chica.

—N-no. —La joven tartamudeó y al instante lo miró aún más asustada, aquello era extraño, Naruto la miró más fijamente a la cara y parpadeó, tenía un bonito ojo castaño rematado por largas pestañas negras, pero del otro lado tenía un parche.

—¿Qué te paso ahí? —Atrevido, como inconscientemente se comportaba, Naruto adelantó una mano, pero la chica se echó hacía atrás como si quemara—. ¿Alguien te lastimo? —Por alguna razón la idea de que alguien hubiera podido hacerle daño lo molesto demasiado, aquella chica era pequeña y se le notaba frágil, sus delgados dedos apenas alcanzaban a sobresalir de las pesadas mangas dándole un aspecto de niña pequeña, como una muñeca lastimada y triste.

—No. —Ella pasó saliva encogiendo la cara.

—¿Entonces? —Pero ella no contestó, de hecho parecía bastante presta a huir, como si no se decidiera acerca de sí él era confiable o no—. Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? —La chica movió lentamente los dedos de las manos y luego volvió a aferrar las cuerdas del columpio, siempre con la cabeza gacha.

—Veía la nieve. —Su voz había sonado muy hueca, como si estuviera a punto de llorar o quizás como sí el estado permanente de su cuerpo fuera el de una tristeza mortal. Naruto sintió como si lo golpearan en el corazón, como si pudiera verse repetido en ella, en aquella soledad que arrasaba, que impedía respirar y llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

—Hace mucho frío. —Naruto no pudo evitar verla en su desgastada sudadera poco abrigadora, se preguntaba que clase de muchacha sería aquella, que historia escondería.

—Sí, —despacio ella se puso de pie—, mejor me voy. —Estaba temblando y se abrazó a si misma, sin siquiera pensarlo Naruto la tomó de un hombro y la pegó junto a él.

—Te acompaño. —Incluso él se sintió sorprendido de su ofrecimiento, ciertamente siempre se había caracterizado por meter la nariz donde no lo llamaban, pero usualmente no era dado a acercamientos de ese tipo con las chicas.

—No es necesario. —La chica se tensó por completo, su voz salió quizás un poco arisca, pero definitivamente era comprensible, uno no espera que estando sentado en un columpio llegue de pronto un rubio loco diciendo que te llevara a tu casa. Naruto se consoló con esa idea.

—No tenía nada que hacer de cualquier manera. —El joven la soltó, pero se había decidido a acompañarla, no supo exactamente porqué, o quizás era porque su aspecto desamparado lo incitaba a ayudarla. Ella era bonita de algún modo, su cabello era brillante a pesar de que el resto de su persona parecía tener un aspecto descuidado y tenía una linda piel, no era una belleza pero le causaba una agridulce ternura a su corazón.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —La chica habló suavemente, Naruto estuvo casi seguro de que aquella voz le parecía conocida, pero al final no supo exactamente donde situarla.

—No, ¿tú sí? —La verdad no parecía alguien nacida en aquel país.

—No. —La chica seguía avanzando con la vista en el suelo—. Soy de la isla de los perros.

—Oh. —Naruto no sabía dónde quedaba aquel lugar, pero de cualquier manera el nombre mismo no lucía muy acogedor. Siguieron caminando en silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La chica pareció tambalearse un poco.

—Busco a alguien, ¿estas bien? —Naruto intentó ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, pero nuevamente ella no se lo permitió, parecía que el contacto físico la estresaba, cada vez estaba más seguro de que alguien la había dañado.

—¿A quien buscas? —La chica se cruzó de brazos tosiendo.

—A una amiga, ¿estas enferma? —Naruto parpadeó. —Las personas enfermas no deberían salir de sus casas con semejante clima.

—No tuve opción. —La chica pareció volver a perder el paso, esta vez Naruto si que la sujetó por un hombro, al hacerlo sintió como si algo calido recorriera su cuerpo.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes? —Lo preguntó con extrañeza aún estando seguro que de haber visto a una chica tan sola como aquella lo recordaría.

—¡No! —La joven chilló zafándose de su agarre y empezando a dar tumbos por la nieve como si quisiera alejarse de él.

—Espera, —Naruto corrió tras ella justo a tiempo para agarrarla de un brazo antes de que cayera—, ¡estas ardiendo en fiebre! —Seguro no había persona más idiota que él, preocupado le dio la vuelta y le puso una mano sobre la frente, al hacerlo le removió el fleco, las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron como tomates maduros y entonces…

—Hinata… —Naruto entreabrió los labios y por un momento sólo existieron ellos dos, él sujetándola por el brazo, con una mano sobre su sudorosa frente, mirándola desde un ángulo superior por su altura y ella frente a él, ropa demasiado grande para su talla, cuerpo afiebrado, hombros cansados y cabello suave.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —La chica tosió llevando una mano a su boca y doblando el cuerpo ligeramente hacía delante, Naruto la soltó, que tonto había sido, por un momento había creído por completo que aquella chica de mirada castaña era su antigua compañera. Hinata tenía el cabello largo como una cascada, ojos del color de la luna y era una chica muy linda, rara, pero linda.

Como un recuerdo vago le llegó la imagen de la última vez que la había visto, en ese entonces su mirada era fría, su pie arrastraba un poco, parecía una mujer de guerra que se da cuenta repentinamente que la batalla aún no ha acabado y debe buscar la fiereza para seguir peleando. Sintió tristeza y apretó los puños.

—Como sea, —sacudiendo la cabeza decidió no pensar en Hinata, por lo menos no de momento, había una chica frente a él que necesitaba su atención—, debes ir a casa, esa fiebre esta muy alta.

—¿Siempre eres tan amable con los extraños? —La chica echó a andar con las escasas fuerzas que le daba su enfermedad.

—No estoy seguro… —Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, antes que llamarlo amable Sasuke habría dicho seguramente que era un metiche.

—Hum… —Los brazos de la chica se volvieron flojos de improviso, Naruto fue rápido, había visto a mucha gente desmayarse como para no poder impedir que aquella joven se fuera al suelo, extendió el brazo y ella cayó como bola de algodón en él, girarla y hacer que se acunara contra su pecho fue apenas un suspiro, ¡ella de verdad estaba ardiendo!

—¡Oye!, ¿estas bien? —La sujetó por las piernas y la espalda para acunarla contra su cuerpo, así como estaba, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas no podía evitar pensar que era Hinata, aunque si lo fuera tendría que haber perdido una cantidad de peso espantosa.

—S-sí. —Ella susurró intentando pararse, no podía ser cierto pero cada vez… si no fuera porque los ojos de Hinata eran plateados… ¡incluso esa voz había sonado como la de Hinata!, a lo mejor se estaba obsesionando demasiado con encontrarla y ya la veía en todos lados.

—Oye, te llevare a tu casa. —Sin darle pie a replicas Naruto echó a andar con ella bien sujeta entre los brazos—. ¿Por dónde?

—No, —ella soltó un suspiro—, no la vas a encontrar.

—¿Por qué no? —Naruto arqueó una ceja pero entonces su propia crueldad envuelta en ignorancia lo golpeó directo en la cara, ¿por qué otra razón estaría una persona sentada en un columpio con unas temperaturas tan congelantes?—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, —la voz de la chica parecía cansada—, no me importa.

—Pero…

—Dime, —mientras avanzaban el cabello oscuro de ella se movía con el viento reflejando destellos azules—, si tú hubieras hecho una promesa… algo muy importante… ¿lo cumplirías a pesar de todo?

—Claro, —sin entender muy bien Naruto parpadeó—, yo nunca retiro mis palabras.

—Si… si fuera muy difícil…

—Seguir mi palabra es mi camino ninja. —Naruto habló con confianza, recordó los días en que seguía a Sasuke sin descanso, cuando a pesar de todos los pronósticos exhalo hasta su último aliento por llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar, a la aldea—. Una promesa es una promesa, los que retiran sus palabras como si fuera fácil, esas personas son basura. —Sus ojos azules se tiñeron de recuerdos, si hubiera sido fácil rendirse, si no se hubiera aferrado a sus palabras entonces Sasuke estaría muerto, hubiese seguido en la oscuridad, ninguna mano lo habría jalado con fuerza hacía el que era su camino.

—Entiendo. —Una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro de la chica, Naruto no sabía si era amargura, ironía, desprecio o si simplemente era una sonrisa falsa, le sorprendió tanto que detuvo su andar.

—Oye… —Pero entonces la chica golpeó su propio pecho, Naruto casi pudo jurar ver una chispa azul desprenderse de aquel movimiento. Al instante saltó de sus brazos como si una nueva descarga de vida hubiese iluminado su cuerpo.

—Gracias… Naruto-kun. —Acto seguido dio un salto, llego hasta un techo y se echó a correr como un gato callejero, de tan impresionado el rubio sólo pudo atinar a extender una mano hacía ella, ¿Naruto-kun?, ¡él nunca le había dicho su nombre!

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o**

Hinata tuvo que salir de la posada cuando Suigetsu lo gritó por la ventana, estaban buscando a la chica que venía con los perros. Ya habían pasado los diez días que les habían dado de estancia pacifica en el país, tenían que irse. A pesar de la fiebre Hinata saltó por la ventana y corrió, vio a Suigetsu tomar otro camino, la única que corría peligro en aquel instante era ella y no tanto por lo que pudieran hacerle si no porque su coartada de civil cualquiera podría caerse, ambos lo sabían, el equipo Cazador ya había llegado al país del Hierro y desde entonces la seguridad se había triplicado en torno a las fronteras, sus caras eran buscadas una y otra vez en las personas que pedían el pase, no podía dejar caer su coartada ahora que estaba adentro.

Fatigada por la carrera intentó serenarse y orientarse, era imposible, la cabeza le pulsaba y la fiebre le provocaba ver el sendero doble, aunque la nieve le abrazaba las botas sentía que el calor la deshacía y su cuerpo entero temblaba. No había salido de la posada con la mejor ropa para aquel clima, de hecho podía pasar por un _perro _cualquiera, aunque suponía que así estaba mejor, robaría la identidad de la chica que le había regalado su ojo.

Pensar en eso le hizo sentir un poco de nauseas, aún recordaba el cadáver de aquella chica sobre la mesa de exploración.

—_Es de tu edad y acaba de morir, el ojo esta fresco. —_Aquella chica que había muerto de manera tan espantosa, aquella carnicería de vísceras, su ojo, el Byakugan, siendo extraído. Y el enorme perro negro que jadeaba a su lado.

—_Solo así alcanzaras a tu hermana… —_El Byakugan podía verlo todo, pero no siempre era muy claro, se tenían que descifrar las señales, Hinata empezaba a comprender, sólo un poco, ella no era un genio como Neji, pero cuando veía a Hanabi en sus sueños ella tenía una venda sobre los ojos…

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a marearse y llevó una mano a su pecho que se agitaba con cada respiración, realmente estaba mal, ¿dónde estaría Suigetsu?, no se sentía con fuerzas para activar el Byakugan y buscarlo. A lo lejos vio un columpio, vagamente recordó una escena familiar en la academia, hacía mucho frío pero de cualquier manera se sentó en él aferrando las cuerdas, la cabeza gacha. Había activado el Byakugan varias veces antes, la primera vez con miedo, pero el ojo que se escondía bajo el parche seguía siendo tan bueno como siempre y el junken no cambiaba sólo porque ahora tuviera un solo ojo.

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a perder el sentido, era ridículo que una fiebre fuera capaz de tal cosa, Suigetsu se había burlado mucho de ella. Aunque de cualquier manera cada vez se estaba acostumbrando más a que su cuerpo padeciera dificultades, quizás fuera el precio para que su mente se fortaleciera.

—Hola. —Alguien susurró a sus espaldas y al instante todo su cuerpo revolucionó en un chispazo, no pudo evitar girar la mirada con horror, ¡era él!, ¡era Naruto!, no estaba alucinando, por un espantoso momento sólo pudo verlo con la boca abierta, llevaba el rubio cabello tan revuelto como le era habitual, la bandana de Konoha no estaba presente, pero aquello era lógico tomando en cuenta que iba como Cazador y se suponía no debía dejar huellas de sus pasos, el abrigo negro lo hacía lucir más adulto, un poco más apuesto, casi como si destilara caballerosidad—. ¿Te asuste?, lo siento. —Su voz era suave, ¡no podía ser cierto!, había tomado mil precauciones para no ser descubierta y de pronto se encontraba de frente con la persona que le hacía doler el corazón de una manera tan espantosa.

—N-no. —Tartamudeó aún demasiado sorprendida para ocultar a la verdadera Hinata, a esa que lo amaba, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su propia idiotez, sintió el miedo escrito en su cara, los planes se le habían caído al suelo como un castillo de naipes, pero entonces algo hizo eco en su cabeza mientras Naruto la miraba fijamente.

_Él no sabía que era ella._

Si ella misma no podía reconocerse al espejo era lógico que él tampoco pudiera hacerlo, nunca habían sido allegados, no había manera de que la descubriera, casi sintió como su corazón volvía a latir regularmente.

—¿Qué te paso ahí? —Antes de darse cuenta Naruto adelantó una mano hacía el parche en su ojo izquierdo, instintivamente se retiró asustada, el Bayakugan se escondía bajo aquel trozo de tela—. ¿Alguien te lastimo? —No pudo creer que Naruto le estuviera preguntando eso, su rostro mientras la cuestionaba era serio, como si ella en verdad le interesara, ¡ja!, ni siquiera sabía quien era, Naruto era tan tonto… por eso se había enamorado de él.

—No. —Pasó saliva encogiendo la cara. Aquel momento de indecisión y cobardía estaba durando demasiado, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, frente a ella tenía al hombre cuya misión era atraparla, ¿se podía ser tan estupida?

—¿Entonces? —Nuevamente esa voz, la voz de Naruto cuando estaba siendo amable, pocas veces esa voz había sido dirigida a ella en el pasado, ¡necesitaba irse ahora!, había subestimado sus sentimientos hacía él, había subestimado lo que le impulsaba a sentir, confusa miró a los lados con la intención de escapar, pero se encontraba demasiado enferma, no alcanzaría a huir—. Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? —Estuvo a punto de juguetear con sus dedos pero se detuvo a tiempo aferrando las cuerdas del columpio, aunque él aún no la reconocía (y dudaba que lo hiciera) mantenía el rostro agachado, su promesa, sus palabras, todo lo que había sacrificado para llegar a ese punto podían perderse en un segundo si él la reconocía.

—Veía la nieve. —Así que cerró los ojos y endureció su voz, ya lo había decidido, si esta era la última pagina por cerrar lo haría, ¿no era en si mismo una burla?, ¡estaba frente a él y no la reconocía!, aquello debería ser suficiente para comprender de una vez por todas que aquel amor había sido una quimera.

—Hace mucho frío. —Naruto comentó al descuido, ella tomó aire, la fiebre estaba volviendo con más fuerza, era eso o que por un instante la llegada de Naruto la había hecho olvidarlo. De cualquier manera debía salir de ahí.

—Sí, —despacio se puso de pie—, mejor me voy. —Estaba temblando y se abrazó a si misma, ¿dónde estaría Suigetsu?, ¡lo necesitaba!, lo necesitaba en ese momento mucho más de lo que había necesitado nunca a alguien, no solo físicamente sentía que perdería la consciencia de un momento a otro, también emocionalmente, debía alejarse de Naruto.

Apenas intentó trastabillar hacía delante cuando una mano del rubio se posó sobre su hombro tirando de ella hacía él.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario. —Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y la voz le salió demasiado agresiva para poder pasar desapercibida, ¿qué clase de actuación estaba llevando a cabo?

—No tenía nada que hacer de cualquier manera. —Naruto la soltó con suavidad, ¿lo había herido?, ¿había sido demasiado arisca con él?, bueno, ¡y a ella que le importaba!

—"No eres la de antes, no eres la de antes". —Se lo repitió una y otra vez en la mente mientras intentaba caminar medianamente derecho, para colmo él echó a andar a su lado, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?, en el pasado sabía que aquella escena la había soñado una y otra vez en su mente, pero en la presente circunstancia era solo un peso más sobre sus bastante doblados hombros. ¿Qué hacer?, y entonces la respuesta vino por sí misma.

_Aprovéchalo._

Él no sabía quien era, no lo sospechaba siquiera.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —Intentó suavizar la voz, pero al final era demasiado parecida a la suya (a la de antes por lo menos) así que apretó los labios esperando que él no lo hubiera notado.

—No, ¿tú sí?

—No. —Siguió avanzando con la vista en el suelo—. Soy de la isla de los perros. —Bueno, aquella chica (a quien pertenecía aquel ojo) era de ahí, no era una mentira completa.

—Oh.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hinata intentó parecer despreocupada, pero justo en ese momento la visión se le volvió doble y no pudo evitar tambalearse, ¡realmente estaba enferma!

—Busco a alguien, ¿estas bien? —Naruto intentó ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio así que lo esquivó de mala manera, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan amable?, ¿por qué tenía que seguir lastimando su corazón aún sin saberlo?, todo habría sido más fácil si él no estuviera ahí, si no tuviera una sonrisa tan franca, un chakra tan calido, si tan solo no fuera él.

—¿A quien buscas? —Siguió preguntando porque solo así podía olvidar, escapar de aquel momento, sin embargo las palabras se volvieron un rasposo ataque de tos en su garganta.

—A una amiga, ¿estas enferma? —Naruto parpadeó. —Las personas enfermas no deberían salir de sus casas con semejante clima.

—No tuve opción. —Hinata agachó la mirada y sonrío, Naruto podía ser encantador incluso cuando estaba rompiendo sin querer un corazón. Sin poderlo evitar perdió el paso, esta vez Naruto si que la sujetó por un hombro.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes? —La pregunta del rubio tuvo la cualidad de helarla.

—¡No! —Chilló zafándose de su agarre y empezando a dar tumbos por la nieve, estaba bajando la guardia, debía alejarse de él.

—Espera, —Naruto corrió tras ella justo a tiempo para agarrarla de un brazo antes de que cayera—, ¡estas ardiendo en fiebre! —Hinata ni siquiera pudo oponerse él le dio la vuelta y le puso una mano sobre la frente, al hacerlo le removió el fleco, las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron como tomates maduros y entonces…

—Hinata… —Naruto entreabrió los labios y ella sintió como si su corazón fuera estrujado, por un ínfimo instante todo fue una montaña rusa de terror, su único ojo castaño vio a los azules frente a ella intentando no ahogarse en su inmensidad y entonces la misma oscuridad que le había hablado antes volvió a susurrarle en la oreja la respuesta: _Confúndelo._

—¿Quién es Hinata? —La chica tosió llevando una mano a su boca y doblando el cuerpo ligeramente hacía delante, Naruto la soltó, no parecía que fuera a dar explicaciones.

—Como sea, debes ir a casa, esa fiebre esta muy alta.

—¿Siempre eres tan amable con los extraños? —Hinata preguntó con algo parecido a la ironía mientras intentaba echar a andar, él no mentía, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pero, ¿cómo iba a ir a casa?, ya no tenía casa, no tenía ningún lugar, no había nada, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Suigetsu.

—No estoy seguro… —Naruto murmuró pero sinceramente ya no lo podía escuchar correctamente, ¡iba a desmayarse!, intentó forzar sus piernas, por favor, solo un poco más, solo hasta que se le ocurriera algo, solo hasta que Naruto Uzumaki desapareciera en el viento y dejara su consciencia tranquila.

—Hum… —Pero no lo logró, apenas fue consciente de que sus brazos se volvieron flojos de improviso, sintió que caía hacía delante pero el brazo del rubio la atrapó en el aire acunándola contra su pecho.

—¡Oye!, ¿estas bien? —Quería decirle que no, que por favor la dejara en paz, que no la abrazara contra su cuerpo, que no le hiciera dudar de su camino con la calidez de su alma, que por favor, que por favor no la viera llorar.

—S-sí. —Susurró intentando pararse, pero no lo logro, los ojos se le habían cristalizado, ahí estaba ella, pérdida en un país extraño, enferma, asustada y entonces llegaba él, el príncipe que había soñado tantas noches en la soledad de su cuarto, el príncipe que ya no podía aceptar.

—Oye, te llevare a tu casa. —Sin darle pie a replicas Naruto echó a andar con ella bien sujeta entre los brazos—. ¿Por dónde?

—No, —ella soltó un suspiro—, no la vas a encontrar. —No había, esa era la realidad, debía recordarlo, ya no había esperanza para ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Naruto arqueó una ceja pero luego pareció llegar a alguna conclusión triste porque bajó la cara apenado—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, —pero las lágrimas se secaban en sus ojos debido a la fiebre, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso—, no me importa.

—Pero…

—Dime, —su último deseo antes de morir había sido que Naruto la abrazara y lo estaba haciendo, pero justo en ese momento se daba cuenta con tristeza que no quería morir, que si pudiera, si solo tuviera una oportunidad…—, si tú hubieras hecho una promesa… algo muy importante… ¿lo cumplirías a pesar de todo?

—Claro, yo nunca retiro mis palabras. —Aunque lo sabía, aquello fue una loza contra su pecho.

—Si… si fuera muy difícil…

—Seguir mi palabra es mi camino ninja. —Naruto habló con confianza—. Una promesa es una promesa, los que retiran sus palabras como si fuera fácil, esas personas son basura. —Por un momento hubo silencio, Hinata cerró los ojos, incluso sin saberlo, incluso de esa manera el mismo Naruto la arrojaba hacía su destino, ya no había manera de dar media vuelta, aquello estaba trazado desde antes, su muerte era una serie de eventos que terminaban ahí.

—Entiendo. —Y sonrió, sonrió porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que con una sola frase él había logrado lo que no había podido por si misma: hundir su corazón en las tinieblas.

—Oye… —Naruto pareció que iba a decir algo, pero ella ya tenía la manera de cómo escapar, golpeó su pecho, no necesitaba el Byakugan para saber dónde estaba el punto que quería abrir, lo había practicado hasta el cansancio con Suigetsu. Sintió su chakra corriendo con renovadas fuerzas por su cuerpo, por supuesto, aquello le pasaría el costo en una hora seguramente, pero no importaba. Al instante saltó de los brazos del rubio como si una nueva chispa de vida hubiese iluminado su cuerpo.

—Gracias… Naruto-kun. —Sabía que llamarlo por su nombre era una soberana tontería, pero así como sabía que moriría también estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo. Había tenido un par de minutos en sus brazos, aquello había sido más de lo que jamás hubiera podido pedir, no volvería la vista atrás una vez más, el camino por fin estaba trazado. Con agilidad saltó a un techo y echó a correr.

Naruto no hizo el intento de seguirla, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y luego respiró con fuerza, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Suigetsu metió las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra y hundió la nariz dentro de la bufanda que le había robado a un chiquillo, así escondía sus característicos dientes, pero su cabello seguía siendo tan llamativo como siempre.

Se suponía que no debería andar por ahí paseando, pero se había visto en la necesidad de salir y despejarse. Él no era de los que daban paso atrás, le gustaba la aventura, la adrenalina, molestar y vivir desenfrenadamente, ¿para que negarlo?, por eso había decidido acompañar a Hinata Hyuuga, porque parecía divertido y no tenía nada que hacer.

En el pasado había seguido a Sasuke de la misma forma, porque Sasuke tenía la cualidad de entretenerlo. Pero ahora había pasado algo que no entraba en sus planes, algo que nunca se había planteado.

La mirada se le enturbió mientras pateaba una piedra, recordó lo que había pasado hacía apenas un par de minutos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué dices? —El joven abrió enormes sus ojos violetas.

—Vi a Naruto. —Por alguna razón la voz de su compañera lucía demasiado apagada como para creerle.

—¿Y…?

—No me reconoció. —Hinata se sentó sobre la cama, se había abierto un punto de chakra para poder llegar hasta ahí (al final habían tenido que cambiarse a una posada de muy mala muerte), pero ahora que el efecto pasaba parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Pero… —El de la Niebla no supo que decir y terminó por agitar los brazos—. ¿No le dijiste nada?, ¿No…?

—Suigetsu-kun… —Hinata apretó sus dedos pulgares uno contra el otro, no había vuelto a hacer eso desde el lejano día en que le había dicho que la venganza era oscura, algo estaba pasando—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tu esposa sería violenta?

—Sí. —Le hubiera preguntado porqué hacía cuestionamientos tan raros, pero prefirió callarse, parecía como si estuviera haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para dirigirse a él.

—Te mentí.

—¿No será violenta? —Una sonrisa de medio lado se pintó en su rostro.

—No, —pero el tono sombrío de Hinata le borró el intento de risa—, si vienes conmigo… si me sigues…

—¿Qué?

—Voy a morir. —Hinata levantó la mirada hacía él, su rostro estaba sonrojado por la enfermedad, el flequillo sudado se le pegaba a la frente—, lo sé. —En cualquier otra ocasión Suigetsu hubiera bromeado, pero supo que no era el caso, si ella estaba tan segura de no salir con vida seguramente también había visto su muerte, aquel "_voy a morir" _quería decir en realidad _"tú también morirás si me sigues"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata no había dicho nada cuando él había salido de la habitación sin mediar palabra, quizás es que solo estaba muy cansada, quizás le estaba dando la oportunidad de huir.

¿Huir?, él era Hozuki de la Niebla, los ninjas de la Niebla no huían, mataban a sus propios compañeros y se desgarraban entre hermanos cuando el momento se los exigía.

Eran los sanguinarios ninjas de la Niebla, los que no daban un paso atrás, temidos por el resto de las naciones ninja.

Lo había decidido antes, pero ahora lo reforzaría, iba a seguirla y estaba dispuesto a vender caro el pellejo, ¿qué había visto su muerte?, ¡ja!, seguro el Byakugan se equivocaba, todas las líneas sanguíneas tenían sus defectos, además no iba a detenerse en sus aventuras solo porque su vida corría peligro, si algo como eso lo detuviera no hubiera sido ninja en primer lugar.

Ella le divertía y había llegado el punto donde incluso la sentía como una extensión de él, Hinata Hyuuga era la mujer suave y dulce que había visto caer poco a poco en la desesperación y no se iría hasta que el final de la historia se escribiera, no era dado a dejar las cosas a medias de cualquier manera.

Morir, vivir, el mundo ninja no respetaba juventud ni habilidades, si lograba salir vivo de esa entonces tendría una nueva cicatriz y un nuevo reto añadido a su larga vida de proezas, ¡algo que contarle a sus nietos! (si es que llegaba a tenerlos).

La sonrisa puntiaguda se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos violetas chispearon, no tenía que darle mayor vuelta al asunto, había decidido que viviría su vida divirtiéndose y no iba a negarse a si mismo la satisfacción.

**0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata movió sus dedos en pequeños círculos, Suigetsu estaba sentado a su lado afilando una estaca de madera, no tenía idea de porqué haría algo como eso, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle, Suigetsu a veces hacía cosas que no comprendía del todo.

—¿Descubriste algo? —El chico siguió en lo suyo sin girar a verla, Hinata apretó un poco los labios, habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había topado por error a Naruto y desde que su mirada había cambiado por entero.

—El grupo Cazador esta desorientado, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos.

—Aún están esperando que crucemos la frontera. —Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado—. No pensé que Sasuke fuera tan ingenuo.

—Eso nos conviene. —Hinata tenía los pies colgando en el aire, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y la mirada fija al frente.

—¿Vamos a atacar ya? —Suigetsu dejo de tallar la estaca y alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza estirándose—. Se me va a dormir el culo si seguimos observando y esperando.

—Sólo tenemos una oportunidad Suigetsu-kun. —Los hombros de Hinata se pusieron rígidos, pero luego volvieron a relajarse—. No podemos fallar.

—Lo sé. —El joven se rascó un brazo, pero debido a la enorme chamarra que llevaba encima no parecía que hiciera mucho efecto.

—De cualquier manera el momento ha llegado. —Hinata llevo una mano a su ojo izquierdo, se había quitado el parche así que el ojo blanco era visible.

—¿Mañana? —Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Mañana en la noche.

—Tú samurai sale del castillo a dar su ronda de reconocimiento a las siete de la noche, tomando en cuenta que estamos en un país invernal a esa hora ya ha oscurecido.

—Me gustaría hacerlo más tarde… —Hinata susurró, sabía que aquel era un capricho puramente suyo, quería que la oscuridad se lo tragara como se había tragado a Hanabi.

—Ya quedamos en que es nuestra única oportunidad. —Suigetsu sonrió divertido—. Pero si quieres que nos infiltremos en su dormitorio y lo matemos a medianoche mientras duerme…

—No. —Hinata giró a ver a su compañero, a veces Suigetsu era tan infantil…—Quiero una pelea.

—Entre los dos es obvio que podremos ganarle. —El de la Niebla se rascó la nariz—. Pero si alguien se da cuenta y llega vamos a palmarla.

—Por eso debemos asegurarnos de emboscarlo cuando este en el punto más alejado del patio, Suigetsu-kun yo lo atacare mientras tú dejas fuera de combate a los guardias de la torre.

—¿Puedo matarlos? —El chico preguntó con un alborozo malsano. Hinata estaba casi segura de que en el pasado su respuesta habría sido diferente, pero en ese instante se escuchó a si misma al momento de encogerse débilmente de hombros:

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Es más fácil matar que dejar fuera de combate, —el joven se explicó pasando las manos tras su nuca—, además, si de todas maneras la vamos a palmar por lo menos deberíamos divertirnos antes. —De reojo giró a verla, Hinata ya estaba pálida de antes así que era imposible saber si la idea de la muerte le asustaba.

Hasta el momento el plan para infiltrarse y llegar a su objetivo estaba hecho al _tun-tun_ y ninguno de los dos había parado a preguntarse cómo iban a escapar si es que lograban cumplir con su objetivo, de hecho todo estaba preparado como si aquel fuera un combate que terminaría con los oponentes de ambos lados.

—Ya que mañana vamos a morir, —Suigetsu siguió en su punto sonriendo maligno, pero Hinata ni siquiera dio muestras de sobresaltarse—, deberíamos cenar en grande hoy, también deberíamos liberar pasiones, ya sabes…

—Gracias, —Hinata seguía mirando al frente—, pero no.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que se lo coman los gusanos? —Suigetsu se paró de un salto de la mesa y negó con la cabeza—. Que chica tan egoísta.

—Lo lamento Suigetsu-kun. —Por primera vez en toda la conversación giró a verlo, ser contemplado por aquellos ojos de diferente color era de alguna manera perturbador, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—En vez de lamentarlo deberías dármelo. —El chico se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

—Por pertenecer al clan Hyuuga se me omite de las misiones de seducción, esto debido a que la virginidad es importante para hacer tratos como parte de la familia principal del clan…

—¡Pero ya no perteneces a los Hyuuga!, —Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos, giró la cabeza y sus mejillas se colorearon—, ni siquiera a la aldea y si estabas esperando el momento para hacer un trato deberías hacerlo ahora, de todas formas vamos a morir mañana. —Hinata no dijo nada así que rendido soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarla, para su sorpresa ella lo veía fijamente, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad, un calor inmenso lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, ¿ahora como iba a decirle que estaba bromeando y que en realidad (por muy buena que estuviera) no creía poder verla de esa manera?

—¿Has estado con muchas mujeres Suigetsu-kun?

—Con las suficientes. —Olvidando sus resquemores Suigetsu se pavoneo.

—¿Y… cómo es?

—Como un chispazo de colores, —Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza—, como morir sin morir. —Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza, mientras había ido creciendo su educación acerca de la sexualidad siempre había sido muy tradicional, aunado a eso ella era del tipo de persona que se desmayaba cuando llamaban a las cosas por sus nombres propios, viéndolo en reversa había sido realmente una persona patética.

De cualquier manera en su mente siempre había relacionado las relaciones sexuales con el matrimonio y el amor, aunque ahora sabía que eso no era precisamente cierto, la princesa Hyuuga había ido a caer en medio de la podredumbre del planeta, la isla de los perros se lo había enseñado, que el sexo era una moneda de cambio, un acumulo de sensaciones que explotaban sin que hubiera un solo sentimiento de por medio, solo el salvajismo de un cuerpo expresándose.

El sexo se pedía, se intercambiaba, se esclavizaba y por encima de todo se gozaba.

Sabía que moriría al día siguiente, no buscaba encontrar una solución a eso, pero aún había cosas que su cuerpo jamás había experimentado, cosas que ya no experimentaría, había sido demasiado tímida para lograr un simple y casto beso, demasiado torpe como para explorar su cuerpo y darle lo que a veces le pedía mientras daba vueltas angustiadas en su futón por la noche, demasiado endeble como para que aquel cuerpo latiente de mujer lograra aunque sea por una vez sentirse vivo.

—¿En que estas pensando? —Suigetsu se puso frente a ella con las manos en la cintura, sus ojos violetas la vieron fijamente, él tenía unos lindos ojos, de hecho los ojos de Suigetsu le gustaban incluso más que los de Naruto porque era esos ojos violetas los que la entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

—En lo que no pude hacer.

—No importa. —Cerrando los ojos el joven se tronó los huesos del cuello—. La única razón por la que sigues respirando es para matar a ese hombre, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces si acaso mueres mañana no tendrás nada de que arrepentirte.

—Suigetsu-kun…

—¿Eh?

—Gracias. —Por un momento deseó sujetarlo del cuello de la chamarra y besarlo, no porque le gustara, no de ese modo al menos, pero habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, habían entrenado tantas horas, habían platicado tantas veces… Suigetsu estaba dispuesto a morir a su lado si se daba el caso, no lo entendía, el lazo que los unía, ¿tan fuerte era? O simplemente aquella era la esencia de él, aventarse a ciegas y a tontas… De cualquier manera era más, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar de cualquiera y no tenía manera de pagarle, le estaba pidiendo su vida y él (tonta e ingenuamente) se la estaba ofreciendo.

¿Cómo pagar eso?, si Suigetsu la deseara ella podría entregarse, hacerlo sin amor, porque ya no le quedaba nada, pero había algo en el fondo de aquellas pupilas chispeantes que le decían la verdad, ella tampoco le gustaba de esa manera, de cualquier manera era lógico, no era bonita, nunca lo había sido, no como para tentar a un hombre.

Cerrando los ojos aspiró con fuerza el olor de aquel cuartucho, el lugar dónde esperaría pacientemente hasta que el reloj dejara de correr y el momento tan ansiado como temido llegara. Cuando ese instante hiciera su aparición no podía permitirse tener dudas en el corazón, mataría y luego moriría, ¿cómo?, no estaba segura, pero era un hecho, no tenía que preocuparse por el futuro y aquello, aunque aterrador, era un alivio.

—Siempre he querido morir peleando. —Suigetsu se sentó a su lado de nuevo, esta vez tan cerca que sus muslos estaban juntos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Sentir la adrenalina hasta su último instante.

—Cuando era pequeña… me daba miedo pelear. —Hinata sonrió, apenas un recuerdo vago y melancólico.

—¿No es extraño que estemos aquí ahora? —Suigetsu sonrió también—. Tú y yo.

—Lo es. —Hinata miró el suelo—. ¿Te arrepientes de haberme encontrado ese día en el bosque?

—En lo absoluto. —Suigetsu río con gracia, su risa siempre era igual de refrescante.

—Pienso que encontrarte es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. —Hinata apretó sus dedos—. Pero el destino no fue amable contigo.

—Te equivocas. —Con desenfado le revolvió el cabello que le había crecido un poco, apenas rebasando su nuca, él también tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal—.¿No quieres cortarme el cabello?

—¿Cortarlo? —El cambio de tema fue tan abrupto que no pudo evitar abrir con sorpresa los ojos.

—Es una burla que lo tenga más largo que la mujer a mí lado. —El joven se cruzó de brazos—. Córtalo de la nuca, más corto que el tuyo.

—¿Seguro? —Hinata parpadeó—. Pero solo tengo un kunai…

—Siempre que no pierda piel… —Ambos sonrieron tenuemente ante la broma, Suigetsu se sentó en el suelo y Hinata se puso de rodillas tras él, lentamente pequeños mechones blancos fueron cayendo al suelo en graciosas espirales, Suigetsu sonrió sintiendo los calidos dedos de ella moviéndose por su cabeza.

Antes, cuando Sasuke solo buscaba matar a su hermano él también había sido así, aunque la venganza ocupaba por completo su mente enmarcando su camino en la oscuridad aún podía ser amable en ocasiones, aún su chakra era cálido. Hinata estaba parada justo en el borde dónde su alma aún no acaba de pudrirse, ella aún era el Sasuke que buscaba su meta sin reparar en lo demás, pero sin acabar de morir.

Se preguntó como hubiera sido conocerla en otras circunstancias, cuando aún era la chica buena del Souke, supuso que algo como eso no podía ser posible, él era Hozuki de la Niebla y como tal las personas a su alrededor no podían ser agradables y nobles, ya se sabe, zapatero a su zapato.

—Listo. —Hinata terminó y se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás, Suigetsu se pasó la mano por su nuca, pudo sentir unos pequeños pelitos apenas pararse estirados, al frente el cabello corto lo hacía lucir mayor y un poco más peligroso, por alguna razón sin los mechones blancos que le caían al lado de la cara sus ojos violetas habían perdido su aire infantil.

—Y bien, —de buen humor giró hacía su compañera—, ¿ahora si te acostaras conmigo?

—No. —Porque había algunas cosas que a pesar de todo no podía cambiar—. Pero… —Y Suigetsu supo, porque había veces antes de una pelea a muerte que eso pasaba, que ninguno de los dos iba a arrepentirse.

—¿Pero…?

—Si vamos a morir… —Y ambos leyeron en los ojos del otro que aquella era su última oportunidad de ser los niños que ambos habían dejado escapar.

—¿Rollos de canela y té caliente?

—¿Y le agregamos un miso ramen? —De no ser porque hacía demasiado frío ambos se habrían sonrojado.

—¿Y sake? —Después de todo el día antes de morir solo ocurría una vez en la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Sinceramente iba a hacer que Suigetsu y Hinata tuvieran un encuentro _pasional _por decirlo de alguna manera, pero curiosamente ambos se resistieron con valor y cuando los personajes me hacen algo como eso no puedo forzarlos. Creo que a pesar de todo Hinata no puede soltar sus valores y Suigetsu es demasiado infantil para darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Agradezco por leer a:

**Ania-coug**

**MariiDii**

**Senkirachan**

**Noelialuna**

**princesaLoto**

**Jan di-chan**

**Lilipili**

**Ro0w'z**

**Alabdiel**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Kage Ni Hime**

**KK**

**HYUUGA**

**Joyce Hinata**

**Sin**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Hinamel**

**Unmei100**

**Annie Thompson**

**Gaby L**

**Haibara21**

**Kena-ki**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

Tengo la sensación de que voy a sorprenderlos con el curso que tomara el fic a partir de ahora, (quien sabe igual y me avientan una pierda a la cabeza). En cuanto a sus dudas intenté resolverlas (la mayoría) en este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer Ciao

_24 de agosto del 2012 viernes_


	9. Requiem

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 9: Réquiem **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata respiró, lo hizo hondamente, el día anterior se había ido un poco con el sake, de cualquier manera cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a tomar se pondría mal con un par de copas, vagamente recordaba haberse acostado en la cama con Suigetsu a su lado cantando la canción de una araña que tejía su telaraña.

—_¿Estas lista? —_El perro estaba suelto y la miraba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa de colmillos atrevidos y ojos muy rojos.

—_Lo estoy. —_No había dudas en ella, no cuando había llegado a ese punto. El perro movió ampliamente su cola, era verdaderamente aterrorizador, pero de alguna manera había dejado de temerle, él era solo una manera de encontrar un fin.

—_Parece que quieres preguntar algo. —_Para ser un animal tenía una malvada sonrisa demasiado humana.

—_¿Eres mi Byakugan? —_Se lo había estado preguntando desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

—_No, —_el perro pareció divertido—_, no en realidad._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Soy tu venganza y tu destino. —_Titubeante adelantó dos pasos.

—_¿Qué pasara?_

—_Lo sabes, —_la oscuridad fue tragándosela dejando sólo el resplandor de aquellos ojos rojos en el aire—, _tú lo sabes. _

Aquel había sido probablemente el último sueño de su vida, era bastante propio de ella tener un último y perturbador sueño antes de morir. Sus dedos se movieron en el aire en busca de relajarse, apenas un pequeño consuelo para la tensión que sufría en ese momento su cuerpo.

El mañana había llegado, eran las siete de la tarde, el sol se acababa de meter dejando el mundo en una suave penumbra y el hombre que había estado esperando llegaría y entonces lo mataría, lo haría y luego moriría.

Suigetsu se había separado de ella hacía pocos minutos.

—"Voy por los guardias, ya vuelvo". —Ya que su fin no contemplaba el sobrevivir no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran salirle mal, la meta era fija. Aquella noche Hinata Hyuuga acabaría con el dragón que había segado la vida de su hermana.

Sintió que el pecho le subía y bajaba con intensidad y tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a regular su respiración, lo había logrado, el escenario jamás volvería a ser tan bueno como en ese momento, era su oportunidad, su momento, no lo desperdiciaría.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun… —Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza—. Gra-gracias. —Sintió que algo dentro de ella descansaba, aquel era el adiós definitivo y ya no habría más dudas. Su cuerpo se relajó de una manera que no había logrado en el pasado, como si se entregara por completo al combate, algo que le había sido imposible tiempo atrás.

El Byakugan se activó casi por inercia y lo vio venir, el hombre caminaba sin prisas por el jardín, su porte era sereno, su rostro era imperturbable, sus manos se ocultaban tras sus ropas samurai. Aquel hombre aparentemente tan sereno era el causante de su infierno personal, el amor atraía el odio, esa era la verdad, nunca había pensado que lograría odiar tanto a alguien…

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Ni siquiera giró a verla, simplemente detuvo su camino tensando un poco la espalda, Hinata ya había pensado que la descubriría, no se estaba escondiendo de cualquier modo.

—¿Qué cree que hago? —Sintió una extraña elegancia en el cuerpo cuando dejo el árbol tras el que se había mantenido hasta el momento.

—Ya te lo dije. —Lentamente el samurai giró hacía ella, Hinata se sorprendió un poco, era joven, no lo había notado antes o más bien no le había prestado atención, para ella él era apenas una mascara de dolor y furia—. No puedes vencerme.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Hinata apenas apretó un poco los puños.

—Tienes demasiado odio. —El rostro del hombre podía competir con el de un monje, tan pacifico en su parquedad—. No te deja ver con claridad.

—Al contrario, —Hinata adelantó un pie—. Es mi motor.

—Las emociones en una batalla…

—Lo sé. —Hinata tomó aire con fuerza, Shino solía repetírselos, "calma y serenidad", aquel era el lema con el que intentaban frenar siempre a Kiba, sabía que justo en esos instantes aplicaba bastante bien a ella misma—. Y como mi enemigo no debería aconsejarme.

—¿Enemigo? —Ambos se vieron fijamente, Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, uno enorme.

—Usted mató a mi hermana.

—Era mi misión, —el samurai pareció lejanamente apesadumbrado—, mi deber.

—No me importa. —No debía titubear, no debía escucharlo.

—Ella era muy joven… —La recordaba, se lo decían esos ojos que por un instante giraron a ver a la luna.

—Hanabi-chan tenía mucho que vivir, ¡ella era un genio!, era fuerte, ella… ¡yo la amaba! —Sintió que su corazón clamaba por venganza en un remolino negro que la consumía.

—Lo lamento. —¿Cómo podía tener el descaro?, ¿cómo se atrevía después de hundirla en la miseria darle sus condolencias?—. ¿No has matado tú también a alguien por una misión?

—Sí. —Pero aquello ya no le importaba.

—Los samuráis siempre vivimos al margen, siempre buscando la paz, el equilibrio de este mundo. —El hombre miró nuevamente al cielo, Hinata entrecerró los ojos, sabía que ya no le quedaba más que odio por él.

—¿Qué tenía que ver Hanabi-chan con ese odio?

—Era hija del clan más importante de Konoha.

—¿Y eso qué?, —Hinata apretó los puños, sintió que la voz se le volvía pesada, como si los sentimientos se le desbordaran—, era una niña.

—Una niña cuya muerte podría traer la paz. —Y entonces lo entendió, la venda, el perro, su propio ojo, la sangre que escurría de los ojos de Hanabi durante el sueño.

—Voy a matarte. —Sus pies se movieron solos para colocarse en la técnica propia de su familia, respiró hondo para serenarse, el odio podría serle de ayuda sólo si lo domaba, el perro que reía en su interior era un animal salvaje que no obedecería a sus mandatos a menos que lo obligara.

—Mi nombre es Okisuke, —lentamente el samurai desenfundo su espada—, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Hinata. —Probablemente ya no era una Hyuuga, de cualquier manera su identidad se había perdido en algún momento. Sintió que algo eléctrico le recorría la punta de los dedos, seguramente era adrenalina, debía calmarse, debía recordar a Shino, sus palabras firmes recomendando serenidad.

—Eres una persona justa, —el samurai extendió su espada hacía ella en un gesto tanto ofensivo como de reconocimiento—, presentarse en un combate es una regla de cortesía hacía tu enemigo. —Ella lo sabía, que había cosas que no podría desechar, no podía simplemente hacer a un lado años de entrenamiento en las costumbres Hyuuga, no podía darle la espalda a sus modales ni a su modo de pelea, pero ya le había dado la espalda a la luz, lo demás no era importante.

—También es una cortesía ante la persona que estas por matar. —Su voz se estaba volviendo suave de nuevo, por alguna razón al serenarse regresaba a sus costumbres ordinarias, tomó aire con fuerza tratando de encontrar el punto intermedio en dónde el odio fuera su motor pero no le estorbara para ver con claridad la pelea.

—Hyuuga Hinata. —El samurai adelantó el brazo con la espada en alto, no parecía divertido, enojado ni preocupado, de hecho su rostro no mostraba nada más que una vaga sensación de pesar—. Este mundo tiene muchos matices.

—Al matar a mi hermana has despertado un odio que dormía. —El perro alzó la cabeza dentro de ella, estaba sonriendo divertido.

—Es inevitable, el amor atrae odio.

—Y yo la amaba demasiado. —Ambos se vieron fijamente, aquel fue el último reconocimiento que necesitaban para notar que la persona frente a ellos también era un humano, también tenía sentimientos, también tenía familia. Pero aquello se hacía a un lado ante la venganza.

—Lo lamento. —Eso fue lo último que él dijo, se arrojó hacía adelante con la espada despidiendo destellos azules, Hinata esta vez no se dejaría atrapar, colocó una mano en el suelo y giró su cuerpo de un ágil salto a la derecha cayendo de cuclillas, su ojo castaño cubrió rápidamente su flanco derecho, el Byakugan recorrió el área izquierda de manera más completa.

Apenas fue un segundo, pero brincó impulsándose con ambas piernas antes de que el la partiera en dos llegando desde su espalda.

—Has mejorado. —Por alguna razón era chocante que fuera precisamente él quien se lo dijera. Sus pies cayeron de manera grácil sobre el pasto después de dar una ligera voltereta en el aire, las personas que nunca habían visto pelear a un Hyuuga solían maravillarse ante una técnica que más bien parecía un sofisticado baile, aunque por lo mismo solían ser subestimados, Hinata rezó porque aquel fuera el caso.

No contestó nada ante el elogio de él, colocó las manos al frente concentrándose en la técnica que había desarrollado por años en la soledad, la técnica que sin saber precedería a su muerte. Delgados hilos de chakra se desprendieron de sus dedos, en el pasado podía verlos sin ningún problema, pero tener el Byakugan solo en el ojo izquierdo daba algo de problemas.

Él pareció percibir algo porque se puso en pose defensiva, Hinata se lanzó contra su costado izquierdo, si lograba tocar un solo punto importante…

—Te has precipitado. —Él susurró contra su oreja, apenas fue un segundo de dolor, Hinata sintió la espada atravesarle la pierna, pero aún así una pálida sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

—Lo hicimos los dos. —Y Okisuke tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar salir la sangre que retenía en su boca, los delgados dedos de la chica presionaban su abdomen, algo le dijo que su hígado no volvería a ser el mismo.

De un salto ambos se separaron y se dieron una larga mirada, Hinata sintió que el ojo castaño se le oscurecía, era una mirada turbia, nunca había logrado algo igual cuando había tenido la pupila habitual del Byakugan, incluso Neji cuando el odio lo consumía no había podido tener esa oscuridad en los ojos, los Hyuuga eran incapaces de tal cosa, pero ahora sentía el ojo castaño mirando de esa manera, torvo y oscuro.

Okisuke tenía los labios apretados, pero aún así un delgado hilo de sangre corrió por ellos, la observó atentamente, como dándose cuenta de que no era el gato herido que había abandonado la ocasión anterior.

—Muere. —Hinata se lanzó al frente intentando no darle espacio para reponerse, su brazo izquierdo atacó su costado, él intentó bloquearla con la espada, pero aquello ya entraba en sus planes así que dejó caer la mano y en su lugar lo barrió con la pierna derecha, él saltó, dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó unos pasos atrás—. ¡No escaparas! —La voz le salió rasposa, el perro dentro de ella estaba desatado de esa manera cruel en que esperaba paciente el momento de clavar los colmillos. Se lanzó hacía delante con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño, si quería tener una oportunidad de tocarlo debía deshacerse de aquella molesta espada, o por lo menos de hacerla a un lado, para su desgracia la pierna herida no le contestaba tan rápido como podría moverse con anterioridad, por fortuna parecía que él también estaba dañado.

Sin embargo tuvo que frenar en seco cuando él giró la espada en su muñeca de tal manera que la filosa hoja danzó en espirales hacía ella, con aquello aumentaba su rango de defensa y ofensa, por instinto dio un salto lateral buscando un fallo en su postura.

Esta vez fue él quien se lanzó hacía ella, su rostro tan sereno como antes de que empezaran a hablar, era un rostro que no decía nada, le recordaba un poco al de Neji, pero incluso Neji solía hacer uno que otro gesto durante una batalla. No lo pensó mucho y se lanzó al suelo con las manos por delante para catapultarse lejos de su alcance, aún no alcanzaba a leerlo y sabía que no era muy inteligente de su parte lanzarse al todo por el todo, no era tan fuerte ni sus técnicas tan espectaculares.

Mantuvo el equilibrio en su pierna derecha dejando la izquierda, que sangraba profusamente, elevada a un lado, era una noche fría, siempre lo eran ahí de cualquier forma, por más que repaso con rapidez la naturaleza a su alrededor nada le dio una idea clara de alguna posible ventaja.

—Lenta. —La voz de él le susurró en la oreja y apenas fue capaz de dejarse caer hacía delante como un fardo y elevar al mismo tiempo la pierna intentando patearlo, lo logró, pero él también alcanzo a rozarle con la espada un brazo, para escapar de su alcance tuvo que rodar por el suelo.

—"¡Funciona, funciona!". —Le ordenó con furia a su pierna izquierda mientras la obligaba a ponerse en pie de un salto y tomar la guardia una vez más. Largos hilos azules se desprendieron de sus dedos, gastar chakra de manera que se volviera visible era un desgaste espectacular, pero dado que no le importaban las consecuencias el precio no era exageradamente alto.

—¿Qué…? —Okisuke entreabrió los labios, no era muy dado a expresiones de más, ni en su vida diaria ni mucho menos en una pelea, pero la pose que había adoptado la muchacha a juego con aquellos rayos de luz en medio de la noche hacían un contraste hermoso con la oscuridad.

"_Su-suelte a Hanabi-chan…" _La recordó de aquel lejano día, apenas una mariposita asustada vistiendo una yukata, la voz suave y aterrorizada, las manos con un mal juego de ofensa, los ojos de quien no conoce el verdadero dolor, aquella noche en que había matado a su hermana ella era alguien diferente, no era la misma mujer frente a él en esos justos instantes.

"_El odio genera odio Okisuke, la muerte trae dolor, como samurai debes aprender a vivir con eso" _como samurai era su deber hacerle frente a esa chica, entregarse en batalla a quien quería consumar la venganza de un ser amado, pero no podía ofrecerle su vida, no, como samurai debía vivir con eso, con saber que sus acciones traerían dolor en un ciclo interminable de muerte.

Ella de pronto echó a correr hacía él y había algo hermoso en su corto cabello ondeando casi azul bajo la luz de la luna, en sus dedos tejiendo una telaraña de chakra que centelleaba como vibraciones en sus manos pequeñas.

Por inercia se colocó en posición de defensa y no supo porqué no se preparaba a contraatacar como era más su estilo.

"_Y algún día la culpa clavara sus colmillos en la suave carne de tu corazón" _la voz de su maestro se repitió en su mente y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, por más hermosa que fuera en su triste oscuridad, por más que sus acciones fueran justificadas él no podía entregar su vida, ¡aún había muchas cosas que debía hacer!, además su muerte no traería a la vida a su hermana, una muerte no podía cambiar el rumbo torcido que había tenido el destino.

Fue apenas un quiebre en su mente, la espada que mantenía en posición defensiva cambió a un ataque ofensivo, pero ella se lanzó a un lado con la dignidad y elegancia de un miembro de la realeza, sus manos se abrieron como si fuera a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué? —Se dio cuenta en el último momento e intentó retroceder pero los hilos de chakra se enredaron en su empuñadura, él único sitio que no podía cortar, ella tiró de ellos, fue automático, la espada se soltó de sus dedos al ser tirada hacía atrás, un sitio que no tenía bien afianzado por intentar el ataque en lugar de la defensa, ¿sabría ella que así serían las cosas o había cambiado su movimiento al final?, de cualquier manera giró con el puño preparado y alcanzó a impactar su entrecejo que sangró casi al instante mientras ella rodaba por el suelo, ¡debía moverse rápido!, no era nada sin su espada frente al Byakugan.

—¡Ah! —Hinata se puso de pie y apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojar la espada fuera de su alcance, el ojo castaño se le nubló por la sangre, había sido un buen puñetazo para alguien que no era un experto en el área, quizás solo era que los hombres tenían más fuerza, eso y su delicada piel que no solía jugar a su favor.

De cualquier manera se pasó una mano por la cara sabiendo que volvería a sangrar enseguida, mal lugar para ser herida definitivamente. Pero no tardó más de dos segundos, en cuanto pudo ver medianamente bien se lanzó hacía delante con las dos piernas en una barrida, la mano derecha como punta de apoyo, sabía que la pierna izquierda no le serviría como ataque a menos que ejerciera velocidad así que rotó en su propio eje dándole la mayor velocidad posible, él la saltó con ambos pies, por un larguísimo segundo se mantuvo en el aire.

—¡Junken! —No fue demasiado pero alcanzó su tobillo izquierdo y vio cómo el pie claudicaba casi al instante. Ambos se lanzaron hacía atrás y respiraron agitadamente, la espada se encontraba a la misma distancia de uno que de otro, Hinata ni siquiera había hecho el intento por usarla porque sabía que era un arma inútil en sus manos, no sabía ni siquiera sostenerla de la manera correcta, pero dejar que él la recuperara no era una opción.

—Has mejorado.

—Ya lo había dicho. —Hinata alzó una mano en posición de ataque mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

—No esperaba usar esto… —Por primera vez el samurai pareció dudar, pero se recompuso rápidamente y llevó la mano lentamente al parche que ocultaba uno de sus ojos.

—Lo sabía… —Hinata de verdad lo intentó, pero la voz le salió temblorosa de la garganta al toparse de frente con el ojo claro de su hermana mirándola atentamente, sintió que el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente contra las costillas.

—_Enterramos a Hanabi ayer. —_Recordó la voz de su padre diciéndole aquella frase en cuanto había despertado, en ese entonces le había creído, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo en realidad había estado inconsciente?, ¿un día?, ¿una semana?, ¿unas horas?

—Byakugan. —El samurai activó su ojo, aquello pudo con ella, se quedo ahí quieta observándolo sin creerlo, negando la realidad, que el ojo de su hermana estaba en el cuerpo de su asesino, que el hermoso ojo de la niña danzaba pequeño en la cuenca vacía del enemigo.

En cuanto Okisuke notó su momentáneo estado de shock se desplazó con agilidad y alcanzo su espada, al tenerla entre sus dedos sintió la calma recorrerlo como una vieja aliada, aún no podía acostumbrarse a usar aquel ojo, había datos que no podía diferenciar y aunque su rango de visión era increíblemente alto (por el entrenamiento que aquella niña Hanabi había tenido) él no podía darle el uso que los Hyuuga le daban haciendo gala del Junken.

—Yo voy… —Los dedos le temblaban—. Yo… —Sintió como la sangre corría furiosa por sus venas—. Yo te… —El perro alzó la cabeza con rabia, ya no sonreía, estaba ahí, colmillos amenazantes y ojos rojos—. ¡Voy a matarte, voy a matarte, muere, muere! —Sintió que los pulmones se le volvían un remolino de fuego.

—Hum. —Okisuke apenas alcanzó a frenarla con el mango de su espada cuando lo atacó por la izquierda, jamás había visto algo como eso, las emociones la habían consumido por completo y una persona en semejante estado era peligrosa hasta para ella misma—. Espera. —Pero ella no lo escuchó, una patada, un golpe al rostro, rodar por el suelo, era como pelear con un ente de la naturaleza, como pudo le clavó la espada en el hombro y le dio la vuelta dentro de su piel para causar más daño, pero fue como si no lo sintiera, ella lo lanzó de una patada como si solo se tratara de una bola de algodón.

—¡Ese ojo no es tuyo! —Hinata chilló, estaba respirando de tal manera que todo alrededor se volvía oscuridad y sólo podía concentrarse en la vista del guerrero caído. Okisuke se puso rápidamente de pie y trató de normalizar la respiración, algo dentro de él se había roto y no era eso lo más preocupante, había estado esperando que los guardias llegaran de un momento a otro, pero nadie se había aparecido por ahí, ¿sería que esa chica los había eliminado?, no, no podía ser, cuando había entrado al jardín ella ya estaba ahí.

—Byakugan.

—¡No te atrevas!, —Hinata rugió con ira, aquel sentimiento nunca antes la había atacado de aquella manera—, ¡no te atrevas a usar el ojo de mi hermana! —Nuevamente se encontraron en el aire y nuevamente ambos se hicieron daño, pero esta vez fue Hinata quien cayó como un fardo al suelo, los ojos, sin embargo, fijos en él con una intensidad espantosa. En automático Okisuke retrocedió un paso, nadie nunca lo había mirado así, no quería cargar con una mirada de esa intensidad.

—Lo siento. —Levantó la espada y por primera vez sus ojos mostraron emoción, algo que se parecía al miedo pero que no lo era, quizás era culpa, él pretendía borrar del mundo a la persona que le causaba ese sentimiento. Con dificultad Hinata se puso de rodillas, las venas alrededor de sus ojos pulsaban.

—Una vez dijiste que no podría matarte por mi misma.

—Y era verdad. —Okisuke borro cualquier rastro de emoción de su rostro, debía acabar con ella, hacerlo antes de que sus convicciones flaquearan, hacerlo antes de que aquellos ojos que encerraban un odio visceral quedaran clavados para siempre en las profundidades de su alma. Con lentitud alzó la espada con ambas manos, ella estaba demasiado deshecha como para pararse y atacar, por un momento solo fue eso, el rey de pie presto a dar el castigo y el esclavo de rodillas, la espalda bien recta, la mirada fija en su verdugo.

—El caso… —Los labios de Hinata se movieron lentamente mientras la espada bajaba directo a su cabeza—. Es que no estoy sola…

Alguien se atravesó en medio, fue menos que un latido de corazón, Hinata adelantó la mano y el chakra brilló azul en sus dedos, luego hubo un chispazo, sintió como si el agua golpeara su pecho, como si la persona que se había metido en medio de ellos se diluyera en la nada.

Tic-tac

De un corazón que se había detenido.

Tic-tac

La espada perdió su dirección y pasó rozándole la oreja a su objetivo.

Tic-tac

Y cayó sobre ella, por su condición ella no pudo soportarlo y ambos se desplomaron en el suelo. Y su cabello era casi azul en la noche, su cuerpo era pequeño y sangraba, pero aún así tenía un agradable olor a flores. Pensó que lo apartaría, pero no lo hizo, quizás no tenía la fuerza necesaria, la vida se le estaba escapando y lo sabía, pero aún así utilizó sus últimas fuerzas en girar el rostro y ver sus ojos. Estaba el ojo castaño que lo veía fijamente, pupila ligeramente dilatada y una cicatriz que hablaba de dolor y estaba el ojo blanco que simplemente lo miraba en calma, aceptando el destino.

—Lo siento. —Susurró sin voz, pero ella pudo leer sus labios, luego dejo caer la frente sobre su hombro y su cuerpo perdió fuerza, Hinata lo supo, había muerto, su cuerpo pesado le aplastaba las costillas. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, alzó la mirada al cielo, había empezado a nevar.

—¿Estas bien? —La voz de Suigetsu parecía un arrullo lejano—, ¿estas bien? —No se movió, la cabeza de aquel hombre se había amoldado en su hombro, era como si tomara una siesta usándola de almohada, pero estaba muerto, ella lo había matado, había parado su corazón.

—¡Hinata! —Suigetsu la tomó por ambos brazos y la arrastró sacándola de debajo de aquel hombre, aún no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar—. ¡Debemos irnos!, alguien se dará cuenta de que ciertos guardias han decidido darse una vuelta al inframundo. —Sentía la necesidad en las palabras del joven, pero no podía reaccionar—. ¡Hinata! —Finalmente la sacudió por los hombros obligándola a verlo—. Ya lo has hecho, ¡lo hiciste!, ahora vámonos.

—No. —Y por fin sus pensamientos volvieron a pertenecerle.

—¿No?

—Suigetsu-kun, hay algo que debo hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto se colocó el traje de Cazador que todos habían desistido de usar cuando la misión había empezado a tomar tintes poco ortodoxos. Con lentitud se miró en el espejo, con la mascara carecía de identidad, apenas unas hebras doradas que sobresalían y que de cualquier manera no decían mucho. Giró lentamente la mirada a la izquierda y se encontró a Neji acomodándose los guanteletes, parecía que hacía esfuerzos por recuperar la serenidad, algo que normalmente era inherente a su persona.

La cuestión es que habían esperado y esperado, con paciencia como se los había ordenado Sasuke, a que alguien de las fronteras les diera el aviso de que Suigetsu o Hinata habían atravesado al país del Hierro, pero era la fecha que no se habían dado reportes.

—"Tenemos tres opciones", —Sasuke les había aclarado reuniéndolos en torno a la mesa—, "La primera es que no nos hayan querido pasar el reporte para atraparlos por su cuenta, la segunda es que aún no hayan logrado pasar o no piensen hacerlo y la tercera…", —por un segundo todos se vieron a los ojos—, "es que hayan pasado usando algún método que no los haya detectado".

—"¿Y ahora que hacemos?".

Respirando hondamente Naruto cerró los ojos, para salir de dudas había entrado en modo ermitaño y había buscado el chakra de Hinata… y lo había encontrado. El caso es que estaba dentro del país del Hierro, lo cual era un enigma porque no parecía que nadie la estuviera buscando.

Y si en las fronteras eran detectados los genjutsus (caso aparte Sasuke que era un monstruo) eso quería decir que había entrado por otro medio.

—_Gracias… Naruto-kun._

Y entonces aquella frase tomó sentido, aquella chica triste sentada en el columpio, aquella chica frágil y enferma, ¡era Hinata!, sus instintos no habían estado equivocados, de verdad había sido ella, ¡por eso sabía su nombre!, la había cargado, la había tenido en sus brazos, muy dentro de él había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, ¡y la había dejado ir!, como siempre había sido tan tonto de no ver más allá, de no comprenderla.

Apretó los puños de tal manera que casi le sangraron, ¿cómo no había relacionado aquel cabello con el que solía usar de niña?, y ahora que Neji y Sasuke habían analizado fríamente el caso, ¿no era factible que se hubiera extirpado el Byakugan para pasar la frontera?, por supuesto, aquello era terrorífico y todos esperaban estar equivocados, porque alguien que sacrificaba un ojo por su meta no parecía que pudiera encontrar la puerta a una salvación.

¿Y Suigetsu?, como Naruto no estaba familiarizado con su chakra no había podido encontrarlo en medio de tantos chakras ajenos, además había tenido que deshacer inmediatamente la técnica porque tal flujo impresionante de energía alertaría a los samuráis y lo último que querían era que los echaran fuera o surgiera un conflicto.

¿Había pasado Suigetsu la frontera, estaba con ella?, no lo sabían. Karin había pasado mucho tiempo caminando por las heladas calles buscándolos, pero de ellos nada, como si hubieran sido absorbidos por la tierra.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Sasuke maldecir porque se le habían atorado las vendas de los brazos con un clavo salido de la puerta, como siempre su amigo lucía bien, aquella vestimenta le quedaba como anillo al dedo, él en cambio se sentía ahogado con colores tan apagados y aunque Neji había cuestionado los gustos de alguien que vestía de naranja chillón…

—¿Están listos? —Karin se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, había atado su larga cabellera roja en un apretado moño sobre la nuca así que a juego con la oscuridad de la noche no era llamativa en lo absoluto.

—Ya casi. —Sasuke colocó la espada en su cinto y tronó los huesos de su cuello.

—¿Estas segura? —Neji repitió, por tercera vez, la misma pregunta y Karin estuvo tentada a rodar los ojos, aunque supo que bajo la mascara no tendría un buen efecto.

—Sí, sentí el chakra de Suigetsu y el de Hinata por la dirección del castillo.

—Vamos antes de que escapen. —Sasuke se colocó al frente y los demás dieron un seco asentimiento, luego echaron a correr por los tejados, había empezado a nevar.

No había mucha gente en las calles debido a las bajas temperaturas, uno que otro samurai apenas giraba la cabeza con aparente sorpresa si es que alcanzaba a verlos, Sasuke renegó mentalmente porque el traje de Cazador fuera tan estético y tan poco abrigador, por lo menos en Akatsuki dejaban eso de lado y se echaban las pesadas capas encima, prefería por mucho la moda criminal que la de Konoha. De cualquier manera acumuló un poco de fuego en la garganta y lo dejó salir con lentitud por sus labios, se decía que un Uchiha no podía morir congelado si sabía usar bien sus técnicas y él si que sabía usarlas, lastima por los demás que tendrían que entrar en calor corriendo.

De reojo giró a ver a Naruto que se encontraba más serio de lo normal, era inevitable, aquella chica era algo especial, lo era para el rubio aunque no lo dijera. Neji tampoco estaba tan calmado como lo dictaba su naturaleza habitual y aunque Karin intentaba parecer indiferente tampoco parecía que lo estuviera logrando en gran medida.

No pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido, ¿qué pasaría cuando se encontraran a aquellos dos?, la misión primordial decía que atraparan a Hinata Hyuuga, ¿podrían pasar por alto entonces a Suigetsu?

—¿Por donde? —Sin girar a verla Sasuke se dirigió a Karin.

—En el castillo. —Karin frunció un poco el ceño—. Creo… —Nadie reclamó que no fuera tan concisa, en primera porque un ataque al castillo parecía realmente poco inteligente, de todos los lugares donde podían atraparlos habían decidido expresamente entrar a la cueva del lobo.

—Vamos. —Sasuke salvó la puerta de un impulso, pero apenas estar del otro lado una espada le rozó el cuello.

—¿Quién eres?

—Un Cazador de Konoha. —Los demás cayeron tras él y un par de segundos después ya estaban rodeados por más de una docena de samuráis.

—¿A quien buscan?

—Es una misión secreta. —Sasuke siseó, no mandaban Cazadores a decirle todos los detalles a cualquiera.

—No pueden entrar al castillo por más Cazadores que sean. —Un hombre en verdad grande se colocó frente a ellos—. Mucho menos cuando acaba de llevarse a cabo un atentado.

—¿Atentado? —Naruto dio un paso al frente, pero Sasuke lo detuvo colocando un brazo frente a él.

—Puede que tenga que ver con lo que estamos investigando.

—Dadas las circunstancias ustedes serán retenidos como posibles sospechosos.

—Nosotros acabamos de llegar, —Karin bufó cruzándose de brazos—, ¿cómo podríamos haber hecho cualquier cosa?

—Por el momento serán tratados de esa manera. —El samurai extendió un brazo y todos los que los rodeaban los apuntaron con sus armas—. Ninjas de Konoha están bajo arresto.

—Será en otra ocasión. —Sasuke contestó con su tinte sin emoción de siempre, Karin apenas alcanzó a sentir como Naruto la jalaba de un brazo y al instante siguiente ya se encontraban corriendo a unos cien metros de allí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Confundida se dejó arrastrar por la monstruosa fuerza del rubio.

—Es que Ottou-san me dejo buenos jutsus de herencia. —Naruto soltó con una risita.

—Claro. —Karin rodó los ojos, no podía ser que alguien que luciera tan bien en traje de Cazador dijera cosas como aquella en plena misión.

—¿Por donde? —Neji preguntó con voz tensa, al escapar de los samurais estaban, quizás, afectando relaciones diplomáticas, malo por él que representaba a los Hyuuga, los otros tres no tenían mucho orgullo familiar que mantener, la verdad.

—¡Por ahí! —Karin señaló un estrecho pasillo y los cuatro lo atravesaron corriendo, los samurais los seguían cuando Sasuke se giró hacía ellos y lanzó un genjutsu para después seguir su carrera.

—No los entretendrá por mucho tiempo. —Los demás asintieron y siguieron avanzando, pero casi al instante tuvieron que apretujarse contra un árbol, al frente habían cercado un espacio junto a la torre, había por lo menos cuatro hombres asesinados de mala manera, varios samuráis murmuraban y se agachaban a recoger pruebas del suelo.

—Parece que empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros. —Sasuke achicó la mirada.

—Hinata-chan… —Realmente Naruto no supo que decir, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Neji, pero no es como si pudiera saber mucho de sus emociones oculto como estaba tras la mascara.

—Por allá. —Karin señaló el jardín que se extendía frente a ellos, con el disimulo propio de su profesión se deslizaron entre las sombras y los samuráis, demasiado ocupados en esclarecer el crimen, no los notaron.

Naruto se estremeció, no estaba nevando demasiado pero se le había mojado ya la cabeza y los hombros con aquellas plumillas blancas que bajaban suavemente del cielo.

—Es por… —Karin paró en seco y todos lo hicieron con ella, en medio del claro se encontraba un cuerpo tirado viendo hacía el cielo, los brazos acomodados sobre el pecho como si estuviera meditando.

—Es…

—Okisuke. —Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo e inmediatamente los demás hicieron lo mismo, al parecer los samuráis aun no se percataban de aquel otro asesinato.

—¡¿Pero que…?! —Neji retrocedió un paso al igual que Naruto, pero Karin y Sasuke que estaban más acostumbrados a cosas como aquella debido a los experimentos de Orochimaru apenas y alcanzaron a fruncir un poco la nariz.

—Le han extirpado un ojo. —Sasuke puso una rodilla en el suelo para verlo más detenidamente—. Nada elegante, parece hecho con un kunai. —El joven pasó una yema de sus dedos, las cuales sobresalían de sus guantes, por encima de la mejilla manchada de carmesí de aquel hombre—. Tal parece que esa chica ha cumplido su cometido.

—¿Habrá escapado ya? —Neji titubeó.

—No. —Karin giró la mirada hacía el camino que continuaba—. Siento su chakra y el de Suigetsu más adelante.

—Continuemos. —Sasuke se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos, Naruto apenas pudo dirigirle una última y atormentada mirada al cuerpo inerte de quien había sido un gran samurai que había peleado con ellos en la cuarta guerra, de nuevo había fallado, no había logrado detener a Hinata, la había tenido vulnerable y frágil en sus brazos y la había dejado ir, ¡esas eran las consecuencias!

Avanzó como autómata tras Karin que no parecía orientarse perfectamente a juzgar por los movimientos que hacía con las manos y la cantidad de veces que tuvo que detenerse para volver a seguir el rastro.

—¡Por ahí! —Finalmente pareció encontrar una corriente de chakra lo suficientemente fuerte para seguirla y nuevamente empezaron a correr, había dos guardias caídos en la entrada de un edificio, pero esta vez no parecía que estuvieran muertos, para su desgracia los que los perseguían ya se habían recuperado del genjutsu y les pisaban los talones de nuevo.

—¡Es Okisuke-san!

—¡Han matado a Okisuke-san!

—¡Atrápenlos! —Los lamentos y las exclamaciones se suscitaron tras ellos, pero Sasuke les ordenó continuar, no iban a fallar la misión teniendo el objetivo tan cerca.

—Por aquí. —Karin los guió por un frío y oscuro pasillo que no parecía tener fin, más de una vez Naruto sintió como sus pies resbalaban y de no ser porque estaba en medio de una importante misión y su corazón latía desigual por Hinata se hubiera puesto a gimotear acerca de que un fantasma saldría de un momento a otro por alguno de aquellos viejos e inservibles candelabros.

—¡Al frente! —Karin chilló con su último aliento y al instante los tres hombres la rebasaron y entraron de un solo tranco a lo que parecía ser un salón de extraña arquitectura y que, ¡por todos los cielos!, era más frío que todas las nevadas pasadas juntas.

—¿Qué…? —Sasuke se quedó helado.

—Hi-Hina… —La voz de Naruto se le perdió en la garganta, Hinata estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo frente a ellos, tenía sangre seca que iba desde su frente hasta debajo de su ojo derecho y no, Naruto no se había equivocado, era un ojo castaño, sólo que en aquellos momentos parecía negro de tan oscuro como estaba, aquella mirada no era normal, incluso el ojo claro que tenía el Byakugan causaba algo muy parecido al terror.

La ropa estaba echa una lastima, había sangre por todos lados, sangre en su brazo, sangre en su cuerpo, sangre en el piso, pero aquello no era lo verdaderamente impactante, lo que los había detenido a todos, lo que había hecho que Karin soltara un chillido era…

—_Estoy un poco preocupado._

—_¿Y eso por que? _

—_Es porque hace ya más de un mes que Hanabi-chan no se presenta con su equipo. _

Como un sueño tardío recordó la conversación con Konohamaru, aquel día cuando había encontrado al niño en la aldea le había mencionado que no podía encontrar a aquella "princesa fría" que en su casa no le daban explicaciones, que la tierra se la había tragado.

—Hanabi-sama… —Neji cayó de rodillas, los demás ni siquiera giraron a verlo, nadie podía separar la mirada de Hinata, el cuerpo pequeño e inerte de su hermana apoyado en sus piernas, la cabeza de largos cabellos castaños acomodada en un ángulo extraño, un ángulo en el que se podía apreciar con claridad que había un ojo faltante.

Hinata no pareció inmutarse al verlos, había algo en su mano derecha, con la mano izquierda peinaba delicadamente el cabello de su hermana, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada con una oscuridad que parecía tragársela.

—Hi-Hinata-chan… —Naruto abrió la boca y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, luego cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, la recordó de cuando eran niños, escondida a medias tras un tronco diciéndole que era un fracasado, pero un fracasado con orgullo y que eso lo hacía un ganador.

La recordó aquel día cuando le había llevado flores al hospital y habían acabado knock out los dos, en aquel tiempo aún no entendía su escandaloso rubor ni sus tartamudeos desesperados. La vio muy claramente cuando había regresado de su viaje con Jiraiya, ella estaba ahí, nuevamente oculta de él, nuevamente demasiado roja y candida ante su usual arrebato y como siempre había acabado desmayada sin que él entendiera muy bien la razón.

Volvió a verla en aquella misión en búsqueda de Sasuke, aún tímida, pero un poco más decidida, un poco más confiable, un poco menos retraída ante su presencia, luego el tiempo daba un salto, él en el suelo, ella enfrentándose a un hombre que la rebasaba por mucho en poder.

"_Porque yo te amo" _ella era así, ella era amor y sonrojos, ella era gentileza y bondad, ella, la primer mujer que lo había amado de verdad…

¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿qué había dejado que le ocurriera?, había estado tan sumido en sus propias metas y preocupaciones que no había tenido tiempo de girar a verla, que no había alcanzado a comprenderla, la había dejado ir tantas veces que ahora sus ojos ya no miraban hacía él.

—¡Están ahí!

—¡Están al frente! —Antes de que pudieran hacer algo los samuráis los rodearon, todos apuntando con sus espadas hacía ellos y visiblemente perturbados por el macabro espectáculo que se les presentaba.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? —Naruto no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver entrar a Mifune en persona, de la impresión incluso abrió la boca y tuvo que aceptar que la mascara de Cazador era bastante útil.

—Son los ninjas intrusos. —Alguien dio un paso al frente—. ¡Han matado a Okisuke-san! —Hubo un bramido general.

—¡El chico de cabello blanco, Suigetsu de la niebla!, —un samurai que cojeaba e iba sujeto a otro elevó la voz por encima de los demás—, ¡él fue quien acabo con los guardias!, pude escapar, pero los demás…

—Okisuke… —Los puños de Mifune se apretaron y su rostro pareció envejecer por lo menos diez años, aquel joven leal había estado con él desde que era un niño, lo había visto crecer y volverse un hombre bajo las leyes de la espada. Tomando aire endureció su faz—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Se giró hacía Sasuke quien en seguida aclaró la voz.

—Somos el grupo Cazador de Konoha, venimos por ella, —con un dedo señaló a Hinata—, Hyuuga Hinata, desertora de nuestra aldea.

—No. —Mifune apretó los dientes—. Ella y su compañero han matado a mi mano derecha, han entrado en mi castillo y atentado contra mis hombres, el País del Hierro la juzgara y decidirá su muerte. —Naruto sintió que la sangre se le caía hasta los pies, la vista se le volvió borrosa cuando giró a verla, pero Hinata simplemente estaba ahí, mirando a la nada, sus dedos moviéndose delicadamente sobre el cabello de su hermana, como si todo lo demás le fuera ajeno.

—No. —Neji dio un paso al frente adelantando a Sasuke—. Son ustedes quienes deben dar explicaciones. —El resto del equipo Cazador no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la firmeza del joven Hyuuga que apenas hacía unos minutos se había derrumbado en el suelo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Mifune parecía debatirse entre la exasperación y la extrañeza.

—Hyuuga Hanabi, ¿cómo explica que tengan su cuerpo escondido en este lugar? —Sorprendido Mifune miró el cuerpo de la pequeña, no había que ser un genio para notar que había estado tratado para poder conservarlo, eso y que llevaba bastante tiempo muerta.

—Eso… —En realidad no lo sabía, de hecho aquella sala de investigación no era su área.

—El clan Hyuuga es un respetable clan de Konoha, ¡el más importante de nuestra aldea!, el secreto del Byakugan es protegido con la vida misma si es necesario, al firmar un pacto de paz entre nuestras aldeas ustedes como aliados han recibido nuestra amistad, ¡y nos pagan robando el secreto del ojo blanco! —Aún debajo de la mascara la furia de Neji se volvió palpable, lentamente Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro, había olvidado lo dolorosa que era la historia de Neji.

—No puedes comprobar… —Un samurai habló inseguro.

—¡No sólo eso!, —Neji avanzó de dos trancos y abrió la mano que Hinata mantenía parcialmente cerrada, ella ni siquiera lo giró a ver pero dejó ir lentamente los dedos—, ¿sabes que es esto? —Algunos apretaron los dientes y otros giraron la mirada—. ¡El Byakugan, el Byakugan que tu subordinado Okisuke se implantó en el rostro!

—Estas basado en teorías. —Finalmente Mifune habló con propiedad, aunque Naruto se dijo a si mismo que parecía más cauteloso que antes.

—Usted es el que no sabe lo que ocurre en su propio castillo. —La voz de Neji se volvió fría—. Si quiere encontrar a quien asesinó a sus guardias o si quiere esclarecer la muerte de Okisuke encuentre a Suigetsu de la Niebla, nosotros nos llevamos a Hyuuga Hinata y el cuerpo de Hyuuga Hanabi también. —Neji giró para estar frente al líder de aquel país—. Aunque quizás le sea más productivo investigar a sus propios investigadores.

—Quiero esclarecer este asunto, —Mifune giró a ver a Hinata, pero luego negó con la cabeza—, aunque admito que interrogarla a ella no parece que vaya a llevar a ningún lado. Bien Cazadores de Konoha, dado que ambos lados hemos cometido crímenes que se haga como ustedes lo dicen hasta que logremos esclarecer el asunto, pero si descubro que esta ha sido una treta Konoha sabrá de los samuráis del País del Hierro.

—Oh puede que los samuráis del país del Hierro sepan de Konoha. —Sasuke comentó sin ganas, pero la amenaza fue palpable en el aire.

—Déjenlos ir, —Mifune alzó una mano—, recojan los cadáveres, que se haga un equipo de rastreo para encontrar a Suigetsu de la Niebla y quiero al equipo de investigación en mi despacho en cinco minutos.

—¡Si señor! —En cuanto el líder salió el resto de los samuráis empezó a salir de uno en uno lanzando miradas de reojo hacía ellos, de cualquier manera no era como si pudieran descifrar sus expresiones con semejantes cascos encima.

Neji soltó un suspiro y le puso el ensangrentado ojo en la mano a Sasuke.

—¡Eek!, —el joven abrió grandes los ojos—, ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Tienes experiencia con eso, ¿no? —Neji se sacó la máscara, ya no había nadie más que ellos en el salón.

—Maldito Hyuuga. —Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego giró rápidamente la mirada alrededor, un frasco, un frasco…

—Hinata-sama… —Neji se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y fue como si se transformara en un servil y amable protector al instante—. Hinata-sama… —Pero ella seguía sin verlo, de hecho fuera de acariciar el cabello de Hanabi no parecía que tuviera otro rastro de vida—. Vamos a llevarla a Konoha, ¿de acuerdo?

—Creo que se le ha ido la chaveta. —Karin se quito la mascara, Naruto hizo lo mismo sólo para lanzarle una mirada de furia a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué? —La chica se defendió—. No reacciona.

—Hinata-sama, voy a cuidar a Hanabi-sama ahora, ¿esta bien? —No hubo reacción así que con un suspiro Neji quito lentamente a la niña de sus brazos, Hinata apenas dejó que sus manos cayeran inertes sobre su lastimado cuerpo.

—Hinata-chan. —Asustado Naruto se dirigió hacía ella, no había visto que tan herida estaba porque el cuerpo de Hanabi tapaba buena parte de su cuerpo, pero tenía la apariencia de un colador de tan rota.

—Karin, —Sasuke que por fin había metido el ojo en un frasco se quito también la mascara y respiró hondamente—, ¿podrías buscar a Suigetsu ahora que todos se han ido?

—Jum. —La pelirroja bufó pero se apuró a obedecer, juntó las manos haciendo el sello, se concentró y…

—¿Qué? —Naruto frunció el ceño, Karin había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y veía a Hinata fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa? —Pero la pelirroja no contestó, sus ojos rojizos se abrieron con sorpresa que después se convirtió casi al instante en furia.

—¿Qué hiciste?, —se paró frente a Hinata, pero no pareció que la chica le prestara atención a ella tampoco—, ¡¿qué hiciste zorra?! —Ante la mirada pasmada de los tres hombres le volteó el rostro de un bofetón.

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! —Sasuke la sujetó de ambas muñecas echándola hacía atrás.

—¡Ella esta llena de la esencia de Suigetsu! —Karin bramó enfurecida mientras lágrimas de rencor salían de sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Naruto apretó las cejas sintiéndose confundido y perdido.

—¡Lo que dije!, —la pelirroja se debatió para zafarse del agarre de Sasuke—, ¡estuvo con él!, ¡siento su esencia dentro de ella!, ¡el chakra de Suigetsu fluctuando en su cuerpo!, ¡zorra! —Acto seguido la joven abrió la boca intentando calmar su respiración, las lágrimas se secaron rápidamente de su rostro—. ¡Maldito dientes de tiburón! —Apretó los dientes con furia, tomó de cualquier manera su mascara y salió dando trancos del salón.

Naruto se sujetó al pilar más cercano.

—No… —No podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo, Hinata no podía haber… Cerró los ojos sintiéndose estupido, ella se lo había dicho, que había estado a punto de caer en la oscuridad, que en el pasado el camino se había torcido, pero que él la había rescatado, que él había sido su luz. Sí, en el pasado ella se había aferrado a él, había intentado caminar a su lado por un camino que parecía ser el correcto y ¿qué había hecho él a cambio?, había dejado sus sentimientos relegados, había caminado por la senda que se había trazado sin girar una sola vez hacía ella.

Y ahora la había perdido, había perdido a la chica que era noble y amable, había perdido a quien lo había salvado más de una vez, a quien siempre anteponía su seguridad por encima de todo lo demás.

"_Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?" _recordó aquel momento en medio de la guerra, con la vida de todos peligrando, con el mundo tambaleándose y aún así ella parecía existir sólo para él, para ella su vida giraba en torno a él. ¡Que tonto, ciego e inmaduro había sido!, la había perdido, la había perdido como persona, como mujer, como ninja…

—Hinata-chan. —Había dolor en sus ojos azules cuando se puso en cuclillas frente a ella—. Voy a llevarte a Konoha. —Pero los ojos claros que siempre esperaban con ansias para poder verlo ya no estaban ahí, en su lugar había una mirada castaña que lo ignoraba por completo y un ojo blanco que miraba a la nada.

—No sé, —Sasuke soltó un suspiro—, pero no creo que Karin éste dispuesta a dejar que la muerda para que sane.

—Traigo un par de vendas. —Neji, que lucía tan cansado como si acabara de salir de una mortal pelea llevó una mano hacía su porta kunais, había sellado el cuerpo de Hanabi en un pergamino, como estaba bien tratado no corrían peligro de descomposición, pero de alguna manera todo aquello era macabro.

—Voy a ver si Karin encontró a Suigetsu, —Sasuke resopló—, no creo que haya podido ir muy lejos. —Acto seguido el Uchiha salió del salón, Neji se dirigió con paso lento hacía Hinata.

—Voy a vendarla, ¿de acuerdo? —Como esperaba no obtuvo respuesta así que simplemente soltó un suspiro y procedió a empezar a quitarle la ropa para vendarle el hombro herido, Naruto estaba de pie tras él, muy rígido.

Los dedos de Neji no parecían tan ágiles mientras la desnudaba y tampoco parecían demasiado profesionales mientras la vendaba, pero Naruto sabía que él tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo a la perfección, a pesar de sus múltiples heridas y el estado deplorable de su cuerpo Hinata tenía una hermosa piel blanca, una cintura estrecha y una marcada curva hacía sus caderas que ni siquiera su mal estado alimenticio de los últimos tiempos había logrado desparecer.

Su busto seguía siendo generoso, de hecho hacía más contraste en comparación con su delgado cuerpo, Naruto entendió que Neji intentara no acercarse demasiado a la ropa interior que cubría aquella anatomía de su prima.

—Naruto, —Neji carraspeó, por un segundo el rubio pensó que lo tacharía de mirón y cierto, estaba viendo, pero no había sido su intención en un principio, ¡había sido Neji quien había empezado a desnudar a una chica frente a sus ojos!—, ¿podrías levantarla para bajarle los pantalones?, esa herida en su muslo esta sangrando mucho.

—Oh, —el rubio asintió torpemente—, claro. —Sin mucha seguridad se situó tras ella y sujetándola por la cintura la alzó contra él para que Neji pudiera hacer su tarea, ella estaba fría como una estatua de mármol y su piel desnuda contra su cuerpo le produjo un doloroso sentimiento. Ese hermoso cuerpo se había entregado a otro hombre y de alguna manera él había sido un causante indirecto de que sucediera, ella, la mujer que lo había amado no había podido contra el remolino de oscuridad que la había engullido y él no había sido lo suficientemente atento como para darse cuenta y extender su mano hacía ella.

—Listo. —Neji volvió a colocarle los pantalones—. Aunque su ropa también esta hecha un desastre. —Con cuidado para no reabrir las heridas volvió a ponerle su blusa, seguramente se había roto la capa cuando estaba luchando—. ¿Hinata-sama? —Volvió a probar suerte, pero ella era completamente ajena a su persona. Los ojos de Neji se entristecieron—. Esta bien. —Abrió los brazos para cargarla, pero en automático Naruto la retrajo contra su cuerpo.

—Yo…

—Naruto, —Neji soltó un suspiro recordando lo que el rubio le había dicho cuando buscaban a su prima _"No dejare que nadie le haga daño a Hinata-chan. Si esto se sale de tus manos yo te ayudare_"—, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero yo…

—Soy el guardián de Hinata-sama, si alguien ha fallado aquí soy yo, tú única misión en este asunto era como Cazador y estás cumpliendo con ese deber.

—No. —Naruto bajó la cabeza, el rubio flequillo le cubrió los ojos.

—¿Naruto?

—Voy a proteger a Hinata-chan.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Es porque quiero hacerlo. —Los ojos azules del rubio se encontraron con la mirada blanca de Neji y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro.

—Esta bien. —Pareció que Neji iba a decir otra cosa, pero negó con la cabeza—. Te espero afuera. —Naruto vio su espalda alejarse y luego el silencio, sabía que de ser otras las circunstancias aquel sería un encuentro sumamente incomodo, con demasiadas cosas que decir, tanto que aclarar, pero no ahora, no cuando Hinata era casi una muñeca desarmada entre sus brazos.

Con cuidado la acomodó de tal manera que su cabeza se refugiara en su pecho y luego se puso la mascara, ella cerró los ojos, no supo si dormía o no porque su respiración había sido pausada desde antes, pero se consoló pensando que quizás estaba descansando.

—Hinata-chan, —le susurró al oído cerrando los ojos—, voy a cuidar de ti, es mi promesa. —Luego irguió los hombros y salió del salón, no quería que Hinata volviera a estar en un lugar como aquel nunca más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaban avanzando de vuelta a Konoha, Karin enfurruñada adelante y Sasuke luciendo fastidiado a un lado de ella, no habían podido encontrar ni rastro de Suigetsu y dado que el joven no formaba parte de su misión habían tenido que abortar su búsqueda.

—¿A dónde diablos se habrá ido? —Sasuke gruñó—. No había una ruta de escape visible.

—Quien sabe. —Karin contestó con acidez—. Pero sea a donde sea que se haya ido parece que dejo un regalito dentro de esa… —La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes con aires de indiferencia, Neji no quiso preguntarle si quería decir lo que estaba pensando y tampoco quiso usar el Byakugan para asegurarse, no creía poder soportar más de aquello. Naruto que avanzaba con Hinata en brazos ni siquiera pareció darse por enterado, aunque hubo una ligera tensión en sus músculos que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke.

—Por cierto, —el Uchiha decidió que no le convenía seguir hablando de su ex compañero de Taka—, ¿cómo supiste que ellos fueron los que mataron a tu prima?

—No lo sabía. —Neji respiró hondo—. Pero cuando vi a Hinata-sama con el cuerpo de Hanabi-sama en las piernas supe porqué había hecho todo eso. Hinata-sama siempre había sido una persona demasiado amable que cuando amaba a alguien lo hacía con todo el corazón, lo sé porque hubo un tiempo en que me amo de esa manera y sé que también amaba con esa intensidad a su hermana, por eso… —Neji no agregó nada más, pero Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, algo en esa historia le hizo recordar dolorosamente a Itachi.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenía el ojo de ese hombre en su mano? —Karin preguntó con sequedad. La verdad se había sorprendido bastante ante aquel macabro descubrimiento.

—Tampoco lo sabía. —Neji sonrió con cansancio—. Pero si Hanabi-sama no tenía un ojo y Okisuke tampoco…

—¿Eres algo así como un jodido genio? —Karin arqueó ambas cejas.

—No. —La garganta de Neji pareció raspar—. Pero soy quien mejor conoce a Hinata-sama.

—De cualquier manera hemos logrado salir de esa gracias a ti. —Sasuke comentó secamente—. Esta anocheciendo, acamparemos. —Al instante todos giraron a ver a Karin.

—¿Qué? —La pelirroja los miró ofendida.

—Si la dejamos con ella la mata. —Sasuke les susurró como si estuviera hablando de un asunto sin importancia—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Dormir juntos? —Naruto acotó inseguro.

—Demasiado apretado y Hinata-sama esta herida. —Neji arqueó una ceja—. Voto porque Naruto duerma con Karin.

—Moción aceptada. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —El rubio sintió que se le desencajaba la mandíbula—. ¡No!

—Sí. —Neji le quito a su prima de los brazos y Sasuke le dio una patada en el trasero—. Eres el que mejor se lleva con ella.

—¡Más bien soy el que menos mal trata!

—Para el caso es lo mismo.

—¿Qué murmuran? —Karin giró a verlos malhumorada.

—¡Nada! —Naruto se puso tieso y luego giró a ver a los otros dos con mal disimulado rencor, pero a ninguno pareció afectarle. Al final tuvo que armar la tienda, prender la fogata y mirar (no sin cierto dolor en el corazón) como Neji entraba con su prima en brazos a la tienda seguido de Sasuke, ella estaba mal, de hecho estaba muy mal, pero no habían conseguido atención medica en lo que llevaban de camino y Sasuke aseguraba que: "serás idiota Naruto, no esta dormida, esta desmayada", así que no eran buenas noticias.

Bastante desanimado abrió la puerta de la tienda.

—¡Voy entrando!

—¡Escúchame bien!, —al instante que puso un pie adentro Karin lo sujetó del cuello y lo echó al suelo—, si te atreves siquiera a rozarme, si por casualidad alguna parte de tu cuerpo toca algo que no sea tu propio cuerpo…

—¡E-entiendo! —Unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo sus ojos.

—Más te vale. —La pelirroja lo soltó no sin antes meterle un empujón.

—Outch, —Naruto se frotó la parte dañada—, ni siquiera estoy interesado en ti.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—¡Na-nada! —Si para decir tonterías no se estudiaba.

—¿Insinúas que no soy sexy o algo así?

—¡No-no, es sólo que-que no eres mi tipo! —Algo le decía que Karin era como Sakura (golpea y luego averigua).

—¿Tu tipo?, ¿y quien rayos es tu tipo?

—Es… —Al instante los ojos azules del joven se oscurecieron.

—Ya, —Karin bufó molesta—, pues parece que tu princesita ha decidido que el dientes de tiburón…

—No lo digas. —Naruto cerró los ojos—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Por favor, —Karin rodó los ojos—, cuando una chica quiere hacerlo con un chico no hay factores externos que valgan, si ella quiso…

—No entiendes. —Naruto se sentó en medio de la tienda, el cabello rubio le cayó desordenado por la frente—. Hinata-chan era la persona más dulce y amable, ella siempre estaba ahí animándome, entregándome sus sentimientos, siguiéndome e intentando caminar a mi lado, ella… ella incluso dijo que me amaba, ella arriesgó su vida más de una vez por mí.

—Sí, —Karin se sentó frente a él—, a veces las mujeres somos unas idiotas…

—¿Crees que amar a alguien sea idiota? —Naruto abrió grandes los ojos mirándola fijamente.

—Cuando amé a Sasuke terminó atravesándome a la mitad, dime, ¿qué se ganó ella por amarte?

—Nada… —Por primera vez en su vida Naruto no pudo sostener una mirada—. Nada…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Neji le susurró a Sasuke.

—No sé, —el Uchiha le contestó en el mismo tono bajo—, pero ya sabes que Naruto es experto en lavarle el cerebro a la gente. —Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, ya habían recogido el campamento y Naruto cargaba a Hinata, eso no era raro, lo raro es que Karin estaba frente a ella, luciendo fastidiada pero aún así con el brazo descubierto y restregándoselo en la boca como quien ofrece un pedazo de carne.

—Vamos idiota, muerde o muere tu elige.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, —Naruto la zangoloteó un poco intentando que abriera los ojos—, despierta, Karin-chan quiere ayudarte. —La pelirroja frunció el ceño, ¿qué era eso de Karin-chan? Y bien que sonaba lindo pero…

—¡Te estoy hablando tonta! —De buena gana le hubiera dado un pellizco, no le quedo de otra que restregarle el brazo en la cara—. No creas que dejar que me muerdas me hace mucha gracia.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, —esta vez Naruto prácticamente la hizo brincar entre sus brazos, el resultado fue que la muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente luciendo desubicada y débil—, ¡eso es Hinata-chan!

—Escucha idiota, —Karin se acomodó las gafas con la mano libre—, tienes que morder, ¿entiendes? —Hinata la observó luciendo desubicada—. ¡Muerde estupida, sólo tienes que morder! —Sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras prácticamente le metía el brazo en la boca, fue justo en ese instante que las pupilas de Hinata brillaron y no, no era el color que hubiera esperado… Karin no pudo evitar abrir la boca al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban, los dientes de Hinata se cerraron en torno a su brazo y su calida lengua acarició su piel, pero no, no era eso, no era ella, era, era…

—¡Ah! —Se echó hacía atrás gimiendo al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían rojas como una manzana, Naruto parpadeó sintiéndose abochornado y atrás de ellos Neji y Sasuke parpadearon, se miraron entre ellos buscando una explicación y al no encontrarla giraron la mirada al frente nuevamente.

—¡Kya! —¿Aquel había sido un gemidito de placer?, Naruto no lo había escuchado en vivo y en directo muchas veces, pero parecía que eso era. Por instinto se echó hacía atrás y al hacerlo el brazo de Karin fue liberado.

—Uh. —La pelirroja se quedo ahí, ojos muy abiertos mirando a Hinata que parecía haber vuelto a perder el sentido en los brazos de Naruto, las mejillas sonrojadas y un cierto aire de estupefacción—. Con eso… con eso debe estar lo suficientemente bien para llegar a Konoha sin problemas…

—Oh, —Naruto carraspeó—, gracias…

—Sí, bueno. —Nerviosamente Karin se acomodó los lentes—. Si es todo vámonos.

—Ah, sí. —Naruto, que parecía tan nervioso como ella, empezó a marchar en el mismo lugar sin moverse realmente a ningún lado.

—Bien, —Sasuke miró de reojo a Karin y luego a Hinata, ¿quién entendía a las mujeres?—, vámonos, tenemos camino que recorrer.

—¡Sí! —Ambos Uzumaki chillaron al tiempo y echaron a andar de manera torpe, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mejor nunca decirles que eran familia, no creía que pudiera soportarlos si descubrían que los mismos genes corrían por sus venas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me falta un examen, pero no podía apagar la llama NaruHina que prendió Kishimoto con el capitulo de esta semana así que me he puesto a escribir con furia amorosa (risas).

Lamento la demora y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, por fin he llegado a la parte que quería, espero que sea más fácil escribir de ahora en adelante (espero).

Gracias por leer a:

**a-satoshi**

**Ro0w'z**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Maribelteka**

**Noelialuna**

**Lilipili**

**Jan di-chan**

**Kik**

**Kage Ni Hime**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**1rosiestar1**

**Alabdiel**

**Hyuuga**

**NANA-chan53**

**DiZereon**

**Katyn**

**Inter170890**

**Annie Thompson**

**Neralys**

**Gaby L**

**Gynee**

**Ahileen Ishida08**

**Pandemonium Potter**

**LightDanica**

**Bjork**

Un beso a todos, de verdad muchas gracias por leer, la manera como cada quien toma los tintes de esta historia es realmente gratificante para mí, creo que es el primer fic que escribo en el que las ideas de los lectores son tan apasionadas, muchas gracias por compartir eso conmigo. Un beso Ciao.

_29 de Noviembre del 2012 Miercoles 11:57pm ¡Ya a dormir!_


	10. Hora de morir

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 10: Hora de morir**

**Por Okashira janet**

Normalmente cuando Naruto regresaba a Konoha un sentimiento calido se levantaba en su pecho, a veces incluso se le escapaba un suspiro dulce, la sensación de estar regresando al hogar. A esas tierras que lo habían visto crecer, a esos paisajes donde había aprendido a ser un shinobi, a esos bosques que podían darle paz cuando la buscaba.

Aquel sentimiento había hecho mella en él desde que era gennin y había tenido sus primeras misiones fuera de la aldea, pero por alguna razón no se sentía de esa manera en esos justos momentos. Con nerviosismo giró a ver a Hinata en sus brazos, ella seguía inconsciente y terriblemente pálida. A su lado Karin caminaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, como si meditara acerca de lo que pasaría a continuación, Neji y Sasuke cerraban la comitiva luciendo oscuros y meditabundos.

—Estamos cumpliendo la misión, —finalmente Sasuke rompió el silencio—, pero eso no quiere decir que ella vaya a estar a salvo.

—¿Qué insinúas teme? —Naruto giró a verlo con malas pulgas, sin embargo Neji parecía ser de la misma opinión, tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

—Pudimos salvarla de morir sin más en el País del Hierro porque ellos tampoco eran tan inocentes como para reclamar, pero te recuerdo que la muerte de un samurai no es el único delito del que se le acusa. —Sasuke habló con frialdad, sabía lo dado que era Naruto a pensar en positivo y a pelear por causas que creía justas, también sabía que gozaba de gran prestigio por ser el _salvador _de ese mundo. Pero aquello no era cosa de niños, si trataban mal ese asunto podría resultar en una nueva guerra entre naciones ninja.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Hinata-chan?! —Naruto rugió provocando que tanto Neji como Karin se sobresaltaran, Sasuke en cambio permaneció impasible mirándolo fijamente.

—Si alguien conoce el sentimiento que tuvo que soportar soy yo. —La oscuridad en la voz de Sasuke era palpable—. Pero eso no deja de lado que la reconozca como una criminal, yo también lo soy.

—Ya vas con eso. —Naruto bufó fastidiado y siguió su camino intentando ignorar a su amigo, no le importaban los presagios oscuros de Sasuke y tampoco la política pesimista de Neji, ¡había prometido que cuidaría de Hinata y lo haría!, debía haber una solución, si explicaban como habían ocurrido las cosas… ¡Seguro Hinata tendría una opinión valida de los hechos! Y él como una de las piezas fundamentales de la guerra le daría todo su apoyo, ¡además era Hinata de quien estaban hablando!, la amable heredera de los Hyuuga, la chica que había peleado en la línea de fuego en la guerra apoyándolo sin titubear un segundo, ¡los dirigentes no podían olvidarse de eso tan rápido!

Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies mientras se adentraban más y más a la aldea, el invierno en Konoha no era muy crudo, pero de cualquier manera un viento helado lo golpeó en el rostro justo cuando cruzó el umbral que lo separaba de la aldea.

—¡Naruto! —En el momento en el que puso un pie dentro Kotetsu se abalanzó sobre él, como si lo hubiera estado esperando impacientemente.

—Eh… —El rubio intentó maniobrar con el cuerpo de Hinata entre los brazos, pero al final no pudo hacer gran cosa por saludar—. Hola.

—¡Supe que…! —La voz del Chunnin se apagó, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la heredera Hyuuga, inconscientemente su boca se abrió. Por un momento Naruto creyó que algo había hecho conexión en su mente, que todos en la aldea estaban al tanto de la historia que había tenido que sufrir Hinata y que aquella reacción era por verla de regreso, pero cuando el rostro del hombre frente a él se empezó a sonrojar y su mirada tomó una expresión boba se dio cuenta de que solamente se había sentido atraído. Ofendido el rubio giró a Hinata contra él para que su rostro se ocultara contra los pliegues de su capa, ahora que lo pensaba era lógico que no reconociera a Hinata, ¡ni él la había reconocido la primera vez que la había visto con su nueva apariencia!

—Venimos de una misión. —Neji intervino ante el pequeño y silencioso altercado.

—¡Oh sí! —Kotetsu pasó saliva sintiéndose descubierto—. Pasen. —Naruto no esperó más y echó a andar. De reojo giró a ver a la chica en sus brazos. Antes (no lo negaba) había sido atractiva, con su hermoso y brillante cabello largo y su voluptuoso cuerpo a juego con su cara de muñeca. Pero ahora era diferente… era sexy… Sintió que su rostro enrojecía, ¿en que mierdas estaba pensando?

—"Pensé que nunca te vería crecer cachorro idiota". —La voz de Kurama resonó dentro de él.

—"Ni siquiera tengo planeado escucharte". —Tomando un aire digno Naruto elevó la barbilla como si pasara completamente de él.

—"¡Oh vamos!", —Kurama se río con sorna—, "no sabes cuanto estuve esperando que tuvieras un pensamiento sucio…"

—"¡Yo no tengo pensamientos sucios!" —Naruto chilló.

—"Claro", —el enorme zorro se acostó de medio lado meneando en el aire sus pesadas colas—"me pareció haberte visto un poquitín posesivo hace unos momentos". —El rubio abrió la boca para negar el hecho, pero por alguna razón no encontró argumentos para defenderse. Decidió seguir su caminata mientras tarareaba (bloqueo mental del bijuu activándose), pero el Kyuubi pareció ver aquello muy gracioso.

—"Dime cachorro, ¿qué se siente un cuerpo tan sensual pegado tan cerca?".

—"Cállate".

—"¿Se te alborotan los instintos?".

—"Estas enfermo". —El jinchuriki tragó saliva sintiendo que el que estaba enfermando en esa situación era él pues sentía el rostro rojo y el cuerpo caliente.

—"No me culpes", —Kurama volvió a mover lentamente sus colas—, "¿tienes idea de lo espantoso que fue cuando estaba dentro de Kushina?, ver como el Cuarto se introducía en un cuerpo que…"

—¡Cállate! —Naruto gritó aterrado.

—No he dicho ni media palabra. —Neji se giró hacía el rubio luciendo confundido.

—No, no te lo decía a ti. —El joven de ojos azules aún respiraba agitadamente, ¡por nada del mundo quería conocer acerca de las intimidades de sus padres!

—No le hagas caso, —Sasuke declaró con frialdad desde atrás—, gusta de perderse en divagaciones mentales con su amigo peludo. —Naruto ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder.

—Naruto. —Un joven pálido apareció de la nada frente al rubio y éste no pudo evitar abrir grandes los ojos.

—¡Sai!, ¡no asustes así a la gente!

—Hokage-sama me ha enviado por ella. —Señaló a Hinata como si hablara de un simple costal de papas.

—¿Para qué?, —inconscientemente la apretó más contra sí—, ¿a dónde…?

—Dijo que debía recibir atención medica.

—¡Yo puedo llevarla al hospital! —Naruto sentenció, pero Sai simplemente lo observó con aquellos ojos fijos, aunque se habían vuelto amigos y considerablemente cercanos seguía siendo imposible descifrarlo.

—Creo que no va exactamente al hospital. —Sasuke le puso una mano sobre el hombro, él también había pasado por eso cuando había llegado a la aldea en calidad de criminal, lo habían llevado a un sector oculto del hospital, una habitación que tenía una máxima seguridad y en cuanto había empezado a valerse por si mismo (aunque eso significara adelantar tembloroso una mano para tomar un vaso con agua) lo habían encerrado en una prisión con ANBU vigilándolo las veinticuatro horas.

—Pero… —El rubio titubeó.

—No deberíamos entorpecer los procedimientos ahora. —Neji se cruzó de brazos y a regañadientes el joven extendió los brazos ofreciendo su preciada carga, Sai la recibió de manera tan autómata que se preguntó si realmente se podía ser tan insensible.

—Gracias. —El joven de Raíz pareció percatarse que era correcto agradecer, acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Bueno, —Neji se veía tan preocupado que daba la impresión de que los problemas apenas empezaban—, debo informarle al clan…

—Y yo a la Hokage. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua malhumorado, ser el líder de un grupo apestaba.

—Yo voy a ver que van a hacer con ella. —Karin se acomodó las gafas con aire de suficiencia—. Ibiki y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos de un tiempo para acá.

—No hables de ese viejo tan familiarmente. —Naruto sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío.

—Tú, —Sasuke le dio un golpe en la punta de la nariz que le hizo sujetársela adolorido—. No te metas en problemas.

—¡No soy un chiquillo que…!

—Naruto, —Neji lo sujetó de un hombro—, hay algo que debes hacer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke **no era especialmente cercano a Hinata, ni un poco, pero no podía decir que no sintiera interés hacía el caso, sobretodo cuando había sido su misión llevarla de vuelta a la aldea, en momentos se había sentido irritado. Era como si hubiese estado desempeñando el papel que hacían Sakura y Naruto cuando querían regresarlo insistentemente a la aldea y él solo deseaba consumar su venganza, por lo menos esta chica había cumplido su objetivo.

Ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, se paró afuera con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y esperó a que su chakra hablara por él.

—Adelante. —La voz imperativa de la Hokage no se hizo esperar.

—Vengo a traer mi informe, —Sasuke se posicionó justo en medio de la oficina, en el lugar donde su altura era más imponente—, y a pedir explicaciones.

—No sabía que un shinobi podía exigir algo como eso. —Tsunade arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Hemos capturado a Hyuuga Hinata, su estado tanto físico como mental es precario.

—¿En que relación estamos con el país del Hierro?

—Culpables los dos. —Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, Tsunade sabía que habían estado en el país de los samuráis.

—Es probable que ambas naciones echen tierra sobre el asunto por el bien de sus respectivos intereses.

—Hyuuga Hanabi esta muerta. —Sasuke la miró fijamente—. Usted ya lo sabía.

—Lo sabía. —Tsunade caminó hacía la ventana y tocó con sus dedos el frío cristal.

—Y aún así mandó una patrulla Cazador para atrapar a su hermana. —Sasuke sintió rabia, no tanto por aquel par de chicas si no por los sentimientos que removía en su interior.

—Cada líder conoce a sus subordinados. —Tsunade dejó que los dedos resbalaran por el vidrio.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Has cumplido tu misión Sasuke, dile a Karin que cumpliré con lo que prometí.

—Dígaselo usted. —Los dientes del Uchiha se apretaron—. Esta aldea de mierda nos ha usado, la usaron a ella para que regresara el cuerpo de su hermana, para que no dejara que los secretos de los Hyuuga cayeran en manos extrañas, ¡y nos mandaron a nosotros para ser sus malditos niñeros! —Los ojos castaños de Tsunade se posaron con fijeza en él y algo que nunca había pasado antes sucedió, se sintió expuesto ante la mirada de la mujer.

—No sé que tonterías estas hablando Sasuke, ahora lárgate. —Aquella parecía más una frase que le diría a Naruto y no a él, pero de cualquier manera no tenía caso quedarse, no cuando los demonios parecían bailar en los ojos de su dirigente. Chasqueando la lengua con desprecio elevó la barbilla y salió de la oficina sabiendo que eso no se quedaría así, nadie manipulaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **probablemente habría tenido una rutina diferente si hubiera regresado de una misión cualquiera, lo más factible es que hubiera salido disparado a Ichiraku y luego de unos veinte tazones de ramen se habría ido brincoteando a buscar a Sakura, ya fuera en el hospital o en su casa. Últimamente Sakura era buena escuchando, quizás es que ambos habían madurado (él ya no inventaba emocionantes técnicas y movimientos para impresionarla), pero justo en esos momentos no sentía grandes deseos de ver a su amiga, en lugar de eso se dirigió al monumento a los caídos y pasó la mano por encima de la piedra.

Había algo que tenía que hacer pero no lograba armarse de valor para hacerlo, Neji se lo había recordado y hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera. Con lentitud se sentó en el pasto y miró el cielo, a las nubes que corrían sin prisa, a Shikamaru observar aquello le traía paz, pero él no podía sosegarse.

Cerró los ojos y se mentalizó en la imagen de Hinata en el suelo, acariciando el cabello de su hermana, sus ojos fijos en ningún lado. Hinata no había vuelto a reaccionar y Karin había dicho que Suigetsu había dejado un regalito dentro de ella.

¿Estaría embarazada?, solo de pensarlo los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, ¿y si no volvía a ser la de antes?, ¿y si no volvía a reaccionar?, ¿quién cuidaría de ella?. Con un suspiro se tiró en el suelo con las manos a modo de almohada, sentía que su cabeza estaba pesada y oscuros pensamientos daban vuelta como predicciones de desdichas.

—Naruto. —Abrió los ojos, Shikamaru estaba frente a él, parecía agradablemente sorprendido—. Volviste.

—Oh. —El rubio se sentó y Shikamaru se dejó caer desganadamente a un lado de él.

—¿Te fue bien en la misión?

—Hum… —Naruto giró a verlo, hasta dónde tenía entendido su misión había sido secreta (nunca antes le había tocado una de esas así que no sabía si podía hablar con libertad o no).

—Toda la aldea sabe que Hinata es una traidora, estuvo a poco de entrar en el libro Bingo.

—¡Ella no es…! —Naruto sintió que las orejas se le ponían rojas de la ira.

—El clan Hyuuga la ha desconocido como miembro de su familia. —Naruto sintió que el aire se le iba debido a la frustración que estaba sintiendo—. Y su hermana menor ha desaparecido.

—¡No desapareció! —Naruto exclamó con vehemencia, Shikamaru ni siquiera lo giró a ver, tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

—Algunos dicen que Hinata la ha matado, que el Byakugan también evoluciona cuando asesinas a una persona muy cercana…

—¡Que mierdas estas diciendo! —Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Naruto lo sujetó por el chaleco que lo reconocía como jounnin—. ¡Dime!

—¿Crees que no conocía a Hinata? —Los ojos de Shikamaru eran como carbón encendido, lentamente Naruto soltó su agarre—. No sé que sucedió, no sé que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero es probable que un peón haya sido sacrificado.

—Ella…

—Ella aún no esta a salvo Naruto. —Shikamaru miró la piedra dónde el nombre de su padre estaba escrito pulcramente—. Pero a veces se debe sacrificar a alguien por un bien mayor.

—¡No lo admito! —Furioso Naruto se puso de pie—. ¡Y tú…!

—Por si no lo recuerdas mi padre y mi maestro han sido sacrificios. —Aunque se podía apreciar amargura en su voz sus ojos seguían tranquilamente posados en el horizonte—. La vorágine de odio que consume el mundo ninja no se ha acabado, quien sabe si se acabara algún día.

—¡No lo acepto! —El rubio sintió como temblaba su cuerpo.

—Y yo tampoco. —Finalmente Shikamaru sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Quiero que los niños vivan felices, que los hombres puedan regresar a salvo a su hogar, que una mujer no deba perder la vida por un error que atañe intereses políticos. ¿Sabes que ha hecho Ino últimamente?, había estado rezando porque no atraparan a Hinata, para que escapara a algún lado, Sakura y ella lloraron toda una tarde pidiendo que no fueran a traerla de vuelta a la aldea.

—Yo… —Naruto abrió la boca sintiendo como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en el estomago—. Pero si no la traíamos… ¡hubiera sido una renegada toda la vida!, ¡una criminal!

—Y aquí morirá como eso. —Shikamaru se puso lentamente de pie—. No sé cuales son tus sentimientos hacía ella, pero deberías tomar con valor lo que sea que tengas que afrontar, ya lo hiciste una vez con Sasuke.

—¡Yo nunca me rendí con Sasuke!

—Entonces no lo hagas con ella. —El joven Nara le apretó amablemente un hombro, luego echó a andar con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, como si la guerra hubiera dejado una huella imposible de borrar en él. Naruto nunca se había sentido tan desolado como en ese momento. Volvió a sentarse y miró el cielo como si la respuesta fuera a llegar a él con hacer eso, pensó en Hinata, en sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y la manera adorable en la que jugaba con sus dedos, pensó en aquella ocasión durante la guerra cuando lo había golpeado en la mejilla para que reaccionara, aquel golpe que era en realidad un grito de amor.

¿La quería?, sí, lo hacía. Cuando eran niños le agradaba, era la niña que no lo hacía sentir como un tonto y ante la cual no era necesario lucirse, frente a ella siempre había sido él mismo y nada más. Luego ambos habían crecido, se había sorprendido un poco de los cambios en su fisonomía, pero ni siquiera en aquel entonces se había sentido seducido por su cuerpo tentador, la razón es que ella era la chica rara que lo hacía sentir cómodo.

Y luego el mundo giraba y ella rompía cada una de sus trabas. Ella había sido su primer "_te amo", _ella había sido su primer amor real, ella había sido la primera a la que el Kyuubi había reconocido como su aliado prestándole su chakra. Ella había sido la representación de sus ideales durante la batalla.

¿Sería que también la amaba?, ¡no lo sabía!, era tan torpe para los sentimientos, podía ver que Sakura seguía amando a Sasuke y que su amigo por su parte aún no estaba listo para afrontar aquello, pero no podía visualizar sus propias inquietudes amorosas, su propio corazón.

—¡Naruto-niichan!, —alzó la cabeza y vio a Konohamaru parado frente a él, la luna se asomaba por un lado de la cabeza del niño, se había pasado la tarde en ese lugar—, ¿Naruto-nii? —El rostro de Konohamaru, sonriente hasta hace unos momentos, pareció apagarse—. ¿Estas bien? —Debía tener muy mal aspecto para que Konohamaru preguntara aquello.

—No, —quería mentirle, pero era el momento de ser un verdadero hermano mayor para el chico—, no lo estoy.

—Supe que regresaste… es decir, Shikamaru-nii dijo que… —Lentamente el muchachito se sentó al lado del rubio—. ¿Verdad que no es cierto?, —la voz le temblaba—, Hinata-neesan no pudo hacerle nada a Hanabi, ¡yo sabía cuanto se querían!, a Hanabi se le notaba, ¡no pudo haberla matado!, ¡no puede estar muerta! —Naruto hubiera querido no contestarle, hubiera querido sonreírle e invitarle ramen, montar una _noche de chicos _y quedar en su departamento para ver películas, en lugar de eso le puso una mano fría como el hielo sobre un hombro.

—Hinata-chan no lo hizo…

—¡Lo sabía! —Los ojos del jovencito brillaron, pero las pupilas azules de Naruto estaban apagadas, quiso decirle la verdad, a su mente volvió aquella imagen quebrada por el dolor, Hinata meciendo en sus piernas el cadáver de su hermana—. ¿Naruto-nii…? —Y entonces Konohamaru lo supo, lo comprendió cuando los brazos de Naruto lo rodearon y su cabeza quedo oculta en su hombro, se sintió como un niño, uno que estaba siendo consolado por su hermano mayor. Los brazos le colgaron flojos en el aire y el corazón se le rompió cuando comprendió que acababa de perder para siempre a su primer amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neji **nunca había sentido un recibimiento más frío que el de ese momento. No estaba Hanabi mirándolo de reojo por algún pasillo y admirándolo secretamente, no estaba Hinata con sus ojos limpios y sus sonrojos habituales: "_Bienvenido a casa Neji-niisan". _Hasta ese momento fue consciente de que acababa de perder a su familia, aquellas dos niñas eran su verdadera familia, su verdadera razón de sentirse en casa cuando volvía de alguna misión.

—Neji. —La voz de Hiashi lo sorprendió, el patriarca Hyuuga se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo seriamente.

—He cumplido la misión. —No sabía exactamente que sentir hacía aquel hombre, no podía leerlo, no podía descubrir lo que planeaba—. También he traído… tengo el cuerpo de Hanabi-sama… —Hiashi asintió con la cabeza, no parecía que aquello lo sorprendiera, secretamente Neji se preguntó que era lo que realmente esperaba su líder.

—Se hará la ceremonia. —El hombre dio media vuelta, hubo un temblor en la manga de su brazo, pero Neji se dijo que quizás había sido el aire—. Anunciare el hecho al resto del clan, se hará esta noche, puedes descansar Neji. —El joven Hyuuga hizo una pequeña reverencia sin estar seguro si aquello era lo correcto, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que quería preguntar.

¿Sabía el líder Hyuuga que Hanabi estaba muerta desde el principio?, ¿sabía que Hinata la encontraría?, ¿sabía que él actuaría como guardián en lugar de cómo verdugo?, ¿acaso había sacrificado a su hija mayor por su afán de no perder los secretos Hyuuga?, ¿qué papel había jugado él en todo ese asunto?, ¿o todo había sido una coincidencia?

Sopesó el pergamino dónde escondía el cuerpo de Hanabi en una mano, esa misma noche su prima sería enterrada con todos los honores que se le hacía a un Hyuuga muerto en batalla, ¿pero como había muerto en realidad?, ¿Okisuke la había matado?, ¿Hinata lo había visto?, sabía que su prima podría esclarecer sus dudas pero…

—Hinata-sama… —Apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza, no sabía nada, no, nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karin **tomó aire, compuso su mejor sonrisa y dio vuelta a la puerta del hospital que rezaba "Prohibido el paso", no sabía exactamente donde quedaba la zona fantasma del hospital, pero suponía que si seguía los carteles con prohibiciones acabaría dando con su destino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Un enfermero la vio con malas pulgas.

—Me ha enviado la Hokage, —aquella era su primer mentira del día—, debo enviarle un informe a alguien.

—No hay nadie aquí que pueda recibir un informe. —El hombre aquel se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño como una enorme estatua que sería imposible mover, Karin deseó darle una fuerte patada en los bajos.

—Pues ve y díselo tú a la Hokage. —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos luciendo fastidiada—. Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. —El enfermero apretó mucho las cejas como si estuviera en un profundo debate mental, finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—¿A quien vas a ver? —La mente de Karin trabajó a marchas forzadas, no creía que nadie le creyera que debía llevarle un informe a Hinata.

—Es confidencial. —Nuevamente puso cara de estarse exasperando, siempre era mejor eso a lucir culpable.

—Bueno, —el enfermero aflojó los hombros—, espera, voy a preguntar.

—¿Preguntar qué? —Karin arqueó ambas cejas.

—Si puedo dejarte pasar.

—¡Oh vamos!, ¿eres un bebe para que tengas que pedir permiso? —El enfermero la miró de mala manera así que adoptó su pose más profesional mientras se ajustaba los anteojos—. Esta bien, esta bien, aquí espero. —En cuanto su incomodo vigilante se hubo alejado en dirección a un pasillo Karin echó a correr por el pasaje que parecía más oscuro y poco transitado.

¿Dónde se habría metido aquella niña boba?, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y se concentró en sentir su chakra… estaba tres pisos abajo y debía dar vuelta a la derecha, lo malo es que había considerable seguridad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza bufó y se pegó a la pared, necesitaba comprobar algo y la única manera de hacerlo…

—¡Ya he mandado a preguntar con la Hokage y ella no ha mencionado nada de un informe!

—¡Kya! —La pelirroja echó a correr, ¡no se podía tener tan mala suerte!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sai estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Hinata con un libro sobre las piernas "Relaciones humanas entre individuos de diferente genero". A ser sincero le había sido de mucha ayuda últimamente para sortear a Sakura que se había puesto incluso más sensible desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían partido en su misión.

Sai no entendía muy bien del todo que era lo que se le escapaba en todo aquello, Sakura misma había dicho que no era especialmente cercana a Hinata Hyuuga y sin embargo se había deshecho en lágrimas cuando habían anunciado que si la atrapaban la sentencia que pagaría sería la muerte.

Ladeando la cabeza el muchacho observó a la chica sobre la cama, ciertamente no coincidía con la imagen mental que tenía de ella (ni tampoco con sus dibujos), la había dibujado varias veces cuando había acabado la guerra de acuerdo a los recuerdos que tenía de ella, por ejemplo, había plasmado con relativa fidelidad su imagen mental de Naruto sosteniendo su mano en medio del caos de las batallas, aquella escena lo había conmocionado mucho en su momento.

Pero ahora no era la misma chica de aquel entonces, aunque no lo comprendía del todo podía sentirlo. No era solamente que había cambiado en su aspecto físico, era otra cosa.

Sin saber que hacer giró a ver a dónde en condiciones normales estaría presente una ventana, pero luego recordó que estaba en la zona fantasma del hospital, era una habitación sellada y él era el guardián.

Desde que la guerra había acabado Sai había regresado a su antiguo puesto de ANBU, sólo que esta vez ya no era miembro de Raíz, Yamato en cambio se había quedado con el puesto de un jounnin y Kakashi a veces era un jounnin y a veces un ANBU, debía ser cansado eso de no tener definido el trabajo.

Para Sai regresar a ANBU había sido un verdadero alivio, si tuviera que describirlo con palabras hubiera dicho que era como volver al hogar. Durante la guerra había peleado al lado de sus compatriotas como un ninja más, como uno de elite, pero al volver a Konoha las cosas había vuelto a ser como antes. Naruto y Sakura vivían pendientes de Sasuke y él había sido hecho a un lado con una facilidad apabullante, bueno, ¿qué esperaba?, él había sido un reemplazo, uno que tanto Sakura como Naruto odiaron desde el primer momento y Kakashi estaba demasiado metido con sus demonios interiores como para pensar en él.

Yamato por otro lado se recuperaba de su secuestro a manos de Kabuto, pero a diferencia de él su capitán si tenía amigos que se preocupaban por su bienestar, él en cambio era el chico pálido sin apellido que no formaba parte de ningún lugar.

Guardarle rencor a Sasuke hubiera sido del todo irracional y Sai se preciaba de ser una persona muy razonable, no, el origen de sus problemas es que en realidad nunca había logrado crear lazos de verdadera amistad.

Naruto y Sakura eran sus amigos, pero de la clase de amigos que se acuerdan de ti en tu cumpleaños o cuando te ven en una fiesta, él no era parte importante de su vida, no calificaba en su mente como parte del sensacional equipo 7 que había tenido que pasar tantas penalidades para estar de nuevo junto.

Por eso cuando su pase a ANBU había regresado Sai sintió como si pudiera respirar tranquilo, él podía no ser un buen amigo, un buen consejero o una persona que dejara huella dentro de las demás, pero era un buen ninja, era un ANBU ejemplar y esa era su verdadera razón de seguir vivo.

Nuevamente giró a ver a Hinata Hyuuga, ella se había convertido en su misión especial, la Hokage en persona lo había vuelto su guardián.

—"Dependerá de ti Sai". —Por su largo tiempo llevando a cabos misiones sucias para Konoha tenía una idea más aproximada de lo que posiblemente iba a pasar, pero de cualquier manera no quería pensar demasiado en eso. Hinata Hyuuga era una chica tímida e introvertida que en medio de la guerra se había vuelto la novia de Naruto, bueno, eso decía la gente, la verdad Naruto era tan despistado para esas cosas que si le preguntaban diría un "¿eh?".

A Sai le causaba curiosidad en aquel entonces porque a pesar de ser tan insignificante en comparación había logrado cambiar el curso de la guerra al recordarle a Naruto la verdadera razón por la que estaban peleando y le causaba curiosidad ahora porque definitivamente no era la misma chica de antes.

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Murmuró despacio y colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse hacía ella. Era una mujer de contrastes, su apariencia externa hacía pensar que había sufrido mucho, su cuerpo era delgado y tenía vendas por todos lados, pero había una calmada belleza en sus rasgos, quizás porque era la princesa de los Hyuuga.

Sai entendía porqué lo habían puesto como su vigilante, él no era tan cercano como para que intentara enternecerlo con alguna ardid, pero tampoco era tan extraño como para que lastimarlo no le pesara en la consciencia. De cualquier manera se preguntaba si aquella chica era tan fuerte como para que se le tratara de esa manera, la última recompensa que había salido por ella era de 50,000 ryo, ¿no era eso mucho dinero?, además no se daban explicaciones para esa cantidad.

Ella no parecía tan poderosa, de hecho su imagen daba más la necesidad de protegerla que de lastimarla, aunque las mujeres usualmente usaban ese aspecto para cumplir sus misiones, como ANBU él lo sabía, no podía dejarse llevar por el exterior.

Una enfermera llegó antes de que cayera la noche y le pasó algo por la solución venosa que tenía sujeta en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Algunos doctores la habían tratado con jutsu medico, pero dijeron que tardaría en despertar y su misión era estar ahí cuando eso pasara.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada Sai cabeceó, algo que no le había pasado nunca y que probablemente se debía al tiempo en el que no había ejercido como ANBU, el caso es que cuando abrió los ojos las pupilas bicolor de ella estaban fijas en él, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona se hubiera sobresaltado como mínimo, pero Sai tenía demasiado entrenamiento como asesino para que algo así lo perturbara. Sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos en los de ella, por largos segundos fue así, una mirada fija en la otra, la luz del pasillo colándose por debajo de la puerta.

—Hyuuga Hinata, —finalmente los labios de Sai se movieron sin energía—, te encuentras en el hospital de Konoha en calidad de criminal de alto riesgo, no por tu poder si no por los crímenes que cometiste y las probables consecuencias que esto puede traer en las relaciones entre aldeas. Se te encarcelara, se te llevara a juicio y luego se cumplirá la sentencia que te sea dada. —Sai se preguntó si es que lo había escuchado, los ojos de la chica seguían viéndolo sin expresar emoción—. Cualquier intento de escape será rápidamente atajado con tu muerte, así que te recomiendo no intentarlo. —Ella no movió un solo músculo, se encontraba sentada en la cama observándolo, las mantas tapándola hasta la cintura. Sai sabía que no se debía quitar ojo de un criminal cuando se encontraban en semejantes circunstancias… aquella noche ninguno de los dos durmió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Buenos días. —La enfermera de la mañana entró con un montón de vendas, pero Sai alzó una mano en señal de que aquello no debía ser ejecutado, después de todo (y aunque no diera muestras de nada) Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba despierta y podía ser peligroso.

—Oh. —La mujer estuvo a punto de dejar caer el arsenal que traía en brazos—. Ha despertado. —Miraba a Hinata como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en el mundo, Sai sabía que la aldea ardía en chismorreos acerca de la heredera Hyuuga, se hablaba de que había asesinado a su hermana menor, se hacían conjeturas acerca de lo que podría haberla enloquecido, se asustaba a los niños con su historia.

—Recuerde que esto es confidencial. —Sai la miró fijamente a los ojos, la mujer se ruborizó, aún así volvió a ver a Hinata, pareció que quería decir algo, pero luego se encogió entre sus hombros luciendo tímida.

—Sí, claro… —Sai la vio retirarse y luego volvió a girar la mirada hacía su prisionera, Hinata le devolvió una mirada sin emoción.

—No sabía que había perdido un ojo. —Sai exclamó sin delicadeza, los labios resecos de ella apenas se entreabrieron como para poder respirar por la boca, fuera de eso no pareció prestarle mayor atención al joven. Volvieron al silencio, uno que era tenso, más por el papel que desempeñaban en aquella pequeña habitación que por otra cosa. Sai no había salido de ahí desde el día anterior en la mañana, la poca iluminación le hacía creer que había caído en una noche eterna.

A medio día le pasaron una charola con comida, Sai la compartió con ella, en aquella ocasión le pareció que hubo algo, como una chispita de curiosidad prenderse en ella cuando le extendió un pan, pero al segundo siguiente fue como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido, ella comió mecánicamente, sin que pareciera tener demasiada hambre.

En la noche ambos se turnaron para usar el baño, Sai sabía que la habitación estaba custodiada por ANBU fuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero de cualquier manera tuvieron que hacer sus necesidades básicas sujetos por unas esposas con una cadena que apenas les daba el espacio suficiente para mover la mano de arriba hacía abajo, de cualquier manera él no se quejó y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Tomaron agua del mismo vaso y cuando ella se acostó en la cama para dormir él se sentó en la silla frente a ella, Hinata veía el techo, él veía su rostro, finalmente ella cerró los ojos y su respiración se acompaso, a Sai le hubiera gustado ser un novato, creer que se había dormido y dormir él también, pero no lo era, había pasado toda su vida como un ANBU de Raíz, esa noche tampoco durmió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para el cuarto día Hinata puso los pies descalzos sobre el suelo, miró a Sai y él le regresó la mirada oscura y deductiva, lo supo. Ese día la trasladaban a prisión.

Le quitaron la bata medica y le pusieron un traje negro con calzado civil, le esposaron las manos y los pies con grilletes especiales que le absorbían el chakra, vendaron sus ojos y la ataron , fue un milagro que aún pudiera caminar en esas condiciones.

Había muchos chakras rodeándola cuando empezaron a avanzar, era de noche, el chakra de Sai caminaba a su lado, lo sabía porqué era difícil leer el chakra de ese chico, a veces como que se difuminaba en el aire, esa era la esencia de un verdadero ANBU. En un recodo del camino tropezó y fue la mano de Sai la que la sostuvo del brazo, el viento era frío, pero por lo menos no llovía. En algún momento sus pasos volvieron a chocar con cemento, supo que la estaban llevando a una de las celdas subterráneas cuando el aire empezó a viciarse.

La colocaron contra la pared, con los brazos en alto y volvieron a encadenarla, hubo un breve debate luego del cual le quitaron la venda de los ojos, de cualquier manera estaba muy oscuro así que casi no pudo ver nada, uno por uno sus captores fueron saliendo de la celda hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Hinata esperó, después de todo la paciencia siempre había sido una de sus grandes virtudes, lo hizo hasta que estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca y entonces hizo lo que no se había atrevido a hacer desde que la descubrieron en el país del Hierro con el cuerpo de Hanabi inerte entre sus piernas… abrió la boca.

—¡Uff! —Suigetsu salió disparado en un río de algo que podía ser agua, saliva o algo más desagradable, de cualquier manera prefería no pensar en ello—. ¡Pensé que me iba a ahogar allí dentro!

—Lo siento. —Hinata murmuró, lucía cansada.

—Los jutsus que aprendí de Orochimaru son un asco, pero funcionan, ¿sabías que Orochimaru se selló dentro de Sasuke también? —Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego ambos miraron alrededor, la celda era sombría y poco acogedora.

—¿Quieres que te suelte los grilletes? —Suigetsu se pasó ambas manos tras la espalda.

—No en realidad. —Hinata alzó la cabeza para ver sus manos sujetas a la pared.

—Lamento la cachetada que te dio Karin, esa zanahoria suele ser muy temperamental, ¿de verdad, en que momento se supone que podríamos habernos metido en medio de una batalla?

—Creo que Karin-san sólo estaba dolida por los sentimientos que te tiene. —Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Se siente tan bien que me tutees. —Suigetsu se infló como un pavo, pero luego relajó los hombros—. Sinceramente pensé que nos íbamos a morir los dos cuando se nos junto todo el pastel en aquel lugar.

—Fue buena idea pensar que Neji-nii me protegería. —Hinata murmuró despacio, aunque sus ojos enfocaban a Suigetsu parecían lejanos.

—Y mejor idea fue sellarme dentro de ti, a mí si que me hubieran pasado por el filo de la espada sin mayores averiguaciones. —Ambos guardaron silencio, luego Suigetsu se volvió agua y cuando volvió a aparecer había soltado los grilletes de Hinata, los brazos de la joven cayeron inertes a sus costados.

—Eso no era necesario. —Hinata miró sus manos, estaban maltratadas y un poco rojas de las muñecas.

—¡Oh vamos!, —Suigetsu rodó los ojos—, podemos escapar, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, será solo…

—No tengo intención de seguir viviendo. —Hinata se sentó con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo.

—Por favor, —Suigetsu se río nerviosamente—, ¿sigues con la idea de que vas a morir?

—Yo lo vi. —Hinata miró hacía la lámpara en el pasillo que iluminaba tenuemente sus rostros.

—¿En esa predicción Hyuuga que tuviste? —El de la Niebla chasqueó la lengua incrédulo—. ¿Viste como te cortaban la cabeza o algo así?

—No. —Hinata juntó mucho las cejas—. Pero vi cuando la Hokage me condenaba a morir.

—Una sentencia de muerte y morir no es lo mismo. —Los ojos violetas del joven chispearon—. Podríamos irnos ahora, me vuelvo agua y buscó las llaves, tendríamos un par de minutos y…

—¿Y luego que Suigetsu-kun? —Hinata suspiró cansada—. ¿Convertirme en una desertora o una criminal?, mi cabeza tiene precio, ninguna aldea me aceptaría, hice lo que hice porque debía hacerlo, pero nunca me fue grato lastimar a otros.

—¿Y que ganaras si mueres? —Enfadado Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos.

—Paz.

—¿Paz?, —incrédulo el joven agitó los brazos—, ¿crees que tu hermana alcanzó la paz cuando murió?

—No. —Hinata apretó los dientes mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Crees que Okisuke la consiguió?

—No. —Hinata miró a su izquierda, Suigetsu ya sabía lo que era, lo había visto cuando había estado dentro de ella.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que tú tendrás paz?

—Porque yo elegiré la muerte por mi propia voluntad. —La mirada decidida de la joven se clavó en él.

—¿Y que hay de mí? —Sin saber a que más apelar Suigetsu se dejo caer de sentón frente a ella, su cabello corto se meció ligeramente en el aire y sus brazos se tensaron.

—Tú puedes escapar Suigetsu-kun.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare?

—Es porque yo no puedo acompañarte, no en tu sueño. —Hinata bajó la mirada.

—¿Y por qué yo si pude acompañarte?

—Ese no era un sueño, era una venganza. —Hinata alzó la mano titubeante, generalmente no había acercamientos de ese tipo entre ellos, pero suponía que ya no importaba, suavemente colocó la mano derecha sobre la de él—. Gracias.

—No quiero eso, —Suigetsu giró la mirada, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, él se veía mucho más adulto en ese momento que en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos—, ¿por qué nunca puedo ver un final feliz?

—Porque eso no existe en la vida real… creo. —Hinata retiró con suavidad la mano, pero él atrapó su dedo índice con el suyo.

—Hace tiempo me enamore de Karin, pero cuando acabo la guerra yo quede en el bando de los malos y tuve que escapar, por alguna razón Sasuke le ayudó a ella para que Konoha la aceptara, pero no hizo nada por mí, se suponía que éramos un equipo… sentí que Sasuke nos ponía en extremos en los que nunca más podríamos volver a estar juntos, si ella hubiera venido conmigo, si yo hubiera podido estar con ella… fue como si Sasuke me la quitara y al final ella no hizo nada, me vio partir, no, me vio huir. Quizás yo fui el cobarde…

—Suigetsu-kun…

—Pero no quiero ser un cobarde nunca más, —sus ojos brillaron—, quiero que nos vayamos juntos, ¡vamos Hinata! —Nunca había dicho su nombre de esa manera, fue como si algo la jalara hacía delante—. ¡Seamos libres! —Quiso decirle que sí, que Konoha la había usado y que ya no le importaba su aldea, que había pisoteado sus lazos, que su familia la había rechazado, que si se quedaba solo moriría. Pero en lugar de eso vio el rostro sonriente de Kiba.

—"¿Lista para el entrenamiento Hinata?"

A Shino acomodándose los lentes oscuros y girando hacía ella.

—"Los camaradas están para apoyarse".

Neji sonriéndole tranquilamente.

—"Lo esta logrando Hinata-sama"

Naruto sonriéndole.

—"Todo esta bien Hinata-chan".

—Lo siento Suigetsu-kun. —Su pecho se estremeció—. Pero de alguna manera esta sigue siendo mi casa.

—Nunca entenderé a los ninjas de Konoha, —El joven suspiró y luego le pasó una mano por el cabello—, y a ti menos que a ninguno.

—Suigetsu-kun. —Hinata parpadeó—. Deberías escapar ahora que tienes oportunidad.

—Lo siento, pero ya que no quieres venirte conmigo me quedare por aquí un rato.

—Pe-pero… —Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, su destino era morir y lo había aceptado desde el inicio, pero el único pecado que había cometido Suigetsu en todo aquello había sido conocerla.

—Sólo quiero ver el final. —El joven de la niebla se echó hacía atrás usando sus brazos de apoyo—. ¿Cerrar un círculo lo llaman?

—Hum… —Hinata miró el suelo como si fuera muy interesante—. Creo.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta el final y si te decapitan o algo así me asegurare de enterrar tu cabeza.

—Gracias. —Hinata le contestó seriamente, su mirada nuevamente parecía lejana.

—¡Lo decía en broma! —Suigetsu aclaró a las apuradas.

—Lo decía por todo, gracias Suigetsu-kun. —Porque ver a la muerte a la cara estando solo debía ser espantoso.

—Yo… —El muchacho parecía que fuera a decir algo más, pero en ese momento ambos abrieron ligeramente más los ojos, luego Suigetsu se volvió agua y se difuminó en un rincón de la mugrienta celda, no pasó mucho para que Sai llegara y se asomara entre los barrotes.

—¿Cómo te soltaste las muñecas? —Pero Hinata no contestó, simplemente lo miró fijamente, de cualquier manera el joven no esperaba una respuesta—. No importa. —Luego reinó el silencio.

**Décimo día**

Hinata supo que ese era el día en que moriría, el perro se había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños. Era grande, era diabólico y tenía los ojos más rojos que nunca.

—_Hoy vas a morir. —_No supo porqué, pero no sintió el miedo que creyó que sentiría.

—_Entiendo. —_Lleno sus pulmones de aire—. _Gracias por tu ayuda hasta ahora._

—_No hay problema. —_El perro movió lentamente su enorme cola—_. Nunca me había divertido tanto._

—_De todas maneras gracias. —_Aunque hubo algo, un último rastro de lo que había sido antes que la hizo encogerse—. _Lamento que mueras conmigo._

—_Oh nena. —_El perro le enseñó los puntiagudos colmillos en una mueca de burla—. _¿Quién dijo que moriría contigo?_

Aquello era lo último que recordaba, aunque le daba la sensación de que el sueño había durado más tiempo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Sai mirándola desde afuera, nunca habían sido cercanos, no había nada que tuvieran que decirse, de cualquier manera Hinata esperaba que todo terminara rápido, ya no veía a Hanabi en sus sueños, su hermana por fin estaba descansando en paz y dentro de poco ella también lo haría. Disimuladamente giró la mirada hacía el suelo que estaba humedecido justo debajo de la cama, puso especial cuidado en no pisar aquella agua.

—De pie Hyuuga Hinata. —Ella obedeció, tuvo un ultimo pensamiento "no hagas nada estupido Suigetsu-kun" y luego caminó hacía la salida de la celda, desde que empezó a caminar ya la habían apresado en un jutsu de sombras de la familia Nara, volvieron a ponerle grilletes, a vendarla, a amarrarla y luego el camino fue de reversa, aquellos serían sus últimos minutos de aire, de respirar, de latir. Le pareció que era lo justo, merecía morir por matar por sus propios intereses, antes habría tenido miedo, pero desde que había matado a Okisuke sintió lo que era la verdadera justicia, aquel hombre que también era un guerrero había matado a su hermana por el bien de su país, ella lo había asesinado a él por el descanso de su corazón.

Caminó lo más derecha que pudo, las manos firmemente apresadas tras su espalda, la estaban llevando en medio de la calle y era de día, sentía el tibio sol sobre su rostro, los que la custodiaban pedían que se abriera el paso, escuchaba mucha gente murmurando, gritando y llorando alrededor, ¿no había dicho Sai que tendría un juicio?, ¿acaso iba a ser una ejecución publica?, hacía más de un siglo que no se usaba aquello.

Esperó fervientemente que Kiba y Shino no estuvieran ahí, que Kurenai tampoco, de preferencia tampoco Neji. Alguien gritó algo acerca de Hanabi, no entendió qué, pero alzó orgullosa la barbilla, no le tenía miedo a la muerte, no cuando había cumplido su promesa, no cuando Hanabi había alcanzado la paz, ahora no le importaba arder en el infierno.

Los murmullos empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, luego se volvieron gritos, la vergüenza del clan, la asesina de su hermana menor, la desertora de la aldea, la vergüenza de Konoha, un monstruo. No podía ver pero sentía las ganas de herir de las personas, el tumulto que estaba causando, alguien lanzó un jitomate podrido, lo sintió venir pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, le dio en la cara, hubo un largo silencio, sus guardias parecieron perplejos, entonces ella echó a andar con resolución, los hombros firmes, los pasos seguros y la barbilla en alto.

No le importaba lo que esas personas pensaran, esas mentes cerradas eran las mismas que habían hecho de la vida de Naruto un infierno, las mismas que habían condenado a Itachi Uchiha, los que habían alabado como a un Dios a Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de que su corazón se torcía hacía la oscuridad, ¿qué podía importarle la opinión de ellos?, había matado por Hanabi y moriría por eso, no le debía explicaciones a nadie y no intentaría probar nada a nadie.

Sus pasos firmes fue lo único que se escuchó "tac-tac" y luego el murmullo de la gente que empezaba a retroceder y sus guardianes que volvían a caminar para alcanzarla, Sai de nuevo a su lado, sintió como el muchacho le quitaba los restos de tomate de la mejilla, no supo que sentir, quizás es que ya no sentía nada.

Subió escaleras, llegó a un salón, la sentaron en una silla y la aseguraron a ella, había ruidos, movimientos, susurros, pero dentro de ella sólo había una calmada resignación, un vacío de sentimientos.

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Le quitaron la venda, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la fuerte luz que la iluminaba desde arriba, a su alrededor pudo ver a la Hokage, a Hiashi Hyuuga, un par de ancianos y a Sai, se preguntó que hacía él ahí.

—Hyuuga Hinata. —La Hokage repitió su nombre, Hinata alzó lentamente la mirada hacía ella, sus labios bien sellados y la mirada de alguien que esta siendo molestado momentáneamente—. Se te acusa de la muerte de tres Chunnin de una aldea aliada en compañía de Hozuki Suigetsu, reconocido desertor de la Niebla, así mismo has desertado de tu propia aldea, eres principal sospechosa en la muerte de Hyuuga Hanabi y Okisuke del país del Hierro. Se te ha encontrado de manera ilegal en el castillo del señor samurai Mifune y con pruebas contundentes de ambos homicidios. Dada la gravedad del caso y las relaciones que se ponen en riesgo y que involucran directamente a todas las aldeas y países afectados se te considera indigna de un debido juicio. —Todos los ojos se clavaron en ella cuando Tsunade entrelazó los dedos bajo su barbilla y la miró fijamente—. Por orden del concejo y en mi calidad de Hokage te condeno a muerte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto había gritado, había reñido, había saltado, rugido, peleado, despotricado, pero en diez días no había logrado encontrar a Hinata. Había usado su modo Sannin y buscado su chakra, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido.

—"No lo lograras", —Shikamaru le puso una mano sobre el hombro—, "esta protegida con sellos de la más alta calidad para que no puedan encontrarla".

Sakura repetía una y otra vez que tenía que haber un juicio, que de una manera u otra se enterarían, que no le pasaría nada. Neji oía y callaba, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, como si meditara las posibilidades y Karin no hacía otra cosa más que lucir nerviosa, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Lo único que habían sacado en claro es que Hinata probablemente hubiera asesinado a Okisuke y que quizás Okisuke había matado a Hanabi para quedarse con el Byakugan. Naruto quería hablar con Hinata, tratar de que le contara que había ocurrido, ayudarla, pero no había manera.

Había hecho un plan con los demás para dar con su paradero, con la ayuda de Shikamaru ingresarían a los archivos más secretos de la aldea. No sabían si seguía en el hospital, si estaba en alguna celda o en otro sitio. Naruto incluso se había colado en la cárcel, pero no la había encontrado.

Despuntaba la mañana cuando el rubio se paró en una esquina a esperar a Sasuke, estaba un poco nervioso porque nunca había hecho algo tan grave como lo que pensaba hacer en esos momentos, normalmente protegía a sus amigos a puro golpe de puño, por eso extraer información de su propia aldea lo ponía en un inquieto estado mental, para relajarse observó la calle, había una extraña comitiva avanzando, de hecho era un escuadrón completo de ANBU y avanzaba en estricto cuadro y al frente…

El corazón se le escapó al verla, avanzaba con la espalda recta, los frágiles hombros bien derechos, los pasos resueltos, como si no fuera presa por decenas de grilletes, como si no llevara las manos encadenadas a la espalda, como si no llevara una venda alrededor de los ojos.

El pueblo empezó a reunirse alrededor de la calle.

—¡Asesina!

—¡Monstruo!

—¡Eres la vergüenza de esta aldea! —Y fue como si regresara a su cruel infancia, a esos días dónde lloraba sin saber porqué lo herían, porqué le daban la espalda, pero ella no lloraba, avanzaba, sin detenerse ni titubear.

—¡Devuélvenos a Hanabi! —Un niño de la academia tomó todo el vuelo que pudo con su brazo y aventó un jitomate podrido al frente, Naruto lo vio como en cámara lenta y no pudo hacer nada, no cuando la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de él, no cuando Hinata pasaba tan cerca que incluso pudo sentir la brisa que desordenó su cabello, no cuando el mundo fue silencio y el jitomate se estrelló en su mejilla.

No sintió rabia, no pudo, porque aquella era Konoha, la aldea que amaba a pesar de sus errores, pero lo mató la tristeza, la misma clase de miseria que azotó su corazón cuando supo la verdad acerca de Itachi Uchiha.

El escenario se volvió gris y todos los actores dejaron de moverse, como si aquella agresión fuera a levantar la furia, pero entonces Hinata alzó la barbilla y volvió a echar a andar y sus pasos parecían decir "no me importa" y sus hombros bien erguidos parecían decir "no caeré ante ustedes", su cuerpo grácil fue lo único que volvió a tener color mientras la comitiva se alejaba. Nadie se movió. Nadie volvió a gritar nada, porque aquella no era Hinata Hyuuga, no era la niña tímida y dulce que había caminado por esos mismos pasillos en su infancia, tampoco era la chica aguerrida pero gentil que lo había salvado durante la cuarta guerra, esta Hinata Hyuuga era otra y todo su cuerpo parecía gritar que no necesitaba a nadie. El corazón de Naruto cayó al piso cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco parecía necesitar de él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Sabes lo que es un ANBU Hinata? —No supo porqué la Hokage la condenaba a muerte y después le hacía una pregunta de las que cuestionaban en la academia, ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de asentir con la cabeza, desde que le habían dictado su sentencia todo había pasado a ser un segundo acto sin mucho interés.

—ANBU es la fuerza militar más especializada e importante en una aldea, quienes trabajan en las sombras y pierden su identidad por un bien común. —Tsunade arqueó ambas cejas, a Hinata le dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por obtener una reacción de su parte, pero ciertamente no había sentimientos para lograr algo así.

—Los ANBU no tienen personalidad, están muertos. —La anciana habló con una voz cascada—. ¿Sabes de dónde salen los ANBU? —En lugar de contestarle Hinata giró a verla, tenía los ojos apagados.

—No cualquiera puede ser un ANBU. —Ahora fue el turno del anciano—. Se necesitan condiciones especiales.

—¿Entiendes lo que queremos decir Hinata? —La Hokage volvió a hablarle.

—¿Van a matarme? —Finalmente habló, pero su voz fue tan hueca que algunos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Sí. —Los ojos de Tsunade se entrecerraron.

—¿Entonces que significa todo esto?, háganlo y ya. —Giró a ver a su padre y por primera vez en la vida sintió que había algo parecido a una oscura alegría al ver su semblante pálido, ¿así de orgullosa esta bien padre?, ¿así de fuerte?, ¿así de insolente?, no pudo verlo más de unos segundos y volvió nuevamente la mirada al frente.

—Morirás. —Tsunade la miró fijamente—. Hyuuga Hinata lo hará, pero si accedes una nueva Hinata podrá seguir viviendo. —Fue apenas un ligero temblor en su mano, pero pudo recordar el resto del sueño de aquella mañana.

—_Oh nena. —_El perro le enseñó los puntiagudos colmillos en una mueca de burla—. _¿Quién dijo que moriría contigo?_

—_¿No lo harás entonces? —_En ese momento el perro se había sentado en sus patas traseras sonriendo, luego una oscura neblina lo había envuelto y cuando aquel humo se hubo disipado pudo ver a una copia exacta de sí misma sonriéndole.

—_¿Tú eres yo?_

—_No nena, claro que no. —_La otra Hinata se acercó, le acarició la barbilla y se acurrucó bajo su cuello—_. Soy tu oscuridad, ¿creíste que no la tenías?, ¿creíste que todas las humillaciones pasaban en vano?, ¿creíste que siempre podrías fingir una sonrisa?, ¿Qué los gritos y los golpes no dolían?, ¡yo soy tu ira y tu poder!, ¡yo soy tu inicio y tu llama!, ¡yo soy quien arderá de ahora en adelante!_

Y si moría, si moría ahora quizás alcanzaría la paz que quería, quizás y sólo quizás aún alcanzaría a morir como Hyuuga Hinata, apenas una mancha en la historia de Konoha, pero si seguía viviendo como ANBU, si volvía a las filas de la aldea que la había dejado sola cuando había buscado venganza…

—_¡Y la ira que siento no se irá, el dolor y mis lágrimas de rabia no descansaran!_

—Esta bien. —El ojo café brilló con una letal luz, el plateado fue pura calma—. Acepto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_25 de Enero del año en curso_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Se le acusa de homicidios contra aldeas y países con los que se tenía una alianza siendo considerada desertora de Konoha, asimismo se constata su participación en crímenes en común con Hozuki Suigetsu de la Niebla._

_Se le acusa del homicidio de su hermana Hanabi Hyuuga de quien extirpó su ojo para trasplantárselo y mejorar así la línea del Byakugan, dicha operación no funcionó y tuvo que trasplantarse un ojo civil de emergencia. _

_Se le acusa de múltiples homicidios en la Isla de los Perros y de alianza con criminales para cruzar ilegalmente la frontera del país del Hierro._

_Se le acusa del homicidio de Okisuke del pais del Hierro a quien también le extirpa un ojo, se cree que había descubierto un jutsu que el samurai mantenía oculto bajo su parche. _

_Dado el veredicto unánime del concejo se le encuentra culpable de todo lo descrito anteriormente. Siendo así se deja patente y por escrito que Hyuuga Hinata ha sido ejecutada de acuerdo a la ley de Konoha y bajo los estatutos marcados en el país del Fuego con el jutsu de muerte infinita._

_Su cuerpo se ha cremado en consideración del Byakugan que poseía y los secretos de Konoha que pudiesen encontrarse en el mismo. Sus cenizas se han tirado al foso común y su nombre ha sido borrado oficialmente de la familia Hyuuga y de la lista de shinobis que alguna vez estuvieron al servicio de Konoha._

_Certifico: Centro de justicia de Konoha_

Suigetsu volvió a ver el informe en su mano, leyó de nuevo la parte que le atañía y luego lo estrujó hasta hacerlo una pelota. Llevaba su mochila al hombro y el cabello blanco parecía brillar con la luz de la luna, dentro de poco saldría de aquella aldea y su vida volvería a lo de antes.

Se preguntó exactamente qué era lo de antes, robar, matar, pillar… era divertido ser criminal, aunque por alguna razón no estaba precisamente animado. Pensó en Hinata y volvió a ver la luna, se había quedado con ella como le había prometido y había sujetado su mano en el último instante.

—"Y ahora vete Suigetsu-kun". —Ya no era la chica que había encontrado en el bosque y sabía que él había influido mucho en ese cambio, ya no tartamudeaba ni dudaba, lo malo es que tampoco se sonrojaba.

Un beso, fue rápido y torpe, casi un aleteo de mariposa y ambos se vieron en la oscuridad sabiendo que su relación no había sido esa.

—"Al final resulta que aunque estés muy buena no me gustas de esa manera". —No se le había ocurrido nada más que decirle y ella no parecía esperar otra cosa, ni siquiera parecía molesta o incomoda.

—"Supongo que no". —Y él tenía un sueño, ella tenía un destino, ambos eran oscuros.

—"Adiós". —La última imagen que tenía de ella era una chica delgada con los ojos bicolor que lo miraba fijamente, labios en una línea oscura que no decía nada. No supo que sentir.

Lentamente se estaba acercando a la salida, Konoha si que tenía una mala seguridad (siempre la había tenido a ser sincero), pero después de la guerra era casi risible, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se le coló en los labios.

—Espera. —Escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y se detuvo sin girar la mirada atrás.

—Que sorpresa. —Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. No sabía que vendrías corriendo tras mí.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No sé, a cualquier lado.

—¡Eres un tonto Suigetsu! —Cuando dio media vuelta la mano de ella ya estaba en el aire y se azotó en su mejilla, ¡maldita mujer!

—Tú eres la tonta zanahoria. —En automático dio un paso atrás y se sobó la mejilla—. ¡Eso duele perra!

—¿Crees que puedes irte como si nada después de que la han matado? —Sus ojos rojos brillaban de ira.

—¿Ya esta muerta, no?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ella?, ¿quedarme a que me maten a mí también? —Dentro de la bolsa del pantalón Suigetsu apretó el puño.

—¡Podrías…!

—No. —El joven dio media vuelta y siguió andando—. No hay y nunca habrá tú y yo, tú has recibido refugio de una aldea, yo soy un criminal, nuestros caminos no se cruzan.

—¡Yo pude haberte entregado!, —enfurecida Karin caminó tras él—, sabía que te habías sellado dentro de ella, ese día que deje que me mordiera sabía que eran tus ojos los que habían brillado y no los de ella. —La pelirroja plantó un pie con fuerza en el suelo—. ¡¿Qué te cuesta decirlo?!

—¡¿Decir que?! —Fastidiado él también alzó la voz.

—¡Que me quieres, que te gusto, que no te metiste con ella porqué soy yo a quien deseas!

—¿Y que caso tiene que lo diga? —Sus ojos violetas se encendieron en rabia y la sujetó del brazo—. ¿Lograra acaso que vengas conmigo? —Karin giró la mirada y se soltó de su agarre—. Eso supuse.

—No puedo ir contigo ahora, pero…

—¿Pero después sí? —Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas—. Permite que me lo dude. —Luego echó a andar de nuevo.

—¡Sí, lo haré! —Karin se mordió los labios.

—¿Cuándo? —Suigetsu inclinó la cabeza, el flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Karin puso una mano en su cintura, su largo cabello rojo vibró en el aire.

—¡¿Cuál es tu sueño Hozuki Suigetsu?!

—Renacer a los siete espadachines de la niebla, —una mueca divertida cruzó su cara—, y ser su líder, claro.

—Cuando eso ocurra, —las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron—, ven por mí.

—Oh, —un tic latió en la sien del joven—, eres ambiciosa. —Luego sonrió con suficiencia—. Pero acepto el reto.

—Entonces ya lo sabes, —nerviosa giró la mirada a otro lado—, si vas a hacer algo que sea en grande.

—Cuando eso pase vendré por ti. —Suigetsu llegó de dos trancos hasta ella y la sujetó por la cintura—. Y entonces pasara esto y aquello.

—¡Idiota! —Sin más palabras de por medio lo pateó en la cara y el joven se volvió agua al instante.

—¡Dios!, —cabreado se acomodó el morral al hombro—, mujer histérica en la que fui a fijarme.

—¡Te estoy escuchando dientes de tiburón!

—Lo que sea. —La sonrisa traviesa volvió por última vez a sus labios cuando giró hacía ella—. Espera y escucha, dentro de poco vendré por ti.

—Más te vale. —Karin gruñó entre dientes, luego lo vio alejarse fuera de Konoha, lejos de la aldea y de ella—. Más te vale regresar… —Y sintió que la garganta se le apretaba—. Dientes de tiburón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Hola, admitiré una cosa, originalmente el fic se acababa aquí, Hinata moría, Suigetsu se iba, Naruto se debatía en un caos mental y seguía tristemente su vida (con alguna esperanza flotando por allí), pero luego se me ocurrió otra idea mientras leía sus reviews, sólo el tiempo dirá si era mejor este final (risas).

Lamento tardar tanto pero la escuela esta muy exigente, de hecho entre más avanzo menos tiempo tengo de sentarme a escribir.

Agradezco a:

**Hyuuga**

**Lilipili**

**Jan-di chan**

**LightDanica**

**LastWizard**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Annie Thompson**

**Sin**

**NANA-chan53**

**Nahi Shite**

**Gynee**

**Gaby L**

**Maribelteka**

**Joyce Hinata**

**Tsukihime-chan Yoru ni**

**Ahileen Ishida08**

**Valentina londono 3597**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Alabdiel**

**Noelialuna**

**Hinaruhy**

**Rotsui**

**Naruto elite covenant**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, un beso Ciao

_25 de enero del 2013 Viernes_


	11. Un corazón marchito

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capitulo 11: Un corazón marchito**

**Por Okashira janet**

Naruto miró el calendario, sus ojos fijos en el número que marcaba la fecha de ese día, habían pasado ocho meses ya.

Como todos los días sintió un peso aplastar sus hombros, casi como si le hubieran puesto metal encima. Se dirigió lento hacía el comedor y miró en la alacena, como siempre no había gran cosa para desayunar, estaba por ignorar el pequeño apetito matutino y salir por ahí a caminar cuando notó un papel sobre un bol.

"¡Comételo!", aquella era la letra de Sasuke, con parsimonia desenvolvió el pequeño bol y encontró arroz con embutidos, descubrir que Sasuke era un cocinero decente había sido un golpe atroz para Sakura, pero luego ella misma se había consolado "Bueno, cuando nos casemos alguien será capaz de no intoxicar a los niños", aunque sinceramente Sakura no hacía gran intento por acercarse a Sasuke en un plano romántico, más bien estaba a su lado como amiga y ya.

Naruto tomó unos palillos y se comió un bocado de arroz, a pesar de que tenía buen sabor sintió como si se llenara la boca de arena. Tuvo que forzarse a comer porque sabía que si no lo hacía haría sentir mal a Sakura y preocuparía aún más a Sasuke, había perdido mucho peso en los últimos meses, tenía problemas para dormir, ojeras alrededor de los ojos y ya no sentía que era un hombre capaz de cambiar al mundo.

Hacía más de una semana que no tenía misiones, todo porque en la última misión no había estado muy participativo que digamos. Aunque no sólo era él, Neji también había cambiado, ya nunca sonreía y su seriedad pasaba cualquier límite antes creado por el humano.

Con pesadez se dejo caer en el sillón aun con el bol de arroz entre las manos, había pasado tres bocados casi como purga, pero tenía que comer, tenía que volver a hacerlo. Kakashi ya se lo había dicho, que el mundo no se acababa, que a veces era necesario continuar en honor a los muertos, pero Naruto estaba demasiado lastimado como para escuchar sus palabras, ¿cuántos habían muerto ya en su vida?, primero sus padres intentando protegerlo, el Tercero que era una de las pocas personas que parecía apreciarlo, Jiraiya a quien había aprendido a querer como un padre y ahora…

Con ojos vacíos desvió la mirada al techo, aún recordando aquel espantoso día, aquel inhumano día.

_25 de Enero del año en curso_

Aún podía recordar sus manos sujetando el papel, los dedos temblando y la sensación de que la garganta se le estaba cerrando.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Vio su nombre y esperó que todo aquello fuera una broma, que los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru frente a él luciendo anormalmente duros fueran solo una burla, que las lágrimas de Ino fueran por otra cosa.

_Se le acusa de homicidios contra aldeas y países con los que se tenía una alianza siendo considerada desertora de Konoha, asimismo se constata su participación en crímenes en común con Hozuki Suigetsu de la Niebla._

Sintió a Sasuke firme a su lado, en algún momento su amigo le puso una mano sobre el hombro, Naruto no lo entendió, en ese momento no quiso entenderlo.

_Se le acusa del homicidio de su hermana Hanabi Hyuuga de quien extirpó su ojo para trasplantárselo y mejorar así la línea del Byakugan, dicha operación no funcionó y tuvo que trasplantarse un ojo civil de emergencia. _

Quiso gritar que no era cierto, que lo único que Hinata había hecho era vengar a su hermanita y aunque aquello hubiera sido un error, aunque la oscuridad se la hubiera tragado en el proceso… Hinata era… ella era…

_Se le acusa de múltiples homicidios en la Isla de los Perros y de alianza con criminales para cruzar ilegalmente la frontera del país del Hierro._

_Se le acusa del homicidio de Okisuke del pais del Hierro a quien también le extirpa un ojo, se cree que había descubierto un jutsu que el samurai mantenía oculto bajo su parche. _

Pero toda aquella información era solo una cortina para tapar algo más, para ocultar algo que ni siquiera él entendía.

_Dado el veredicto unánime del concejo se le encuentra culpable de todo lo descrito anteriormente. Siendo así se deja patente y por escrito que Hyuuga Hinata ha sido ejecutada de acuerdo a la ley de Konoha y bajo los estatutos marcados en el país del Fuego con el jutsu de muerte infinita._

Sintió que las rodillas dejaban de sostenerlo, a su lado Sakura cayó al suelo, aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, aquella mujer que ni siquiera en la guerra había perdido la compostura se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

_Su cuerpo se ha cremado en consideración del Byakugan que poseía y los secretos de Konoha que pudiesen encontrarse en el mismo. Sus cenizas se han tirado al foso común y su nombre ha sido borrado oficialmente de la familia Hyuuga y de la lista de shinobis que alguna vez estuvieron al servicio de Konoha._

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con algo parecido al horror, intentó negarlo, ¡no es cierto, no es cierto!, ella no podía estar muerta, él no podía haberla dejado morir sin siquiera saber que su muerte ya había sido trazada.

_Certifico: Centro de justicia de Konoha_

Miró la firma, una, dos, tres veces y por primera vez en la vida sintió que odiaba algo, por primera vez en la vida sintió un odio preciso y exacto hacía un sitio que había jurado amar. En ese momento fue consciente del odio que por tanto tiempo había carcomido a Sasuke, lo entendió como si ambos compartieran el mismo rencor agazapado.

Con un suspiro se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y apretó los rubios mechones entre sus dedos, hacía poco Sakura le había dicho que su cabello estaba opaco, sinceramente a Naruto no le importaba si de rubio intenso había pasado a rubio cenizo, de hecho como no se lo cortaba ya empezaba a crecer salvajemente dándole un aspecto ciertamente un poco perturbador a juego con su mirada sin expectativas.

En aquel entonces, hacía ocho meses, primero había entrado en negación y después se había enfurecido, Sasuke y Shikamaru habían tenido que apresarlo para que no hiciera alguna locura. Tsunade ni siquiera le había dado una explicación.

—Tenía que hacerlo Naruto… —Sintió que también a ella la odiaba, como en aquel entonces, cuando había mandado a Jiraiya a la muerte, igual que en ese momento sintió que aquella mujer lo hundía en la más profunda de las tristezas.

Por respeto a todo lo que alguna vez la había querido se fue de su oficina sin hacer más escándalo, pero desde aquel entonces ya no sentía ninguna clase de afecto al verla y si eso la hacía sentir mal o no, no parecía que fuera a demostrárselo.

Por cerca de cuatro meses Neji había sido tan oscuro y depresivo como él, sin hablarle a nadie, anidando oscuridad en su mirada, pero luego había entrado a ANBU y algo había cambiado en él, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de qué, pero el joven Hyuuga, aunque ahora jamás sonreía y mantenía una seriedad mortal ya no parecía guardar la oscuridad de antaño en su corazón, incluso parecía _casi _reconciliado con la vida. Naruto se preguntaba si acaso el hecho de que ANBU terminara con los sentimientos podía dar esa clase de liberación.

Con desgano giró a ver el piso y se dio cuenta de que había tirado el bol de Sasuke al suelo y que el arroz se había desperdigado por todos lados, si Sasuke se enteraba lo iba a matar.

—Que remedio. —Fue por la escoba y el recogedor y tiró todo a la basura, miró sus pies descalzos y movió los dedos ante el contacto con el frío piso, eran las once de la mañana y él seguía en piyama, aunque no es cómo si hubiera algo interesante que hacer.

Caminó hacía su cuarto y se tendió sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, siempre pasaba lo mismo, no podía dejar de lamentarse y odiarse a si mismo, ¡él la había visto cuando caminaba con los ojos vendados al centro de justicia!, ¿y que había hecho?, sólo se había quedado parado ahí, como idiota.

Si en ese momento la hubiera rescatado, ¡incluso si él mismo se convertía en un criminal!, Hinata aún seguiría viva, podría contarle la verdadera historia, podría entenderla, ¡estaba seguro!, pero aquello ya no era más que un _hubiera _que jamás se haría realidad.

Últimamente le hubiera gustado tener más misiones, cuando estaba en medio de un trabajo no se permitía a si mismo pensar y la muerte de Hinata había sido el fallo más grande de su vida. No se había dado cuenta cabal de cuanto la quería hasta que ya no la había tenido con él.

Lo sabía porque ninguna muerte le había dolido de esa manera, incluso Sasuke le había dicho que tenía que empezar a vivir de nuevo… quizás debería intentarlo, seguro a Hinata no le hubiera gustado que se la pasara por ahí como un gusano sin hacer nada.

No lo pensó demasiado, se puso unos pantalones cortos, una playera blanca y unas sandalias civiles y salió de su apartamento. No había demasiada gente en la calle, pero pudo a ver a Chouji camino al mercado, el joven lo saludó vigorosamente con la mano.

—¡Naruto!

—Chouji… —Él le respondió sin muchas ganas, sin fingir una sonrisa tampoco.

—¡Es un lindo día! —El joven del clan Akimichi le guiñó un ojo—. Así que pásalo bien. —Naruto asintió secamente con la cabeza y siguió con su camino, no era muy cercano a Chouji, pero incluso él había ido a su apartamento intentando subirle el ánimo en una ocasión. En ese instante Naruto se había sentido aliviado por tener a tantas personas que se preocuparan por él y sinceramente abatido por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a la persona que lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra.

Sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a caminar hacía la montaña de los Hokages, Chouji tenía razón al decir que era un día agradable, había pequeños rayos de sol cayendo sobre los árboles y soplaba una tibia ventisca.

Naruto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no ser deslumbrado cuando llegó al mirador, luego simplemente se sentó en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas y miró la aldea bajo de él, Sasuke tenía razón, no podía seguir hundido en las penas y por más que gritara, gimiera y se retorciera no había manera de que volviera el tiempo atrás y reviviera a Hinata, aquel error lo acompañaría el resto de su vida como el dolor acompañaba a Sasuke al saber que había matado a Itachi, el hombre que más lo había amado en el mundo.

Una hoja voló y se estrelló con su cabello enredándose en su nuca, Naruto no hizo nada por quitársela, hacía dos meses Ino lo había sujetado de los hombros gruñendo algo como que parecía un vago y le había cortado el cabello lo quisiera o no. Pero ahora, con dos meses de crecimiento, algunos mechones ya le llegaban hasta la nariz. Con un resoplido se quito el cabello de la cara y se abrazó las rodillas hundiendo la nariz en medio de ellas, no es que no quisiera ser el Naruto de antes, el que veía a la vida de frente y le sonreía, era que cada vez que intentaba serlo sentía que el corazón le dolía.

—Hinata-chan… —El nombre en sus labios le hizo temblar la comisura de la boca, le hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle muchas más, le hubiera gustado agradecerle y quererla, más que nada le hubiera gustado ver crecer el amor que le tenía, poco a poco y paso a paso.

En aquel lugar había silencio, apenas interrumpido por la tibia brisa que revolvía sus cabellos, deseo quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, el suficiente para olvidar y despertar de aquella pesadilla, el necesario para revivir.

Los parpados empezaron a cerrársele y antes de que pudiera evitarlo su consciencia se perdió.

—¡Despierta flojo! —No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero el pie de Kiba hincándose en sus costillas le provocó una especie de gruñido—. ¿Qué clase de ninja se queda dormido en un lugar tan expuesto y no se da cuenta cuando un amigo llega a atacarlo? —El castaño lo reprendió con malas pulgas.

—¿Amigo o enemigo? —El rubio se incorporó a medias sobando el sitio dañado.

—¿Hay diferencia?

—Pues espero que sí. —Naruto lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados de quien ha sido despertado sin razón de fuerza.

—Te vi tirado aquí arriba y pensé que eras alguna clase de borrachín abandonado.

—No mientas, —el rubio se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo—, no creo que tuvieras manera de no reconocerme con tu nariz.

—Eso también. —Kiba sonrió enseñando un afilado colmillo—. De todas maneras no deberías estar aquí tirado, cualquiera diría que eres un vagabundo.

—Hum… —Naruto miró el cielo, aun había sol, no debía haber dormido mucho tiempo.

—No creo que sea buen antecedente para un futuro Hokage. —Kiba fingió mirar una flor al costado del camino, pero en realidad lo estaba viendo de reojo, desde aquel incidente Naruto no había vuelto a mencionar el querer volverse el líder de la aldea.

—Tsunade siempre esta bebiendo, no creo que sea muy difícil ser Hokage. —El rubio comentó con desden, pero por lo menos no había negado su sueño, Kiba se pregunto si aquello sería un progreso.

—Como sea, va a haber una celebración en mi casa porque ahora somos jounnin. —Kiba le guiñó un ojo—. Van a venir todos así que tienes que venir tú también. —Naruto giró a verlo con la negación en la punta de la lengua, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se encogió de hombros—. ¡Vaya animosidad! —Kiba le pegó en un hombro de manera jovial—. De todos modos no puedes escaquearte, si no vas te buscaremos por toda la aldea y te llevaremos a rastras.

—Kiba… —Naruto apretó un poco los puños—. Como es que tú…

—¿Eh? —El castaño ladeó la cabeza mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Cómo es que yo qué?

—¿Cómo es que eres el mismo de siempre?, —se lo venía preguntando ya un tiempo atrás—, ¿tu también amabas a Hinata-chan, cierto?

—Bueno… —El Inuzuka se sonrojó tenuemente—. No estoy muy seguro de qué entiendas tú como amar, pero sí, supongo.

—¿Entonces…? —Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera encontrar el escape a su situación en esos ojos chocolate—. ¿Cómo es qué tú…?

—Bueno, —por un momento pareció que Kiba batallaba seriamente consigo mismo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros—, la vida tiene unos giros muy extraños, así que supongo que sólo se deben tomar como mejor podamos. —Con energía le palmeó la espalda al rubio—. Así que ya sabes, ve a la fiesta, nadie puede huir de mí, acuérdate que tengo el mejor olfato. —Sus ojos chispearon y Naruto tuvo la sensación de que sabía algo que él no, ¿acaso le tenían una sorpresa en la fiesta?, de seguro Ino con unas tijeras intentando cortarle el cabello de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Nos vemos entonces, nueve de la noche en mi casa, no llegues tarde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke no era precisamente el mejor de los amigos, de hecho por muchos años se había portado como un verdadero dolor de muelas para Naruto, por eso y sólo por eso se sentía obligado a regresar un poco las gentilezas…

—¡Mete tu sucio trasero al cuarto de baño, ahora! —Sasuke le rugió de malas pulgas a Naruto que hasta ese momento se entretenía en ver caer una pelusa.

—¿De verdad tengo que bañarme?

—Eres un puerco, métete ya. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Puedo usar mi sharingan en ti.

—Tú lo único que quieres es verme desnudo, pervertido. —Naruto se puso lentamente de pie, aunque había hecho algo parecido a una broma no se veía muy animado, Sasuke soltó un suspiro, la verdad mucho de él se le estaba pegando al rubio y aquello era malo con todas sus letras con un antisocial en el equipo tenían ya suficiente.

—Solo apúrate, Sakura llegara en cualquier momento.

—Sí. —Arrastrando los pies el rubio entró al cuarto de baño y le dio una pequeña ojeada a su reflejo, las ojeras se le habían quitado gracias a la ultima semana sin misiones, solo lucía un poco desaliñado. Se quito toda la ropa y entró bajo la ducha, el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo rebotando en su espalda y tuvo que ahogar un escalofrío.

Por primera vez en meses dejo su mente divagar acerca de quien asistiría a la fiesta, supuso que estaría Ino, Shikamaru y los demás, también era probable que viera a Lee e incluso a Karin. Con aquel pensamiento talló aún más fuerte su cabello, ¿tendría razón Kiba?, ¿la vida tenía vueltas extrañas?, ¿para que le había servido la muerte de Hinata hasta ese momento?, quizás para darse cuenta de que no era tan fuerte ni tan confiable como siempre lo había pensado, quizás para darse cuenta que el mundo no era el lugar hermoso que él siempre había soñado, sí, la muerte de Hinata lo había hecho madurar, pero el precio a pagar había sido muy alto.

¿Quién era Naruto Uzumaki?, ¿para que servía el poder del Kyuubi?, una vez más no había podido proteger a su persona importante, igual como había perdido a todos los que alguna vez lo habían amado así había perdido a Hinata.

—¡NARUTO! —El rugido de Sasuke le provocó un bote—. ¡Ni creas que voy a sacarte de la bañera si acaso estas pensando en suicidarte!

—Deja de joder. —Gruñó por lo bajo y cerró la llave de la regadera. Sasuke le había dejado sobre el lavabo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de botones azul, se puso todo de manera mecánica, antes aquella camisa le quedaba casi a punto de reventarla, pero ahora le quedaba un poco floja, si Sakura lo veía iba a volver a regañarlo por descuidar su alimentación.

Salió del baño con el cabello tan mojado que empezaba a humedecerle los hombros, al instante Sasuke se fue contra él secándole el pelo contra una sudadera usada.

—Cuando era niño siempre quise tener un perrito, no sabía que lo tendría algún día, rubio y bobo.

—Ya cállate. —Naruto se lo quito de encima de mala manera, Sasuke lucía tan impecable como siempre, pantalones de vestir negros y camisa de botones roja, de hecho su club de fans se había vuelto a formar, esta vez con mayor fuerza que antes. Justo Sasuke iba a arrojarle el suéter a la cara cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Debe ser Sakura. —Sasuke fue a abrir y Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello a modo de aplacarlo.

—¡Ey Naruto! —La joven de cabello rosa entró como un tifón, lucía una falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa, se veía realmente bonita e incluso Sasuke parecía haberlo notado porque se colocó tras ella y cruzó los brazos al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza en busca de encontrar un error que poder anunciarle, siempre hacía lo mismo.

—Sakura, tus botines tienen una mancha de café en la suela. —Ya, ya había encontrado el error.

—Si Sasuke-kun, —Sakura rodó los ojos—, creo que no podré salir afuera de la vergüenza. —Sin embargo sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente y le enseñó un puño a Naruto, como diciéndole que si se le ocurría comentar algo de su sonrojo lo golpearía.

—Si están listos vámonos. —Sasuke metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dio media vuelta, Sakura se le colgó del brazo a Naruto.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy Naruto. —Venía haciendo eso desde aproximadamente tres meses, seguro quería subirle la moral usando el viejo amor que mantenía por ella, pero sinceramente Naruto no estaba muy seguro de que aquella atracción aún existiera, de hecho estaba casi seguro de que lo que había sentido por Sakura había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, quizás había empezado aquel día cuando mintiendo ella había confesado amarlo.

—No me peine, —le aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—, y aún traigo sandalias.

—¡No puedes ir con sandalias de bañarse a una fiesta, idiota! —Al instante Sakura le metió un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al piso, ciertamente no importaba que tan deprimido y vacío podía estar uno, Sakura siempre tenía golpes "vigorizantes" para quien lo necesitara.

—Aquí están tus zapatos deportivos. —Sasuke lo miró de mala manera pasándole los tenis—. ¿Eres un niño pequeño para que te tenga que estar vistiendo? —Al instante bajo los ojos de ambos aparecieron unas rayas moradas, aquello había sonado tan mal…

—¿Ya acabaron su escena yaoi de todos los días? —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y desvió el sonrojado rostro hacía otro lado, nunca admitiría que desde que Konohamaru había hecho un jutsu yaoi para ella su perspectiva de Sasuke había cambiado un poquito.

—Solo larguémonos. —Sasuke empezó a caminar a paso rápido y los otros dos no tuvieron de otra que seguirlo, Naruto un poco rezagado.

Caminaron sin decir nada todo el camino, aunque la única que parecía incomoda por eso era Sakura, de Sasuke era su estado habitual el silencio y Naruto hacía tiempo que había perdido las ganas de ser el payaso eufórico.

—¡Chicos! —Casi llegando se escuchó el grito de Ino quien agitaba un brazo en el aire seguida de Shikamaru y Chouji—. ¡Ya están aquí!

—Eso es obvio problemática. —Shikamaru suspiró por lo bajo y luego de un par de amenazas por parte de la rubia todos entraron a casa de Kiba, en cuanto encontró un sitio cómodo para sentarse Naruto se empinó una copa de sake y miró a su alrededor sin demasiado entusiasmo. A veces mientras tomaba escuchaba a su madre diciéndole al oído que debía esperar a tener la edad necesaria, pero, ¡demonios!, ¿acaso uno era lo suficientemente grande para pelear en la guerra y tener que ver a morir a sus amigos y no lo necesario para emborracharse hasta olvidar las penas?

—Naruto-kun. —Para su relativa sorpresa Tenten se sentó a un lado de él, de todas las chicas Tenten era la menos cercana a él.

—Tenten. —Dejó los brazos flojos sobre las rodillas.

—Lee esta por allá. —La castaña señaló a su compañero que había corrido sin perder tiempo hacía Sakura—. Y no creo que Neji venga.

—¿Tiene misión?

—Últimamente siempre tiene misión, aunque ANBU, —la joven bajó la voz lo más que pudo—, es así, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Naruto sintió que los labios se le secaban, de hecho desde aquel lejano día en el que Sai le había quitado a Hinata de los brazos tampoco había vuelto a ver a su ex compañero de equipo, al principio no le había preocupado, luego cuando Hinata había muerto quiso zarandearlo hasta hacerle daño por ser participe de todo eso, pero con el paso del tiempo se le había olvidado—. Yo no he vuelto a ver a Sai.

—Nadie, de hecho. —Tenten se abrazó las rodillas—. ¿Algún día Neji también será así?, ¿no lo veremos más? —Naruto se encogió de hombros y tomó otra copa de sake—. Quisiera que ninguno de nosotros entrara a ANBU. —La joven giró a ver a Lee con melancolía.

—¿No es ANBU la elite de la aldea? —Naruto miró a sus compañeros que se divertían molestando a Sakura por ser una jefa tan joven.

—Sí, supongo… —Tenten suspiró.

—Pero si te preocupa no creo que Lee tenga el carácter de un ANBU, pese a sus cualidades.

—¡Yo no!, —Tenten se atragantó con el refresco que estaba tomando y giró a ver a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos—, no le creí a Ino antes, pero es cierto, eres más observador ahora.

—Ya no pueden pasarme la mano por la cara. —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas y luego, casi con dolor, intentó una sonrisa, para ser su primer intento desde aquel aciago día le salió medianamente decente, por lo menos Tenten no salió huyendo.

—Eres más maduro ahora, ¿eh? —Tenten le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y luego se puso de pie—. Voy por bocadillos, ¿quieres?

—No gracias. —La castaña se fue y él tomó su tercera copa, Karin llegó junto con Shion, aquella era una combinación rara, desde que habían estado juntos en el mismo equipo Cazador Karin y él no habían vuelto a hablar, si acaso un saludo de reconocimiento en la calle.

La pelirroja giró a verlo, por un momento le pareció que veía una chispa de compasión en sus ojos, pero casi al instante levantó la barbilla orgullosa y se fue moviendo las caderas. Naruto arqueó una ceja y decidió no preocuparse por ella, más tarde Sakura intentó sacarlo a bailar pero la piso dos veces y lo dejo por la paz, Kiba se puso a tomar con él y cerca de las dos de la mañana se despidió de todos con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, pero con la misma mirada opaca de siempre.

Hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que el alcohol, aún en cantidades industriales, no le causaba mucho efecto, quizás por los entrenamientos a veces inhumanos a los que sometía a su cuerpo (otra teoría era que Kyuubi era el que se emborrachaba y por eso se ponía a tararear contento dentro de su mente, pero nunca le había preguntado).

Bajo la luz de la luna se rascó la cabeza y se apoyó ligeramente contra un árbol, no es que estuviera mareado ni cosa parecida, pero era una noche tibia, de esas en las que se prefiere estar afuera que adentro. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Una voz masculina le provoco abrir los ojos y asomarse ligeramente por un lado del árbol.

—Nada. —Pudo ver dos figuras a bastantes metros de él, una pareja de ANBU, mejor irse antes de que escuchara algo por error y se metiera en un problema.

—¿Esta la familia bien?

—Lo esta. —Aquello lo dejo tieso, miró con mayor insistencia ambas figuras, una tenía una máscara de halcón y la otra de tigre. El halcón era el muchacho y su largo cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta.

—¿Neji? —Naruto entrecerró los ojos, el alcohol le ponía un poquito difícil las cosas.

—Hay una posición en D dentro de la zona oscura.

—Lo sé. —Naruto odiaba que hablaran en secreto aún dentro de la aldea, pero suponía que era para espías como él.

—Provisiones y una vuelta de rechazo. —La chica de la mascara de tigre tenía las manos sobre su cintura, movió su cabello hacía atrás porque al parecer le molestaba y Naruto tuvo la repentina sensación de que podía reconocer esas hebras oscuras con tintes azules que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, pero no, no podía ser… El cabello de la chica le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, ¿en ocho meses el cabello de una chica podía crecer hasta esa altura, verdad?

—Entendido Tora-sama. —Pero fue Neji quien terminó delatándola, la manera en la que había dicho el "sama" tenía la misma elegancia y musical entonación que le ponía siempre que se refería a ella. La chica asintió y en menos de un segundo ya no había nadie en el claro, Naruto se quedo ahí, ojos muy abiertos y el estomago apretado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la copa de un árbol, las hojas cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, sí, lo admitía, se estaba escondiendo de Kakashi, no tenía ni pizca de gana de que le diera otro de sus sermones "animosos", además tampoco tenía tiempo, su mente estaba en tal estado de ebullición que pudiera ser que le explotara en cualquier momento.

¿Había visto a Hinata?, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, además sabía que era perfectamente capaz de imaginarse cosas solo para no enfrentar la realidad, ¡había sido tan estupido!, lo que debió haber hecho en ese instante debió haber sido ponerse en su modo sabio o en su modo Kyuubi y tratar de reconocer su chakra, ¡pero no!, se había quedado ahí (medio ebrio, para que negarlo) preguntándose si acaso estaba viendo a los primos Hyuuga hablando o sólo era una jugarreta de su cabeza.

No quería decírselo a nadie porque lo más probable es que todos lo miraran con lastima y le recordaran que Hinata estaba muerta, además, era muy probable que él mismo hubiera creado esa ilusión, de hecho aún se preguntaba si acaso no era eso lo que había ocurrido.

¿Y si había sido un fantasma?, un escalofrío lo recorrió enterito y luego se dijo a si mismo que si aún era tan estupido como para asustarse por algo como eso entonces definitivamente el viejo Naruto no debía haberse ido muy lejos.

—Hinata… —Había viento y el nombre de ella fue arrastrado de sus labios, como si nunca lo hubiera dicho. Cansado cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra sus manos, quería buscarla, pero si resultaba que no era ella se llevaría tal decepción que volvería a caer en el pozo de miseria donde estaba antes.

Suspiró y esta vez lo hizo de tal manera que al instante siguiente Kakashi ya estaba sentado delante de él.

—¡Yo! —El jounnin alzó una mano en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué quiere Kakashi-sensei? —Naruto ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—Tsunade-sama me ha mandado a regañarte por cagar tu última misión.

—No cagamos ninguna misión. —Naruto contestó con frialdad, como lo hacía siempre que el asunto tenía que ver con la Hokage.

—Pero estuviste insoportable, eso dicen tus compañeros, ¿no recuerdas que un buen trabajo de equipo…?

—En serio, —Naruto lo interrumpió—, ¿qué quiere?

—Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo. —El único ojo visible de Kakashi se volvió melancólico—. Un tiempo suficiente…

—¿Usted puede olvidar la muerte de un amigo pasado un "buen tiempo"? —Naruto sintió como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras, se sintió un poco mal para con su maestro, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No creo que los amigos que vamos dejando se sientan muy contentos al ver que sufrimos. —Kakashi se sentó frente a su alumno con las piernas al modo árabe, Naruto lo miró de reojo, desde que era niño siempre había pensado que Kakashi era "guay", pero conforme había ido creciendo también se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba solo, como si únicamente los fantasmas del pasado lo mantuvieran con vida, quizás era por eso que se reflejaba tanto en Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei… —El rubio dudó un momento, pero luego se dijo que si todo mundo se creía con derecho de meterse en su vida quizás él también podía hacer lo mismo—. ¿Quién era Rin en realidad?

—Mi compañera de equipo. —Kakashi frunció un poco el ceño visiblemente extrañado por la pregunta, pero luego pareció comprender y se encogió un poco de hombros—. Obito la amaba, no se lo decía pero siempre estaba ahí, siendo un tonto. —Naruto casi tuvo el impulso de sonreír al pensar en cuanto se parecía esa situación a su relación con Sakura en el pasado, sin embargo sonreír era un gesto que apenas estaba intentando recuperar, no era algo que pudiera surgir de él tan espontáneamente.

—Obito…

—Pero Rin me amaba a mí, lo sé porque siempre estaba ahí, viéndome, haciendo a Obito a un lado sin ser consciente. —Kakashi miró al cielo y Naruto se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que se conocían le estaba abriendo el corazón—. Cuando Obito murió se podría decir que ya no había más trabas entre nosotros… pero entonces ella murió… fui yo en realidad… yo tuve la culpa…

—Kakashi-sensei. —En otras condiciones hubiera intentado consolarlo, pero aquella historia era tan parecida a la suya con Hinata que no podía hacerlo—. ¿Qué hizo usted?

—Me hundí. —El ninja copia sonrió, pero su voz fue rígida—. Mucho más que tú, me hundí tanto que pensé que nunca sería capaz de levantarme.

—¿También la amaba?

—No. —Kakashi balanceó una pierna en el aire—. No, pero la quería, además ella me amaba… —Por un momento pareció pensárselo y luego giró a ver al rubio—. Esta bien, tienes razón, necesitas más tiempo. —Que lo hubiera aceptado así, tan rápido, después de que lo hubiera estado siguiendo como una sombra esos ocho meses fue casi sospechoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardo usted? —Naruto no pensó en la crueldad que estaba preguntando hasta que vio como la espalda de su maestro perdía fuerza, casi como si se quebrara.

—Nos vemos Naruto. —Le dio una palmada y se esfumó en el aire y entonces aquello fue claro, Kakashi aún no lo superaba y lo más probable es que nunca lo superaría, siempre sabría que su compañera había muerto por su culpa, sería una carga que nunca se iría de su cabeza. Por eso, aunque Kakashi fuera un hombre tan fuerte, un ninja tan entregado, un shinobi tan ejemplar nunca podría estar completo.

¿También él sería siempre un hombre incompleto?, ¿también él viviría sólo y tratando de no relacionarse demasiado con los demás?, ¿también él haría como que nada le importaba demasiado?, no le gustaba la idea de ser un hombre así y sin embargo no podía evitarlo, era como si la chispa que había estado encendida dentro de su cuerpo repentinamente se hubiera apagado.

Con desgano bajó del árbol y echó a andar, las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, si era sincero había una burbuja de esperanza flotando en su estomago desde que había creído ver a Hinata después de la fiesta de Kiba, casi como el deseo de un niño que sueña con caramelos, se sintió infantil y terriblemente inmaduro, Hinata estaba muerta.

—Esta muerta. —Se repitió a si mismo y sintió como su estomago dolía en respuesta.

—"¿Cómo lo sabes?" —Kurama le susurró al oído luciendo divertido.

—"¿Qué ganas con atormentarme?", —Naruto chasqueó la lengua con amargura—, "hasta ahora no habías comentado nada al respecto".

—"Me gusta esa chica". —El zorro movió despacio sus colas—. "Tiene algo brillando en los ojos, ya sabes, eso que tú no tienes".

—"¿A que te refieres?". —Pero Kurama ya no le contestó, sinceramente Naruto había querido preguntarle porque había hablado de ella en presente en lugar de en pasado, pero por alguna razón aquello lo había asustado un poco. Sabía que existían jutsus como el de Kabuto en los que se revivían a los muertos, pero pensar que Hinata podía haber vuelto de aquella manera no lo hacía feliz, de hecho, lo ponía en un terrible estado de desesperación.

—¿Naruto-niichan? —La voz de Konohamaru provocó que elevara la mirada, aún con los ojos azules ligeramente angustiados.

—Konohamaru…

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado en realidad. —Naruto se dio cuenta de que debía ofrecer un mal aspecto con aquella mirada y se talló un poco los ojos—. ¿A dónde vas tú? —Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el niño llevaba un ramo de flores y su mejor bufanda.

—Hum. —Konohamaru lució ligeramente incomodo, pero finalmente deprimió un poco los hombros—. A una tumba.

—Oh. —Ambos echaron a andar porque aún sin palabras sabían que la tumba que visitaban sólo podía ser una. Pronto llegaron al cementerio que era propiedad exclusiva de los Hyuuga, era un lugar que exhalaba cierta paz, con lapidas sencillas y pasto bien cuidado, como si la simplicidad de las mismas les dieran gran elegancia.

—Ho-hola Hanabi. —Konohamaru se retiró las guanteletas y sacudió el polvo de la tumba—. Te traje flores, ahora no podrás aventármelas a la cara. —Naruto lo miró con horror al notar que la voz se le había quebrado un poco, últimamente se había hundido tanto en su propio sentir y sus propios demonios que había olvidado que aquel chico había perdido a la niña que amaba—. ¡Naruto-niichan vino conmigo!, —aunque rápidamente volvió a su tono enérgico de siempre—, vine hoy porque… bueno, ya sabes que pasó… —Naruto hizo cuentas y recordó que aquel día hacía ocho meses habían matado a Hinata, ahora entendía porque Kakashi había estado tras él toda la mañana.

—Hola Hanabi-chan… —No supo que más decir, no la conocía mucho a ser sincero, a duras penas sabía que era la hermanita de Hinata—. Lamento lo que pasó. —El aire volvió a jugar con su cabello—. Lamentó no haberte protegido ni a ti ni a Hinata-chan. —Sus dedos se tensaron en el borde de su chamarra—. Pero sé que Hinata-chan te amo muchísimo, —de eso sí que estaba seguro—, y que todo lo que hizo fue por ti. —Sasuke se lo había dicho, que la razón por la que Hinata había hecho todo lo que había hecho seguramente tenía que ver con la muerte de su hermana.

—"_Cuando pienso en ella recuerdo un poco a Itachi". —_Y si Sasuke sentía eso no había manera de negarlo.

—Los demás también te mandan sus saludos. —Konohamaru se puso lentamente de pie y se acomodó la bufanda—. Voy a hacer lo que me dijiste la última vez. —Naruto giró a ver al niño con los ojos increíblemente abiertos—. Voy a seguir viviendo, nunca te voy a olvidar, ¡y algún día cuando sea Hokage le contaré la verdad de lo que pasó a todos!, —su voz se volvió considerablemente baja y dulce—, así que mientras tanto puedes descansar tranquila, voy a vivir mi vida intensamente hasta que alcance mi objetivo. —Por un momento hubo silencio, pero luego Konohamaru levantó ambos brazos al cielo y sonrió—. Siempre me relaja un montón venir aquí.

—¿Es así? —Naruto miró por última vez la tumba y echó a andar con el jovencito.

—Siento que puedo recordar mis objetivos y mis metas.

—Entiendo. —Ojala él tuviera una tumba frente a la cual llorar, una donde pedirle perdón a Hinata por ser tan débil e inservible. Volvió la mirada nuevamente atrás, Konohamaru había madurado e incluso se había recuperado más rápido que él, se sentía bastante perdedor frente a aquel niño. ¿Acaso no había perdido Konohamaru a todas sus personas importantes también?, sus padres, el Tercero, Asuma y ahora su primer amor también se había ido y aún seguía adelante con denuedo.

—¿Naruto-niichan?

—Nada, —el rubio le revolvió el cabello, cerró los ojos e imaginó que el cuarto oscuro que tan férreamente había cerrado desde la muerte de Hinata se empezaba a abrir—, ¿quieres comer ramen?, yo invito.

—¡¿En serio?!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, lo había programado para que lo despertara a las cuatro y media de la mañana, las misiones matutinas eran un enfado, pero alguien tenía que hacerlas.

Con lentitud deslizó las piernas por el colchón hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y apagó el radio, se bañó casi por inercia y después de atarse su porta kunais a la pierna salió de su departamento.

Era una fría mañana y se sorprendió porque se suponía que aún estaban en otoño, mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de la aldea se frotó los brazos para darse calor. Su misión era muy sencilla, tenía que ir con un viejo a la salida de la aldea junto al lago y acomodar el viejo alerón de un molino, generalmente esa sería una misión que cualquier gennin o chunnin de bajo rango podría hacer, pero Tsunade lo había querido castigar por su mal comportamiento en la última misión, aunque sinceramente el que ya no hiciera un buen trabajo de equipo ya era una característica suya.

Con Sasuke podía trabajar bien, pero quizás su amigo era la única excepción, incluso misiones con sus camaradas como Kiba o Shikamaru se le dificultaban, no era algo que pudiera controlar, ya no tenía la energía para ir por ahí saltando como chiquillo y cuando veía a alguien en peligro corría en su auxilio sin importar si había un plan original para semejante situación. Era sencillo, no quería perder a nadie más.

—¡Buenos días! —Se anunció sin muchas ganas cuando llegó al lugar del trabajo, la luna todavía estaba en lo alto y el cielo estaba oscuro—. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! —No es que lo enorgulleciera especialmente, pero desde que había peleado en la cuarta guerra se había vuelto algo así como el "Salvador del mundo ninja" y su nombre generalmente era sinónimo de heroísmo, respeto e importancia. Para él las cosas eran diferentes, nada de eso le había valido cuando había querido salvar a Hinata.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —En seguida un hombre viejo apareció luciendo apurado e incomodo a Naruto ya le había pasado antes, los civiles comunes e incluso muchos ninjas no sabía como comportarse en su presencia—. Pe-pero… yo he pedido una misión de rango D, sólo quería… yo quería…

—No se preocupe. —Naruto habló con sequedad—. Estoy de oferta el día de hoy.

—Bueno… —De cualquier manera el anciano lucía mortificado—, ¿quisiera desayunar primero?

—No gracias, —el rubio señaló un molino un poco alejado de la casa principal—, ¿es ese de allá, cierto?

—Sí, ese, en la tormenta se ha dañado.

—No se preocupe, lo tendré listo en un momento. —Sin agregar nada más el joven se dirigió a su objetivo y se palpó el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para cerciorarse de que al final si que había llevado el paquete de clavos. Sinceramente Naruto era de la idea de que había muchas misiones que no eran precisamente aptas para ninjas (que él supiera nunca le habían dado una clase de carpintería en la academia), pero los aldeanos casi siempre usaban a los ninjas para cualquier cosa, sin ir muy lejos de niños los rentaban para pintar bardas y llevar perros de paseo.

—Como sea. —De un salto llegó a la parte que estaba maltratada y tanteó por el martillo que le habían indicado que estaba junto a las tejas, lo encontró rápidamente y se puso a trabajar, no era demasiado difícil y el único problema es que estaba colgando a gran altura así que tenía que usar chakra para fijarse a la superficie, pero fuera de eso un civil cualquiera podría haber hecho la reparación.

Estuvo martillando un par de minutos hasta estar seguro de que ya todo funcionaba correctamente, en seguida saltó al suelo, guardó la caja de clavos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y volvió a mirar al cielo, aún no amanecía, ¿sería buena idea regresar y volver a dormir?, aunque ahora que lo pensaba la alacena de su casa volvía a estar vacía, tenía que desayunar algo pero no tenía ni la menor gana de hacer las compras, de hecho pensar en comida le revolvía un poco el estomago, pensó en la invitación a desayunar que había hecho el abuelo, pero de cualquier manera no le hacía ni pizca de gracia comer en la misma mesa que unas personas que sólo lo observaban sintiéndose demasiado intimidadas para actuar normalmente.

Descuidadamente llevó una mano a su cabeza y se echó el cabello rubio hacía atrás y entonces la vio, una sombra delicada y brillante que caminaba sin prisas por la superficie del lago.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, sigilosamente se escondió tras unos arbustos y observó aquella figura, eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana y caminar sobre un lago helado no era algo que usualmente hicieran sus compañeros ninja, de hecho bien podría estar frente a un intruso. Instintivamente se agazapó al estilo de un cazador y esperó concentrando chakra en la punta de sus dedos.

Aquello sucedió tan rápido que los eventos se desencadenaron por el más primitivo instinto, la figura giró violentamente la mirada hacía él y retrocedió un paso adelantando de manera violenta un kunai, Naruto hizo uso del chakra del Kyuubi y en menos de un segundo ya tenía su delicado cuello apresado por su mano.

—¿Quién eres? —Y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la reconoció al instante, un ojo del color de la luna, sin luz y sin emociones y el otro ojo castaño que lo observaba sin el menor rastro de sorpresa.

—Suéltame, por favor. —Naruto la soltó como si el contacto con ella le hubiera quemado, miró su mano y se preguntó si de verdad la había tocado o simplemente estaba teniendo un sueño que se asemejaba más a una pesadilla. No bien había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando ella dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.

—¡Espera! —Naruto fue consciente de que su grito había sido casi doloroso—. ¿Qué… que diablos?

—Naruto-kun. —Ella siguió andando sin girar a verlo—. Si no es demasiada molestia, por favor, no digas que me has visto me meterías en problemas.

—¡Espera! —No le dio tiempo de seguir andando la sujetó de un hombro obligándola a dar una violenta media vuelta y la apretó entre sus brazos de manera tan asfixiante que sintió como le estrujaba los huesos— ¿Qué significa esto?, Hinata… ¿estas viva? —Sintió que las palabras se le atoraban torpemente enrollando su lengua, pero, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando?, ¿acaso era un fantasma?, ¿acaso de alguna manera era él quien había muerto?

—Técnicamente no. —Ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo por soltarse, pero tampoco parecía demasiado interesada en lo que Naruto pudiera o no estar sintiendo.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Debo irme. —Sólo hasta entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que había unas oscuras ojeras rodeando sus ojos y que se veía cansada.

—Voy contigo. —Ni de broma iba a dejarla sola, si era una ilusión, si era un genjutsu no quería despertar, no quería que ella se evaporara.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y no volvió a hablar, Naruto la sujetó de la mano y dejó que lo guiara, aturdido, confuso y creyendo que soñaba apenas atinó a seguirla como un niño de la mano de su madre, caminaron por encima del lago hasta llegar a un punto que parecía un helecho a simple vista, pero luego fue claro que estaba ocultando una puerta, aquello tenía sentido, nadie buscaría algo así en medio de aquellas heladas aguas, ¿sería que por ocho meses Hinata había estado tan cerca y él no lo había notado?

Bajaron unas tétricas escaleras que goteaban y llegaron a un pasillo subterráneo que destilaba humedad, de no ser porque el corazón le latía demasiado rápido Naruto probablemente se hubiera deprimido ante semejante escenario.

En silencio y en medio de la oscuridad caminaron por aquella especie de alcantarilla hasta que Hinata tocó tres veces en un punto específico de la pared, en seguida se abrió una puerta por la cual entraron.

—¿Este es tu cuarto? —Naruto la soltó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era un cuartucho sin mayores pretensiones, un escritorio lleno de papeles en una esquina, una cama, equipo ninja—. ¿Hinata? —Pero la chica ya se había dejado caer en la cama boca abajo y aparentemente se había dormido, los dos brazos extendidos y sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos—. ¿Hinata? —Sin entender que pasaba el rubio caminó hasta ella y rozó con sus nudillos su rostro, estaba ligeramente caliente, ¿sería que tenía temperatura?, sólo hasta entonces se permitió observarla detenidamente.

Llevaba el uniforme ANBU, pero no se lo había reconocido hasta ese momento porque estaba hecho una miseria, los bajos de los pantalones desgarrados, el chaleco en jirones, además no llevaba la máscara y también parecía que había perdido todo su equipo ninja, tenía sangre seca en un brazo y el muslo izquierdo, que se le notaba gracias a un desgarro del pantalón, tenía un mal aspecto verdoso.

Naruto estuvo a una miseria de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo por Sakura, pero casi en el último instante recapacitó, ¿por qué Hinata estaba viva cuando supuestamente había muerto hacía ocho meses?, ¿por qué llevaba el uniforme de ANBU?, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?

"_Naruto-kun. Si no es demasiada molestia, por favor, no digas que me has visto me meterías en problemas"._

Eso era lo que ella había dicho, pero, ¿de que iba todo eso?, aturdido escondió el rostro entre las manos y trató de pensar, algo en lo que normalmente no era precisamente brillante. Al final no le quedo más que reconocer que no tenía ni jodida idea y debía hacer, por lo menos, lo que estuviera en su mano por ahora.

Fue a mojar un trapo y procedió a limpiar lo mejor que pudo su cara, sus brazos y sus piernas, hubiera sido mejor desnudarla y darle un baño (había un pequeño cuarto de baño en el salón contiguo), pero Naruto sabía que era completamente incapaz de llevar a cabo una tarea como esa.

—"_Creo que es veneno". —_La voz de Kurama resonó en su cabeza con un tono altamente profesional.

—"_¿Veneno?" —_Naruto estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico de nuevo—. _¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!, ¡¿Se le va a caer la pierna?!, ¡¿La llevo al hospital?!_

—_Es un veneno suave. —_El Kyuubi se burló con humor—. _Tendrá fiebre y dormirá unos tres días de seguido, pero luego estará bien, una vez pusieron el mismo veneno en Kushina. _

—"_¿A mamá?" —_Naruto sintió el clásico calorcillo dulce en el estomago que lo envolvía cada que alguien hablaba de su madre.

—"_Bueno, como yo estaba dentro de ella lo único que pasó fue que durmió como piedra medio día, pero un humano común duerme más tiempo, de hecho me asombra que no se hubiera desmayado antes, seguramente por eso no estaba muy conmocionada cuando te vio". _

—"_Oh". —_Naruto siguió pasando el trapo húmedo por sus manos, esta vez de manera más suave, Hinata tenía unas manos chiquitas y muy blancas, sabía que entrenaba mucho y que el Junken era peligroso, pero aún así sus manos parecían casi de muñeca, como si nunca las hubiera sometido a ningún esfuerzo.

Enjuago el trapo, lleno de sangre a esas alturas, y ahora lo pasó por su cara, se sintió casi como algún comerciante que le saca el brillo a un jarrón, el rostro de Hinata estaba lleno de polvo y después de limpiarlo se ponía blanco como una nube en un día de verano, sus dedos se detuvieron torpemente sobre su boca y rozó con su yema aquel grueso labio inferior, al instante sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría por entero y quito inmediatamente su mano sintiéndose como un enfermo.

Ahí estaba una chica envenenada e indefensa que hace apenas una hora creía muerta y a él lo único que se le ocurría era sentirse extraño al rozar sus labios.

—Soy un pervertido, soy como Jiraiya. —Lloriqueó y en cuanto lo hizo sintió que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, ¡había tenido una reacción estupida!, había lloriqueado como lo hacía antes, lo había hecho como cuando aún era Naruto Uzumaki el candidato número uno a Hokage.

Se puso de pie en un salto y caminó hasta el espejo que estaba atrás de la puerta, era un espejo de cuerpo completo y pudo verse entero, el impacto fue tal que se desconoció a si mismo, porque sus ojos azules, esos que le habían devuelto la misma mirada sombría por meses ahora estaban brillando, ¡sin ser consciente su cuerpo lo estaba traicionado!, la sangre corría en sus venas, el chakra bullía en su interior, había algo burbujeando con fuerza y arrojo dentro de su cuerpo.

¡Estaba vivo!, no sólo había recuperado a Hinata, ¡también se había recuperado a si mismo!

—Estoy vivo. —Con la respiración acelerada se dejó caer de rodillas ante el espejo, el Naruto del reflejo lo observó con idéntica emoción—. Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage naranja de Konoha… —No pudo evitarlo, las manos le temblaron y tuvo que recargarlas contra el suelo para no desplomarse—. Otto-san, Oka-chan… he vuelto… —Y la risa aguda, burlona y ligeramente contenta de Kurama fue casi como el último empujón que necesitaba para respirar aire con fuerza y estirar los brazos en el aire por encima de su cabeza, ¡Naruto Uzumaki estaba de vuelta!, ¡que todos se enteraran! Y esta vez por nada del mundo iba a perder.

—Hinata-chan. —Sus pasos fueron seguros y desenvueltos cuando volvió a la cama y se inclinó sobre ella—. De ahora en adelante voy a cuidar de ti, es mi promesa. —Sus labios se presionaron sobre su frente por apenas un par de segundos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta con horror que ardía en fiebre, ¡si Sakura se diera cuenta de las burradas que hacía con un enfermo ya lo hubiera matado!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Bien! —Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y asintió con la cabeza con energía, para ser un enfermero con tan pocos conocimientos había actuado relativamente aceptable (la verdad Kurama había tenido que decirle casi todo, pero algo era algo), ¡no era su culpa!, nunca había tenido que prestar verdadera atención a sus heridas el Kyuubi le cerraba todos los raspones, cortadas y demás heridas cortantes e incluso los moretones producidos por los golpes de Sakura solían desaparecer rápido.

Además cuando la cosa era cuidar de otra persona Sakura siempre había estado presente como el medic-nin de su equipo y sinceramente esa era un área donde ni siquiera se le había ocurrido meter las narices, ¡que inútil se sentía ahora!, pero bueno, había vendado a Hinata donde había sido posible vendarla (que quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa no le parecía precisamente sano para su salud mental) y de alguna manera le había bajado la fiebre poniéndole trapitos húmedos por todos lados.

A medio día había sentido hambre y había comido un poco de arroz que había en el refri, pero en sí el día se le había ido en observarla desde todos los ángulos y notar los aspectos de ella que habían cambiado.

El cabello ahora le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros y aunque estaba sucio y opaco Naruto estaba casi seguro de que era por la misión de ANBU, a propósito de eso ya le había dado muchas vueltas y mientras más pensaba más dudas encontraba, ¿estaba Hinata en ANBU?, ¿por qué?, ¿siquiera tenía el nivel de una organización como esa?, pero desde el inicio todo aquello había sido una locura, no le extrañaría nada despertar en su cama y darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

—Por favor que no sea un sueño. —El rubio suplicó sujetando la mano de Hinata entre las suyas e inclinando la frente de tal manera que quedo recargada contra las sabanas, se había pasado casi todo el día sentado frente a ella, esperando a que despertara o en todo caso que no fuera a desaparecer.

A esas alturas le dolía un poco la espalda, pero no importaba, lo único que venía molestándolo un poco desde hacía unos momentos era que la temperatura allí abajo había empezado a descender, bueno, era de esperarse, ese subterráneo estaba debajo del lago y afuera seguramente se había hecho de noche de nuevo.

—Hinata-chan, ¿no vas a despertar a comer?

—"_Podrías darle alimentación boca a boca". —_Kurama susurró con maldad.

—"_Es respiración". —_Naruto arqueó una ceja sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado a su pesar.

—"_Esta bajando la temperatura y ella esta herida, se te va a morir congelada". —_El Kyuubi movió perezosamente sus colas mientras le sonreía al rubio de manera divertida.

—"_Es muy raro que no haya más cobijas". —_Naruto se cruzó de brazos un tanto intrigado, sólo había encontrado una sabana poco cobijadora y había tapado a la chica, pero no había encontrado más mantas en ningún lado, de hecho tampoco había mucha ropa, solamente uniformes ANBU, un repuesto de mascara, material ninja y (Naruto no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso) también había encontrado un cajón con ropa interior y de la sorpresa y el sonrojo había tirado todo al piso y había tenido que acomodarlo a las volandas tratando de no mirar demasiado, meta en la que había terminado fallando estrepitosamente.

—"_Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?". —_Kurama soltó un suspiro.

—"_Podría ponerle los trajes ANBU encima, no abrigan demasiado pero…"_

—"_¿Se puede ser más estupido?". —_Kurama rodó los ojos dándose por vencido con semejante contenedor, Naruto era un caso raro de principio a fin, a veces actuaba tan pervertido como Jiraiya y en otras ocasiones era como si el género femenino pasara completamente de él.

—_¿Estupido? —_Naruto lo miró sin entender, pero casi al instante la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza—. _¡¿Qué te crees para…?!_

—"_Solo duerme con ella"._

—"_¿Dormir?", —_el rubio frunció un poco el ceño—, "_¿y eso ayudara?" —_Verdaderamente a veces su única neurona no se dignaba a funcionar.

—"_Seguramente no lo sabes porque has vivido solo toda tu vida y no era como si en las misiones durmieras con otra persona", —_Kurama tomó aire y paciencia, después de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que había vivido y sufrido, Naruto solía ser un poco denso con algunas cosas porque no había tenido la familia que normalmente guiaba en esos asuntos—, "_pero si duermes muy junto a otra persona tu calor corporal se puede transmitir"._

—"_¿Darle mi calor a Hinata-chan?" —_Naruto arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido—. _"¿Eso puede hacerse?"_

—_Aunque igual te roba todo tu calor y el que muere congelado eres tú. —_Kurama bromeó con maldad, pero el rubio ya había pasado completamente de él.

—¡Esa es buena idea! —Animado se quito los zapatos de un solo movimiento y se metió debajo de la manta del otro lado de la cama.

—"_¿Sabes?", —_el Kyuubi jugueteó con sus dedos, ese niño era un caso perdido—, "_tienes que estar cerca para que funcione"._

—"_Oh". —_Naruto se acercó hasta que sus brazos se rozaron—. _"¿Así?"_

—"_No sabía que querías unirte a la sociedad de monjes… ¿acaso no puedes acercarte más?"._

—Claro que puedo. —El rubio refunfuñó y poniéndose de lado le pasó un brazo y una pierna a Hinata por encima, en cuanto lo hizo Kurama lo felicitó diciendo algo que sonó como "ya era hora, pensé que eras del otro lado". Luego hubo silencio, Naruto realmente se sorprendió de que el calor empezara a fluir tan rápido entre ellos (aunque igual era porque a Kurama le había dado por soltar chakra para ayudarlo).

Por unos preciosos segundos fue un chico feliz dándole calor a alguien que lo necesitaba, eso hasta que empezó a ser consciente de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo.

—Oh no, oh no, si alguien me ve creerá que soy un pervertido. —El Naruto dentro de su mente empezó a correr asustado por todos lados, estaba sobre una cama con una chica y para peor malentendido la chica estaba enferma e indefensa y él estaba prácticamente encima de ella. Empezó a sudar descontroladamente, ¡ya bastante mala fama tenía desde aquella vez en los baños públicos cuando todo mundo había creído que se había robado un sostén de Sakura!

El calor entre ellos empezó a fluir con más intensidad de la necesaria, ¡a ese paso provocaría que a Hinata volviera a darle fiebre!, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que sentía cada doloroso golpe que impactaba contra sus costillas y no parecía faltar mucho para que se le saliera por la boca. Incluso sentía el palpitar de sus manos, la mano derecha metida debajo del cuerpo de Hinata, su brazo siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de su compañera, su mano izquierda rodeando su cintura, su pierna izquierda por encima de las piernas de ella.

—Técnica de calor, sólo es una técnica de calor. —Naruto repitió rápidamente cerrando los ojos, además, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, no es como si alguien lo estuviera viendo, no es como si Hinata se fuera a enterar en algún momento y bueno, a las burlas del Kyuubi ya estaba acostumbrado.

"No es eso", la respuesta se escribió como a fuego en su cabeza y soltó un suspiro, ya lo sabía, que el sentimiento era nuevo y que nunca antes había estado en circunstancias parecidas con nadie, no era que estuviera haciendo algo malo, era que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Lentamente sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y se sorprendió del grado de tensión que había guardado hasta ese momento.

Hinata era una chica e incluso era más que eso, era la chica que había prometido proteger, era la chica que ahora le había devuelto las ganas de vivir… era la chica que quería…

—Te… te quiero… —Susurró las palabras sintiéndose vulnerable y al instante sintió que la garganta se le volvía un nudo. Eso había sido difícil, porque las personas a las que había querido siempre terminaban alejándose de él, siempre terminaban dañándolo, por mucho tiempo había querido a Sakura, la había querido de verdad, pero su amiga nunca había podido quererlo de la misma manera, incluso había querido manipularlo usando sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Y si ahora quería a Hinata, ¿también ella terminaría alejándose?, ¿también la perdería?, no, lo que estaba sucediendo iba más allá de un simple romance entre adolescentes, lo que sentía Hinata estaba mucho más allá de si aún lo quería o no. ¿Qué habían hecho de ella esos ocho meses?, ¿dónde estaba la verdad? y ¿qué tanto la habían lastimado?, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, como si mudamente contestara sus preguntas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y ovillarla contra su propio cuerpo, no importaba si Hinata no lo quería ahora, no importaba si había dejado de quererlo, no importaba si nunca lo volvía a querer.

—Voy a cuidar de ti Hinata-chan.

Naruto sinceramente no tenía idea de cuando había acabado durmiéndose, lo que si supo fue que su despertar no fue precisamente voluntario.

—¿Sasuke? —Entreabrió los ojos sintiendo la familiar mirada fija que su amigo clavaba en su cuerpo cuando quería despertarlo con el puro poder de sus ojos—. No es muy temprano para… ¡Sai! —Naruto chilló e inconscientemente manoteó entre las sabanas, como consecuencia el cuerpo de Hinata rodó hacía un lado y tuvo que sostenerla de un brazo para que no cayera de la cama.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —Sai tenía ese rostro impávido e inexpresivo que solía poner cuando acababa de integrarse al equipo siete.

—¡Tú que estas haciendo aquí! —Naruto abrió la boca y balbuceó varias veces como un pez fuera del agua.

—Venía a ver cómo estaba.

—¡Tú lo sabías!, —Naruto se puso de pie de un solo movimiento dejando a Hinata inconsciente en la cama—, ¡sabías que estaba viva y aún así no dijiste nada!

—Esta es una misión de alta seguridad para la aldea. —Sai lo miró sin mudar su rostro inexpresivo—. Es de rango ANBU, ¿por qué tendría que decirte algo a ti?

—¡Pensé que éramos amigos!, —el rubio lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó en el aire, sus ojos azules empezaron a volverse rojos—, ¡sabías que me estaba hundiendo en vida, lo sabías!

—Tampoco es como si hubieras intentado buscarme para preguntar. —Sai contestó con firmeza.

—Vas a decirme que pasa aquí. —Naruto lo soltó, seguía enfadado pero debía darle un punto a Sai por lo que había dicho, era cierto que él no había hecho por buscarlo.

—No tengo obligación alguna de darte información, además, se supone que debería eliminarte por haberla visto.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo? —Naruto apretó los dientes, Sai lo miró con fijeza un par de segundos, pero luego giró el rostro hacía la pared.

—No. —Y fue como si la tensión acumulada se desinflara.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —La voz de Naruto fue considerablemente más baja.

—Hace ocho meses cuando Hinata fue condenada a muerte se le ofreció entrar a las filas de ANBU y desaparecer oficialmente de la lista de shinobis activos, en resumen, fingir que había muerto, ella acepto. —Naruto no hizo comentario alguno acerca de que la llamaba por su nombre de pila a secas, supuso que no era el momento.

—¿Por qué la Hokage haría algo como eso?

—Sólo piénsalo, —Sai se dirigió hasta la cama y le colocó una mano en la frente a su compañera—, por los fines que fueran, lo cierto es que Hinata tuvo enfrentamientos con aldeas aliadas, no había manera de que siguiera viva, ¿qué diría la Nube si se entera que la asesina de varios de sus ninjas esta suelta y caminando como si nada por Konoha?

—Yo… —Naruto respiró hondo, todo el asunto le hacía doler la cabeza—. Por lo menos debió habernos dicho a…

—El riesgo de que la información se filtrara hubiera sido muy grande. —Sai golpeó suavemente la frente de Hinata y se sentó en el colchón—. De todas maneras cuando Neji-san entró a ANBU terminó dándose cuenta y lo mismo hicieron Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

"_Así que ya sabes, ve a la fiesta, nadie puede huir de mí, acuérdate que tengo el mejor olfato" _Naruto recordó las palabras de Kiba aquel día cuando lo había invitado a su fiesta y estuvo a punto de maldecir, era cierto, Shino, Kiba y Hinata habían conformado en su tiempo el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha, era imposible que esos dos no encontraran a su integrante faltante si ésta se encontraba en la aldea.

—¿Por qué esta así? —Naruto sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose ligeramente como un perdedor.

—Tuvimos una misión ayer, pero cuando veníamos de regreso fuimos emboscados y nos separamos, hasta ahora fui capaz de venir aquí.

—¿Qué clase de misión?

—Misión ANBU.

—¿No me vas a decir?

—No. —Naruto apretó el puño derecho sintiendo que Sai se estaba ganado un buen derechazo a pulso, pero en lugar de eso contó hasta tres.

—¿Ustedes hacen equipo?

—Sí.

—¿Desde hace cuanto?

—Desde hace ocho meses. —Sai lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Naruto supo que estaba siendo expuesto, no podía evitarlo, en esos momentos sintió celos de su compañero.

—¿Neji también esta con ustedes? —Recordó las figuras ANBU que hablaban en clave aquella noche tras la fiesta de Kiba.

—A veces, generalmente Hinata y yo actuamos solos. Naruto. —El joven ANBU miró fijamente al rubio—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿A que te refieres? —Al instante Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Ahora que sabes que Hinata esta viva debo pedirte que no le menciones este hecho a nadie, no sólo ella corre peligro, también Konoha pondría en un hilo sus relaciones con otras aldeas si se sabe lo que en realidad ocurrió.

—Quiero saber la verdad, la verdad de todo. —Naruto apretó un puño—. Lo que de verdad ocurrió hace ocho meses y lo que estaba detrás de esa misión Cazador.

—No puedo decirte mucho. —Sai entrelazó los dedos de sus manos—. ANBU es sinónimo de secreto.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo como ANBU. —El rubio adelantó un paso—. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo.

—En estos ocho meses no has recordado que somos amigos. —Los ojos oscuros de Sai no reflejaban nada más que no fuera oscuridad, pero Naruto sintió que dentro, muy dentro, quizás él también hubiera sufrido tanto como él.

—Pues tú tampoco lo has recordado, —una sonrisa se pintó en su boca—, mira que yo hundido en la miseria y resulta que tú andabas de misión con mi chica. —Nuevamente la habitación se hundió en el silencio, pero esta vez los ojos de Sai demostraron una ligera curiosidad, Naruto por su parte colocó una mano tras su nuca y fingió reír torpemente mientras por dentro se daba de golpes contra la pared, ¿es que acaso se podía ser más bruto?

—Hinata no me ha dicho mucho en realidad, —Sai miró al piso preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, nunca había sido muy bueno ni con los sentimientos ni con las relaciones y últimamente tampoco parecía que fuera precisamente brillante en seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra—, sólo sé que la razón por la que hizo todo lo que hizo fue porque Okisuke del país del Hierro mató a su hermana.

—Así que fue eso… —Naruto ya tenía la sospecha, pero saberlo hacía las cosas sólo más difíciles.

—La mató frente a sus ojos—, Sai siguió hablando y Naruto sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban—, y ella no pudo hacer nada, él le quebró un brazo y la dejó tirada, cuando despertó su padre le dijo que su hermana había sido enterrada y que ella era una vergüenza para el clan.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudo? —Naruto se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pequeños detalles empezaron a conectar en su mente.

—Luego Hinata decidió que mataría a Okisuke por quitarle a su hermana, eso es todo lo que sé, al parecer la alianza con Hozuki Suigetsu fue temporal y fortuita, no se conocían antes de aquel incidente.

—¿Qué pasó con él?, —Naruto miró a su compañero—, no volvimos a saber de él desde aquel día en el país del Hierro.

—Oh. —Sai llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un cartel de "Se busca" con una llamativa recompensa—. Al parecer se esta construyendo una banda de espadachines, nos dieron la misión de capturarlo, pero Hinata se negó, dijo que era lo único que nunca haría.

—Hinata-chan… —Naruto se talló los ojos como si de esa manera las cosas se volvieran más claras alrededor—. ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Pues parece que no tienes la más minima idea de primeros auxilios, —Sai enarcó una ceja—, pero se pondrá bien.

—¡No me refería a su estado físico de ahora!, —Naruto rugió y Sai simplemente se rascó la oreja con un dedo—, digo… ¿cómo ha estado?... mentalmente… —No olvidaba que la última vez que la había visto hacía ocho meses ella no hablaba y parecía habitar un mundo diferente al que él mismo pisaba. Además su encuentro del día anterior había sido todo menos normal, ella ni siquiera se había sobresaltado de verlo.

—No puedo hacer una comparación porque anteriormente ella y yo no éramos muy cercanos. —El muchacho giró a verla y le acomodó el flequillo sobre la frente, Naruto se preguntó que tan seguido haría cosas como aquellas, que tan seguido podía tocarla con esa libertad, que tanto habían vivido ellos dos juntos—. Pero es una excelente ANBU. —Sai volvió a ver a Naruto—. Supongo que entiendes a qué me refiero.

—Hum. —Naruto deprimió los hombros—. Sí. —Después de todo también Sai era un excelente ANBU cuando lo habían conocido.

—Aunque a veces cuando dormimos juntos… —Sai miró como Naruto se volvía hielo frente a sus ojos y luego sonrió ladeando la cabeza—. Era broma, quería ver como entristecía tu pequeño pene.

—¡Sai eres un verdadero hijo de…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **He tardado la eternidad, pero sinceramente la escuela cada vez es más demandante (y cada vez me gusta más, para que lo niego). Este capitulo fue difícil porque Naruto triste no sale ni con tortura, por eso la mayoría del capitulo fue en retrospectiva.

Agradezco a:

**Geum Jan din**

**Ro0w'z**

**LastWizard**

**Haku**

**Kik**

**Lilipili**

**Nahi Shite**

**HoshiNo Tsuya**

**LightDanica**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Alabdiel**

**Aairi**

**Hinaruhy**

**Lady Mitzuki**

**Uchiha de Taisho **

**Rosihyuuga**

**AnnieThompson**

**Luna hyuga**

**NANA-chan53**

**RydiaWeasley**

**Naruto elite covenant**

**Gaby L**

**Hachikohina**

**Mitthes Nott**

**Hime-sama**

**Valentina londono 3597**

**Lali**

**Gynee**

**Uchiha de Taisho**

**Dayana**

**Miriam Sánchezvilla 9**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, por esperar y por comentar, sinceramente me impulsan a continuar, un besito. Ciao

PD: A pesar de que me estuve resistiendo al final termine por empezar a ver Fairy Tail y de verdad, ¡amo a Erza! (fangirl modo tonto) y eso es todo (risas).

_5 de Mayo del 2013 Domingo_


	12. Un nuevo ANBU

**ES MI PROMESA**

**Capítulo 12: Un nuevo ANBU**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió la suavidad de las mantas bajo su cuerpo, distraídamente palpó con su mano la almohada, al parecer, de alguna manera, había llegado a su cuarto después de aquella brutal misión que casi habían fallado.

—Sai. —Habló con voz ronca y sintió la lengua reseca, debía llevar un par de días inconsciente—. Sai. —Volvió a llamar a su compañero porque estaba segura de que había sido él quien la había curado, después de todo sólo la Hokage y Sai sabían de aquel lugar.

—Hinata-chan. —Pero para su sorpresa quien llegó hasta ella sujetándole una mano fue Naruto, sus ojos azules la veían con alivio y emoción, por instinto ella retiró su mano violentamente y agitó la cabeza, ¿había caído en un genjutsu?

—¡Sai! —Sin hacer caso de la molesta aparición rubia se llevo una mano a la cabeza intentando disolver la técnica, pero no logró gran cosa, Naruto seguía ahí, viéndola con avidez.

—Hinata. —Su compañero apareció secando con un trapo un vaso de vidrio—. La has cagado, Naruto te siguió hasta aquí. —A Hinata solo le tomo un par de segundos digerir la información y girar la mirada nuevamente hacía el rubio, él seguía ahí, ojos muy azules y rostro anhelante.

—Naruto-kun, por favor, no le digas a nadie que me has visto. —Su voz tan carente de emociones fue un golpe para el muchacho—. Me meterías en problemas. —Acto seguido Hinata llevó una mano a su cabeza sintiendo como si fuera victima de una resaca—. ¿Estas bien Sai?

—Mejor que tú. —El joven ANBU se encogió de hombros y Hinata apretó los ojos, no podía creer que en ocho meses había dejado que Naruto la encontrara y se diera cuenta de su existencia, Itachi Uchiha (el ejemplo a seguir de cualquier ANBU) había vivido como doble agente toda su vida y nadie lo había descubierto hasta que había dejado de respirar, ese era el prototipo de ANBU que todos anhelaban ser y sin embargo ahí estaba, siendo descubierta por el joven jinchuriki.

—Hinata. —Naruto la sujetó de ambas manos y automáticamente ella volvió a zafarse y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él la miró desconcertado.

—Me queme las manos. —Sin quitarle la vista de encima ella levantó ambas palmas que a simple vista no parecían tener daño alguno—. No las toques por favor, me duelen.

—Uh… ah, sí, perdón, perdón, es decir… —El rubio levantó a su vez las manos como en señal de inocencia, todo aquello era tan bizarro, en primer lugar no se suponía que hablarían de manos lastimadas la primera vez que tuvieran una conversación en forma después de saber que ella no estaba muerta.

—Voy… —Hinata se puso de pie y una ligera sombra de dolor se abatió sobre su frente—. Voy a bañarme… —Acto seguido caminó muy despacio hacía el cuarto de baño, la puerta se cerró secamente tras ella, Naruto simplemente la vio irse con aire estupido.

—¿Qué-que fue…?

—Siempre que hay algo que no entraba en sus planes va y toma un baño. —Sai miró hacía la puerta—. La primera vez creí que se había suicidado en la tina así que entré, pero ella sólo estaba ahí, con los ojos fijos en el techo y sin moverse, es cómo si estuviera en otro lado.

—¿En otro lado?, —Naruto dudó, pero luego apuntó a Sai directamente a la cara con un dedo—. ¡¿Y como es eso que ves a una chica desnuda en la ducha, pervertido?!

—Eres muy inocente Naruto-kun. —El pálido joven parpadeó.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

—Por cierto, —como si hubiera olvidado la cuestión anterior Sai se dirigió a la cocina—, había olvidado decirte, pero no la toques.

—¿Se ha quemado en otro lado? —Naruto preguntó con preocupación y Sai giró a verlo como si rebasara el punto sensato de la idiotez.

—Ella no se ha quemado cómo puedes apreciarlo, simplemente ella evita el contacto físico con los demás a no ser que la misión lo requiera.

—Oh. —Naruto abrió la boca sin saber que más decir.

—Neji-san dice que evita el contacto para protegerse, algo así, —el de cabello negro enjuago otro vaso—, no salí muy bien en mis pruebas de psicología.

—¿Les ponen pruebas de esas en ANBU? —Naruto entreabrió los labios.

—Sería un verdadero descalabro para Konoha que la elite ninja fuera ignorante. —Sai lo miró de reojo.

—¿A que viene esa mirada?, idiota. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—A nada. —Sai se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Bien, que? —A la defensiva Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy… —Naruto guardó silencio, sus puños se apretaron y sus ojos azules se llenaron de decisión, en primera debía hablar con alguien.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Hinata seguía en la bañera cuando sintió que el chakra de Naruto se alejaba, él se había ido, no supo que sentir. Se hundió en la bañera unos segundos, Naruto la había encontrado, supo que la antigua Hinata hubiera llorado de emoción, la antigua Hinata se hubiera sentido conmovida y el amor que sentía hacia el rubio se habría incrementado casi hasta el infinito.

Pero ella no era la antigua Hinata, ella era un ANBU, ella era la oscuridad y la venganza, era todos los sentimientos podridos que un día habían aparecido en forma de perro dentro de su propia mente.

¿Qué o quién era en realidad?, a veces se lo preguntaba, en ocasiones los pensamientos se amontonaban en su mente produciéndole dolor, por eso hacía los sentimientos a un lado, ¿de qué le serviría recordar quien había sido antes?, Hanabi no estaba y nunca estaría de regreso, la antigua Hinata estaba quebrada, regresar a ser quien había sido sería regresar a la piel de alguien que estaba roto.

Ella era simplemente Hinata, un ANBU de la sección de búsqueda, espionaje y asesinato, su equipo estaba compuesto por Sai y en ocasiones Neji, su misión era la que le encomendaran, su vida era servir a Konoha en la oscuridad, su identidad estaba muerta, Hiashi Hyuuga nunca había tenido una hija que gustaba de prensar flores, el equipo ocho nunca había existido.

Servía a Konoha porque había sido eso o morir y ella había elegido seguir con vida, vivir para que la oscuridad que se la había tragado encontrara entretenimiento en lastimar a otras personas. Misiones oscuras y sangrientas, misiones crueles y desalmadas, eso era ANBU, eso era ella, eso era lo que había quedado después de que Hanabi se hubiera ido.

—¿Estas bien? —Sai abrió la puerta del baño, Hinata lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, los senos le sobresalían del agua, estaban húmedos y brillosos, pero Sai no les prestó atención. Una relación entre compañeros ANBU era peligrosa, estaba contra las reglas y ellos sólo sabían vivir la vida obedeciendo las reglas, porque no les quedaba nada más.

—Creo que Naruto planea hacer algo estúpido. —Sai se dirigió hacia ella con una toalla, Hinata se puso de pie y él la envolvió—. ¿Deberíamos matarlo?

—Se supone que debimos haberlo hecho. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que dos simples ANBU pueden asesinar al héroe de las naciones ninja?

—Ni de broma. —Sai relajó los hombros—. Diremos que era imposible y por eso no lo intentamos.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata salió de la tina con el cabello chorreando tras su espalda.

—¿Estas bien con esto? —Sai la miró fijamente.

—Sí. —Hinata se pasó una mano por el cuello, sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía—. La niña torpe que sentía algo por él ya está muerta. —Los ojos oscuros y sagaces de Sai la observaron sin expresión, las mujeres eran muy malas para mentir acerca de sus sentimientos.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto tocó a la puerta, hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por esa oficina y definitivamente era la primera vez que se anunciaba como una persona decente.

—Adelante. —Quizás fue su imaginación, pero escuchó la voz de Tsunade un poco cascada. De cualquier manera entró con decisión, los ojos azules fijos y brillantes en su dirigente.

—Naruto. —La rubia se sorprendió visiblemente, por un momento pareció que esperara al niño gamberro y dulce que había sido en el pasado, pero enseguida se recompuso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—¿Qué…?

—Hinata-chan. —El rubio apretó los puños—. Hinata-chan.

—Así que… —La mujer soltó un suspiro—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿fue Kiba?

—Me di cuenta por mí mismo, por cierto, gracias por la estúpida misión del molino.

—Así que fue de esa manera. —Una risita ronca escapó de los labios de la mujer, pero casi al instante lo miró fijamente, casi como quien ve a un enemigo en potencia—. No sé si eres consciente de lo peligroso que es este asunto…

—¿Por qué la dejaste vivir? —Naruto estampó una mano sobre el escritorio, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Cumplía todos los requisitos de ingreso a ANBU, no es como si podamos dejar ir tan fácilmente a una kunnoichi de semejantes capacidades.

—Sé que era más lo que perdías manteniéndola con vida, —Naruto entrecerró la mirada—, no soy tan idiota.

—¿En serio?, —Tsunade contestó con amargura—, que yo recuerde…

—¿Querías proteger a Hinata-chan? —Las manos de Naruto se volvieron dos puños—. ¿Fue por eso?

—Un dirigente no se puede llevar por las emociones…

—Pero lo hiciste, —Naruto la interrumpió—, la salvaste porque así lo quisiste, aunque era peligroso.

—Lo hice porque era provechoso para la aldea. —Tsunade arqueó ambas cejas con desdén.

—No te creo. —Y sí, estaba siendo infantil, quería creer que en realidad su dirigente era una buena persona, que había salvado a Hinata porque la quería, que había hecho lo correcto por encima de las leyes, que Tsunade era la mujer amable y fuerte que había conocido cuando era niño, que seguía siendo esa persona.

—Mande a Jiraiya, a mi propio compañero de equipo a morir a manos de su antiguo alumno, ¿qué te hace pensar que me tentaría el corazón con una simple niña? —Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron fríos, pero ya una vez esos ojos le habían mentido cuando Jiraiya había muerto, ella, hasta el último momento pretendería ser la líder fría y fuerte que dirigía Konoha… aunque no lo fuera.

—Quiero entrar a ANBU. —Naruto exclamó con fuerza parándose muy derecho.

—No. —La respuesta fue automática.

—¿Por qué? —Ya se imaginaba esa réplica, pero Tsunade también se había anticipado a esa conversación.

—No cumples los requisitos.

—¿Cuál?, ¿ser groseramente fuerte?, ¿ser el mejor ninja que tienes bajo tu mando?

—No obedeces reglas.

—¡Claro que…!

—Cambias la misión de acuerdo a tus conveniencias y sentimientos. —Tsunade lo miró fijamente—. En ANBU solo existe la obediencia ciega, en ANBU no existe la personalidad, la amistad o los sentimientos. Si tuviera que elegir algo que fuera el contrario de ANBU por entero ese serías tú.

—¡Puedo obedecer! —Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido—, ¿cuándo he fallado una misión?

—El asunto no es fallar o tener éxito, el problema es seguir órdenes, tú nunca obedeces al líder, eres impulsivo, además… —Tsunade se masajeó la sien—. La única razón por la que haces esto es por Hinata.

—¿Y qué si es por ella? —Naruto enrojeció—. Si es por ella incluso obedeceré ordenes absurdas.

—Naruto, —Tsunade soltó un suspiro, fue tan sorpresivo que el rubio parpadeó—, no quisiera que alguien como tú supiera esto, pero… realmente ANBU dista mucho de ser lo que les enseñan en la academia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—ANBU no es un grupo elite de ninjas destacados que luchan por el bienestar de la aldea, ANBU es más bien un grupo de asesinos, estafadores, espías… en ANBU la prostitución, las drogas, la oscuridad del mundo… todo eso es el pan de todos los días, si le ordenara a un ANBU que se suicide lo haría porque hemos acabado con su personalidad, son… son la oscuridad de una aldea.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei fue ANBU, ¿no? —Naruto replicó—. Y él…

—Kakashi se volvió ANBU porque cumplía los requisitos, —Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente—, es decir, para ese entonces Kakashi ya había perdido su personalidad, él estaba completa y totalmente quebrado.

—Pero, —Naruto farfulló—, él se volvió nuestro maestro…

—Cuando un ANBU se empieza a perder a sí mismo es muy probable que se suicide, cuando eso pasa se les da de baja, Kakashi estaba pasando por ese momento, se le otorgo volverse maestro en un intento de salvarlo, después de todo sus habilidades son valiosas para la aldea.

—¿Nosotros?, —Naruto sintió un golpe de calor—, ¿Sakura-chan, el teme y yo salvamos a Kakashi-sensei de…?

—El sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien logra grandes cosas. —Tsunade miró por la ventana, Naruto supo que estaba pensando en otra persona.

—De cualquier manera. —Naruto se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo—. Si así son las cosas entonces seré el ANBU número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

—¿Estas insinuando que serás el primero de una nueva generación de ANBU? —A veces las cosas que decía ese chico realmente la asombraban, no, Naruto ya no era un chico, ahora era un hombre, uno que había sido decisivo durante la guerra.

—Ponme a prueba. —Con una sonrisa llena de confianza el rubio se señaló a si mismo. —Será imposible que te arrepientas Tsunade-obbachan. —Y Tsunade supo, al escucharlo decir ese ridículo mote una vez más, que desde el fondo de su corazón Naruto la había perdonado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Naruto nunca hubiera pensado que lo conseguiría!... bueno, por lo menos no tan fácilmente. El caso es que se había emocionado como un niño cuando le habían entregado su uniforme, ¡un uniforme ANBU!, vestirlo daba la sensación de convertirse en otra persona, con las prendas negras y ajustadas incluso sintió que se volvía más serio y maduro. La máscara que le habían dado era de zorro y Kurama había reído alegremente la broma.

De cualquier manera su primer evento como ANBU había sido muy aburrido, lo habían encerrado con otras tres personas en un salón muy pequeño y les habían dado una larga y aburrida charla acerca de lo que se esperaba de ellos, en cierto momento Naruto se quedó dormido, pero como la máscara tapaba su rostro nadie se dio cuenta, cuando despertó uno de sus dos compañeros había desaparecido.

Su segundo evento como ANBU fue incluso más raro que el anterior, lo llevaron junto a su otro compañero a unos subterráneos, ¡Naruto ni siquiera sabía que existiera tal cosa debajo de Konoha!, eran caminos tortuosos, calientes y sofocantes, mil veces Naruto sintió el deseo de arrancarse la máscara ANBU, pero los regaños de Kurama lo mantuvieron a raya.

Luego lo amarraron a una silla y le hicieron muchas preguntas, algunas eran raras (cosas de Konoha), algunas eran personales (Naruto repitió mil veces que su comida favorita era el ramen hasta que empezó a detestarlo de tanto decirlo), le preguntaron cosas de su familia y sus lazos con la aldea, lo cegaron con luces y lo fatigaron tanto que al final empezó a contestar "No sé" a todo lo que le decían. Cuando le repitieron por décima vez si estaba enamorado de alguien Naruto terminó de fastidiarse y rompió las cuerdas que estaban hechas de chakra de la más alta calidad.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz dattebayo! —Como consecuencia se intercambiaron unos cuantos cuchicheos y el veredicto final fue: "Es idiota, pero podría servir". Naruto nunca se había sentido más humillado en la vida.

Al tercer evento fue sólo, quiso preguntar qué había pasado con su compañero, pero nadie le contestó. Su misión era muy sencilla, tenía que ir a una cueva, sentarse en algún punto sobre el techo y mirar sin hacer ruido. ¡Pan comido!

Naruto llegó a la cueva, se sujetó con chakra al techo y pasó la hora más aburrida de su vida pensando en las musarañas, ¿sería acaso una prueba de control de chakra?, ¿o ver que tanto sobrevivían el aburrimiento?, ¿debía memorizar algo peculiar acerca de la cueva?, en esas estaba cuando varios hombres empezaron a entrar en la cueva, llevaban bultos en la espalda, algunos uno y otros dos, los sacos tenían manchas rojas, ¿estaban transportando tomates?

Los hombres se alejaron un poco de su rango de visión y empezaron a apilar los sacos unos sobre otros, luego uno de ellos sacó un machete muy pesado, abrieron los sacos y sacaron algo, el hombre del machete lo empezó a cortar en trocitos muy pequeños y lo ponía en otro saco, Naruto distinguió el olor de la sangre, ¿por qué lo habían mandado ahí a ver como picaban cerdos?, y ¿por qué estaban haciendo eso en una cueva?, los ANBU sí que eran raros. Bostezando Naruto miró todo el asunto desde lejos y sin prestarle mayor atención, los hombres finalmente terminaron, tomaron sus sacos y se fueron. Naruto se preguntó que debía hacer a continuación, se quedó allí hasta que amaneció y luego regresó a su casa.

_Naruto Uzumaki. Aprobado. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto no podía estar más emocionado, ¡estaba en su primera misión ANBU real!, aunque Tsunade había dicho que seguía siendo de prueba… como sea, estaba haciendo equipo con Neji, Sai y Hinata, ¡había logrado su cometido!, se sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque por otro lado, no es cómo si a los otros les hubiera impactado verlo o algo por el estilo.

Su misión era la de conseguir información de un político viejo y gordo, estaban en un centro nocturno y el hombre aquel estaba rodeado de lamebotas y chicas guapas con escasa ropa. Neji y él estaban sentados a unas mesas de distancia bebiendo sake, ¡Naruto nunca había bebido antes!, pero se hubiera sentido idiota de decirle a Neji que era menor de edad y no podía beber aún, así que fingía tomar como si fuera todo un experto, Neji en cambio parecía muy entrenado en tales lides, se manejaba como todo un vividor, era chocante mirarlo, con la camisa un poco abierta, pantalones de mezclilla y el cabello atado en una coleta alta, parecía un hombre de mundo y relaciones, él en cambio seguía sintiéndose como un idiota fingiendo beber.

—Relájate. —Neji le ordenó cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de echarse encima una copa—. Esta misión es sólo para que observes sin perder la compostura.

—¿Por qué tenía que tocarme el papel del borracho?, —Naruto se sonrojó—, ¿somos ninjas o actores?

—Es casi lo mismo de cualquier manera. —El Hyuuga miró a su izquierda—. Ya vienen. —Se llevó una mano a la oreja, todos tenían pequeños micrófonos y comunicadores en la ropa o el pelo, el de Naruto estaba oculto por rubios mechones tras su oreja.

—Sin incidentes.

—Sin incidentes. —La voz de Sai y la de Hinata repitieron el mismo murmullo, Naruto giró la mirada hacía ellos y no pudo evitarlo, la quijada se le cayó casi hasta el piso. Sai vestía con camisa y pantalones flojos, como un elegante niño rico, pero Hinata, ¡esa falda era demasiado corta!, ¡ese top era demasiado revelador! y esos tacones increíblemente altos. El cabello le caía en suaves rulos por la espalda, se había puesto lentes de contacto morados y se reía con desparpajo restregándose contra Sai, ¡contra Sai!, ¡ella, ella que era tan pudorosa y tímida y dulce y…!, ¡parecía que fuera a tirarse a Sai enfrente de todo el mundo!

No pudo evitarlo, la boca se le secó e hizo el amago de pararse, pero Neji le tiró una patada tan dolorosa por debajo de la mesa que tuvo que hacer a un lado todos sus pensamientos, ¡cierto!, era una misión, una misión ANBU.

De todas maneras se sintió angustiado y giró la mirada hacía ellos de nuevo, pero Hinata y Sai se habían perdido entre la gente que bailaba algo que parecía salsa en la pista.

—Pensé que ya habías logrado ser frío e indiferente. —Neji le susurró con los ojos entrecerrados—. No cagues la misión.

—¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas? —Naruto parpadeó girando a verlo, Neji se agachó sobre la mesa para susurrarle.

—Ya sabes, la tercera prueba ANBU. —Neji aún recordaba cuando le habían dado los resultados, Naruto había obtenido un sobresaliente "el candidato ha actuado frío e indiferente por entero", Neji no se lo había podido creer, quizás Naruto sí que había cambiado, como todos los demás.

—¿Tercer? —El rubio frunció el ceño, pero luego se encogió de hombros—. Ah sí, fue una cosa bien rara, ¿qué sentido tenía?, mandarme a una cueva para ver cómo destazaban cerdos.

—¿Cerdos? —Neji lo miró fijo, no podía ser, nadie podía ser tan idiota, ¿verdad?

—Sí, los llevaban en costales, ¿por qué ir a una cueva para…?

—Naruto… —Neji se frotó el puente de la nariz, ¿frío e indiferente?, ¡el más idiota del mundo es lo que era!—. No eran cerdos…

—¿Eh? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza—. Entonces que… —Y como si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento lo entendió, no eran cerdos, nadie basaría una prueba ANBU en ver como destazaban cerdos, porque ANBU era la oscuridad, pero él no había querido entenderlo… él había visto sin ver como destazaban humanos hasta volverlos piezas irreconocibles.

—Como sea, es muy tarde para echarnos para atrás. —Neji volvió a su papel de hombre de mundo bebedor y volvió a apretar el intercomunicador cerca de su oído—. Ya tienen la atención del objetivo, pasen a la segunda fase. —Naruto pasó un trago amargo de sake e intentó relajarse, en esa misión era sólo un espectador, ¿nadie podía cagar nada si sólo veía verdad?, no eran cerdos, no eran cerdos…

—Oye puta, —la voz de Neji lo desconcertó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, el joven Hyuuga había sujetado a Hinata por el brazo—, ven y hazme un favorcito. —Sin la menor consideración la sentó en sus piernas y rozó con sus dedos su pecho—. ¿Qué dices?

—Hum… —Hinata se revolvió sobre él presionando el trasero sobre su pelvis, Naruto estaba alucinado, ¿e-e-ellos estaban?, ¡e-e-eran primos!, no se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que Hinata se giró hacía él y se la cerró con un movimiento seductor de su mano—. ¿Y éste quién es?

—Un ratoncito. —Neji murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello.

—E-es… —Hinata suspiró mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda—. Guapo.

—¿Te enciende? —Neji había empezado a meter la mano por debajo del pequeño top.

—Sí. —Hinata se arqueó moviéndose más sensualmente sobre él.

—¿Quieres un trío? —La mirada de Neji había cambiado, era puro placer, sus ojos eran los de un hombre dominado por el deseo, Naruto no creyó que eso pudiera actuarse.

—Sí. —Hinata suspiró sobre su oreja.

—Oye muchacho. —Una mano se colocó sobre el hombro de Neji, Naruto se sobresaltó, había estado tan alucinado viendo lo que pasaba frente a él que no había reparado en que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Qué?, —Neji gruñó de mal modo—, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? —Hinata le estaba restregando los pechos contra el tórax como una gata en celo.

—Kentaro-sama desea a esta chica. —El hombre señaló hacía atrás donde estaba el gordo político, ¡había picado!, Naruto no podía creerlo.

—¿Y eso a mí que me importa? —Con horror el rubio vio como Neji sujetaba a Hinata por la cintura y la pegaba más a él. ¿Qué no se suponía que habían hecho todo ese circo para que Hinata le sacara información al hombre aquel?, ¿qué estaba haciendo Neji?

—Kentaro-sama es un hombre peligroso… —La voz del enviado fue baja y fría.

—Yo también soy peligroso. —Neji se puso de pie con enfado, Hinata enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo como si todo aquello le causara gracia.

—No sabes con quién…

—Me gustan los tríos, —Hinata ronroneó—, pero dile a ese hombre que si cree tener vigor aún podríamos ser cuatro… —Su mirada era tan picante que Naruto supo que si él hubiera sido aquel gordo político habría caído al instante, a pesar de la distancia Hinata veía al hombre como si realmente estar con él en la cama fuera la cosa más ardiente del mundo.

—No me gusta la idea. —Neji gruñó.

—Pero a mí sí. —Hinata le palpó entre los pantalones, Naruto sintió que se ahogaba—. Y a tu amigo también.

—Tsk. —Neji gruñó fastidiado—. Cuarto 315, vamos ratón. —Naruto entendió que él era el ratón, pero ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para sentirse insultado. Todo el camino por las escaleras Hinata fue restregándose sobre Neji y mostrándole las bragas a él (ya que iba unos escalones por debajo), ¡todo era tan bizarro!, pero de repente entraron al cuarto y se separaron con tal naturalidad que parecía que todo lo anterior nunca había pasado.

—¿No hay cámaras aquí Sai? —Hinata volvió a su voz fría de antes.

—No. —Sai estaba sentado con un montón de ratones de tinta alrededor—. Ni cámaras, todo está listo.

—¿En cuánto tiempo llega? —Neji se remangó la camisa.

—Tres minutos, creo que le gustó la idea de ser cuatro. —Sai arqueó las cejas hacia Hinata.

—¿Guardias? —Hinata se sentó en mitad de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Viene con dos. —Sai arqueó las cejas.

—Deshazte de ellos. —Neji le ordenó a Hinata y luego se dirigió a Naruto—. Quítate la ropa.

—¿Qué? —El rubio sintió que los colores le subían al rostro.

—Hiciste el papel de un idiota sonrojado allá abajo, —Neji lo miró fijamente—, así que si alguien va a estar emocionado en hacer un trío serías tú.

—Pe-pero… —Naruto sintió que humo escapaba por sus orejas.

—Tenemos que hacer que entré sin los guardias, —Sai se metió dentro de un ropero—, ¡ahora Naruto! —Bien, si creía que ver a Hinata meneándose sobre Neji sería lo peor de la misión Naruto seguramente no se había imaginado eso. Torpemente se quitó la camisa.

—Apúrate. —Neji le gruñó, también él se había quitado la camisa, Hinata se había sacado los tacones.

—"¡No pienses, no pienses!" —Los zapatos salieron por si solos y también el pantalón, bien, estaba en boxers en medio de una misión ANBU, ¿podía haber algo más humillante?

—Dije desnudo. —Neji lo fulminó de tal manera que Naruto se puso azul, ¿acaso era esa la novatada cuando entrabas a ANBU?, no quería cagar la misión y que lo retiraran en su primer intento, de una patada se deshizo de su ropa interior y se encontró a sí mismo completamente desnudo en una habitación de mala muerte de un centro nocturno.

—En la cama. —Neji susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Veinte segundos. —La voz de Sai les llegó por los intercomunicadores, ¿ya qué?, Naruto se echó en la cama atrás de Hinata, se sentía como una modelo nudista en plena sesión fotográfica, ¡Oh Dios, si lo viera su padre!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el gordo político apareció seguido de dos gorilas, no parecían simples civiles, Naruto se sonrojó a extremos groseros, aunque Hinata tapaba un poco su desnudez (por estar delante de él) se sentía expuesto como carne a la venta.

—Oh… —Hinata lamió uno de sus dedos—. Sé que dije que me gustaría hacerlo con cuatro, pero seis… es demasiado…

—Ellos solo verán. —El hombre estaba sudando de deseo anticipado, ¿era imaginación de Naruto o lo estaba viendo de manera no muy masculina?

—Oh, verás, no me gusta el público. —Hinata echó la mano hacía atrás y apretó a Naruto entre las piernas, el rubio dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado, los ojos se le abrieron al doble y su sonrojo superó lo mortalmente permitido, ¡Hi-Hi-Hinata le-le estaba!, ¡lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte!, ¡dolía, dolía, dolía!, para su desconcierto aquello pareció encender a su obeso objetivo porque hizo una seña para que sus gorilas se marcharan, luego pasó adentro y cerró la puerta.

—Hum… —Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios, Naruto quiso decirle que lo soltara porque le dolía (y porque era la primera vez que alguien sujetaba sus partes nobles y era extraño y bizarro y…¡Ay!), pero en lugar de eso ella se echó hacía atrás y empezó a acariciarlo muy suavemente, Naruto ya no sabía si era una broma, si estaba soñando, si debía hacer algo. Desesperado giró a ver a Neji quien asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—"Déjate". —Escuchó el susurro por el intercomunicador, ¿déjate?, ¿qué?, la mano de Hinata se movió más inquieta sobre él, su cuerpo empezó a revolucionar, inconscientemente apretó las sabanas bajo él, la cara le ardía, nunca había sentido… todo, estaba…

—¿Le gusta? —Hinata cruzó y descruzó las piernas dándole al hombre una rápida visión de sus bragas.

—Claro que me gusta puta. —Pero estaba viendo a Naruto. Hinata se giró sobre el rubio, lo sujetó del cuello y le lamió la boca, Naruto aún seguía demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, su rostro era un tomate por entero.

—Pero acuérdate que es mi puta. —Neji apagó la luz—. Y mi ratón. —Naruto vislumbró (en algún punto perdido de su mente) que de alguna manera Neji los había prostituido a él y a Hinata, ¿había sido así?, pero entonces, mientras el hombre empezaba a desvestirse el rubio vio que Neji le sacaba con una agilidad sorprendente un pequeño paquete de una bolsa secreta del saco, ¡seguro lo había visto con el Byakugan!

—¿Qué agujero vas a querer primero? —Hinata le rodeó la cadera con las piernas al obeso hombre y entonces…

Un espantoso ruido se desató, Neji se puso tan rápido la camisa que pareció que nunca se la había quitado.

—Mierda, una redada.

—¿Redada? —El gordo perdió al instante todo interés por Hinata y la dejo caer de mala manera en la cama.

—Hay que largarnos. —Neji gruñó, pero sin siquiera oírlo el gordo agarró su saco y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Misión completa. —Neji habló por el intercomunicador—. Sai, te toca a ti.

—Entendido. —El joven contestó y luego la comunicación se cortó. Naruto estaba tan perdido que solo atinó a parpadear.

—¡Naruto! —Neji le lanzó encima unos pantalones—. No querrás huir desnudo.

—¡Ah! —Por pura inercia giró a ver a Hinata que se ponía a toda prisa unas botas de soldado que había escondido debajo de la cama, fue apenas un segundo, pero sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto lo supo sin lugar a dudas. Hinata también estaba avergonzada de lo que había pasado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata intentó hacer todo el camino de regreso sin hablar, lo cierto es que no fue muy difícil porque de por sí Neji no era muy comunicativo que digamos y al parecer Naruto estaba en tal estado de vergüenza que no podía decir ni media palabra. ¡No podía creerlo!, la misión había estado a un paso de irse al carajo, se suponía que debían robar aquel artefacto con información sin que el político se diera cuenta, luego Sai se haría pasar por un bandido cualquiera y le robaría el saco enfrente de mucha gente, así el hombre no relacionaría la pérdida del objeto con ellos si no con Sai, ¡ese era el plan!, pero todo había estado a un paso de perderse cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella sola no era suficiente para llamar por completo su atención, ¡los bisexuales sí que eran una molestia!

Pero entonces Naruto había resplandecido como un salvador en medio de aquel desastre, Naruto que ni siquiera estaba actuando, Naruto que seguía tan inocente como siempre, Naruto que había encontrado el placer por su mano, que lo había hecho ingenua y entregadamente, ¡Naruto que nunca había fingido!, era una tonta, una completa estúpida al pensar que podía ganarle a Naruto, que podía estar a su lado sin que le afectara.

Incluso en ANBU el rubio no dejaba de ser luz, aunque todo alrededor estuviera contaminado él seguía siendo él, Naruto no se perdía a sí mismo. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada!, recordaba la primera vez que había tenido que seducir a alguien en una misión, la primera vez que se había restregado contra Neji para llamar la atención de alguien, ¡después de esa ocasión había llegado a su casa a vomitar!, justo en esos momentos solo podía actuar bien si su pareja era Neji o Sai, pero Naruto, ¡él no había actuado! y cuando lo había tenido sonrojado y sudoroso por sus caricias ella tampoco había actuado.

¡Era peligroso estar cerca de él!, Naruto era capaz de hacerle olvidar la oscuridad, Naruto era tan ingenuo que despertaba sentimientos que había rechazado hacía mucho tiempo, ¡no podía recordarlo!, la persona que había sido, la Hinata de antes, ¡no podía regresar a ser quien había sido!

Que tonta, ¡que tonta había sido al pensar que podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente!

—Oigan… —La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Lo de ANBU es… completamente secreto, ¿verdad?

—Completamente. —Neji siguió avanzando, todos volvían a tener sus uniformes ANBU.

—Digo… nadie sabrá… yo… ¡Eso fue lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida! —Y Hinata supo que estaba completamente pérdida cuando a Neji se le escapó una risita, si Naruto era capaz de afectar de esa manera a Neji, ¿cómo se suponía que lo iba a superar ella?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez por todas que diablos te pasa? —Sasuke fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, se suponía que ese día iban a entrenar y lo que había encontrado al llegar al departamento del rubio era a su mejor amigo hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas.

—Se supone que no puedo… —Naruto se removió como un gusano bajo las colchas.

—Pues entonces te lo sacare con el sharingan. —Sasuke bufó, llevaba ocho meses haciéndose cargo de Naruto (engorrosa tarea que se turnaba con Sakura), pero esta vez Naruto no parecía deprimido, de hecho lucía mortalmente avergonzado.

—¡No! —El rubio se destapó como un resorte lo que le provocó un pequeño bote a Sasuke.

—¿Qué?, ¡¿por qué estás tan sonrojado?! —Sasuke se alejó de él de un salto, casi como si pudiera pegarle alguna contagiosa enfermedad.

—Yo… —El rubio se mordió los labios, se suponía que ANBU era un secreto de máxima prioridad, ¿cómo sobrevivían los demás sin poder contarle a nadie?, no aguantaba el deseo de decírselo a Sasuke, pero no, no podía, se suponía que ahora era parte de…

—¿Por qué tienes un uniforme ANBU aquí? —¡Oh mierda!, se había sacado el uniforme y lo había botado al suelo, ¿por qué Sasuke siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

—Bu-bueno…

—¿Es en serio? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y giró a ver a su amigo—. ¿Tú?

—¿Qué?, soy guay y eso… —Pero contrario a lo que le hubiera gustado enrojeció.

—No puedo creerlo. —Sasuke pateó el uniforme de mala manera, Naruto siempre se le adelantaba; en sus sueños de ser Hokage, en alcanzar el rango que había tenido su hermano… —Pues mírame bien, —una oscura sonrisa ganó sus labios—, porque dentro de poco tendrás que ver mi espalda. —Naruto quiso decirle que no era como se lo imaginaba (que te hacían desnudarte y jugueteaban con tus intimidades para cumplir una misión), pero mejor se lo guardo, pensándolo bien Sasuke "soy el mejor Uchiha" necesitaba un bajón de ego.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata vació agua caliente en un vaso de barro que Sai le había traído de una misión, era su vaso favorito y cuando tomaba en él sentía una extraña tranquilidad, como si el poder de la tierra se traspasara a ella por efecto del té. Desesperadamente necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Recuerda quien eres. —Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, el problema es que realmente no tenía una personalidad definida. Podía recordarse que era un ANBU, era lo más cercano a una personalidad que tenía.

_Regla número uno, un ANBU no tiene sentimientos._

_Regla número uno, un ANBU siempre termina la misión._

_Regla número uno, un ANBU no existe._

_Regla número uno…_

Hinata lo repitió una y otra vez, como si le fuera necesario recordarlo, ¿por qué la Hokage le había permitido a Naruto hacer lo que le viniera en gana?

_Regla número uno, un ANBU no cuestiona._

Naruto era parte de un pasado que nunca había existido, no había manera de que un Naruto que nunca había existido fuera parte de su presente. Naruto era luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero ella había elegido ese camino, ya no había marcha atrás.

_Regla número uno, un ANBU es una herramienta al servicio de la aldea._

¿Cuándo lo había decidido?, al elegir la vida por encima de la muerte Hinata se había quedado anclada a Konoha, peleaba por ella, ponía su vida al filo por la aldea, pero la odiaba, ¡como odiaba Konoha!, odiaba a su clan, odiaba las leyes que la habían vuelto una criminal por vengar a su hermana, odiaba la política que había encubierto todo por un "bien mayor" y sin embargo era una kunoichi al servicio de esa tierra.

Que contradicción, pero había más niñas como su hermana, más chicas de doce años que no tenían la culpa de la oscuridad de la aldea, había chicos como Kiba y Shino, ninjas que tenían sentimientos armónicos, mujeres como Kurenai que tenían niños pequeños.

Por eso peleaba… a veces… la mayoría de las veces las misiones eran como una manera de gritar, matar, torturar, engañar, era como una venganza. Si asesinabas por tus propios fines eras un criminal, si lo hacías por la aldea estaba bien, eras un héroe.

Hinata sorbió un trago profundo, la serenidad llegando a ella, lo que había pasado con Naruto había sido un desliz, ¡debía serlo!, lo había amado por mucho tiempo y…

—_Hinata-neesan… —_Vio a Hanabi frente a ella y soltó el vaso que cayó al piso quebrándose en decenas de pedazos, su hermana tenía una venda alrededor de los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo—. _Te lo he enviado, Nee-san…_

—Es una ilusión. —Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza y respiró hondo, antes, cuando había buscado vengarse veía a su hermana en sueños, veía al perro en sueños, pero ahora también los veía cuando estaba despierta, su mente estaba enfermando.

Sabía lo que era.

Estrés post traumático. Esquizofrenia. Alucinaciones. Agotamiento mental.

Se estaba desconectando.

Cuando era niña les habían dado una charla acerca del estrés al que se enfrenta un ninja debido a sus misiones, les habían enseñado a pensar en su trabajo sólo como eso, los enemigos no eran humanos y los sentimientos no tenían cabida ni en una batalla ni después.

El sentimiento de culpa no existía. Un ninja cumplía un trabajo importante para defender a la aldea y su gente… por lo menos eso era lo que les habían enseñado, ¡vaya manera de lavar mentes infantiles!, un ninja no dejaba de ser un humano y sólo las personas como Naruto podían pasar a través del dolor y la oscuridad con una sonrisa. Pero las personas como ella…

Con lentitud empezó a recoger los guijarros rotos en el suelo, iba a tener que decirle a Sai que había quebrado su regalo, que también era su favorito. Desde que se había vuelto ANBU Sai había sido su cable a tierra, el chico que vivía en el mundo de sombras era perfecto para ella, más que Neji, más que Kiba o Shino.

—Sai… —Susurró aún agachada contra el suelo y en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

—¿Llamaste? —El joven entró a la pequeña estancia—. Ya acabe la misión. —Hinata lo observó fijamente un momento.

—Bésame. —No era la orden de un amante, ni siquiera había resquicios de amor.

—¿Es por Naruto? —Sai arqueó las cejas, se arrodilló frente a ella, la sujetó de las mejillas y la beso suavemente en los labios—. ¿Es así?, creo que esto es lo que se llama tener una relación laboral complicada.

—Eres malo besando Sai. —Hinata suspiró—. Neji lo hace mejor.

—Me imagino. —Sai arqueó la espalda—. A Neji le gustas.

—Quizás es por eso… —Hinata terminó de reunir los pedazos del vaso—. Cuando besé a Naruto…

—Parece que él te sigue gustando. —Sai señaló lo obvio.

—Yo… —La joven suspiró—. He visto a Hanabi de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Sai era de la idea de que el espíritu de Hanabi había regresado (después de ver el Edo Tensei en acción podían creerse muchas cosas).

—Dijo que me lo había enviado.

—¿Qué?

—No sé. —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Los fantasmas son tan vagos. —Sai se levantó—. ¿Es el vaso que…?

—Me gustaba. —Hinata se levantó tras él.

—A mi también. —Sai caminó al baño—. Voy a darme una ducha.

—Tomate tu tiempo. —Hinata vio su espalda perderse tras la puerta, Sai era perfecto para ella porque realmente no era bueno socializando en el mundo exterior, no pedía explicaciones sentimentales y usualmente se equivocaba en cuanto a las relaciones humanas. Para Hinata era fácil pedirle lo que sea que necesitara, si quería un beso Sai se lo daba, si necesitaba un abrazo, una caricia, alguien que compartiera las sabanas una noche fría, Sai cumplía con todo pensando que aquello era una relación normal entre camaradas.

De alguna manera lo estaba usando, pero no se sentía del todo mal, Sai también había llenado un hueco en su corazón con ella y entre los dos no había espacio para que se colara alguien más, en otras palabras, no había un sitio para que Naruto quisiera regresar.

Hinata fue a tirar los pedazos rotos del vaso a la papelera… ojala Naruto no volviera nunca más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto esperaba de pie vestido con ropas de entrenamiento y el sentimiento de estar siendo un poco idiota, ¡pero no iba a ceder!, ¡la mansión Hyuuga no lo iba a intimidar!

—¿Naruto? —Neji apareció vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento también—. Me dijeron que me habías llamado pero…

—¡Quiero saber algo!, —Naruto apretó los puños—, ¡No, mejor dicho lo quiero saber todo sobre…!

—Ya. —Neji le tapó la boca antes de que se le ocurriera decir una barbaridad—. A veces me gustabas más cuando eras un ente sin alma.

—Gracioso. —Naruto refunfuñó, parecía que los ocho meses pasados le habían ocurrido a otra persona y no a él—. Pero esta vez de verdad quiero averiguar cosas importantes.

—Hay cosas en nuestra organización que son secretas. —Neji lo miró con fijeza—. Y cosas que es mejor no saber.

—La verdad a veces duele, —Naruto tomó aire—, pero aunque sea un fuerte golpe la verdad cura.

—O envenena. —Neji lo miró con fijeza y luego soltó un suspiro y le señaló con la cabeza el jardín, por espacio de varios minutos caminaron sin decir ni media palabra, finalmente llegaron a una banca, enfrente había un pequeño jardín con flores—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Hinata-chan… —Naruto pasó saliva—. ¿También ella tuvo…? —La voz del rubio vaciló—. Alguna vez para sacar información tuvo que…

—¿Te refieres a si ha tenido que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias?

—Hum, —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. Sí.

—¿Cambiaría eso algo?

—No… no, creo que no, pero… —Naruto suspiró—. Supongo que quisiera saberlo.

—No ha habido necesidad hasta el momento, pero estamos en ANBU, puede pasar. —Neji se cruzó de brazos.

—La última vez que vi a Hinata-chan Karin-chan dijo que ella tenía… que ella y Suigetsu…

—¿Eres muy inocente, cierto? —Neji lo miró como quien ve un caso perdido—. Esto me lo ha dicho Sai, pero al parecer en ese entonces Suigetsu estaba adentro de Hinata, dicho de otra manera se escondió adentro de ella.

—Uh… —Naruto parpadeó sin saber muy bien como sentirse con la información.

—Fue solo un jutsu, al parecer Hinata-sama y Suigetsu solo fueron camaradas, aunque se guardan bastante cariño, no que ella lo diga, pero se le nota.

—Y… —Naruto apretó las manos una contra la otra—. Mentalmente…

—He de admitir que es un poco inestable, —Neji cerró los ojos y echó hacía atrás los hombros recargándose en el respaldo de la banca—, pero nada parecido a su estado catatónico de la última ocasión en que la viste.

—Bueno. —El rubio relajó los hombros—. Puedo con eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Neji lo miró de reojo.

—Quiero recuperar a Hinata-chan.

—Escucha Naruto, —el joven se pasó una mano por la cara—, no creo que eso sea posible.

—¡No lo sabré hasta que lo intente!

—No. —Neji miró al frente—. No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces que…?

—Después de matar a Itachi Sasuke no volvió a ser el mismo, ¿cierto?, si hubiera regresado a ser quien era en el pasado se hubiera quebrado y enloquecido, Hinata-sama está en el mismo problema, ¿Cómo regresar a cómo era antes?, ¿cómo cuando ya no le queda nada?, oficialmente está muerta, nunca fue parte de un clan Hyuuga, nunca hubo equipo ocho, ni familia ni amigos, si Hinata-sama regresa al pasado no encontrará más que sus manos vacías, sólo le queda avanzar.

—Pero Sasuke volvió. —Naruto se empecinó—. Regresó a Konoha y al equipo siete.

—Eso fue sólo porque convenía a los intereses de la aldea. —Neji apoyó las manos en sus rodillas—. Y no creo que se avecine una quinta guerra ninja para que Hinata-sama pueda salvar a media humanidad y redimirse con el mundo.

—Sasuke siempre ha sido un tipo con suerte, —Naruto suspiró—, las chicas siempre iban tras él sin que moviera un dedo.

—Vaya suerte. —Neji refunfuñó con conocimiento de causa—. El caso es que regresar a la Hinata de antes no es una opción.

—No lo sé. —Naruto se mordió el labio inferior—. Neji, ¿has hablado con el papá de Hinata-chan acerca de esto?

—No. —Neji lo miró como si le hubieran crecido setas en la cabeza—. El líder del clan no puede cuestionarse.

—Antes… —Naruto cerró los ojos—. Antes tú me has dicho que el papá de Hinata-chan se había inclinado ante ti para disculparse por la muerte de tu padre.

—Hum… sí… —A pesar de que intentó no hacerlo Neji se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

—Y que luego te entreno personalmente.

—Sí, ¿pero que tiene que ver…?

—No creo que alguien que haya hecho eso pueda darle la espalda tan fácilmente a sus hijas.

—Pues… —Neji frunció un poco el ceño, ciertamente su tío no era la clase de hombre que se basaba en sentimentalismos, pero le había parecido que durante la cuarta guerra había sentido orgullo de los dos, tanto de él como de Hinata, ¿entonces por qué…?

—Quizás si hablamos con el papá de Hinata-chan…

—No creo que eso sea tan sencillo. —Neji se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Nada que valga la pena es sencillo. —Naruto se levantó de un salto apoyándose en sus rodillas.

—De cualquier manera Hanabi-sama está muerta, Hinata-sama también, técnicamente, no se puede cambiar eso.

—No puedo hacer nada por Hanabi-chan… —Naruto apretó los puños recordando el rostro amable de Konohamaru frente a la tumba de la niña—. Pero puedo cambiar el destino de Hinata. —Neji quiso decirle que no era Dios ni cosa por el estilo y que el mundo no era tan sencillo como él usualmente creía que era, pero entonces recordó a un niño de trece años diciéndole a otro que era un perdedor, que el destino no se podía cambiar, que un pájaro enjaulado siempre sería un pájaro enjaulado.

—Entonces te deseo éxito. —Naruto sintió como Neji le palmeaba el hombro y giró sonriente hacía él, pero entonces lo recordó, el rostro extasiado de Neji mientras tenía a su prima entre brazos, había otra cosa que se le había olvidado preguntar.

—Oii, Neji…

—¿Qué? —El Hyuuga arqueó una ceja reconociendo el tono nervioso del rubio.

—Es una tontería en realidad, pero… bueno… ¿te gusta Hinata-chan?

—Siempre me ha gustado. —Neji parpadeó.

—Eh… no, no me refiero como persona o como prima o…

—Desde el inicio siempre he amado a Hinata-sama, soy su guardián después de todo.

—No… —Naruto empezó a sudar copiosamente—. Quiero decir, no fraternalmente, ves, ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿Sabes?, —Neji cerró los ojos y echó la espalda hacía atrás recargado en la banca—. Se suponía que cuando creciéramos un poco más Hinata-sama y yo íbamos a casarnos.

—¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿por qué?! —Naruto dio tal bote que Neji no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es normal en clanes de líneas sanguíneas y gran renombre que se hagan cosas como estas, de otra manera se perdería la pureza de nuestras técnicas.

—Pero… —Naruto seguía con la boca abierta.

—Yo lo supe a los catorce años, fue por error, Hiashi-sama estaba comentándolo con un anciano del concejo. Recuerdo que me sorprendí mucho, momentos después Hinata-sama pasó por delante de mí con una canasta con flores, giró a verme y me sonrió, en ese momento pensé que casarme con ella no sonaba mal.

—Hu… —Naruto se dejó caer en la banca debido a que le fallaron las piernas.

—Desde entonces siempre pensé en ella como en mi futura esposa, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sus gestos, sus aficiones, sus debilidades y habilidades, me empezó a gustar todo de ella, no era un enamoramiento apasionado, era un amor tranquilo y dulce, algo que crecía dentro de mí. —Neji se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. Y de repente lo perdí todo.

—Yo… —Naruto lo miró sin saber que decir, desde el principio había sabido que los sentimientos de Neji habían sido más fuertes, incluso los sentimientos de Hinata hacía su primo parecían más fuertes que los que tenía hacia su persona, pero Naruto no era la clase de hombre que podía hacerse a un lado.

—Supongo que siempre voy a amar a Hinata-sama. —Neji suspiró—. Soy un caso lamentable, ¿cierto?, no pude proteger a la mujer que amaba, ni antes ni ahora.

—No yo… yo creo…

—Pero tú tienes esa fuerza. —Neji le puso una mano en el hombro—. Hinata-sama tiene debilidad por ti aun, lo noté en la última misión.

—¡Por favor no recuerdes eso!, ¡dijiste que las misiones eran secretas! —Naruto se incendió en un rojo apabullante.

—El caso es que si eres tú creo que puedes hacerlo. —Neji se apoyó en él para pararse—. Así que, ¿por dónde vas a empezar?

—El papá de Hinata-chan, —Naruto también se puso de pie—, ¿cómo le hago para poder verlo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sai metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo para palpar un pincel, era algo que hacía mecánicamente, tanto para protegerse como para atacar necesitaba de tinta, pero a veces, mientras caminaba por la aldea, lo que buscaba era plasmar un momento, un instante, una persona. Antes lo hacía para comprender mejor las relaciones humanas (no que hubiera avanzado mucho en sus empeños), pero ahora había otra razón… le gustaba enseñarle la aldea a Hinata.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieto?

—¿Así? —Kiba parpadeó, justo se estaba sosteniendo en un pie intentando trepar en Akamaru.

—Será sólo un minuto.

—Uh… pero apúrate. —Kiba era uno de sus modelos habituales, sabía que a Hinata le gustaba ver sus dibujos acerca de su antiguo compañero, eran los únicos momentos dónde sus ojos se veían un poco menos velados. A Sai le gustaba ver sus ojos, el ojo castaño siempre era oscuro y turbulento, como si recordara un mundo de rabia, el ojo plateado era atravesado por una cicatriz vertical y daba la sensación de caer en un mundo de miseria, era una mirada perturbadora, unos ojos que encerraban sentimientos negativos… pero a él le gustaban.

—¿Podría…? —Shino no contestó, de cualquier manera él nunca contestaba sólo se quedaba quieto, Sai le preguntaba porque había leído que era una regla de cortesía preguntarle a alguien si quería ser su modelo antes de retratarlo (lo había entendido a la mala después de retratar a Sakura en un mal momento sin su permiso).

Los dibujos de Shino siempre reflejaban un aire de soledad y melancolía, Sai era de la idea de que era quien más extrañaba a Hinata, antes, cuando el equipo ocho aún era funcional Sai los había retratado un par de veces y el joven Aburame solía tener una pose un poco diferente, más erguida, más segura, más libre. Pero ahora… el cambio era mínimo, pero había peso sobre esos hombros ligeramente encorvados.

—¿Me permite?

—¡Por supuesto Sai! —Y por encima de todo nunca olvidaba retratar al pequeño hijo de Kurenai; cada mechón, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cuando lloraba y cuando reía. Le había dicho a su mamá que era porque le gustaban los niños y el suyo era encantador

(por suerte Kurenai no había creído que era un pedófilo), pero lo cierto es que Hinata era quien los veía atentamente, nunca mostraba gestos de ternura o felicidad al verlo, pero a veces, después de una misión particularmente difícil Sai la encontraba sentada en el suelo viendo los bocetos del niño.

—¿Qué dibujas Sai? —Sakura llegó hasta él y el joven también la dibujó, con las ligeras ojeras alrededor de los ojos y el cabello un poco revuelto de alguien que ha pasado la noche en vela, la nueva jefa del hospital, una mujer de armas tomar, sabía que a Hinata le gustaría verla.

—¿Sasuke-kun, podrías darme un minuto?

—Deja de llamarme Sasuke-kun. —El Uchiha miró a Sai con cautela—. ¿Eres un fan o qué? —Pero de todas maneras se mantuvo sin moverse… treinta y cinco segundos… pero Sai era rápido dibujando y las ideas se quedaban mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

Dibujó la lápida de Hanabi y no olvidó plasmar las flores que alguien había dejado, supuso que había sido Konohamaru y también lo retrató a él, el niño estaba cada vez más alto, Sai lo pintó mientras entrenaba con sus kunais en medio de un claro. Kakashi paseaba por una calle con las manos en los bolsillos y Sai lo siguió mientras retrataba su bostezo más sonoro.

Era Konoha, era la aldea que ellos protegían, era el lugar que Hinata no podía recorrer libremente, Sai era sus ojos, era su conexión con el sitio que resguardaban, era su cable al mundo, eso era lo que ella había dicho.

—¡Sai! —Ino lo llamó alzando una mano en el aire, Sai se acercó a ella mientras dibujaba a toda velocidad su largo y fino cabello rubio.

—¿Me estas dibujando? —La joven se sonrojó halagada y entusiasmada y él asintió con la cabeza mientras plasmaba el rubor— ¿Te parezco linda? —Ino subió y bajó las pestañas dos veces, sus ojos azules resplandecieron.

—Mucho. —Sai plasmó sombras en sus ojos para retratar la vivacidad de sus pupilas celestes.

—¿Por qué no tenemos una cita? —La rubia se señaló a si misma guiñando un ojo—. Hoy tengo libre de misiones.

—Lo siento. —Sai cerró el cuaderno—. Tengo planes ya.

—Oh, —Ino sonrió un poco forzadamente—, ¿alguna chica linda? —Sai lo pensó un segundo.

—Creo… no estoy seguro de que sea linda…

—Oh. —Ino parpadeó.

—Pero si tuviera que decirlo de algún modo, supongo que diría que es mi chica.

—Ah… ya veo. —Ino volvió a sonreír, pero sus dedos se apretaron contra el bajo de su blusa—. No lo sabía, siento haberte invitado.

—Descuida. —Sai la interrumpió echando a caminar, había visto a alguien que le interesaba dibujar.

Karin estaba recargada contra una pared, sus uñas tamborileaban contra su codo y tenía un mohín en la boca que resultaba de lo más caprichoso, Sai empezó a dibujarla antes de pedirle permiso de hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces? —La pelirroja arqueó ambas cejas.

—Te dibujo.

—¿Siempre eres tan raro? —La chica entrecerró los ojos.

—Supe algo. —Sai siguió hablando en un susurro sin dejar de pintar, a su alrededor la gente pasaba como si nada, sin prestarles atención, tan acostumbrados como estaban a Sai pintando en cualquier lugar y a cualquier persona—. Acerca de un chico de la Niebla.

—Oh. —Karin dejo de tamborilear con las uñas, le lanzó una mirada oblicua, tanto de defensa como de ataque.

—Se está haciendo peligroso. —Sai terminó de dibujarla, pero se entretuvo en las sombras y la luz—. Ha reunido siete espadas…

—Siete… —Karin se mordió el labio inferior.

—En diez meses, eso es bastante rápido.

—Siempre ha sido alguien que andaba a las carreras a ser sincera. —La chica se echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—¿Qué va a hacer Karin-san?

—¿Hacer? —Al instante la joven se puso a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué habría yo de hacer algo?

—A las 22 horas del viernes hay un cambio de guardia que va a retrasarse un poco, asumo que unos dos minutos, será suficiente para salir de la aldea.

—¿Qué es esto? —Karin frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo semejante…?

—Supuse que le sería de ayuda. —Sai se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta cerrando su dibujo de cuaderno—. Hasta luego Karin-san.

—¡Oye…! —Karin gritó dando un paso tras él, pero casi inmediatamente su rostro de ansiedad desapareció y se puso ambas manos en la cintura—. Eres muy raro.

—Me lo han dicho. —Sai giró a verla de reojo. Karin lo observó fijo, uno, dos, tres segundos y luego sonrió de una manera que denotaba suficiencia, pero a Sai le pareció que quería decir gracias (de cualquier manera siempre lo engañaban las sonrisas de las mujeres).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata se levantó de golpe y gritó, fue un grito agudo, largo y aterrador. Luego sujetó las sabanas bajo sus manos y se repitió a si misma que era una idiota. Se suponía que los ninjas recibían entrenamiento psicológico especial para no sentir culpa ni desagradables retrocesos donde el pasado se repetía ante sus ojos una y otra vez. Pero ella los tenía.

Veía a Hanabi muriendo, veía ninjas heridos por su mano, veía su sangre, veía al perro, burlándose de ella, guiándola a la oscuridad, veía al samurái, veía su muerte, luego venía su propia muerte, su muerte falsa, los habitantes de Konoha gritando que la mataran, la oscuridad tragándosela, ANBU, asesinatos, tortura, oscuridad, el negro engulléndola.

—_Nee-san. —_Y por encima de todo siempre estaba Hanabi, Hanabi que ahora tenía un ojo plateado en el rostro y otro en la mano, Hanabi que ahora siempre le sonreía con una tristeza que rozaba en la miseria, ¿no había sido suficiente?, ¿la venganza no había sido suficiente?, ¿qué más podía hacer?, había matado al hombre que la había asesinado, había cumplido su promesa.

—_Nee-san. —_¡Por favor, por favor!, ¿por qué no podía su hermanita ser libre?, ¿por qué siempre estaba tras ella susurrando su nombre y luciendo tan triste?

Hinata notó que las manos le temblaban y se levantó trastabillando a tomar agua, sabía que los ANBU vivían poco, no sólo por las misiones peligrosas a las que eran enviados si no porque su mente muchas veces acababa con ellos.

¡Sai!, ¿dónde estaba Sai?, quiso llamarlo, pero se sintió idiota, no podía depender de Sai, antes había dependido del equipo ocho, de Naruto, de su sensei, de Neji, luego había dependido de Suigetsu, ahora no podía depender de Sai, no podía ser siempre la niña triste que alguien tenía que proteger.

—_Nee-san. —_Con sus pasos de niña Hanabi caminó tras ella, del ojo faltante corría sangre—_Nee-san._

¿Por qué pasaba semejante cosa?, Hinata tomó el agua y se dirigió a un estante, con rapidez tomó una caja, pero una vez que tuvo la pastilla deseada en su mano se quedó estática, sabía que si se tomaba esa pastilla dejaría de ver a Hanabi, porque en realidad Hanabi no estaba ahí, Hanabi era un invento de su torturada mente, eso habían dicho… era una alucinación, eran sus propios demonios de culpa.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Neji había podido verla una vez?, su primo se había asustado al verla, había dado un bote, pero casi al instante había desaparecido para él otra vez. No, no era una alucinación, era algo que ellos podían ver gracias al Byakugan, el ojo blanco que lo veía todo.

Pero no quería verla, no quería ver en su rostro triste que había fallado, no quería escuchar su vocecita de niña llamándole "_Nee-san, nee-san" _pidiendo algo que ella quizás no podía darle.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la pastilla en su mano, quería decirle que lo sentía, que había hecho lo que había podido, que había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho. No tenía sentido, hiciera lo que hiciera Hanabi seguiría muerta, vengarla solo había dejado un vacío donde antes había una meta, su vida había perdido cualquier dirección… excepto una.

Regresó la pastilla a la caja y volvió a su habitación, se colocó lentamente el traje de ANBU, puso la máscara de tigre sobre su rostro y tomó un papel en clave que había pegado con una tachuela en la pared. Se suponía que empezaría la misión el día siguiente, pero no podía esperar más, el perro dentro de ella necesitaba ser saciado, la otra Hinata que era pura oscuridad, ¿o era ella?, ya no lo sabía, no sabía si había dos o sólo una, pero necesitaba sumirse una vez más en la noche, necesitaba el instinto de supervivencia corriendo por sus venas, matar o morir, sangre, sangre que no era la de Hanabi.

Salió de la aldea con autorización de ANBU y se dirigió a su destino, fue sencillo, ni siquiera resultó un reto, asesinó a su objetivo tan silenciosamente que nadie se enteró hasta cinco horas después cuando lo encontraron muerto en un carrusel que no paraba de girar.

Hinata se sentó en la cama de la habitación de hotel que había rentado y sin venir a cuento dirigió la mano hacía atrás y recordó la firmeza entre las piernas de Naruto, la situación había sido parecida, ambos en una habitación rentada, sentados sobre la cama y ella dirigía la mano atrás.

Antes, cuando había sido una niña buena había amado a Naruto, ¡más que a su vida, más que a nada!, pero ya no era esa niña, Hinata Hyuuga había muerto y lo cierto es que por un momento Hinata, la joven ANBU, lo había deseado. Naruto había crecido, en todos los aspectos, y ella también lo había hecho. Suigetsu había dicho que era fácil, que las relaciones sexuales eran sencillas y explotaban en un montón de confeti (por lo menos eso era lo que recordaba), tal pensamiento la obligó a sonreír, incluso a la distancia Suigetsu era capaz de ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque fuera una desgastada.

Había pensado que tendría que usar su cuerpo como ANBU, pero hasta el momento no había sido necesario llegar hasta el final en alguna misión, de hecho, casi todo se resumía a montar escenas sugerentes con Neji o con Sai. Sai le había enseñado, ese chico frío que no sabía nada de emociones o lazos le había enseñado los principios básicos de seducción, punto obligatorio para un ANBU de raíz, fuera hombre o mujer.

Pero Sai era bastante malo a ser sincera, su rostro siempre era inexpresivo y si lo describía fríamente debía decir que "no sabía sentir", no es que ella fuera experta, pero Sai simplemente era estoico en cualquier situación... pero sabía dónde tocar, puntos estratégicos que desarmaban a su objetivo.

Neji era diferente, Neji era caliente, cuando se besaban Hinata sentía algo que hormigueaba en sus dedos y le recorría por entero, sentía la sangre correr por las venas de él, sentía su deseo que se correspondía con el suyo. En ANBU no importaba que fueran primos si se veían bien juntos… y ellos se veían bien.

Hinata se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, automáticamente vino a ella la imagen de Naruto, sonrojado, sudoroso, entregado mientras ella movía sus dedos como Sai le había enseñado. Una misión, un acto, algo que había hecho decenas de veces, pero con Naruto era como hacerlo por primera vez… con Naruto no había sido fingido.

Deseaba a Naruto.

Estaba bien, desearlo estaba bien, era normal en una chica de su edad, pero no podía amarlo, eso estaba prohibido, después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había vivido, regresar a amarlo era idiota con todas las letras.

Se acostó en la cama, extendió los brazos, intentó pensar en Neji, intentó pensar en Sai, pero sólo pudo ver el rostro de Naruto cuando avergonzado les pedía que no se lo contaran a nadie.

Regresó a casa esa misma noche, no había dormido nada pero no estaba cansada. Entró a su habitación y lanzó la máscara contra el estante, estiró un brazo al frente para relajar los músculos y entonces lo vio.

Una hoja clavada con un kunai en la pared, la misma que había recibido cuando supo que Neji se uniría a su equipo.

"_Esneelañ a ranotu al rucsodadi"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿A que debemos el honor de su visita Naruto Uzumaki? —Hiashi estaba de pie frente a él, apoyado en un grueso bastón y recordándole al rubio la última vez que había estado ante su presencia (y lo tonto que se había sentido ante aquella ida y venida de preguntas dónde el perdedor había sido él).

—Vengo a hablar acerca de Hinata-chan. —Naruto declaró con aplomo, Neji le había dicho que con Hiashi Hyuuga tenía que ser así. Por un momento el rubio estuvo seguro de que el imponente líder había ensombrecido un poco el rostro, pero había sido tan rápido que bien podía haber sido su imaginación.

—¿Qué desea saber? —La voz del hombre, que en el pasado había sido sarcástica ahora estaba mortalmente seria.

—Hinata-chan está en ANBU.

—Información que usted no debería conocer. —Aquello había sido molestia con todas las de la ley.

—Y usted siempre lo ha sabido.

—Soy el líder de uno de los clanes más…

—Usted está enojado porqué yo sé que Hinata-chan está viva. —Naruto se mordió los labios, no es que fuera muy inteligente pero estaba forzando su mente por el bien de Hinata—. Y eso la pone en peligro. —Hubo un silencio que Naruto interpretó como una afirmación—. Usted está protegiendo a Hinata-chan.

—Su idea de protección joven héroe…

—Usted ama a su hija, ¿verdad? —Naruto preguntó a quemarropa, por un momento, por un angustioso segundo Hiashi Hyuuga vio el rostro de Kushina Uzumaki en aquellos ojos azules decididos y penetrantes, pudo ver el rostro de Kushina, cuando eran jóvenes, cuando todos ellos no eran más que muchachos y ella era una chiquilla enfadosa que lo seguía diciendo que le gustaba quien en el futuro sería su esposa.

—_¿Tú la amas, verdad Hiashi-kun? —_¿Por qué jugaba con él de esa manera la vida?, le hubiera gustado darle un capo en la cabeza a Naruto como lo había hecho en el pasado con Kushina, en su lugar contestó lo mismo que le había dicho a su madre.

—No digas tonterías. —Por el golpe del recuerdo le contestó de manera informal, Naruto abrió grandes los ojos y él fue consciente de que había cometido un error, el hijo y la madre, ambos tenían un corazón que detectaba las mentiras que se referían al amor.

—La ama, ¿cierto?

—_La amas, ¿cierto? —_Y no vio a Naruto vio a Kushina, vio su cabello rojo meciéndose con el viento mientras se inclinaba con sonrisa traviesa hacía él y a pesar de que en ese momento Naruto era pura seriedad no pudo evitarlo, ver a la mujer que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, casi una eternidad había sido su compañera.

—¿Qué necesita joven héroe? —La voz le salió cansada, no le gustaba recordar el pasado.

—La verdad. —Naruto apretó los puños.

—¿De qué sirve la verdad a estas alturas? —Hiashi volvió a erguirse poderoso y Naruto supo que había perdido el momento de vulnerabilidad anterior.

—La verdad puede salvar… —El rubio sujetó su chamarra del lado del corazón—. Saber la verdad, oírla de los labios de mis padres me salvó, oír la verdad de labios de su padre salvó a Gaara también.

—No todos reaccionamos igual. —Hiashi apretó el bastón entre sus dedos—. No todos los padres son tan emotivos como los suyos y no todos los hijos son tan ingenuos como usted.

—Hinata-chan lo era. —Los ojos azules de Naruto se volvieron acero—. Aún puede serlo.

—No hay nada que ganar. —Hiashi cerró los ojos—. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Se lo ruego. —Cuando Hiashi abrió sorprendido los ojos Naruto se encontraba arrodillado frente a él, la cabeza de dorados mechones inclinada en sumisión—. Ayúdeme a traer de regreso a Hinata-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Mi regalo de navidad. Se suponía que no iba a escribir ningún otro fic hasta que terminara Imágenes, pero bueno, tenía ganas de volver a esta historia.

Ahora, ¡reto, reto, reto!, en este capítulo hay un mensaje cifrado, el primero que me mande un review con la respuesta correcta y que me diga como cifraron el mensaje se gana un oneshot de la pareja que guste. Recuerden, no basta con decir que dice el mensaje (lo cual es relativamente fácil) si no cómo está cifrado.

Agradezco por leer y comentar a:

**Ridesh**

**Nahi Shite**

**Namikase Rock**

**Lilipili**

**Naruto elite covenant**

**Annie Thompson**

**AkumaChibi03**

**LastWizard**

**Hinatsu-chan**

**Dayana**

**Hinako Uzumaki Hyuga**

**Hyugga**

**Hinaruhy**

**Gaby L**

**Larareshiram97**

**NANA-chan53**

**Miss Pepinillo**

**Coni Hyuga**

**Gynee**

**LightDanica**

**Hinamel**

**Yuri-chan43**

**Sakima**

**Noelialuna**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Sams Brok**

**Alabdiel**

**Neralys3**

**VioletaMonster**

**Rosihyuuga**

**Akira-Shizuka**

**Uchiha de Taisho**

**Jade**

**Hana San C**

**Shanon Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Valentina londono 3597**

**Jhung Yuki**

A todos muchas gracias por leer y por la espera, sé que es desesperante cuando una historia que sigues no actualiza rápido, pero estoy en el último semestre de mi carrera y realmente me encuentro bastante presionada (último semestre de medicina es cómo si cayeras en una jauría de perros, todos mordiéndose por el mejor promedio). En fin, mil besos y gracias por esperar, son los mejores.

_20 de diciembre del 2013 viernes_


End file.
